


Experimentale

by AmyScarlet, SolGoddess



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Breeding, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Heavy Plot, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Plot, Soul Bond, Stuff, Timelines, and tongue, awesome original characters, enough to make your face explode, half monsters, i am so going to hell, i hate making tags, magic penis, not sorry, slow building, so many feels, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 151,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyScarlet/pseuds/AmyScarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolGoddess/pseuds/SolGoddess
Summary: My summary was actually written for me by one of my wonderful readers. :)In a world where humans have been enslaved by monsters, the Royal Scientist bred half human and monster hybrids with the goal to create powerful souls. Out of all the experiments, Subject 4-10 Alpha had the most powerful soul... that is, until the experiment had gotten herself killed trying to escape.But for Subject 4-10 Alpha, that had been the plan.Now believed dead, Subject 4-10 Alpha is free and determined to rescue the other experiments; her family, who are still trapped within the lab.However, life does not always go as planned. Especially when there are other universes hidden in the dark reaches of the Void. One wrong move on her part brings these worlds crashing together and unlikely friendships are made while true monsters are reawakened from the deep.Once an experiment. Now the hope of her family and friends.Her name is Midnight and no matter what the multiverse may throw her way, she will survive.For her family, for her friends, and for love.





	1. Prologue, Chapter 1- Subjuct 4-10 Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or ideas on the story.  
> i will take your ideas into consideration from the comments.

** Prologue **

 

** Undertale- **

 

Sans stared down at the papers that had been laid out before him by Alphys. The shock was clear across his face.

 

“A-as y-you can s-see by th-the data, i-it’s a strong possibility!” The small yellow scaled lizard was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

There was a long pause before Sans spoke. “We already proved the existence of multiple timelines, but this… Woah.” Sans leaned back in his chair taking in all the data on the sheet. This data was a step towards something even bigger. Multiple universes.

 

Years after coming to the surface they had brought to the table that multiple timelines were indeed a real thing. He had known for a long time about them, but they were not yet a proven fact within the science community. It had taken a lot of work to find hard evidence.

 

Sans had slaved day and night alongside Alphys to create the VoidGazer. Not the best name, but then again their king had never been very good at naming things. Using the first prototype they had found Gaster, using the second they had been able to pull him out.

 

Once Gaster was back in the physical realm, he brought the knowledge of what exactly the void was with him.

 

The void was the veins of the tree, the trunk was the very beginning of everything in existence, the branches were the alternate universes, and the smaller branches were the various timelines within those universes. Everyone was shocked.

 

There was no evidence, but for the quest of science they were going to find some.

 

Using their newest prototype; the VoidTracker, (they really had to stop the king from naming things) they had managed to track something incredible. Falon the Fallen’s magic was still in use in another universe. The captain of the royal guard who had been killed in the war, the war that ended with monsters being banished to live within the mountain. A monster of incredible strength was still alive? The amount of magic that the machine had picked up was minuscule, although that may have been due to the machines power output not quite being strong enough to get a good reading. But, it was there.

 

“Has Dr. Gaster seen this?”

 

“N-not yet, h-he is c-coming in at t-ten.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Unferfell-**

 

Gaster looked into the cell that contained his newest subject, a young child; Subject 4-10 Alpha. She looked at him with large eyes from behind her bed. Cowering?

 

He grumbled to himself. She had a large series of tests booked today that the child didn’t show the determination needed for.

 

None the less there was science to be done. Lack of determination and fear aside this was the only survivor of the 4-X series. She was a promising subject. The tests using the various skill analyzing equipment had all come back positive, the actual tests that involved her using her powers on the other hand; had not. She refused to partake in them.

 

“Roman.”

“Yes Dr. Gaster?” The young boy looked up at the doctor. He had once been known as just a Subject, he had been the first Subject; the first half human and half monster. Created for the good of science.

 

If the general public had known what they had created in this lab, there would be an uproar. To allow the slaves of this world to breed with monsters.

 

But Gaster thought differently about this, this was a most fascinating subject. His creations had shown that when magic is properly infused with a human soul… the magic was so much stronger. Even the basic law of colour of magic, to ability had changed.

 

They had unlocked powers that monsters could never even to begin to imagine; the 3-X series proved this. Human souls were so durable.

 

Gaster looked down to young child, his eyes were cold towards the child. The child’s expression mirrored his own.

 

“Get Subject 4-10 Alpha prepped for todays tests.” and at that the doctor turned quickly on his heel and strode off. His hands both clasped behind his back, creating a perfect posture.

 

Roman had not shown a whole lot of promise in the magic department, perhaps it was a human aging thing, being so young. However he had shown much promise in the scientific aspect of things. Unsurprising he was one of the offspring of the Royal scientist. He had shown such promise that the doctor had let him turn from Subject to student. Even rewarded him with a name. A similar right had been granted to Subject 1-2 Beta, his other offspring; who was, in turn, Alphys student now.

 

Once the doctor had turned the corner and left, Roman’s expression turned from cold to something warmer. The young girl cowering behind the bed stood up quickly and ran to the bars.

 

“I… know you don’t like them, the tests. But, you should at least try. If you don’t the doctor may decide that you are a failed experiment.” His eyes showed concern.

 

Her once scared expression changed, a grin forming. “You are absolutely right!”

 

“You… are going to try another escape attempt…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You remember what happened last time?”

 

“What? You think I should just stay here and rot?” The young girl shot a look at him, eyes burning with determination.

 

“No, but I have been working on a plan of my own.” He said with a sigh.

 

Her look switched to one of surprise. If he had come up with a plan, there was no way it could fail.

 

“What do I do?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 1- Subject 4-10 Apha**

 

**Underfell-**

 

I stared out the window while my fingers fiddled with my collar styled necklace. The line of pink stones buzzed under my touch; a constant reminder that they were not there for decoration. I grumbled under my breath and stood up from the plain wooden stool perched by the window. I was feeling restless. I stepped briskly towards my mattress placed in the corner of the room, and flopped down unceremoniously.

 

“Subject 4-10 Alpha. What a joke. Not my name anymore you smug bastards.” I whispered with a hint of venom into my pillow before rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Or, rather the darkness I assumed was the ceiling. Candles only provide so much light.

 

I reached into the pocket of my jacket that I had not yet cared enough to take off, pulling my hand out I brought my phone like gadget with it. Gears had made it for me… Gears, David, or Subject 1-2 Beta; it depended on who was speaking to him.

 

I thought back to the rather edgy engineer, and snickered lightly. He was a little shit. But, a caring little shit.

 

Taking the device in my hand I mashed a few buttons to see a new message.

 

Gears: Sup buttercup?

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Me: Nothing. How’s the crew holding up?

 

There was a long pause.

 

Gears: Meh.

 

I groaned at how long it took him to reply to said message with such a short response. But, before I could get too annoyed another message popped up on the screen.

 

Roman: Midnight, do not forget the plan. Make sure preparations are done. Remember to keep your communicator on you at all times. Once things are put in motion we will have to move quickly.

 

My eyes narrowed at the message. I may be free, somewhat. But, the rest of the gang was not. I would not let those cretins keep my family. How long had it been since I escaped? Seven, no eight years. The same year the newest Subject had been born.

 

So many failed experiments. So many deaths.

 

I stared through the window I could see from my mattress as I thought back to the night of my escape, my hand thoughtlessly trailed back up to my collar.

 

That was the day I realized not only how strong magic really was, but also how unstable my own magic was. That was the first and only day I had let loose all of what I was on that miserable laboratory. Luckily after using so much magic, the drunken state of overwhelming power had died down enough to think somewhat clearly; allowing me to get away.

 

Those assholes never saw it coming. Roman’s plan had worked perfectly. It was difficult to wait the necessary four years before the beginning of the plan to the end. But, by god was it worth it. To see the fear and shock in those miserable monsters eyes.

 

That was the day I got my name, that was the day I named myself Midnight. To me Midnight meant freedom. To me Midnight meant finally looking up at the stars and the moon for the first time. I was going to show my family why I named myself Midnight. I was going to show them what it meant to feel at least a shred of freedom.

I looked back at my phone to see a couple more messages. Oh yeah, I still hadn’t messaged Roman back.

 

Roman: How much have you managed to get done?

 

I ignored the message and opened a group chat box so the others could see my messages as well.

 

Me: I picked up some of the materials you wanted from the Under, I also found a spot for the new base.

 

Monsters had taken most of the science gizmo thingies with them when they had gone above ground. So, for the last couple years Roman and Gears (mostly Gears) had been getting me to fetch various parts. What I couldn’t find in the Under I stole from the surface. I was a pretty good thief at this point. Although figuring out what some of the parts were could be a difficult task, I wasn’t nearly as smart as those two. Often they would just send me pictures of things I had to find.

 

Gears: How much of the list have you gotten?

 

Me: Maybe a third? I’ll head out later tonight to keep looking.

 

Jake: Surface or Under?

 

Me: Surface. Any news?

 

Jake: Undyne is working tonights shift in the city.

 

Me: Fuck.

 

I was brave, I wasn’t stupid. If Undyne was anywhere in the city on duty, it was not the time to make my rounds.

 

Me: She switched back to night shift?

 

Jake: I think it’s just for tonight. Pretty sure it’s just her covering someone’s shift.

 

Me: I guess I’m heading to the under.

 

Gears: [picture attachment] A lot of the parts on the list I can find a way around hun. I am quite crafty with my hands. ;) But I ABSOLUTELY need this thing right here.

 

I groaned, really Gears? Little shit.

 

Me: Think I can find it in the Under?

 

I was used to not being given any hints on where to find any of the materials. Probably the reason after years I had only gotten about a third of way through the list, and out of that third probably half of the thingies I found by accident. So, his next message surprised me.

 

Gears: Yeah, it’s in Snowdin. Surprisingly the lazy ass was apparently working on it. As a side project. Trying to replicate a small version of the core for shits and giggles.

 

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the snarky skeleton. Vulgar thing he was. Terribly dark jokes, always smelled like mustard. Gross. I remembered the shock when I discovered how strong he really was, he attempted to put a stop to my escape. That teleporting move he did was a pain. Not even my flash step was that fast.

 

Great if his old house reflected him in anyway it was bound to be a gross adventure to the Under.

 

I stood up, and walked to the other side of my small two room cabin. The sound of my boots were loud against the floorboards, I hadn’t taken those off yet either. I spent a moment staring down at my trusty back pack before slinging it over my shoulder with a light sigh.

 

Well that mini core thingy wasn’t going to find itself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Undertale-**

 

Sans stood up from his desk, the magic holding his bones together creaked in response. How long had he been sitting there? He had been attempting to create a new model of the VoidTracker. The VoidTracker had been improved over the years, but it still wasn’t giving a good enough reading. He had to basically scrap the entire thing. The power needed to connect to another universe was immense, not only could they not figure out a way to get the kind of power needed. But, the machine itself could not handle the power. He was starting to think a machine just meant to track magic in another realm wasn’t going to work. Unless…

 

“Unless we try to actually open a door into the universe…” He drawled thinking out loud.

 

“What do you mean?” Sans had not even noticed the doctor enter the room.

 

“Well, its just a thought, but... its easier look through an open door or window rather than trying to see through walls. It would be dangerous though. We could set up a door, or portal using that magic as a point so we don’t accidentally look into the wrong universe, or get lost.” He spoke.

 

The scientist looked thoughtfully into space considering the shorter skeletons words before responding. “That is a possibility,” There was another pause before continuing. “it would dramatically reduce the power needed to get a clear view of this other realm. We would have to set up countermeasures. We don’t know if the other universe is hostile.” Gaster had one of his hands resting under his chin in deep thought.

 

“It’s decided, let Dr. Alphys know of our new project.”


	2. Subject 1-X Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is explained  
> oh i am so excited to be writing this  
> i have been planning this for close to a month  
> or at least doing character builds

** **Underfell-** **

 

Dr. Gaster combed through the Subject’s information sheets, glancing through each one. One had always stumped him. The one that attempted escape and died. Subject 4-10 Alpha. He pulled her file out of the stack and opened it. The day she had died he had learned so much about her power. It had been a struggle to even create her. Nine failed experiments, nine deaths of both mothers and the unborn subjects. All of the collected magic to create her had been used. The mother’s souls had not been strong enough to even carry that strong magic to term. The first one had barely managed to survive a week.

 

By the eighth he had created a device that would keep the magic coursing through the mother’s in check. He had created the device using the relic that Falon the Fallen had kept. The relic that had kept his magic in check and stored. He thought back to that monster. He really had been a beast. His power seemed unmatched. At first the experiments had been solely to see if they could bring that monster’s power back to the realm of the living.

 

They had succeeded. Succeeded in bringing it back with a very special soul.  

 

Subject 4-10 Apha’s mother.

 

He hadn’t been planning on using her until he was sure that the process wouldn’t kill her. At least until childbirth. He had known even before the due date that she had maybe a 2% chance of surviving. He had hoped she wouldn’t, it would prove that the child did indeed have the power of Falon.

 

The results were more than he could have hoped, not only did the child seem to successfully embody the magic, she had also inherited her mother’s soul. Before she was brought to the lab, such a soul was believed not to exist.

 

That soul was magnificent, it wasn’t too uncommon to find a soul with varying traits. It was uncommon but not overly. Although, usually the traits were not both heavenly traits. Usually it would be a heavenly trait and a sinful trait. But her soul had all seven heavenly traits; determination, perseverance, integrity, bravery, kindness, patience, and justice.

 

He looked to the top of the folder, where there was the most recent picture they had taken of Subject 4-10 Alpha. The girl stared into the camera with a blank look on her face. In this picture her eyes were light blue. Her eyes always matched the trait that was closest to the surface at the time. Eyes are the windows into the soul he thought to himself. One of the oddities of this subject, the second was her hair. It was oddly coloured. Two very different colours, her hair had two coloured layers. The top being such a dark brown it had practically been black, while the under layer was so blonde it was almost white.

 

The day she had died both of those features had changed, her eyes had gone almost a grey. No colour to be found. It was like looking at a black and white picture. While the blonde of her hair, had changed into seven colours. She had been more than they could have hoped for. But now, she was gone.

 

His aggravation grew at the thought. All of those years of work, lost.

 

He sighed loudly as he picked up his cold cup of tea, eyeing it.

 

It wasn’t all for nothing. He had made other Subjects, 6 others to be exact. Even if they did not have the power Subject 4-10 Alpha had, it had taught him other things. Take the 3-x series for example. Subject 3-21 Beta had been a relatively good success. It had at the very least showed him what a human with the magic of a ghost could partially accomplish. However Subject 3-46 Alpha had been able to utilize the magic of a ghost more efficiently. It was interesting what happened when different soul traits were attached to the same magic.

Although, now that he thought about it neither of the 3-X series subjects had shown ghost traits of teleporting or being able to phase through objects. Although the two were very talented in other aspects, the younger being the most talented. Soul work was natural for them. Subject 3-46 Alpha could even see traits and statistics of both monster and human alike without initiating a fight. While both could influence thought and emotions, the younger had a certain dangerous knack for it. Although she hadn’t used it to escape, she had on various instances been caught using her magic to manipulate people around her into bringing her snacks late at night.

 

Thinking back to the success calmed his rage over what had been lost.

 

His tea was ice cold now.

 

He sighed, stood up, and left his office; he was going to need more tea.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oye, Roman!”

 

Roman looked up from refilling a test subjects prescription to the head peeking in from the slightly jarred door.

 

He hummed in a questioning response.

 

“Gotta talk to you ‘bout somethin.”

 

“Give me a moment.”

 

An aggravated huff could be heard from the doorway as the door shut.

 

“Alright,” He looked at the file for a quick moment. “Samantha. This should help with the pain, sadly though these need to be taken with food. So, you will have to wait for another half an hour. I’ll put the prescription in your file. When the nurse comes to give you your meal she’ll give you the medication.” His tone was flat, no emotion present. If his ‘father’ thought he was becoming soft their would be a hefty punishment.

 

He hated that he always had to find an excuse for prescribing medication that was purely for the human’s comfort. What would his excuse be this time if asked?

 

“Dr. Roman, you didn’t have to do this for me. Thank you.” A bead of sweat was resting above her brow. The pain in her features bleeding through the look of relief. She was thankful.

 

Just in case anybody overheard their conversation he robotically responded. “Pain causes unnecessary stress, which would only result in a slower recovery. In turn the pain medication is much less than the food and other medication that would be required if you stayed here in the medical wing for an extended period of time.”

 

She gave him a hurt expression before it quickly changed to an understanding one. “I see, well thank you anyways.”

 

He only hummed in response before leaving to go see the man standing in the hall, leaning against the opposite wall.

 

“Professionally dressed as always.” Roman sighed out, the words dripping in sarcasm, while giving him a once over. This response earned Roman a chuckle from the form.

 

He stood at around six foot two inches, three inches taller than himself. His hair styled up in a blonde messy fowhawk, a scar adorned his face running in a straight verticle line starting from his hair line through his eyebrow over his perfectly working and intact eye, down his cheek and stopping on his jaw bone. On the scar through his eyebrow was a studded piercing. He had on a loose sweater, black with a navy blue lined fur hood, dark brown cargo pants… also rather baggy, with more pockets then he probably needed and a pair of dark steel toed boots.

 

“David,” Roman started before he was quickly cut off.

 

“Gears.” He corrected.

 

Roman continued as though he hadn’t heard Gears speak.

 

“I think you have been spending too much time with Sans, you seem to be wearing his clothing.” He nodded to his outfit to emphasize his point.

 

He spoke after a thoughtful chew on the toothpick currently residing between his lips. “Naw, if I really wanted to look like that psycho I would also have to give up on showering or doing laundry.”  He gave a light chuckle after finishing.

 

Roman gave an unamused hum. This earned him a frown from Gears.

 

“Obviously you came here to bother me on a subject that does not involve fashion.” He pushed the conversation back on track.

 

“Uh,” Gears thought for a moment. “yeah, can we head out to get so grub though?” He gave Roman a pointed look.

 

Roman got the message, he glanced at his watch. “I could use another cup of coffee.”

 

They walked in silence through the laboratory towards the exit, only stopping to flash the sentries at the entrance their Id cards. Being lackeys of the royal scientist did give them at least the freedom to walk down the street.

 

Once they were in Muffet’s Cafe they noticed a familiar face.

 

“Afternoon Dr. Gaster.” Roman said robotically.

 

“Ah, Roman. On break?” The scientist eyed him, before looking at his other son with a disapproving look.

 

“Oye,” Gears spoke to the spider monster behind the counter. “gimme two coffees, and somethin’ sweat. Maybe some cake or a few cookies.”

 

She scowled slightly before leaving to retrieve said goods.

 

Gears glared daggers into her back, she was never polite to him or his brother. He still wasn’t sure if it was just to them, or if she was a bitch to everyone. Luckily the food and drink here was awesome or he wouldn’t put up with her shit. The fact that Dr. Gaster was here so he couldn’t talk to his brother about his intended subject wasn’t helping his sour mood.

 

“Since you are both here, perhaps we could discuss Subject 5-1 Error.”

 

Gears made a point of trying to ignore most of the conversation up to this point. He looked at the two, curiosity clear in his expression.

 

Once they had their food and drink they found a small round table to sit at. The cafe was nicely decorated if not a bit morbid. Probably just the theme of all the monsters. Gears intermediately poured half the jar of sugar into his coffee. This earned him another disapproving look from Gaster, he visibly shrugged.

“Subject 5-1 Error is a rather interesting experiment to say the least. I need you two to work on a project together that I myself have not had the time to invest in.” There was a short pause before he continued, wanting to get straight to the point. “Up to this point we have not had the need to create a machine to test where the magic from a subject came from, as all magic for subjects has been from a controlled setting. However to figure out Subect 5-1 Error’s abilities fully we will. So I will leave this up to you two.” He finished.

 

“Aight.” Came Gears quick response, much to the scientists satisfaction.

 

For the rest of their break they discussed how to go about this task.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I fiddled with the small device, between my hands. Looking at it carefully. I quickly pulled out my phone, Roman and Gears called it a communicator; it was a phone. I opened the list of parts I was to collect and opened the most recent edition to it. The picture was a photo taken of a piece of paper with a crudely drawn thingy on it.

 

Yep, this thingy looked like the thingy drawn.

 

So, I shoved the thingy into my bag. (have I said thingy enough?)

 

It was a long trek to get to the Under, although it would be a shorter trek back. I always took my time and reserved my magic on the way to the Under, just in case i needed a magic boost later. But, the journey back was fair game; a good way to practice and reward myself.

 

“Oh, I am so going to flash step the whole way back.” I emphasized the word so as I stretched for the strenuous activity ahead of me. I reached up to my collar to pull one the pins holding a gem in place. Once the gem was no longer secure I stuffed it into my breast pocket on my jacket. A bare hole replaced where the gem sat mere moments before.

 

I paused before bringing my hand up and taking out a second gem. I would be fine, I still had another eight in place. One gem gave me the ability to flash step more efficiently, it was a struggle with all stones in place. Two would give me the magic to surge through my limbs to increase my speed, also increasing the distance of my flash steps.

 

I took in a long breath before looking down the steps of the house I had just left, I turned my gaze to path that would eventually lead to the ruins. My magic buzzed through my veins in excitement.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans and Alphys stared at the monitor, they had made so much progress. The magic they were tracking was spiking every couple seconds. It did this every few days. This spike of power was helping them get the machine to calibrate the route to the alternate universe. Every time the magic was in motion like this the machine had a more of the path through the void mapped out.

 

In a couple of weeks they might actually be able to start the next phase of the experiment. Trying to get the VoidDoor operational. (They seriously needed to ban the king from the laboratory.)

 

They were still struggling to find a power source with enough punch to keep the VoidDoor operational for more then a moment or two, without causing a power outage throughout the entire laboratory. But, Sans had an idea for this.

 

He needed to ask Dr. Gaster for the blueprints for the core, perhaps he could find a way to replicate it on a smaller scale.


	3. Subject 5-1 Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a longer chapter, things are finally slowing down enough for some decent interactions.
> 
> Midnight finally interacts with underfell sans
> 
> This chapter only takes place in underfell.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think! I'll take any suggestions given to heart while writing.
> 
> Im an addict, i may get another chapter up tonight. (I even worked today) i have no life.....

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Me: [picture attachment] I got the thingy!

 

I smirked while putting the thingy back in my backpack. If this object was as important as Gears had said I wanted to keep it on my persons at all time. The chances of someone discovering my cabin out in the middle of nowhere was highly unlikely, but I wasn’t going to take the risk.

 

Gears: Knew you could do it babe!

 

Roman: Did you remember to pick up the raw augments?

 

Me: [picture attachment]

 

In the picture you could clearly see about a dozen cloudy white gems nestled into a palm.

 

Roman: Do not forget to infuse them with your magic. They will require a substantial amount.

 

Me: So how do I do that? Do I have to force magic or…

 

Roman: You could do it that way, but I recommend just removing one or two stones from your necklace and keeping the fresh augments against your skin for the next 24 hours.

 

I frowned at the phone, I was not comfortable with the idea of taking the gems out for an extended period of time.

 

As if he was a mind reader, a new text appeared.

 

Gears: Don’t worry babe the augments will suck up your magic faster than you can make it. No risk of a meltdown. Also you grabbed too many. Only need 6.

 

I thought about the gems on my collar, they were also a form of augment. Unlike the raw ones, these already had magic in them. I furrowed my brows slightly as I tried to remember what Gaster had said about them. They were made with of the same magic I was created; a monster named Falon’s magic. Each augment worked as a dam, ten in total. Ten levels of magic being cut off. I was left with a little magic being accessible, but I was not sure what percentage.

 

All of a sudden I was brought back to reality as a wave of exhaustion and nausea hit me. I instinctively looked at the raw augments in my hand. Oh, they were starting to change colour. I set the gems down and the nausea began to subside instantly. They were already trying to suck up my power. And with my own augments in place, I didn’t have enough for the dozen stones. I only needed six anyways.

 

I pulled a roll of gauze from my bag. This would work. Using the gauze I managed to secure the gems to my forearm. The nausea and exhaustion came back full forced. I stifled a groan and reached up to take out two gems.

 

Once removed I felt a lot better. Exhausted, but better.

 

Roman: A little more information would more than likely be helpful. While you are infusing your magic you may feel nauseated, tired, or dizzy. Depleting a monster’s magic completely would result in death, you are however only half monster, you will be fine though more than likely uncomfortable.

 

Roman: None the less, you need to stay home and relax while doing this.

 

I wasn’t sure if he was acting like my mother, or like my doctor. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help the smirk making it’s home across my lips.

 

Me: Yes mom.

 

Gears: LOL

 

Jake: Pfft.

 

Roman:…

 

Roman: Rude.

 

Patience: Now, now children. Behave.

 

Me: Patience, you’re back!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the next day, I spent most of my time sleeping, texting, and reading. God, I was so bored. I couldn’t wait to be finished.

 

Me: I’m starting to feel better, like, I’m getting my magic back. Does that mean they are done?

 

Roman: Yes. You can take them off now.

 

Me: Finally!

 

Me: So when are we doing the handoff?

 

Roman: Depends on Undyne’s schedule.

 

Jake: She’s working out of the city for the next week.

 

Me: AWESOME!

 

Roman: The day after tomorrow.

 

Me: Cool, well I need to head over to what may be our new base. Make sure things are ready.

 

Patience: Be careful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A lakeside house on a small island. Big and beautiful, if not a bit dusty. I had been working hard to get the house to be livable again. It had been abandoned for probably around 25 years.

 

After the monsters came to the surface a war had ensued. The humans lost, millions of lives had been taken. Almost no casualties had been monsters. After their winning King Asgore decided that after the cruelty humans had shown towards his race they were not intelligent enough to have their freedom. The were more like animals. To be enslaved, and experimented on, to be treated like pets. More people were killed in the last 25 years then had been killed by the war.

 

This left a lot of places abandoned.

 

Like this beautiful new lakeside cottage. It was remote no roads or houses on the other side of the lake that would risk them being found. It already had two large generators and stored gasoline, enough space to have quite the garden. And across the lake was a forest that would be perfect for hunting and trapping.

 

I stepped back and looked at the five bedroom house. It was almost ready, most of nonperishable goods I had accumulated in the last six months were here. Along with the parts Gears and Roman had me collect. The large basement would work perfectly as a work space. Gears and Roman needed some form of lab for what we were planning.

 

What I had gotten from my escape was a slice of freedom, I still always had to look over my shoulder and make sure to stay unnoticed. What we were working for, was true freedom.

 

The sun began to set over the horizon, I made my way back to the dock where my boat sat.

 

Tomorrow I was finally meeting up with my family, the family I hadn’t seen for the last eight years.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I stepped into the other room in my cabin; a small bathroom. I into the mirror, ugh, my hair was a frizzy mess today. Opening the mirror I pulled out my tooth brush and toothpaste along with the water bottle I kept in there. After relinquishing my morning breath I made my way towards the door. Still half asleep, I slipped on a pair of sneakers and stepped out the door.

 

It was a beautiful day, the air smelled fresh out in the wilderness. I took a moment to enjoy the scenery before walking around to the back of the cabin were a small shed stood. Still wearing my pajamas I opened the door to hook up the small generator that lived there. After a couple of tries the generator roared to life.

 

I went back into my cabin and made my way to the bathroom, taking off my clothes as I went. I only turned on the generator when I wanted a shower, gas was a pain to find and drag into the middle of nowhere. I had running water, cold running water.

 

Once I was cleaned up and in a fresh pair of clothes I walked over to the rolling makeshift tv stand. Giving it a quick shove out of the way revealed a small trap door. I pulled the door open and reached in pulling out a small box a midst the various junk. I stuffed the assorted papers into my jacket pocket and set the wig, sunglasses and Id tag to the side. I closed the empty box and placed it back into the hidden compartment.

 

Picking up the set aside objects I returned to bathroom. I tied my hair up and out of the way, secured the wig and made sure using the mirror it looked natural. I stared at my reflection, my eyes drifting up to the red eyes staring back at me. I sighed and closed my eyes before looking back into the mirror. Grey eyes now looked lazily back at me. I rotated my collar so the pink gems were hidden behind the wig and clipped the Id tag to a small loop. Placing my sunglasses on I gave myself a once over in the mirror.

 

Yep, just a regular old human.

 

I grabbed my bag and slung the straps over my shoulder as I made my way out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Gaster looked over the report that David and Roman had left on his desk. The results for Subject 5-1 Error.

 

There were two results for Subject 5-1 Error’s magic.

 

First and the more dominant magic being from a certain fire elemental, and the second seemed to have come from batch 65-N. He pulled open a filing cabinet near his desk. His fingers quickly threaded through the files before pulling one out. It came from a bunny monster.

 

Interesting.

 

This was interesting, two magic types had successfully merged with the soul. Perhaps it was due to her multicoloured soul. She was one of those rare few that had a two traits to her soul, both heavenly traits; courage and determination. She was a reckless, and restless child. He wasn’t sure if the two traits were what helped the child synchronize with the magic or if having two traits was caused by her having two different magics.

 

The chances of this happening were a shot in a billion. It was hard enough to find a human who could handle having the magic in them to conceive a child. But two? And by an accidental laboratory mix up.

 

This showed that there was a possibility of combining magic for a specimen. Interesting, and dangerous.

 

He was the kind of person to take risks in the pursuit of knowledge, but not even he was sure this was a good path to pursue. If a human was allowed to have multiple types of magic they may be too strong to contain. No, this was probably going too far, even he realised this.

 

* * *

 

 

Me: The city library?

 

Gears: You got it.

 

Me: Alright I’m here.

 

Roman: Gears insisted on stopping to grab a coffee on the way, we will be a bit late.

 

I shrugged and walked around the library, one of the few places humans weren’t questioned on whether they had permission be out or stared at by monsters. Humans often came by the library, it was a cheap way to keep your pet human busy. It was also important to socialise your pet human with other humans. If your pet human got too depressed it may try to commit suicide. The library felt more like a daycare for humans. Often monsters would drop their humans off here when they had plans, and just pick them up after.

 

I scowled at the thought, but quickly shoved those thoughts out. It wasn’t the first time I had come to the library. It wasn’t as if there was a lot of reading material out in the middle of the woods.

 

I chewed my lip nervously as I thought about what coming here this time meant. I was going to see them again. Two of the people I texted daily, two people who helped me escape. My friends, my best friends. What if I didn’t recognise them?

 

I glanced at the door when I heard it open, my heart felt like it stopped.

 

It had been eight years since I saw that guy.

 

I turned back to the bookshelf, glad I hadn’t taken my sunglasses off. It probably looked weird that I had sunglasses on inside. Using the fact that my sunglasses would hide where I was looking, I sent a side glance to the stalky skeleton. He was talking to the librarian, probably picking up an order of books.

 

I was sending him telepathic messages to leave when he turned to look at me. Fuck, don’t walk towards me. Gooooo awaaaaaay!

 

I looked back to the shelf, hoping it looked like I was browsing the reading material. Oh god, he was right behind me. A hand reached beside my head to pull a book from the shelf, I was frozen in place.

 

“Oh? Seem uncomfortable, am I in your __space?__ ” He let out a low chuckle as he emphasised the last word. He frowned when I just stood in the same place, not moving, I wasn’t even breathing.

 

“Hey! Don’t be fuckin rude, I’m talkin to you.” He snarled aggressively; still behind me, and very much still in my personal space.

 

Wait, space. I was in the space isle, he was making a joke. ‘You can recover from this.’ I told bravely told myself.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have __ozone__ d out.” God, that was terrible. I stiffened up praying to some higher power that I would not be found out.

 

There was a long pause before low chuckle erupted which quickly turned into a loud belly laugh. I relaxed ever so slight, I wasn’t out of the woods yet.

 

“That was pretty good.” He said after he had calmed down from laughing. He was no longer so close to me, now he was standing beside me.

 

I gave a small chuckle, it took all my effort to make it sound normal.

 

He was just looking at me leaning against the book shelf, that smell from so long ago assaulted my nose. It smelled like cigarettes and mustard. His eyes, or rather sockets were giving me a casual look; it was a mask. I could feel it. He was studying me.

 

“Ah, Sans what coincidence.”

 

My eyes shot over to the voice. He wasn’t terribly tall, a little taller than Sans. He had a rich copper brown hair, styled professionally and a clean shaven face. He was wearing a long sleeve grey turtle neck and a pair of black slacks which his hands were nestled into the pockets of. I could see the edges of his gloves coming up above the pocket line ever so slightly. A pair of glasses framed his, purple eyes? Suddenly I realised who this was. Roman.

 

The man next to him with the cocky grin and the sweater tied around his waist must be Gears. He was absentmindedly chewing on a toothpick while watching the interaction take place.

 

Sans made an audible groan towards the two. Roman was as bad as his father when it came to work. What did he want to talk about now.

 

“Since you are here perhaps we could discuss work.” As Roman spoke those words I could see Gears eyes light up slightly, amusement?

 

“Ugh, no. I gotta get goin. The doc had me come pick up some books.” He rolled his eyelights as he turned to saunter off. Once he was completely out of sight I looked back at the two.

 

Gears burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. “Oye, deja vu!” He slapped his knee. He was kind of loud.

 

Roman couldn’t help the amused smirk that slipped across his lips.

 

Huh? was there a joke I was missing?


	4. The Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and/or ideas in the comments.
> 
> expect another chapter or two tomorrow. 
> 
> Probably only one though, i do work a longer shift than today.
> 
> :) 
> 
> I really wanted to add more at the end, i feel like the original undertale characters should have been in here more but the chapter was getting kinda long. So for the next chapter i promise they will in the opening act.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

 

Roman looked at me curiously while his brother was squinting at me and leaning in slightly. Why were they staring at me like that? Oh, right, I was wearing my disguise. To answer their silent question I pulled my glasses down my nose to eye them over the rims. My eyes were still that colourless gray. That should prove to them who I was. Roman let out an understanding hum while Gears leaned back and smiled brightly.

 

My heart ached, I missed my family. I hadn’t seen them in so long, but they were family.

 

I couldn’t contain myself any longer I threw myself at Roman for a hug. He stepped back out of surprise and force and made a weird noise in shock. His hands hesitated before wrapping themselves around me; returning my hug. I buried my face into is shirt, I took in a deep breath. He smelled of antiseptic, old books, and expensive cologne. He smelled like, well, home. I let go after a few moments to give a sideways glance to the brother.

 

He noticed my look and immediately held his arms out; I quickly closed the distance. He smelled different, he smelled like metal and oil mixed with something sweet. Cake? Cookies? Pie? Something freshly baked. I took another long breath, quietly so as not to be too weird, before letting go.

 

“I missed you guys.” I smiled warmly at the two.

 

“Ditto.” Gears smirked. Roman just hummed in response.

 

We sat down at a table in the far corner of the library. It was an old library, but big. I placed my sunglasses on the table and pulled my back pack off to sit it down in front of my calves. I looked up from my backpack to see Gears setting a paper bag on the table along with three paper cups. When did he get those? I remembered back to the hug, he definitely wasn’t holding them when I hugged him. I shook my head trying not to think to hard on it. He gave me a mischievous grin before pulling out the contents of the bag. A few muffins, cookies, a couple of styrofoam containers, two plastic forks, sugar packets, a handful of creamers, and a couple of stir sticks. Wow, that was a lot of sweets. That explained why he smelled like baked goods.

 

I opened one of the paper cups and put four packages of sugar into it and couple creamers. I began to stir my coffee when I noticed the brothers, Roman hadn’t put anything in his coffee while Gears put….. TWELVE SUGARS into his coffee. I gawked at him. He just chuckled.

 

“Really?” I asked him.

 

“Well, not everybody can be sweet like you sugar.” He winked at the end. I groaned. Roman cleared his throat.

 

“I hate to change the subject but, we are here for a reason.” He eyed his brother who had laid one of the styrofoam containers and a fork in front of me. I wasn’t used to eating much, or well for that matter. Mostly just the canned goods I could find from the war torn abandoned areas, or food I foraged. I opened the container to see a slice of cake. I knew what cake was, but I had never tried it before. I cut away a bite sized portion with my fork carefully. It was soft. I slowly placed my fork into my mouth.

 

That’s when I first fell in love.

 

I moaned loudly into the bite, I didn’t mean to but it just happened. I couldn’t contain myself anymore, I ate like a starving woman. I completely forgot that I wasn’t alone. I didn’t even notice the shocked expressions from across the table.

 

I came back to reality when someone coughed, and another person laughed. I looked up to see Roman looking away pointedly and Gears nearly falling off his chair with laughter. Red stained my cheeks. Right, I was in public.

 

Gears calmed his laughter enough to talk. “How is it?”

 

“I’m in love.” I responded in serious tone, and facial expression to match.

 

He lost his cool and howled with laughter.

 

“Perhaps this can wait until after you’ve eaten.” Roman noted the way I was practically drooling while looking at the assorted sweets, before picking up a muffin himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans walked back to the laboratory from the library. He couldn’t stop thinking about that girl. There was something off about her. Well, multiple things. He glared down at his shoes while walking. First, she was wearing sunglasses inside, who does that? Secondly, after he spoke to her he had expected the usual fearful response, nope she joked back. And lastly but the most curious thing, he couldn’t read her soul. He had tried after she had cracked that ozone joke, but he couldn’t see her stats or even the colour of her soul. That was definitely bizarre.

 

He made a note to go to the library more often.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I sighed and leaned against the backrest of my chair. Now that my stomach was full I was ready to actually get to what we had come here for. I opened my backpack and placed a small tin box on the table. The two looked at it curiously before Roman picked up the box, and opened it to look at the contents. He quickly shut the box and handed it off to Gears, who stuck it in one the thousand pockets of his pants.

 

“I have to admit, you two, look exactly how I imagined you would.” I took a sip of my coffee.

 

Roman hummed in response, not surprising. Gears gave smirk.

 

Roman readjusted his glasses. “So, I have been thinking about this. We need to make sure this is going to work. We need it tested before hand, if this doesn’t work it will most likely result in the Subject’s deaths.”

 

Gears spoke next, obviously they had spent some time discussing this before coming in. “Oye, ya still got those raw augments handy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fuse your magic with them and test to make sure this is going to work. I’d prefer not bein killed, thanks. I mean I could just teleport, but I’m not really all that good at long distances. Who knows where I’d end up.” He cringed slightly as though he was imagining.

 

“Yeah, I could definitely do that.” I responded, this had better work.

 

“Keep a record of how far you can maintain your magic from, you should also record anything else that may be even slightly relevant.” His tone was serious, his expression was as if he was at work. I only nodded in response.

 

“I know this meeting was planned for the sole purpose of work,” I looked down at my not empty cup. “but I wouldn’t mind knowing how the others are doing. I mean we don’t exactly get to sit down and talk like this often, and I get worried about you guys.” I whispered the tail end of my sentence. I smiled up at the two reassuringly.

 

Both of their faces were warm and soft.

 

We sat around the table and made small talk for almost two hours.

 

It was nice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was still feeling the buzz in my skull from eating so much sugar. The spike in my blood sugar made me feel restless, like I needed to exert myself. I couldn’t wait until I was out of the city to flashstep the rest of the way home. I knew I needed to reserve my magic for the raw augments, but I really needed to do something. I huffed in frustration. I could always take out the third stone of my collar.

 

I would be okay, if I used up a majority of my magic on the run back. I would be okay if I put one back in before bed. I would be okay.

 

I would be okay.

 

I was overreacting and over thinking again. I could handle three, I knew I could.

 

Four would be tempting fate.

 

I looked at the various shops and houses I passed, the sun was setting. I couldn’t be out after dark. That would look suspicious. I picked up my pace, I was almost out of the city.

 

I stopped when I reached a nature trail, glancing around to make sure no one was looking or following me I turned sharply into it. After being hidden within the trail I pulled off my sunglasses and shoved them into my backpack’s side pouch. My eyes were still that gray colour. I walked for nearly half an hour, eventually making my way off the trail; bushwhacking.

 

Once I was far enough that I was sure no one would sense my magic I unhooked the first stone of my collar and slipped it into my pocket. I felt the buzz of my magic, it felt as restless as my soul. I decided to keep the second augment in for now, just for safe measure. It would suck if someone near the trail sensed my magic. I wondered silently what colour my eyes were this time. I shrugged before starting a light jog. After I was sure of my footing I brought my pace up a notch to a run. I breathed in and out to synchronise my soul to my magic a little bit better, closing my eyes for an extra moment. This time when I opened my eyes I knew what colour they were; red.

 

I felt my foot kick off the ground, when both feet were off the ground I felt the between. The space between the void and the real. I moved through the between at what seemed like a physically impossible speed, I could see the shadows of the real world around me; it was blurry, like a somewhat translucent sheet had been placed over everything. My foot touched down in the physical world again, I was a couple meters from where I had begun my step. Every few steps was turned into a flash step.

 

When I felt that I was far enough from civilization I reached up to take the second augment out of its place. With a slow exhale I felt my magic roar to life, I felt it course through my limbs. I felt lighter, my steps were stronger. I smirked into the wind as the rate of my flashsteps increased, as did their distance.

 

This tasted like freedom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

The monitor near Sans began beeping, he swiveled his rolling chair to face it. The magic they had been tracking was active again. More of the route was being mapped out. Every couple of seconds as usual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I pulled the raw augments out of the secret compartment and placed my disguise back into the small box. Careful so as to not crush the various papers. They consisted of forged permission notes from an imaginary master and paper work about the alias I pretended to be in public. I hadn’t needed them today as I had suspected, but it was good to have just in case.

 

After placing the raw augments into place I felt the familiar sensation of nausea and exhaustion. I hadn’t replaced the gems on my collar. I threw myself onto my back on my bed before pulling out the third stone on my necklace, and shoving it in the same pocket as the others. I turned my head to my small stack of books next to the bed. On the top of the stack with a beat up bookmark sticking out of it was a lovingly used edition of ‘The Legend of Drizzt’. One of my favorite books. It was about a dark elf in a society that he really didn’t belong to. He made friends throughout the story but always seemed to end up in isolation. I could relate to him. The book made me feel less alone, but at the same time it left me feeling sad.

 

I brought the candle closer before I proceeded to lose myself in the fantasy novel.

 

At some point I had fallen asleep.

 

Fallen asleep with three stones out of their rightful places.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I heard a song play in the distance, I recognized it. From where I couldn’t place. I moved towards it.

 

Voices. I couldn’t make out what they were saying.

 

Three words came out clearly, the rest sounded… fuzzy? No that wasn’t the right word.

 

‘Falon the Fallen’

 

Who was that? I couldn’t remember, my head hurt to think about it. I moved closer to the sound. I could see shapes. Everything was dark and shadowy. Everything except, a pink glow. I tried to get closer, I hit a barrier. It hurt, it hurt bad to touch the invisible barrier. I looked back at the object that was glowing.

 

It was singing to me, I could feel it. Those ten gems were crying out for me.

 

It made me sad.

 

I didn’t know why.

 

It hurt my head to try and figure out why.

 

Apparently the shadow people noticed something about the stones, the crowded around them. They talked in their strange glitchy voices.

 

I tried to focus on what they were saying, it hurt my head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I gasped loudly and bolted upright. What was that? I felt awful. A bad dream? My skin felt clammy. My magic buzzed loudly.

 

Wait, my magic buzzed loudly?

 

I grabbed the augments out of the pocket of my jacket that I had neglected to remove; placing them back into their slots. Immediately the magic died down to a low hum.

 

I unraveled the gauze holding what used to be raw augments in place. They shone a bright pink in colour, filled to the brim with magic.

 

I quickly glanced to the still burning candle. I hadn't been asleep for very long.

 

The. Fuck. Just happened?


	5. Oh hotdogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter a few times before i was finally happy with it.
> 
> YAAARG!
> 
> I CAN BARELY WAIT UNTIL THE REAL STORY BEGINS.
> 
> THIS IS THE LONGEST BUILDUP.
> 
> Its frustrating me, AND IM THE ONE WRITING IT!

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans was jarred awake abruptly. He lazily opened one eye to see the short yellow scaled scientist shaking him roughly. She was saying something, he couldn’t make it out through his half asleep daze and loud, erratic beeping in the background.

 

“SANS!” She all but shrieked uncharacteristically at him.

 

“Wha…?” He confusedly looked around to try to find the source of all the racket.

 

The VoidTracker was going crazy. It’s screen was flashing, the steady beeps that usually rang out during the magic fluctuation was replaced with a steady screech, and it was spitting out page after page of information.

 

He just sat there, staring at the screen.

 

“What’s going on?” He looked at Alphys.

 

“The machine, it says that Falon the Fallen’s magic is moving THROUGH the void, FAST!” She was speaking to fast too stutter.

 

Sans stood up and walked over to the VoidTracker, from the corner of his vision he noticed a pink glow. The old relic that still contained Falon’s magic was glowing brightly from the holding tank attached to VoidTracker. He could hear the musical hum from the stones that lay within the brittle leather band.

 

“The relic is going crazy.”

 

“B-but it’s been inactive for d-decades.”

 

“It must be trying to connect to the magic the VoidTracker is following.”

 

“That w-would mean th-that the d-data is corr-rect. Right?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

What was happening?

 

The machine cut off quickly before it began to make a louder and much higher pitch screech. He glanced at the screen, Alphys quickly fell into place beside him to see the screen.

 

“I-it s-says it’s r-right on top of u-us.” She breathed.

 

A loud crack could be heard throughout the room followed by a smashing sound. The screen for the machine had broken, sparks sputtered out of the machine while smoke was filling the room. Sans put a quick hand on Alphys shoulder pulled her back away from the contraption. After a couple moments the room went silent and the lights shut off. The room was illuminated by a soft red glow from the emergency lights kicking in.

 

The two stared over at the still smoking machine.

 

“H-how?” Was all Alphys needed to say.

 

Sans had no answer for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

The next couple of days I spent almost all my time training with the augments. I had a couple of abilities with my magic; my flash step, my ability to infuse my magic into my muscles to increase strength, and creating barriers. The last one was the skill I needed to hone for the task ahead; I needed to perfect using the augments as a transmitter for my magic. I needed to successfully be able to bring up six barriers around the objects from a distance.

 

Not an easy task. I found myself always taking out three of the stones from my necklace to even come close. I was getting frustrated.

 

I needed to take a break today. I needed at least a couple of hours to unwind, and do something fun.

 

I fished out my phone to figure out if I could take a break.

 

Me: How are we doing on time?

 

Roman: Gaster seems to be taking a break from attempting to create new subjects. It’s looking promising.

 

Roman: Why do you ask?

 

Me: I need a day off.

 

Gears: Awe hun, take a day off. You’ve been pushing yourself hard these fast few weeks.

 

Roman: David is correct, if you don’t unwind once in a while you wont be able to focus on practice properly.

 

Gears: How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me that?

 

Roman: Habit.

 

I snickered at their bickering. One day, that would be fine. We would be okay.

 

Now, what was I going to do with my one day of freedom?

 

 

* * *

 

  

Sans stepped out of the library. He checked in once in a while, if he was passing it on the way home or work. That strange girl hadn’t been there again today, maybe he should give up. After a couple of days he was starting to lose interest. She was just one little human, why should he give a fuck about how weird she was?

 

He grumbled before continuing down the sidewalk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I hummed happily to myself as I stepped off the nature tail and onto the sidewalk. Today was going to be a good day. Now then, where was I going to go first? I could stop at the library to check out a couple of new books. No, if I did that first then I would probably spend the entire day there. I could try to find where Gears had gotten that cake from? That might work. My mind trailed off to all the activities I could do today.

 

I was still humming to myself when a door opened into my face. Ouch, that hurt. I landed hard on my butt. Pavement was hard.

 

I watched the door close as a very tall skeleton stared down at me, he was carrying a couple bags of groceries.

 

He was interesting to look at to say the least. I gave him a once over, there was something about him… What was that thing? Oh, right! My mind raced back to one of the conversations I had in the past with Jake. This must be the one known as ‘Papyrus the Terrible’ or whatever. He was a very tall skeleton with red eyes, sharp teeth, and a scar running though one of his eyes. His outfit was entirely black and red. Jake warned me steer clear of him, he was second in command to the royal guard.

 

Shit, he was saying something to me… or rather yelling.

 

He stopped as though expecting a response.

 

My mouth opened, nothing came out.

 

Why me?

 

“MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” I stuttered to myself. ‘Hold it together woman.’

 

“I WILL REPEAT MYSELF THIS ONCE, I UNDERSTAND THAT IT MUST BE A SHOCK TO RUN INTO I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOWELY HUMAN? AND WHERE IS YOUR OWNER?! ARE YOU A RUNAWAY HUMAN IN NEED OF CAPTURING?” He was glaring accusingly at me. He seemed egoistical, I could work with this. Shifting so that I was not longer on my butt but rather my knees I forced my gaze down.

 

“I apologize, I was not looking where I was going when I clumsily ran into the door. I did not address you properly sir as I was indeed in shock,” I decided to milk this a little bit more. “never in my life did I imagine that I; a lowly human would be given the opportunity to come across ‘The Great and Terrible Papyrus’, please forgive my rudeness.” At this I reached into my pocket to offer out a couple of papers.

 

He snatched the papers out of my hand to look them over quickly before handing them back.

 

“SEEING AS YOUR PAPERWORK IS IN ORDER AND I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAVE THINGS TO ATTEND TO, YOU WILL BE SHOWN MERCY THIS ONCE!” Without another word he turned to walk off. I watched him until he was a good distance away before standing up and brushing myself off.

 

That was close.

 

That was an interesting encounter.

 

A loud gurgle snapped me out of my train of thought. Welp, time for some lunch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I walked around for a few minutes before deciding to stop at a hotdog stand. There was a small sign resting on the counter that read, ‘back in five minutes’. Upon further inspection I noticed a few bottles of condiments, over half of them being mustard. Did all monsters love mustard? Was it just a general monster thing? My eyebrows furrowed together a bit as I questioned life’s most important conundrums.

 

I was mulling this over when a voice cut through my thoughts. “Ya gunna order somethin’, or are you just gunna stare at the mustard all fuckin day?”

 

I looked up at skeleton, whelp, that explained the mustard. It was less a monster thing and more of a Sans thing.

 

Recognition flashed across his… face? Skull? General head thing. Yeah, that’s what I’ll go with.

 

My awkwardness continued as I just stared at the skeleton for a few moments before speaking.

 

“Um, yeah. Just, uh, one hotdog please.” I stuttered out.

 

I wondered how long he’d been standing there before I he had spoken.

 

I shrugged to myself as I pulled out the money owed and took my hotdog.

 

He was staring at me again, the same way as at the library. Time to leave. I turned to walk away when he spoke up.

 

“Wait,” I stopped in my tracks. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run, screaming at me that this was dangerous. Ignoring all my instincts and armed with only a hotdog I bravely sauntered back over to the skeleton perched behind the counter. “you have papers?”

 

I pulled the same notes and various papers that I showed the Great blahblahblah angry skeleton monster earlier. Sans eyed them curiously before taking his phone out.

 

I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner.

 

“Hey, how much did your master pay for ya?”

 

“Uh, I’m not sure. Why?” I couldn’t even pretend to be anything but confused.

 

“Cause I was thinkin of buyin a new pet.” He smiled while tapping on the screen and placing it to his skull.

 

Well, my day was sucking more and more by the minute.

 

He frowned as the answering machine picked up. He hung up with an aggravated huff. He set the papers down on the table to take a picture using his phone.

 

I was still gawking at him when he opened his mouth to speak again. “Pass a message on to your master will ya? Tell em that Sans wants to talk to them, and that I could make it worth their while.”

 

My grip tightened on the hotdog while I reached over and picked up my papers.

 

“I will be sure to pass the message on.” I spoke through gritted teeth, I was getting more than a little tired of letting monsters push me around today. Nothing ground my gears like being treated like an object. I was sick of it, and I couldn’t get away from it.

 

Sans was studying me again, I no longer tried to hide my glare. I doubt he saw it with my dark sunglasses in place. If it weren’t for my family depending on me I might have attempted to throttle the smug bastard right then and there. I had an awful stubborn streak in me.

 

“You can leave now pet, I’ll ‘ _ _ketchup’__  with ya later.” Rage burned through my soul. I silently left.

 

My hotdog was squished.

 

I’d had more than enough interactions with asshole skeletons for today.

 

Luckily the rest of my trip was relaxing enough to sate my anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gears: How’d the day off go?

 

Me: Ugh.

 

Jake: Not good?

 

Me: That’s the second time I’ve run into asshole skeletons in the last couple of days.

 

Gears: Ran into Sans today?

 

Me: Yeah.

 

Me: Hey Roman?

 

Roman: Yes?

 

Me: Whose number is on the papers that you helped me forge?

 

Patience: That would be my number.

 

Me: Sans attempted to call you today, he wanted to ask if he could buy me.

 

Patience: So that’s where the missed call came from.

 

Gears: WHAT?! HE TRIED TO BUY YOU?! LOL!

 

Me: Gears! It’s not funny! What if he tries to stop by the bogus address to ask in person!

 

Gears: Huh, I didn’t think of that.

 

Patience: I could always call him back to say you aren’t for sale. Either way, we need to nip this in the bud sooner rather than later. If he starts poking around too much it’s going to surface that you have no master.

 

Jake: This is going to be quite the headache.

 

Roman: Sans can be lazy, but he’s smart. He has yet to actually meet you Patience, he knows who you are. I’ll have to think of a way to go about this.

 

I felt on edge, why did I have to run into that guy again? What were we going to do. After a few minutes a response came back.

 

Roman: You aren’t going to like what I’m about to tell you.

 

Just reading that last message made my skin crawl.

 

Roman: They are going to come after you; he will. He will figure out that the whole thing is a hoax. There is no way around it. Gears could hack the data base, but that wont help if there is no monster to claim that they are your master. The Id tag and papers are just that. There is no actual file on you in the registry.

 

I stared down at the message. My freedom was torn into a shred of the shred it once was.

 

Me: How long do I have?

 

Roman: There is no way to say, all we can hope for is that he doesn’t piece things together.

 

Gears: At least too quickly.

 

Patience: Just breath, you can do this Midnight.

 

Roman: Tell Sans if he calls again that you dropped her off at the pound, that should at least throw him off for a short time.

 

Patience: Got it.

 

I sighed to myself. I was used to always looking over my should.

 

I would be okay.

 

I wasn’t going to let this tear me down. I hadn’t gotten this far without hope. If I kept hope in my heart and soul I would be okay.

 

I started to pack my bag up with all the things that I might need if I had to hightail it out of here fast.

 

My phone screen began flashing. I opened the private chat.

 

Patience: How are you holding up.

 

Patience was an amazing girl, she was so understanding. Sometimes I couldn’t figure out if she acted as my mother or my sister. Probably a bit of both. She was the only person in the world that I could be completely honest with.

 

Me: I’m hanging on. Barely.

 

Patience: I’m sorry I haven’t been around a lot lately. Dr. Gaster had me moved to another wing in the laboratory, my workload basically doubled. He’s been having me do a lot of soul work with the specimens.

 

Me: How are Daya and Anika doing?

 

Patience: They are doing alright considering.

 

Patience: The sooner we get out of here the better. Especially for them. I don’t want them growing up in this place anymore.

 

I thought about those two. Anika had only just been born when I had left, while Daya had been one.

 

Thinking about those two children filled me with determination.


	6. A bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you afraid of death?”
> 
> “No,” He was looking at me with a level of softness I had never seen in him. “it’s just the beginning of a new book.” I smiled at him as my soul felt at ease a little more.

** **Underfell-** **

 

** **

__‘I opened my eyes to see the plain concrete ceiling. I always hoped before opening my eyes that I would see something else. Nope, still in the same ceiling as always. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took in my surroundings. No windows and a small bathroom cut off with a plain white curtain. Along the far wall was a small shelf that contained a couple clean shirts, undergarments, pants, and a few books._ _

__

__No pictures adorned the plain white walls. No memories of better times came to my thoughts._ _

__

__Roman promised that I would get out, but I was losing hope; becoming more depressed as time went by._ _

__

__I’m sure Roman and David could see my hope being cut down, I no longer cared enough to hide it._ _

__

__I stepped over to my small shelf to take a book, they were boring books; but it would be a welcomed distraction to my numbed mind._ _

__

__Someone clearing their throat took my attention away from the shelf. Roman was standing on the other side of the bars_ _

__

__“I spoke with Dr. Gaster, we are moving you to the wing that contains two other subjects. He has noticed your… um, growing condition. I told him that perhaps you would become more lively if you were allowed to socialize and bond with the subjects there. Also, the wing allows for a bit more freedom and space, you have been compliant enough with the tests that he feels you can be trusted there now.” I had come to know Roman very well, I could see through the professional stare he was giving me. I saw sadness and pity. I didn’t care._ _

__

__“Alright.”_ _

__

__I was cuffed before following Roman. When he placed the cuffs around my wrists he had given me an apologetic look. I still didn’t care._ _

__

__He led me to a thick iron door that required two codes, a keycard, a separate key, and a handprint to open. Once through the door I realized what he had meant by more freedom and space. Although the wing was small I didn’t see any locked doors. Doors, yes, but no locks. A couple of the doors were opened a bit. He turned to me and removed the cuffs before leading me to one door in particular. He nodded towards the door, not an order just as a gentle nudge._ _

__

__I looked into the room, it looked almost exactly like the inside of the cell I had lived in up to this point. It had a couple more pieces of furniture; a desk and a chair._ _

__

__“Your belongings will be brought up a little later. I think you should meet the other subjects.”_ _

__

__He led me out of the room and down the hall until we were in what looked like a sitting room. David was sitting at a small table across from another boy about my age, there was a chessboard between them. David looked frustrated while the other boy had a smug look on his face. The boy had silver hair and… dog ears? Yep those were dog ears, and that was definitely a tail. He had yellow eyes; no, not quite yellow, more like a gold._ _

__

__There was a girl about the same age as the rest of us laying on the ground with a colouring book and crayons. She was colouring in a picture of a butterfly. She looked focused; her tongue stuck out from between her lips ever so slightly while her eyebrows were scrunched up slightly in the middle. She stopped and looked up, her eyes brightened up; they were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen._ _

__

__She was the first to notice me. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran to me excitedly. Before I could react she hugged me._ _

__

__“Hi! I’m Subject 3-21 Beta.” She let go of the hug and held me out at arms length to examine me. Her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration again._ _

__

__“Yep, you are a good person. I like you.”_ _

__

__She dropped her arms, I took a step back. I was not used to this._ _

__

__“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just really happy that you are finally here with us. David and Roman told us about you. It’ll take you a while to get used to being here with us, but don’t worry. Take your time.” She smiled brightly at me, my guarded heart softened a bit._ _

__

__The boy with dog ears was now standing next to her, he was tall. I hadn’t noticed earlier when he was sitting down._ _

__

__“Subject 2-3 Beta.” He politely introduced with a hand extended in my direction. I looked at it funny, there was nothing in his hand._ _

__

__David laughed, “It’s a handshake dork.” he continued laughing at my reaction._ _

__

__“What’s a handshake?”_ _

__

__“Well,” Subject 2-3 Beta looked down at my puzzled expression with a thoughtful look. “put your hand out like I am.”_ _

__

__I did as instructed, he placed his warm and rather soft palm to my own. He slowly brought my hand in an up and down motion before letting go. I stared at my palm like I was expecting it to do something._ _

__

__“What does it mean?” I questioned while still staring at my palm._ _

__

__“It’s a way of greeting someone, someone you consider an equal.” My eyes shot up to his. An equal? My look softened further. Before I could stop I hugged him. He hesitated for a moment before hugging me back._ _

__

__When I stopped and let go he spoke. “W-what was that for?”_ _

__

__“Subject 3-21 Beta hugged me and told me she liked me. I thought that’s what you were supposed to do when you like someone.” I stated awkwardly._ _

__

__He chuckled a little. “Yeah, that makes sense.” He hugged me. “I like you too.”_ _

__

__The scene shifted. I was laying on the ground in the living room with my head on Subject 3-21’s lap. We had begun to call her Patience for short. She was combing her fingers through my hair as I stared at the ceiling. Subject 2-3 Beta was reading a book._ _

__

__“Have either of you seen the stars before?”_ _

__

__Patience stopped combing my hair, “No, I haven’t.” she resumed with a gentle expression on her face._ _

__

__Subject 2-3 Beta chimed in. “I have once.”_ _

__

__“What did it look like?”_ _

__

__He looked over the top of his book, staring off. As though he was looking at the memory of them in the distance. He paused a moment before carefully placing a bookmark into his book and walking out of the room. A fear arose within me. Did I upset him? Before I could delve too deeply in my worries he returned with a knew book in his hand. He moved his chair so that it was facing Patience and I before sitting down and looking through the book. Once he had reached the page he was looking for he turned the book to face us._ _

__

__It was pretty, mixtures of blue, purple, and black; speckled with white dots and smudges._ _

__

__“Like this but bigger and prettier.” He stated._ _

__

__“What are stars made of?”_ _

__

__He turned the book towards himself and looked thoughtfully at it. “The book says that they are made of burning balls of gas.”_ _

__

__“But, you don’t believe that.” I spoke, noticing his choice of words._ _

__

__“Well, I do. But I think there is more to them than that.”_ _

__

__“What do you mean?” This time it was Patience who asked._ _

__

__“I think that they are souls of the dead.”_ _

__

__“Oh.”_ _

__

__Patience looked at my sad expression before looking back up at Subject 2-3 Beta. She looked back at me with a soft gaze; she was reading my emotions like a book._ _

__

__“I don’t think that sounds sad, they are with all the souls of their family. They are the most free you can be.”_ _

__

__“Exactly.” Subject- 2-3 Beta responded with bright eyes, Patience had explained exactly what he had meant._ _

__

__My eyebrows furrowed in thought. “What about falling stars?”_ _

__

__Without hesitating he answered; he’d obviously thought about it a lot. “Those would be the souls coming back be reborn as something new.”_ _

__

__“Are you afraid of death?”_ _

__

__“No,” He was looking at me with a level of softness I had never seen in him. “it’s just the beginning of a new book.” I smiled at him as my soul felt at ease a little more.’_ _

__

I opened my eyes, my cabin was bright. My soul still felt at ease from the dream I had just awoken from.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Patience looked at the phone flashing in her hand. He was calling again. She looked around her bedroom that was attached to the medical wing of the laboratory; just to make sure no one was within earshot. She had never met Sans because he never came to this wing. He worked in the electronic area with Dr. Alphys and Gears. None the less she spent a moment practicing changing her voice slightly before answering; she didn’t want him to recognize her if he did happen to meet her by accident in person.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this,” He stopped for a moment. “Shian?”

 

“It is.”

 

“I met your pet the other day.”

 

“Ah. Did she cause you any problems?”

 

“No.” He answered flatly and with a hint of annoyance. “I told her to pass a message on to ya.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“I want to buy that little pet of yours.”

 

“I’m sorry, that’s not possible.”

 

“Listen bud, I can make it worth your while.” He growled into the phone harshly.

 

“The issue isn’t the money.”

 

“Then what the fuck is?!” He barked back.

 

“I no longer own her.” Patience tried not to let her voice mirror her amusement. She was spending a lot of time beating around the bush. This seemed to be making Sans mad.

 

There was a long pause. “What?”

 

“I dropped her off at the pound the other day.” She could hear a growl over the phone.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Hmmm, I can’t remember the name of it.” She tried her hardest to sound like she was actually attempting to recall.

 

Another growl.

 

The line was cut off.

 

He had hung up on her.

 

She looked at her phone. “Good luck finding her.” A smirk crossed her lips. “You’ll need it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans threw his phone across the room.

 

Dumbass bitch.

 

He was sure she was enjoying taunting him, he could feel it.

 

He sighed and raised his hand, the phone on the other side of the room was enveloped in light before floating back over to his open palm. His phalanges clacked harshly against the screen before raising the screen up to his skull.

 

“Alphys,” He pulled the phone away from his head at the yelling on the otherside. “I’m on a unionized break. I’m not skippin out on work you little shit! And, who the fuck are you to bitch at me, you aren’t my boss.” There was a pause. “Look I’ll be right back to get to that paper work if you do my a favor. You have access to the human registry right? I need you to look up an Id number for me.” Another pause. “It’s none of your fuckin business why.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alphys couldn’t find the number in the registry he decided to go around and check the local pounds in the area. This was getting more and more weird. Was she a fuckin ghost or somethin?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next week I trained constantly, never leaving my forest sanctuary. I really wanted to go to the library. It had been a while since I grabbed some new reading material. But, with everything that had transpired it was a bad idea to go anywhere near the city.

 

I walked over to my bare pantry, there was only one can of food left. I guess I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I needed to go out pick pocketing and shopping.

 

I donned my disguise and left the lonely cabin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 I leaned against a building into the alley I had just ducked into, and pulled the wallet I had just stolen out my pocket. Thumbing through it quickly I pulled out the assorted bills and tossed the wallet into an open dumpster to my left. Not a tonne of money, but enough to get some food to last me the next few days if rationed properly.

 

I hummed in approval before continuing down the alley. I wasn’t going to risk walking around the open street. Yes, best to stick to the alleys as much as possible.

 

After a few turns here and there I ended up in front of a grocery store. I straightened up slightly. Putting on the best casual face that I could muster I bravely walked into the building. It was cool inside, I saw a few humans walking around with their masters. Most of them were pushing carts or holding baskets for their masters. A couple of them were on their own, sent out on the errand by their own masters. It wasn’t too uncommon for humans to be on their own, but if they tried anything funny it would most surely lead to death.

 

If a human was caught attempting escape, or, didn’t have their needed papers and permission slips; one of two things would happen. Either they were executed on the spot or they were sent to the pound. In comparison to the pound, death, was a mercy.

 

I quickly grabbed my items and brought them to the first open cash register that I saw. The guy behind the counter asked for my paper work as usual.

 

He eyed it suspiciously.

 

Why was he looking at it like that?

 

“I’m sorry, is there something wrong?”

 

He pulled out a piece of paper from under the counter.

 

“Apparently there is a rogue human on the loose. Is your master here with you?”

 

“No.” My blood ran cold.

 

“All stores in this area are to compare the Ids of female individuals who are traveling without their masters to the Id that the runaway human has been using.” As he said this he continued to compare the two pieces of paper.

 

Shit.

 

I was caught.

 

My hand gripped my basket harder.

 

My brain screamed at me to run.

 

I waited to see if maybe, hopefully they were talking about a different rogue human.

 

His eyes shot wide open as he gawked at my note obviously.

 

Nope, he knew.

 

He turned quickly towards his monitor, his hand slammed down hard on the button resting to the side of the screen. An alarm sounded. The same alarm that sounded when humans attempted to break the law. His phone rang, it was the operator for the royal guards to check why they had sent out an alert. The royal guard would be here soon.

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. I fucked up.

 

I dropped the basket I was holding, turned on my heel and ran towards the entrance.

 

I knew I was about to have a bad time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans sat back at his desk, he had spent yesterday talking to Undyne and Papyrus about setting up a trap for that rogue human.

 

He had been to every pound in the city, she didn’t exist.

 

It had not have been a fuckin waste of his day off.

 

He shut his sockets; thinking about taking a nap when his phone rang. It was Undyne calling. She could only be calling for one reason.

 

The human.

 

He answered as fast as his phalanges could hit the button.

 

Before he could get a word out she screamed out a simple sentence and hung up. “Grocery store on Park Street!”

 

He was standing outside the grocery store before he could get the phone back into his pocket.

 

He glanced around, his vision immediately fell on the alley entrance. In the blink of an eye he was standing where the alley led out. A small frame crashed into him. He didn’t budge. The form toppled over.

 

It was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already started the next chapter this fight it going to be AWESOME!!!
> 
> FINALLY THE STORY BEGINS!


	7. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried until I couldn’t cry.
> 
> I cried until I had nothing left.
> 
> The song grew louder from the other side of the wall. It’s song changed. It shifted to a more comforting tune.
> 
> I felt something shift in my soul.
> 
> My hope.
> 
> It was like the song was talking to my soul, telling it not to lose hope.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

 

I scrambled to my feet to see Sans staring at me, his shiteating grin was bigger than I’d ever seen it before. His gold tooth was shining brightly at me; mocking me. His hands were lazily shoved into his sweater pockets.

 

No, no, no. This can’t be happening.

 

I saw his hand slowly reach out of his pocket. Was he going to defy gravity? Throw bones at me? I wasn’t going to stick around to find out which.

 

I flashstepped backwards. It felt awkward. Not only was I flashstepping backwards which I was not used to, but I still had all of my augment gems in place. I was a naturally clumsy person without the use of my magic.

 

I put on a brave face as though it was the most natural thing in the world to me. Hoping and praying that I seemed more grounded than I felt at the moment.

 

I sprinted down the passage to my right. I was sure at this point he remembered me. I had used my flashstep against him in the past. All of those years ago.

 

Before I could even think to remove my augments, he was in front of me again.

 

Well, at least I didn’t crash into him this time.

 

His smile even more feral this time. My mind was racing a hundred miles a second. He was just standing there; staring me down. With a look that I couldn’t even try to place. If I did, it would be like he was imagining ripping my throat out with his shark teeth; and it made him happy.

 

After a moment of neither of us moving or speaking I straightened my stance. I looked at him with what I hopped was a both equally brave and serious face. I brought both of my hands up; one reaching for my sunglasses and one for my wig. I pulled them both off and tossed them to either side of myself. I then reached up to the hair tie that kept my hair hidden under my wig and tossed it as well. He stood patiently, with what looked like an edge of curiosity. I roughly pulled the Id tag off of my collar. I didn’t throw the Id tag away; I just stared at it in my open palm.

 

“How many augments did I have last time?”

 

The question threw him off guard for a moment. “Five.” He looked at me suspiciously. I finally dropped the tag before I reached up to my collar and tugged on it so the gems faced forward; all ten of them.

 

Shock again planted itself across his face, but it slowly turned back into the same smile.

 

“You just keep surprising me pet.” I flinched in anger, remembering when he called me that and attempted to buy me.

 

Remembering how much I wanted to throttle him for it.

 

I felt determined.

 

I plucked two gems out of my necklace and popped them into my pocket.

 

His hand moved, my feet no longer held traction on the ground. I was falling; falling backwards. I hit the wall hard. My body felt heavy. I willed the magic into my limbs. I felt the strength flood me. I felt a lot less heavy. I sprung off the wall towards him with as much force as I could; when all of me was in the air I let myself fall into the between. The heaviness on my body and soul evaporated.

 

Realization hit me, he couldn’t keep a hold on my soul in the between. If I could manage to get a flashstep in, I could break free of his gravitational pull. That didn’t solve the teleportation problem, but it was a start.

 

When my foot hit the real, I was right next to him. I lifted my foot and flashstepped again. If I was going to make every step a flashstep I was going to run out of magic fast. I wove down the alleys as fast as I could while I attempted to come up with a plan. I passed him at every turn.

 

He was going to get tired of this game soon.

 

He did.

 

As I stepped down a large bone appeared directly in front of me. I ran straight into it. I had no time to get to the between; he figured out when I was vulnerable. He was smart. Just as quickly I felt that familiar pull, but it was dragging me down with force. My magically infused limbs could not keep me upright; I slammed into the ground. But he wasn’t done, another three times I was thrown against walls. Luckily my magic took the brunt of the damage. I ended up back on the ground face down.

 

I tried to role over so I was on my back, it was a wasted effort. I couldn’t even lift my arms off the ground. It was hard to breath, it felt like I had weights placed down on my chest. I heard him walking towards me. I could see his black slippers.

 

“Now, now, pet. I’m done playin games.” He was crouching in front of me patting me head, I wanted to bite his goddamn hand off. He was doing this just to piss me off. “I could kill you, but then the doc would have my head. He’s going to be just over the moon when he finds out yer still alive.” I growled at him, I was not going to let my family down.

 

I pushed all of my magic into one of my arms, the rest of my body felt like it was being crushed without the safety from the gravity. I moved my hand in a circular motion, creating a pink transparent barrier around the smug bastard. I didn’t want to have to resort to my barrier magic, but I didn’t have a choice at this point.

 

Who had who now, dick?

 

Immediately the force holding my body down was gone. My magic barriers not only stopped physical attacks but magic as well. Magic couldn’t pass through those glassy walls; and he was completely encased.

 

I pulled myself back to a standing position. I mas mad.

 

“Not expecting that were you asshat?!” I didn’t mean to say that, it just sort of slipped out.

 

What he didn’t know was how little magic I had left, that barrier was brittle.

 

The barrier container holding him captive looked like a chunk of raw crystal. I huffed, using that much magic was wearing me out.

 

I needed to leave, I wondered how much space I could put between us before either the barrier gave out due to distance or he figured out how brittle it really was.

 

He looked pissed.

 

I couldn’t make out what he was screaming inside the crystal but I’m sure it was all swear words.

 

I turned quickly. I couldn’t chance not getting away; I took out another crystal and felt my strength over the barrier grow stronger.

 

After I had turned a few corners I saw a ladder for a fire escape a few metres off the ground, I flashstepped to reach it. I flashstepped across the roofs of buildings and houses while staying low. I had to move, they had dogs. I needed to outrun fucking monster dogs.

 

My panic was reaching its peak.

 

I couldn’t even tell myself to remain calm.

 

I didn’t know if I was going to be okay.

 

For the first time in years my hope was failing me.

 

Tears began to blur my vision.

 

What if they caught me?

 

I heard howling in the distance. The dogs were going to pick up my sent, there was nothing more powerful than a monster dogs sense of smell. I couldn’t get caught now; I still had the mini core and my phone on me. If they found those our plan would be destroyed. Who knows what punishment would await the others.

 

My panic reached its peak.

 

My foot faltered and that’s when it happened, I broke my one rule.

 

My foot touched down in the between.

 

I never knew what would happen if I did that; I just knew that I couldn’t. My foot fell through; I fell.

 

I had never EVER attempted to touch down in the between. I knew not to do that, it was instinct. Just like I had learned to use my magic by just gut feeling, I knew that touching down in the between was bad. That it was dangerous. But fear had won and I had lost.

 

I sunk while desperately trying to grab onto any solid surface I could; it was futile. There was nothing I could do but fall. Fall into nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the barrier finally let him go he was pissed. Fucking girl made him look like an idiot. He heard Undyne yelling in the distance, he had better inform her of the situation then tell Dr. Gaster about what had transpired.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She got away?!” Undyne screeched at him. “You let her get away!” A magic spear appeared in her hand, she threw it at him. He ducked out of the way just in time.

 

“Hey, hear me out.” He had his hands raised in surrender.

 

“YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE, OR I WILL DUST YOU MYSELF!” Pyprus threatened.

 

“Do ya remember that incident that happened with that one run away subject that Dr. Gaster had bout eight years ago?”

 

“Of course I do, she destroyed half the lab and herself.” Undynes eyes narrowed him wondering where he was going with this.

 

“She’s still alive, that was her.”

 

Papyrus’s eyes and Undynes were as large as saucers.

 

“And from what I saw, she might be much stronger.”

 

Undyne seemed to have calmed down. “We need to tell Dr. Gaster that his precious experiment is on the lose.”

 

She then turned to the monster dogs behind her. “Pick up her scent, track her down. NOW!” They were off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Where was I?

 

I’ve been here before.

 

But that was just a dream.

 

I guess it wasn’t.

 

How do I get back?

 

Everything was shadowy and distorted. I looked down at my hands, they were transparent. I heard the same song as that time when I was dreaming, it was much clearer this time. I followed it.

 

It seemed to take hours until I reached the sound.

 

During the walk I had time to think about where exactly I was. It was the same as that dream I had, but it was different. I could think more clearly this time, and the images around me though shifty as they were had improved. Actually since I’d thought about it, I didn’t think I’d had a body at all the first time I had gone to this place. Was that the difference? Had my soul come here but my body stayed behind?

 

It was the only answer that could come to my mind.

 

At some point in my walk my magic started to buzz loudly, this place replenished my magic. I started to feel slightly hazy from having three augments out of place for so long. I put two gems back in place; keeping one slot empty.

 

I reached the sound.

 

I looked through the foggy wall.

 

I couldn’t make out much, the lights seemed to be off. I could however see ten glowing objects in an uncanny straight line. I knew what it was immediately. My collar or a version of it. Maybe the original?

 

The magic I heard was my own.

 

No, not quite.

 

Almost, the magic on the other side of the wall was indeed the same as mine but much stronger. It was the artifact that I was made out of. That’s why I was drawn to it. Was there a way to get to it? I banged my fist on the wall.

 

Where the hell was I anyways?

 

Realization finally hit me; I was in the void. I was trapped in the void and I didn’t have the right magic to get out. How was I ever going to get back to my family. I sunk down, and for the first time in my life; I cried.

 

I cried until I couldn’t cry.

 

I cried until I had nothing left.

 

The song grew louder from the other side of the wall. It’s song changed. It shifted to a more comforting tune.

 

I felt something shift in my soul.

 

My hope.

 

It was like the song was talking to my soul, telling it not to lose hope.

 

I stood up and rubbed the tears out of my eyes. I had hope, I was going to be okay.

 

I stopped; an idea. A stupidly wonderful idea.

 

‘I was going to be okay’ The time I thought those words the most was when it came to my collar.

 

If I could sense those stones then maybe, if I used enough magic I could sense my augments back home. Maybe with enough magic, I could break through. All I would have to do is take a few more augments out.

 

No one was around for me to accidentally hurt. If I went crazy, who would? No one.

 

I sighed.

 

And removed four stones off my collar. Pink enveloped my vision.

 

And for the first time; in eight years I didn’t fight it. I let the magic take me, and comfort me.

 

Something within my magic felt unfamiliar and familiar at the same time.

 

Something within my magic wanted to help me.

 

I let it, and for the first time in a long time; I was completely at peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My body hurt when I woke up. I was drained. I was laying on some rocks uncomfortably.

 

Wait, I was laying on rocks!

 

My eyes shot open, and I bolted upright immediately. I looked around, I was on the edge of the water near god knows where. But, I was in the real world. I searched around quickly before finding my backpack, I tore through it as fast as possible before yanking out the object I wanted.

 

My phone.

 

I had so many unread messages.

 

Roman: Midnight, Dr. Gaster knows you’re alive.

 

Gears: We need to put the plan into action hun. Soon as possible.

 

Jake: Undyne has sent the dogs out after you.

 

Patience: Are you alright?

 

Gears: Send us a message when you get the chance so we know you are okay.

 

Gears: Midnight?

 

Gears: Hun?

 

Patience: It’s been over half a day, why isn’t she answering?

 

Jake: Undyne and the royal guard haven’t found her yet.

 

Roman: Midnight?

 

Gears: Hun, please answer your phone its been two days.

 

Roman: Did Undyne’s dogs find her.

 

Jake: No.

 

Patience: Oh god Midnight. Please be okay.

 

That message was two days old.

 

I’d been gone for four days.

 

Me: Guys?

 

Tears stung my eyes, it hadn’t seemed like I had been gone for that long. Although I didn’t remember anything after taking my collar off, and I was pretty hungry. More like famished. I couldn’t care about food right now, all I wanted was to be with my family.

 

Me: I missed you guys so much.

 

I got a barrage of messages asking a million questions.

 

I was hurt, stranded, and in pain. I had no food or shelter.

 

Me: I ended up lost in the void.

 

Gears: You have been gone for FOUR days.

 

Me: Does this thing have a gps?

 

Patience: Are you hurt? Are you okay?

 

Gears: No it doesn’t. Gimme a minute and I’ll download one on you device.

 

Roman: Do you have any injuries?

 

I looked down at my battered and bruised body. I was covered in scuffs and marks. But my hands were the most damaged, I had been in shock so I hadn’t noticed. They were cut up, and badly burnt.

 

Now that shock was wearing off, it really hurt.

 

Me: I’m okay. A few bruises.

 

Me: So, about the plan.

 

Roman: Now that Dr. Gaster knows you’re alive we need to move fast.

 

Me: Tomorrow.

 

Jake: Are you sure you’re up for it?

 

Me: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that next chapter will have some undertale. There will be more feels and action in the next two chapters that your head might explode.


	8. Golden beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence breeds more violence, but there seemed to be no other option. It was the only thing monsters understood. He reached up to brush his thumb against one of the beads in his hair for reassurance. Each bead represented one of the people he was fighting for.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Roman knocked on the large wooden door to Jake’s room. His room was across from his own and Gears room in the wing. Themselves and Patience were the only subjects that were gifted with the freedom to not have locks on the door to the wing they resided in.

 

If they really wanted to, they could possibly escape. Just grab the girls and run. But, that wouldn’t solve two problems. First; they would be hunted for the rest of their lives. And secondly, with or without them this laboratory would continue to stand; torturing and creating new subjects.

 

He thought back to when Midnight was known as Subject 4-10 Alpha. The tests that they had put her through, her screaming.

 

Her screaming echoed in his head.

 

Her screaming and begging the doctors to stop; to stop hurting her. Poking and prodding her soul, injecting it with various substances just to record results. The pain stimulation tests, the exhaustion tests. They had all been through these tests at some point. But, when the others had reached their limits, they had stopped. They hadn’t yet found Midnight’s before she escaped. They tested on her until the day she left.

 

All that pain to test and see how her soul and magic would react; trying to hit her limit.

 

She did so well in listening to him; never giving in to let all her power be known. Not until the day she had left. Not letting them see what her magic would let her accomplish.

 

She was amazing. Even though she had her freedom, she was so willing to throw it away for what she believed was right.

 

She lived through hope.

 

The cracks in her soul had been healed with hope, and not hate.

 

The door opened and Jake stepped out.

 

“Ah, Roman. Come in.” Jake stepped to the side. He was a massive man.

 

Standing at six foot- eleven inches and well built. He wasn’t just intimidating to look at; he had power behind his punches.

 

He couldn’t teleport, create barriers, bring up bones, or summon his own weapons. His weapon was his immense strength. Like Midnight he could channel his magic into his limbs, but on a completely different level. This alone wasn’t all he had going for him, he had the best trainer on fighting that one could have. Undyne. When Dr. Gaster had reasoned that Jake would never be able to learn a different magic skill he had passed him onto Undyne to enhance that skill. He was curious as to how strong this massive hybrid could become. Undyne was not happy to be put on babysitting duty. But, upon seeing his strength even she was impressed.

 

Jake hated his position in the royal guard, Roman could see this. He refused to talk about his job. When he had asked Patience about it himself she just gave him a heartbroken expression.

 

Patience could see peoples souls.

 

Jake still had to have checkups with Roman to record the results of his training; and that’s when he saw it for himself.

 

Jakes LoVe and ExP. Jake had seen more than seen his share of violence. Jake had a yellow soul; justice. The justice the monsters in this society believed in was not the same as the justice that Jake held in his soul. Day after day he was forced to go against his moral beliefs.

 

Jake held some resemblance to his father; if mostly being his size. His father had been a wolf monster in the underground whose soul job was to throw blocks of ice. Jimmy Hotpants was his name. Such a strange name.

 

Roman stepped into the slightly disorganized room. The room would have been cleaner if it weren’t for the neatly piles of books scattered throughout it. Upon further inspection almost all of the books were fantasy; Jake’s favorite genre.

 

Roman sat down at the quaint desk while Jake opted to sit down on the bed across from him. Jake’s shoulder length hair was still wet from his recent shower, he hadn’t put a shirt on. Across his chest and arms lay an abundance of scars that he had accumulated over the years. As Jake patiently waited for Roman to begin talking he reached over to the bedside table to grab a few golden beads and some hair bands.

 

“As I’m sure you recall Midnight has given the green light for things to move forward for tomorrow night.”

 

“Yeah, I am worried though. She has a tendency to downplay her injuries.” Jake responded as he braided a few chunks of his hair, making sure he wove the beads securely into them.

 

Roman eyed the beads as he continued. “I doubt we could change her mind on the date. She would argue if we attempted to push it off until later, and with the recent turn of events I could understand why. That aside I’ve brought one of the augments. You need to have it on you. The plan is to take place tomorrow at midnight on the dot.”

 

Jake raised his eyebrows in amusement at Roman. “It was Gears idea; some form of tribute to the reason she had picked that name. It does make sense though,”

 

“Ah, I can see why. We’ll all be here in the laboratory and it will mean as few casualties as possible. The human subjects wont be in the experimental wing or anywhere near this one.” Now that the braids were in place he rubbed his goatee thoughtfully while speaking.

 

“I have already given the others to Patience, she’ll make sure that the children have them as well.”

 

“Does Gears have the explosives ready?”

 

“He had to sneak off to finish preparations. He’s currently in the vents making sure the explosive gas wont leak into the other wings. As for the detonation device; it’s been completed for weeks.”

 

“After this, there shouldn’t be anyone left to conduct these experiments anymore. All the files and data will be gone.” He paused. “And, as for Dr. Alphys and Dr. Gaster…” He didn’t need to finish.

 

Violence breeds more violence, but there seemed to be no other option. It was the only thing monsters understood. He reached up to brush his thumb against one of the beads in his hair for reassurance. Each bead represented one of the people he was fighting for.

 

It had been Patience’s idea for the beads. She had seen how his soul hurt from the violence, she had seen his need for a reminder that it all wasn’t all for nothing. Each gold bead had an engraving of a heart. Gears had made them for him at Patience’s request.

 

He looked at his hands; his invisibly blood stained hands.

 

How many had fallen at those hands?

 

Hopefully this was going to be the last time.

 

Roman noted Jake’s hurt expression. He wasn’t very good at this emotional stuff. He found himself wishing that Patience was here to help him. She was always good at knowing what to say and when to say it. Speaking words that only sounded like small talk; the perfect words to sooth peoples hearts and souls.

 

He wasn’t very good at any form of small talk.

 

Roman rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while looking around the room. There was a dusty gap on one of the bookshelves that had never been refilled. The bookshelf contained all of ‘The Legend of Drizzt’ collection besides the first in the series.

 

“Do you remember the day you gave her that book?” Roman asked awkwardly while pointing to the empty space; it was evident that he was just trying to break the heavy silence.

 

Jake was knocked off his guard. The question broke through his dark thoughts. “Yeah.” He paused. “She used to have me read it to her and Patience over and over again.”

 

“Whenever you suggested reading the next in the series she refused.”

 

Jake finished the thought. “Always saying that she didn’t want to read the rest of the series, because she never wanted it to end.” He chuckled a little to himself.

 

“The day you gave that to her, was the day you got your name.”

 

As though Roman said a joke, Jake’s chuckle turned into a hardy laugh. “Yeah she apologized for not having anything to give me in return. So, she decided to give me a name; one of the most overused names in the world. When I asked ‘Why Jake?’ she admitted that it was the first name that came to her head.” Jake thought about the young child from back then. It had taken her quite a long time to get used to being around others, but once she did she had real personality. She was silly if not a little childish when she wasn’t being serious. Always saying and doing the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Well,” Roman couldn’t think of anything else to say. “here.” He stood up and passed a pink stone to Jake before turning to face the door. “Get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

 

Jake looked at the augment before looking at Roman who was paused in the doorway. “You as well my friend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out the place I’d woken up wasn’t far from my cabin. That was suspiciously convenient. I still had no clue how I had gotten out of the void. Last time I had gone drunk with power was eight years ago, and although I wasn’t in my right mind, I could at least remember what happened. I had removed the same amount of augments, so what had been different this time?

 

Why couldn’t I remember?

 

I limped back to my secluded home in the woods. Once back I rummaged through my secret compartment.

 

I pulled out my intended item, something I had been saving for an occasion such as this. I would be ready for tomorrow night. I popped the monster candy into my mouth and immediately felt its effects. I looked down at my bruised and battered body, most of the injuries completely healed. My hands were even looking a lot better. Although still cut up and burnt a bit; a big improvement. Before closing off the hidey hole I pulled out the other six augments that I would later need.

 

After a long shower to remove the dried blood and dirt that clung to my body I redressed into an outfit that wasn’t half destroyed from being ripped and covered in blood. A pair of easy to move in dark gray cargo pants, a plain black tank top, and a form fitting long black hoodie. The same outfit that I planned to wear tomorrow night; it would blend in pretty well at night. I placed the other pieces of the outfit that I intended to wear tomorrow in my backpack, I didn’t want to lose them. They consisted of a dark pair of goggles, a black half mask to conceal the bottom part of my face, and lastly a dark gray pair of fingerless gloves. I flexed my fingers after doing up the zipper on my backpack; they were still pretty stiff from injury. I opted to bandage my hands up to avoid further damage.

 

Today was the last day I was going to be able to get some training in. Although the plan wasn’t until tomorrow night I wanted to make sure I had plenty of magic at my disposal for it. Which meant limiting how much magic I used after today.

 

I slipped on a pair of black toe shoes (Vibrams as the box had called them) that I had found in one of the abandoned shops in one of the more war torn parts of town. They made flashstepping a little easier, and I would be lying if I said that they didn’t also kind of make me feel kind of like a badass ninja too.

 

I smiled a little as I thought about how much of a badass ninja I would look like in my entire outfit tomorrow. My smile was quickly replaced with a serious expression as I remembered the reason for my outfit.

 

I couldn’t wait for this to all be over. When I could be with my family and happy again. I could meet the children properly. We would have so much fun playing games.

 

The image in my head made my smile grow bright again.

 

I was playing princesses and dragons with Jake and the children; Jake would be the valiant knight of course.

 

I briefly pondered whether or not they were too old to play make belief.

 

Nah, no ones too old to play make belief. Make belief is always fun.

 

Gears could make some awesome toys while Roman would come up with a learning curriculum. Patience would berate Gears for swearing in front of the children.

 

We would be a big weird happy family.

 

It would be great.

 

But, the first step was making sure my family got out of that laboratory in one piece. That was my job.

 

I stopped walking when I reached the area I had designated as my training grounds, it was a little war torn from abuse over the years. There was a makeshift shed off to the side. Inside I pulled out some practice dummies and strategically placed them around a large area. Each time I placed one of the dummies into place I tapped an augment to it.

 

After I was happy where things were placed I stepped back and removed three of the stones from my necklace.

 

I trained after the sun dropped down behind the horizon. I trained until the dark sky was a faded orange from the sun popping back up.

 

But, I had done it. I had learned to keep the barriers up and strong around the six objects. It took me taking a fourth augment out, but I could do it. It was hard to think through the drunken state I felt.

 

But I had done it.

 

Creating the barriers was difficult, but I had to be able to move them with force as well.

 

I was exhausted, I needed to get some sleep before tonight. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“SANS IF YOU DO NOT HURRY YOU WILL BE LATE FOR WORK YOU LAZY BONES!” Papyrus said holding out a paperbag to Sans. He was wearing a ‘worlds greatest chef’ apron. With permanent marker written between the words ‘greatest’ and the word ‘chef’ was the word ‘spaghetti’.

 

“Sticks and ‘scones’ may break my ‘bones.” Sans chuckled while taking the paper bag and giving it a little shake for emphasis.

 

“BROTHER IT IS TOO EARLY FOR YOUR TERRIBLE JO-… WAIT WAS THAT A DOUBLE PUN?! SANS!” Sans laughed harder while Papyrus tried to his to look angry but was none the less smiling.

 

“Awe, come on bro. You’re smiling.” Sans laughing died down a bit.

 

“I KNOW, AND I HATE IT. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU’VE LEARNED TO BEHAVE YOURSELF!” Even with his loud voice and his foot stomping there was no real anger behind his words.

 

Sans continued to chuckle as he left the house.

 

Hopefully the machine would pick up some results, it seemed like over the last few days the machine hadn’t picked anything up. It was odd, the other day the magic was coming from the void again and then it had vanished completely for days.

 

It wasn’t impossible to go in and out of the void, he did all the time for his shortcuts. But this was different. His shortcuts were limited to this universe. He could go anywhere in the world if he had been there previously. Wandering around the void aimlessly was just asking to get eternally lost.

 

He was going to have to look over Falon’s file again. He couldn’t remember there being anything in it about being able to travel through the void, maybe Dr. Gaster knew something that wasn’t on the file. He was old enough that he had been around before the war.


	9. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just sit back pal, relax. Enjoy the show, your little friend doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.” He patted my cheek roughly. I snapped at his fingers. “Tsk tsk.” “Wanna hear a joke?” He relaxed a little as he forced me to continue to watch their fight, neither able to land a blow on the other.
> 
> “No…”
> 
> “What makes a murder funny?”

** **Undertale-** **

** **

The moment he gotten to the lab he went to check the files on Falon. There was nothing in the file that contained any information on being able to travel through the void, so he decided to go ask for any information from Dr. Gaster.

 

The doctor looked thoughtfully as he took another sip of his tea, trying to recall the ancient monster from back than. “Falon Godwind himself was not able to travel through the void... On purpose. He could only travel through the between.”

 

“On purpose? The between?” Sans knew what the between was, it was the wall that cut off the void from the real.

 

“Yes, I believe he called it flashstepping. It allowed him to travel to places much faster. It was very similar to your ability to teleport, but it had its drawbacks. I suppose…” There was a long pause while the doctors brow bones scrunched slightly in the middle. He was old, but still looking that far into the past was difficult. “if the flashstep was done incorrectly it would be possible. He once told me that flashstepping was very dangerous; explaining that he himself once had done it when he was just learning the ability himself. You see the between serves a purpose; that purpose being to keep the void in the void, and to stop reality from falling into it. But, it is a very fragile and easy to break through. While in the between you must be sure not to fall as he put it… There was something else… Ah, yes. Dragoon.”

 

That was a name that Sans had never heard of.

 

“May I see the file?” Dr. Gaster helf his hand out expectantly.

 

Sans quickly handed the file over to the ancient scientist.

 

He skimmed over it quickly. “Most of the file is missing. Perhaps it is in my own personal files.” He set the the file down and using a key that was in his top drawer he opened a lower one on his desk. He brushed his fingers across the small grouping of files quickly until he pulled out the one he wanted. The file looked ancient, completely hand written with the pages turning yellow and orange from the age. The edges were ripped and frayed. He gently placed the file down on his desk before opening it. Their were sketches of something very familiar in the file. It looked very familiar to a Gaster Blaster but it had what looked like a transparant body under a bone body although it was hard to tell with the partially faded drawing. It even had a pair of bone wings with the same transparent wisps drawn between the bones. The bones of the strange creature were black instead of white.

 

“The original Gaster blaster.” Dr. Gaster answered his silent question. “Dragoon was a manifestation of Falon’s magic, but different. Dragoon rested in the void, but was attached to his magic. It could come and go from the void as it pleased but only to the location that Falon was at. I attempted to replicate the idea with myself and created the gaster blasters that you are familiar with. Falon was something that the humans considered a ‘dragon monster’.” The original file contained no pictures of the monster, but this one did. Gaster laid two more sketches next to the first. The first was a humanoid looking lizard. He had a beard framing his short scaled muzzle and hair coming down past his shoulders. Poking out from the top of his head was a pair of horns, and curled around him was a lizard tail. The pictures had no colour. The second picture looked more nightmarish, it looked as though Dragoon and the picture of the lizard had combined. A black dragon skull worn like a mask, bone wings, even the tail had bones wrapped around it. The black bones looked more like a suit of armor rather than its own body. Than he noticed the biggest difference between the last two pictures.

 

“The relic, he’s not wearing it in the last picture.”

 

“He only took it off while working, he found that people and monsters were overwhelmed by the presence of his magic. His magic was intimidating. With enough of his magic released him and Dragoon could synchronize their magics enough to merge.” Gaster tapped one of his long slender fingers against the last picture.

 

“Why wasn’t this file in with the others?”

 

“It is very old, I put this one together when I was still a young monster. It is fragile, and I did not think this information would be needed for the tests that we were doing.”

 

It seemed that even the royal scientist could make mistakes.

 

Before Sans could mull over this new information to deeply the door to the doctors office swung open with enough force that the door hit the wall and bounced back slightly. Alphys was in the doorway; her face was flushed as though she had been running. Her eyes were wide and it took a moment before she could stop stuttering enough to get words in.

 

“I-it c-c-came bac-ck! Th-the void-d t-tracker m-map-ped out-t th-the r-rest of th-the r-route earlier th-this m-m-morning!” She huffed out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

__‘I smelled chemicals it was an overwhelming smell, it hurt my nose and made me lightheaded. I was in one of the testing rooms; my wrists were shackled to the walls with my cheek pressed against its cold surface._ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

__

__A burning sensation ripped through my back._ _

__

__“No response.”_ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__I gripped the chains that were holding me place. I curled my toes, gritted my teeth, and shut my eyes as tightly as I could. I attempted to block out the pain._ _

__

__“Again.”_ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__I could feel the blood soaking my shirt. I felt tears burn behind my eyelids, I refused to let them  fall._ _

__

__“No change to the soul.”_ _

__

__“Keep going, we are also testing it’s threshold.”_ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__I remained motionless._ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__“We need to see if she will summon it. If she can summon it.” The voice quickly corrected himself._ _

__

**_**_Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__“Don’t stop.”_ _

__

__The relentless abuse on my fragile skin continued. One strike soon fading over the other until I had almost completely zoned out. Lost in that place between a dream and reality._ _

__

__It hurt, it hurt more than the whip. My soul cried in pain. I was alone. No one was going to save me; this would be my life until the day I ceased to exist. What good was hope? It wouldn’t stop the onslaught on my battered body._ _

__

__“We have results sir.”_ _

__

__“Good, keep going.”_ _

__

**_**_Crack. Crack. Crack._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__

* * *

__

__

Another dream. I hated those ones. They always made my soul hurt. I picked up my phone to check the time.

 

5:30 PM

 

It was time to get up and get ready for the day. Today was the day that everything would be coming together.

 

Me: Is everyone ready?

 

Gears: I got everythin I gotta do done.

 

Jake: Undyne had day shift today so we should be alright.

 

Me: Good.

 

Roman: The gas should be released through the ventilation system at 11:45. It has been infused with magic to enhance it’s destructive abilities. The detonator is programmed to go off at exactly midnight.

 

Gears: YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR MAGIC WORKING BEFORE THEN! OR WE WILL BE INCINERATED!

 

Patience: Don’t worry Gears, she can do it.

 

I felt the pressure. My family’s lives were in my hands, literally.

 

  

* * *

 

 

I wove between buildings through the alleys, occasionally moving to rooftops when I reached areas without them.

 

Before I knew it I was standing near the laboratory. I hadn’t seen it up close in so many years. It had been fixed since then. I remembered how good it had felt to tear through that place, I had caused so much destruction. There were still signs of what I had done back then, one of the wings stood out from the building. It was brand new and looked bigger than the old wing.

 

Me: So after we get out we need to head to my cabin. [picture attachment] In case anyone gets split up this is a map there.

 

Me: The core is on my bed I didn’t have a chance to bring it over to the knew house. [picture attachment] This is where the new house is.

 

Roman: Does everyone remember the transport teams?

 

Patience: I’m with Jake, Anika, and you.

 

Gears: I’ll be with Daya and Midnight.

.

Patience: The children know who’s with who.

 

Patience: Once we’re out Daya and I have the escape covered.

 

11:30 PM

 

Another thirty minutes to sit around and wait.

 

* * *

 

 

The liqueur burned a bit, but it felt good. He shoved the now empty glass towards the violet coloured fire elemental. He grabbed the glass off the counter and quickly replaced it with a fresh drink.

 

Ever since that run in with Gaster’s experiment the royal guard had been working double shifts in secret. They didn’t want the other subjects knowing how seriously they were taking this.

 

Just in case.

 

It seemed that the mutt was perfectly obedient towards Undyne. But they were still used to the underground, you don’t trust anybody down there. The moment you showed trust was usually the moment you were dusted.

 

Even he who was not in the royal guard had been taking sentry shifts from the rooftops. They were trying to find any sign of her.

 

He doubted he would ever see her again. The dogs couldn’t even find her trail. She probably high tailed it halfway across the continent by now; that was what any sane person would do.

 

He had tonight’s shift at the lab, he wasn’t too concerned. If he were he probably wouldn’t be having a couple drinks at Grillby’s before heading back to work.

 

Eh, it was only two drinks anyways.

 

Huh, his glass was empty.

 

Shit better get back to work, break was over.

 

He pushed the glass away and stood up off of the barstool.

 

“Put it on my tab.” He waved over his shoulder before vanishing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

11:55 PM

 

I pulled the four stones out of my collar on placed them in my pocket. Everything was quiet the flammable gas had been ventilating through the laboratory for some time. My magic buzzed loudly through my body; electrifying me. My gaze was glossed over with a pink hue. It was hard to focus with the magic coursing through me.

 

It felt like it wanted out, I fought it back.

 

I checked my phone again.

 

11:58 PM

 

I quickly shoved the phone back into my pocket and outstretched my hands towards the building, I could feel my magic at six points. I enveloped them in my own magic. I threw as much as I could muster into the barriers. I felt the walls thicken into an impenetrable force. It took everything I had. Keep it going. It was difficult, I could feel my magic exhausting by the second.

 

I didn’t notice the skeleton teleporting a few meters from me.

 

I didn’t see the skeleton’s shocked expression as an explosion rang through the silence.

 

Windows shattered, flames engulfed the structure.

 

He raised his hand in my direction.

 

I ripped my hands back as fast as I could, six crystal shapes being ripped through the walls of the burning building and crashing into the ground. I’d done it now time for our grand esca-

 

I hit the ground hard.

 

The barriers around my family dissipated.

 

I looked up to the skeleton, his eye was burning a bright red. He looked pissed.

 

“MIDNIGHT!” Patience screamed at me.

 

“GO!”

 

“...but…”

 

An alarm sounded from the laboratory.

 

Sans extended his other hand and bone appeared in the air, it hurled towards me. I couldn’t move. The weight was stronger this time than last time. I winced and shut my eyes, ready for the blow that never came. I heard a cracking sound, like splintering wood. I opened my eyes to see the large man that could only be Jake in front of me. His fist was still extended in a punch. There were splintered pieces of what I assumed was bone falling to the ground. They vanished into dust.

 

Jake spoke up. “I’ve got this, you guys go.”

 

Without another word Patience grabbed the hand of a small blonde haired child and throwing an arm around Roman. The other child grabbed Gears hand. The group seemed to sink into the ground.

 

“Come back to us.” Patience whispered before being engulfed by the ground.

 

It was just Jake and I against Sans now.

 

Sans looked a little bored.

 

“You’re dumber than I though ‘pet’.”

 

I growled into the ground. Still unable to move.

 

Jake didn’t care for small talk, all he cared about was his friend being held against her will. Without hesitating he rushed for skeleton, he was fast but Sans was faster. Sans quickly teleported out of the way.

 

I was free from his hold. I jumped to my feet. How were we going to get away.

 

We couldn’t.

 

We were going to have to kill him.

 

I looked at Jake who had jumped back to my side.

 

“We’re going to have to kill him…” I spoke in a hushed tone. I had never killed anyone, and the thought made my stomach curl. Sure the bomb had probably killed a few people; hopefully one being Gaster. But, I couldn’t imagine myself actually taking a life with my own hands. The thought hurt my soul.

 

Jake didn’t seem shaken at all.

 

“Yeah.”

 

I looked him over. Killing for my own life was something that I wasn’t prepared to do. Killing for my family… I would do it. Not a question. I took in a long breath before getting into an awkward stance. I had never been in a serious fight. There was a big difference between training by ones self and actually fighting.

 

Another bone flew in our direction, I threw up my hands creating a wall. The bone hit the wall and dissipated. The moment I dropped the wall Jake was on the skeleton with a series of jabs from his fists. Sans either physically dodged them or merely teleported to the side. I threw my hand out, engolfing the small skeleton in a barrier. I whipped my hand to the side taking the walled in skeleton with it. Before the enclosure hit a wall I let go of the barrier. He plummeted towards the wall but teleported away. He landed awkwardly on the ground, unbalanced and almost falling over. Taking his slightly dazed state to his advantage Jake jumped to the offense.

 

Sans realised then that he was probably outmatched.

 

A spear striking the ground stopped him immediately in his tracks, he jumped backwards.

 

“TRAITOR!” The armored woman screeched.

 

That must be Undyne.

 

I looked to Jake for advice.

 

“You go after Sans. He suits your skill set better than mine. This ones mine.” He never took his eyes off the angry suit of armor. His eyes weren’t in that moment something I would describe as yellow. More like gold. His magic beat off of him in a steady rhythm, it gathered at his hands. It looked as though he was wearing yellow gauntlets over his fists. Undyne looked at his hands questioningly, she had never seen this power even after being the one to train him herself.

 

“What the FUCK are THOSE!?” She demanded pointing her spear towards him.

 

“Something I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” A hidden meaning was laced behind his words.

 

She looked at him in a questioning manner; as though he was speaking in a foreign language.

 

“What the hell does that mean?!”

 

“For the day I could exact real Justice.” He stated before rushing her.

 

After a couple of minutes I found my pacing with Sans; utilizing my barriers. If he attempted to pull gravity shit on my I would barrier myself off for a moment, if he threw bones at me I would either flashstep out of the way or create a small wall.

 

Jake had found a similar pacing with Undyne. Due to having a stronger magic than the fish her spears would break upon impact with his gauntlets.

 

Things were steady until Sans pulled an attack that I didn’t realise he had. I looked suspiciously at the skull ahead of me. It opened it’s mouth, I pulled a wall up between us just as a jet of energy shot from its maw. My barrier cracked, I flashstepped out of the way. My barriers couldn’t handle that sort of attack. Sans noticed this.

 

He raised both of his hands. A circle formed around me of these weird skull things. I flashstepped upwards as they shot their strange lazer attack. I looked up paused in the air, ready for my decent back down. One looked down at me, perched in the air.

 

Fuck.

 

I groaned and looked around, the world was spinning. It hurt so badly, I had exhausted my usable energy. I went to reach up to my collar. I was going to take another gem out. I foot stopped my hands movement. I looked; a black fuzzy slipper. I went to move my other hand, another foot stomped down hard on that wrist. I heard a sickening snap. I arched my back in pain, tears forming at the edge of my eyes. He crouched down with his feet still on my wrists so he was crouched above my body. He roughly grabbed my chin, shoving my face in the direction of Jake’s and Undynes fight. With his other hand he pulled my hood back and tore off my goggles. I tried to shake my head, he only gripped tighter.

 

There was nothing I could do.

 

I was out of magic and couldn’t reach my augments.

 

“Just sit back pal, relax. Enjoy the show, your little friend doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.” He patted my cheek roughly. I snapped at his fingers. “Tsk tsk.” “Wanna hear a joke?” He relaxed a little as he forced me to continue to watch their fight, neither able to land a blow on the other.

 

“No…”

 

“What’s funnier than a dead baby?”

 

“...”

 

“A dead baby in a clown costume.”

The fight was slowly changing to Undyne’s favor, Jake seemed to be wearing out. My heart was starting to sink, I tried to move but my capture didn’t budge. Undyne’s and Jake’s dance continued, though it seemed Jake was backstepping a lot of Undynes attacks now.

 

“Why did Suzy fall of the swing?”

 

“...”

 

“She had no arms.”

 

“Why didn’t Suzy get back up?”

 

“...”

 

“She was dead.”

 

He was howling with laughter as all I could do was stare on at the fight.

 

“Knock knock”

 

“...”

 

His hand gripped my jaw harder, hard enough to bruise while his other hand reached down to my hand. He grabbed one of my fingers and pulled it back roughly, almost to the point of breaking it.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

“...wh-who’s there….” I chocked out between sobs. I wasn’t as bothered by the pain as much as the feeling of being trapped without a way to help Jake.

 

“Not Suzy!” He howled with laughter.

 

All of a sudden the fight took a hard turn. Both participants rushed eachother headfirst. From my vantage point all I could see was Undyne’s back as the two hurled themselve at one another. Everything froze. Blood dripped, than a ripping sound could be heard as a yellow gauntlet appeared coming out of Undyne’s armor. He had punched her through her chest.

 

“What makes a murder joke funny?” He smirked as he watched the show.

 

Why was he still joking? With Undyne gone we would be able to kill him next but, he didn’t seem the least fazed.

 

Everything was still quiet, something was wrong. Then his fist retracted from her body and his knees fell, a blinding light shook my vision. Undyne’s eye patch had fallen away, a strange light emanating from where it once sat. Undyne stepped back and I could see Jake on his knees with his head slumped down, his arms loosely hanging at his sides and and a spear protruding from his chest. Her wound seemed to be healed.

 

“The execution.”

 

 


	10. The Next Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Midnight meets Undertale Sans, it's a short interation but it'll get better.

** **Underfell-** **

 

Someone’s screaming broke me out of my shock, then I realised that I was the one screaming. I felt my magic fight against the invisible restraints of my collar. 

Crack.

Crack.

Then one of the augments shattered. I was all emotions as I threw the skeleton off of my stomach, I ran over to Jake and hastily threw one of his arms around my shoulders. I had to get out of here, I had to get out of here NOW!

The two monsters were in shock for a split moment. 

“I’M UNDYNE THE UNDYING, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! YOU CAN’T ESCAPE!” 

I didn’t even know if Jake was alive or dead. Either way he was coming with me, I didn’t want to think of how they’d treat his body if I left it. I pushed my magic once again through my limbs with enough force that I could make a shaky jump with Jake slung over me, after both my feet were off the ground I willed us into the between. The translucent veil was thrown over the world. I couldn’t outrun these guys on my own, how was I supposed to do it with Jake?

I couldn’t.

I realized what I had to do.

I fell; and this time it was on purpose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans, Alphys, and Dr. Gaster stood around the two machines. Alphys was in front of one of the  machines her claws clacking away at the keys on the keyboard, Dr. Gaster had an extra set of hands taking notes while his own went over the current reports, Sans was leaning over Alphys staring at the monitor.

 

“It’s op-pen and recording data. We’ve done it! We’ve p-proved the existence of other un-universes!” She squealed excitedly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

****The Void-** **

****

“You’re going to be okay.” I whispered in futility.

 

I looked around at the void, it was… well a void. I couldn’t walk anymore I stopped and set Jake down. Although there was no ground it still felt like something was stopping us from falling.

 

I looked down at Jake’s body, tears came to my eyes.

 

I sniffled. “Jake?” I shook him slightly and was rewarded with a groan. “Jake!”

My happiness soon died, he was bleeding a lot. The spear was gone, that had been the only thing holding his blood within his body. He probably wouldn’t last the next few minutes. We were now lost in the void. He would never be a star.

 

This was all my fault, I did this. I didn’t see Sans. I let myself get caught by Sans.

 

I killed him.

 

I cried, tears messily staining my cheeks. My breath came out in ugly sobs, but I didn’t care.

 

Jake reached out for my hand. I jumped a little. His eyes were half lidded, he was looking at me with pity. He was pitying ME? This made me feel worse.

 

“I-I’m s-so sorry… I-I d-did th-this.”

 

“Shhhhh” He whispered comforting me.

 

“W-who’s g-going to read me H-Homeland?”

 

“I guess… you’ll just have… to read the… next one.” He spoke through struggled breaths.

 

“I c-can’t, then th-the s-story will end.” A large sob wracked my body.

 

He curled his large hand around mine, rubbing his thumb across the back. His eyes showed nothing but kindness.

 

“Every… story must… come to an end.” He coughed a bit, blood dripping from his cheak. “Doesn’t mean…. we can’t enjoy the… journey.” His breathing was becoming more labored. I cried harder.

 

There was a growl off in the distance, I glanced over. There was a large skeleton….thing, just sitting there. I glanced back at Jake, his eyes were now shut. His grip was gone from his hand, it loosely fell from mine.

 

Great, now we were going to be mulled to death by a weird skeleton dragon. I placed my face in my hands while sitting on my knees. I sobbed louder.

 

I didn’t care anymore.

 

Kill me.

 

I deserve it.

 

I felt something nudge against my hand and heard a whimper.

 

I pulled my hands away from my face. I felt something in my soul, it was comforting. I looked at the creature, it tilted it’s skull to one side in a questioning way.

 

“You aren’t going to attack me?”

 

It shook it’s skull.

 

“You un-understand me?”

 

It nodded.

 

It looked down at Jake then back to me.

 

“H-he’s m-my friend.” This started my sobs again. “H-he saved m-me.”

 

The creature who was probably about five feet tall on all fours brought his head down the limp body. He opened his jaw and tugged roughly at Jake’s shirt, pulling his body up with him.

 

I yelled it protest, ready to try to beat the creature with my bare fists. But, something stopped me. Something told me that it was going to be okay. That same calmness in my soul.

 

The creature bent its legs to a crouched level before jerking his head and throwing Jake across his back. He continued to crouch this time staring back at me.

 

“You w-want me to get on?”

 

It nodded its head.

 

Well.

 

There’s really nothing else I could do.

 

I climbed on it’s back. It took off quickly, to where I had no idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“It’s moving through the void again.” Sans noted while watching the monitor.

 

Gaster looked at him curiously. “Is it close to the VoidDoor?”

 

“Y-YES! IT’S RUNNING STRAIGHT AT US! FAST!” Alphys screamed in alarm.

 

Gaster quickly turned to them “Turn it off. We don’t know what universe it came from. We can’t predict if it’s dangerous or not.”

 

Sans ran towards the machine that looked like an open door frame with a vast amounts of wires and a small keyboard attached to it. He began mashing buttons. The whirring sound the machine was making slowing down. The black empty space residing within the doorway compressing on itself, becoming smaller as the rip they had created into the void healed itself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I looked over the dragon things head, there was something off in the distance. A hole? It was closing rapidly. Is that where we were going?

 

We reached it, it was too small to fit through. The weird dragon thing stopped and whined. I jumped off and without thinking grabbed the edges of the closing hole.

 

It burned my hands. It hurt. I managed to stop the hole from getting smaller, but I couldn’t reopen it. I heard a humming of a familiar song in the distance. It calmed me a bit. I took in a shaky breath, letting my remaining magic flow into my arms. I pulled as hard as I could; stretching the doorway open. I could see a laboratory room. The dragon thing took the opportunity to jump through and over my head. My arms were starting to give out, I was going to lose grip. It quickly turned to me and took the front of my sweater into its massive maw, it tossed me to the side hard and fast. I flew through the air before hitting the tiled floor hard and sliding across its polished surface.

I shakily pushed myself up a little to look around.

 

My vision was blurry.

 

At least I got Jake out; he could become a star.

 

My arms gave out a bit as I half fell over. I pushed myself again, I grabbed a chair near me and pulled myself into a standing position.

 

Then I saw him.

 

Tears blurred my vision further.

 

But I recognized the people in my vision.

 

Sans, Alphys, and Dr. Gaster.

 

“You!” I snarled towards the skeleton.

 

“You think you’re so FUNNY!” I screamed.

 

“Mocking me while the fish BITCH murders my FAMILY! How DARE you HURT MY FAMILY!” There was no keeping my rage in check. I was weak and hurt, there was no way I could fight this guy. Not in my current condition.

 

That didn’t stop me.

 

If I was going to die, I was going to go out fighting.

 

I got about three steps before I fell to the ground. He hadn’t even used his magic against me, my feet just weren’t strong enough anymore.

 

“I hate y-” The dark took me.

 

I never saw their flabbergasted faces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Antiseptic. That’s what I smelled when I woke up. They caught me, I was back in the laboratory. I didn’t want to open my eyes.

 

I did anyways.

 

I didn’t recognize the ceiling.

 

I brought my hand up to my pounding head.

 

No restraints.

 

“Huh?” I looked at my arm in confusion. My hand was bandaged.

 

They must have locked my room then.

 

I paused, I heard voices. I looked over to the open door. What was going on?

 

“Hey, pal. Good to see you finally woke up.” I jumped and turned to the skeleton sitting on the chair a couple feet from the medical bed.

 

Blue sweater?

 

No gold tooth?

 

He didn’t look like he wanted to tear my throat out with his teeth.

 

Pink slippers?

 

I was confused. I was confused and just staring at him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Names Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

 

“Liar.” I looked at him seriously, he just shrugged.

 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell ya guys after you have a chance to see the others.”

 

“Others?” My eyes shot open.

 

“Yeah, Dragoon and your other friend Jake.”

 

“H-he’s okay?” I choked out.

 

“Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago. You guys have been out for a couple of days.”

 

I raised my hand to my collar, stopping when I noticed the cast on my left arm.

 

“We put the augments back, made your recovery take longer.” He eyed me, looking for a response.

 

“Thanks. Where’s Jake? I need to see him.” He looked at my desperate expression before sighing.

 

“C’mon kiddo I’ll take ya to him. Other than exhaustion you weren’t in too rough shape, it should be fine to see him.”

 

I went to stand before I noticed that I was hooked up to some iv bags. I glared down at the ivs attached to my arm, I did NOT like ivs. I’d had enough needles and ivs back in the laboratory.

 

“I’ll go get a nu-” He stopped when I ripped the ivs out of my arm without a second thought. His eyebrow bones shot up in mild shock.

 

I turned to him. “Jake?”

 

“Er, yeah, sure buddy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I could have cried with happiness when I saw Jake sitting in bed reading a book. He looked pale and had bags under his eyes. There was a blood transfusion bag hanging next to him.

 

But he was alive.

 

Chin held up high and with determination burning through my soul. I walked to the foot of his bed.

 

My eyes were glossy with threatening tears.

 

He looked up at me, putting down his book.

 

“You are going to read me Homecoming as many times as I fucking want, and I am NEVER reading the next book in the series!”

 

He chuckled a little bit before setting the book to the side and opening his arms. I immediately fell into them.

 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to kill Jake back at chapter 7 ...... but SOMEONE guessed, so good job. You literally saved Jake. 
> 
> Told you that you would hate me.
> 
> Not the feels you were expecting eh?
> 
> <3
> 
> :)


	11. Hide and Seak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIDNIGHT IS FILLED WITH BRAVERY!!
> 
> So brave...
> 
> so brave...
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> A very short chapter but it was probably one of my favourites to write thus far.

** **Undertale:** **

** **

I seem to be crying a lot lately.

 

But, damn. I was happy to have Jake back.

 

He was possibly one of the toughest dudes I’d ever met. I mean a couple days ago he had been impaled through the chest by a spear, and now he was playing it off as though it was practically nothing.

 

Eventually my sniffling and crying stopped enough to let go of the lovable puppy boy.

 

I looked over to find Sans staring at me. A relaxed grin on his face; I wasn’t stupid. I could see through that mask, he was studying me.

 

I glared at him.

 

“I assure you it’s there”

 

I knew what he was looking at. If he was anything like the other Sans, he was trying to see my soul.

 

His smile faltered a little bit, but he remained silent.

 

“Drop the act.” I barked at him.

 

My magic buzzed through my veins, they had replaced all the augments on my collar with one exception; the one I had shattered.

 

Jake’s hand came to rest on my shoulder.

 

“Midnight, don’t.” I huffed and looked away from the skeleton. I drew in a deep breath.

 

Monsters weren’t kind, monsters weren’t merciful. So, why were we still alive?

 

Why did they help Jake?

 

Was this a game?

 

Were we entertainment?

 

An awkward silence fell on the room. As if on que the door opened and a Dr. Gaster walked in, followed by that weird dragon thing. My nervous energy died down a little upon seeing the strange creature.

 

I still wasn’t sure why that dragon thing made me feel better, but it did. I mean yeah, sure, it had saved us. But, it felt deeper than that.

 

Dr. Gaster cleared his throat and I looked up at him with my train of thought broken. “Good, you are awake. We can now discuss recent events.” The dragon thing nudged against me before sitting down at my feet, absentmindedly I pet the top of its head.

 

“Where are we?” I questioned.

 

“That is a good question my dear.” I eyed him suspiciously. “The short answer would be a different universe.”

 

“A different universe?” I slowly repeated. “I don’t believe you. A different time line I could believe…” Movement caught my eye, the dragon thing was nodding.

 

“You’re telling me… this weird version of Dr. Gaster is telling the truth?”

 

It nodded again.

 

“How do you know this?” I looked at the dragon thing, it just stared back at me. “Right, only yes or no questions.”

 

“Perhaps I could answer this question. This is not the first time Dragoon and I have met.”

 

“Dragoon?” I looked back down from the doctor to the dragon thi-Dragoon. It nodded.

 

Good god, I was even more confused.

 

I rubbed my temples.

 

“Could someone please explain… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” I frustratingly raised my voice. “What the heck is a Dragoon?!” I dramatically gestured my hands to Dragoon. “How did it find me in the void?!” I was now awkwardly flailing my arms towards it.

 

Dragoon looked me up and down as I stood flailing like an awkward crazy woman in the middle of the hospital room wearing only a medical garb.

 

He lowered his head.

 

And bit my calf.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt more than anything else I’d ever felt. I collapsed, screaming. It burned, burned so badly.

 

It unclamped it’s teeth, the pain vanished as though it had never happened. His head nudged me. Sans was standing next to me, arm raised, and blue light glowing from one of his sockets.

 

“No!” I grabbed the skeletons shorts and tugged a little. He immediately stopped and looked at me with a questioning manner.

 

I looked down at my calf, between the teeth marks now lay a tattoo of dragon skull in pink. I looked back to the pink and black dragon that sat in front of me.

 

‘Perhaps I can fill in the gaps young one.’

 

It was talking to me?

 

“How come I can hear you now? Is it because of this tattoo-mark-thingy?” I leaned forward. It only nodded in response.

 

‘That’s only half of it.’

 

“What’s the other reason?”

 

The others stared in curiosity, waiting for the one sided conversation to unfold. 

 

‘I used to be attached to the one your magic came from. Your ‘father’ if you will. The ‘father’ that resided within this universe.’

 

“You belonged to my father?”

 

Gaster and Sans seemed shocked. This was a human? How was that possible?

 

“It’s a long story.” Jake stepped in.

 

My eyes grew a little darker.

 

‘As much as I enjoy being here, I wish to go back to the void. I have been here for a couple of days waiting for you to wake up, and it’s quite draining. If you need me you need only to call on the mark that now lay across your skin.’ Without another moment Dragoon vanished.

 

I sighed and finally stood up off the ground taking a seat on the edge of Jake's bed.

 

“In my ‘Universe’ my real name is not Midnight… You called me,” I looked pointedly at Dr. Gaster. “Subject 4-10.” I spat my subject name out as though it was poison before glaring at the doctor.

 

They seemed to understand this.

 

Dr. Gaster seemed to think about this for a moment before pushing it aside. “I would be more than happy to discuss the details of that matter at a later time but at the moment we need to discuss something else first.” The atmosphere became dark quickly.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice somethin pal.” Sans drawled while looking casually at Jake. “Y O U R  L O V E…” The lights in his eyes had gone dark. The air was chilled enough that I was almost surprised not to see my breath. At that moment this Sans seemed more terrifying than ours.

 

“Yes, that.” Jake seemed mostly unphased by the sudden shift, he looked sad. “I was part of the Royal Guard.”

 

Sans looked a little confused.

 

“Does Undyne have any LoVe here?”

 

“No.” Dr. Gaster looked curiously.

 

“In our universe she does. In fact she makes my LoVe look pathetically low.”

 

“Where we come from… it’s kill or be killed…” I whispered. “Most of the subjects have been able to go without attaining LoVe but..” I stopped.

 

Sans looked away. The atmosphere was heavy.

 

I looked at him. “You nearly killed me. More than once. The first time was all because I wanted freedom.” My thoughts flashed back to the time he tried to buy me. For some reason I felt angry, angry at this skeleton.

 

I was blaming him for the wrongs our Sans had done.

 

“The others?!” I gasped. Realising I had stupidly forgotten about them. “I have to go back for them! The hounds will find them! The Royal Guard will kill them! There are children!”

 

“You’re right.” Jake went to get up from his bed.

 

“No! You are staying here! You are in NO condition to get up.”

 

“But.”

 

“NO! I almost lost you already, and besides I’ll have Dragoon.”

 

I then turned towards Dr. Gaster. “Please! I need to save them! I can’t leave them!”

 

“Child, I think you need to spend a day resting. As for Dragoon, he has been out of the void for a long time. He needs a day to rest if you are to utilize him.”

 

I stopped, he was right. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

 

“I will let Dr. Alphys know that we will needing her assistance to open the VoidDoor again tomorrow.”

 

I was crushed, I wasn’t going to be able to save my friends until tomorrow. What was I going to do for the rest of the day?

 

I could explore this new world.

 

See if it would even be safe for the others.

 

I didn’t know these people.

 

“What are humans?” I looked at Sans. He didn’t look like he understood the question. I was curious as to whether he would call them pets or just well people.

 

“Um…”

 

All of a sudden the door to the room burst open, a tall skeleton strode in with heaps of confidence. Me being already on edge jumped in shock and fell off the bed and onto the floor with a squeak.

 

“I HEARD THAT THERE WERE INJURED PEOPLE HERE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT MY FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO AIDE IN YOUR HEALING!” He had in his hands a very large piece of tupperware, his scarf blew and rippled in the non existent wind. He was posing dramatically.

 

I peaked out at him from behind the bed.

 

Where the fuck was I?

 

“NEW FRIEND?” He leaned a little to look around the bed. I couldn’t get out a single word.

 

Why is it that both times I meet Papyrus was after I had fallen down?

 

“YOU MUST BE MORE INJURED THAN I HAD THOUGHT!” He spoke in his very loud voice as his hand reached towards me. “ALLOW ME TO BE OF ASSISTANCE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU BACK TO YOUR FEET!”

 

I bravely squeaked in response and hid like the adult I was under the bed.

 

“FRIEND?”

 

Sans noticed my hiding. I wasn’t fighting or being violent. My first response to a monster coming at me was to hide and escape. I didn’t seem violent at all.

 

“This is Paps my bro, he’s the coolest. He won’t hurt ya bud.”

 

“I’m not scared.” I was scared.

 

“You’re not scared.” He agreed seriously, though I was sure he was trying not to laugh at me.

 

“I-I’m much too brave for that.” God, that sounded even dumber than it had in my head.

 

“Way too brave.” He agreed again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You wanna come out now?” Good god I was still hiding… I didn’t want to come out. I was overwhelmed. There were like a million monsters in this enclosed space with me, and by a million I meant three.

 

There was a long awkward pause.

 

“No.” I shamefully admitted.

 

If I had allowed my eyes to be coloured, they would definitely not be orange.

 

Jake chuckled a little. A lot.

 

“Shadup!” I kicked the bed from underneath. I was more than a little red in the face.

 

“Well, I have paper work to get to.” Dr. Gaster said feeling a little more than a little out of place. “Perhaps later we will have a more time to discuss recent events.” He turned and left the room.

 

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IS THIS SOME SORT OF GAME?” Paps said confused. “IF THIS IS A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK YOU SEEM TO BE DOING IT WRONG. AS FAR AS I AM AWARE YOU ARE TO REMAIN SILENT AND HIDDEN, YOU HAVE NEITHER BEEN SILENT NOR CHOSEN A VERY HIDDEN LOCATION.”

 

Jake and Sans both laughed loudly. I grew even more red in the face.

 

“It seemed like a good place to hide at the time.” That also sounded dumber out loud.

 

“SO YOU WERE ATTEMPTING TO INITIATE A FRIENDLY GAME OF FRIENDSHIP! I KNEW IT! I HAVE SOLVED THIS GREAT PUZZLE! NOT THAT THERE WAS ANY DOUBT FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!”

 

I grumbled while crawling out from under the bed.

 

“You’re the coolest, bro.”

 

“PERHAPS AFTER MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO PLAY THE GAME OF HIDE AND SEAK PROPERLY.” He handed me the plastic container.

 

I opened my mouth to delve into some intellectual conversation like the normal person I was. “Erg?”

 

Perfect.

 


	12. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am literally incapable of writing the main character as anything but completely awkward.

****Undertale-** **

****

“I’ve actually already eaten Papyrus.” Jake looked at the skeleton apologetically.

 

“OH, WELL THEN THERE WILL BE MORE FOR THE HUMAN!” I flinched slightly, less at the word human and more at the fact that he was STILL yelling.

 

I couldn’t eat food a stranger gave me.

 

No matter how hungry I was.

 

He also failed to bring cutlery.

 

And I didn’t want to eat by myself in a room full of people.

 

Oh shit he was staring at me. Was he expecting a response?

 

“I…uh….um.” Ah, yes, properly formed words. God this would be so much easier if they were just attacking me. “I-it would be rude of me if I was the only one eating.” Good job brain.

 

Papyrus’s eyebrow bones scrunched up in thought.

 

My stomach broke the silence.

 

“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT, BUT I HEAR THAT THERE IS A CAFETERIA DOWNSTAIRS! WE SHALL GO THERE WHERE YOU WILL NOT FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE EATING! SANS AND I WILL EVEN JOIN YOU IN THE EATING OF MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“I… but Jake..” All I could do was weakly gesture towards him with my casted arm while my other gripped the container to my chest.

 

“I’ll be okay, go have fun.”

 

Traitor.

 

Oh wait!

 

“I’m not wearing pants!” I said a little too proudly apparently considering Jake coughed in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

 

“YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN CORRECT! I WILL GO INFORM A NURSE OF YOUR NEED FOR CLOTHES IMMEDIATELY! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!” He ran out of the room with a surprising amount of grace considering his size.

 

“Uhhhhh.”

 

I looked at the two for some form of sign as to what I was supposed to do. Jake was hiding behind his book, obviously hiding how funny he thought my misery was. Sans on the otherhand was just standing there with his hands shoved into his blue sweater and what looked like not a care in the world.

 

“My bro is really a good guy, kid. He’s harmless. C’mon I’ll walk ya back to your room so you can get changed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of us sat around a small table in the cafeteria with three plates between us. I felt more than a little awkward. Papyrus was explaining the rules of hide and seek while serving out the spaghetti.

 

The spaghetti looked kinda wierd.

 

Was that glitter?

 

Yup, that was definitely glitter.

 

Did spaghetti normally have glitter? I’d never had spaghetti before, and I couldn’t remember learning much about the dish. I really didn’t eat well.

 

I stared at my plate suspiciously while apprehensively poking it with my fork. Even at the lab we never really ate anything nice, or homemade. It was always some kind of loaf thing. It was kinda gross, but it had all the necessary vitamins and nutrients. How did one eat spaghetti, its noodles were long and floppy. If you just tried to bring it to your mouth on the fork it would get everywhere. I looked to the two skeletons Sans plate was empty, I noted how his fork hadn’t looked like it had been touched. He was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed.

 

Alright not going to find any hints about how to eat from him.

 

I looked at Papyrus as he went to bring a biteful of noodles to his mouth. The noodles were neatly wrapped around the fork. Ah, I get it. He noticed my lack of eating and that I was just staring at him.

 

“HUMAN? DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?”

 

“Umm… no, sorry… I was just um… lost it thought.” I awkwardly twirled my fork in the pasta dish, I pulled the fork up… And all the noodles fell off.

 

Yep, I was possibly the most awkward thing to ever breath in the existence of ever.

 

I wanted to disappear.

 

Okay, I got this. I tried again… and the noodles flopped off.

 

I looked at the two skeletons just staring at me. Yep, it would be much easier if they were just attacking me.

 

“HUMAN?” Papyrus looked both concerned and confused. I was sure I looked embarrassed.

 

“You okay kiddo?” Sans was giving me the same look as his brother.

 

“IS IT YOUR INJURIES FRIEND? IS YOUR OTHER HAND ALSO INJURED?”

 

“Uh… no… I just… have never… eaten spaghetti before.” I felt defeated. This simple pasta dish had bested me before I could even get a bite in. My face was on fire.

 

Papyrus gasped in shock.

 

Could I get anymore awkward? I dropped my fork onto my plate in defeat.

 

Sans silently reached over and pulled my paper plate towards himself. He then picked up one of of the spare plastic knives and my fork.

 

“ _ _Fork’__ get about it, bud. No need to be upsetti,” He placed the now cut up portion of pasta in front of me with the fork shoved into the middle. “have some spaghetti.” He ended this with a wink.

 

“SANS! NO JOKES AT THE TABLE!”

 

“Sorry bro, I’ll __cut__  it out.” He waved the plastic knife a little for emphasis before placing it on my plate as well.

 

“SANS! NO! BAD SANS!” Papyrus scolded while attempting to not smile.

 

Sans laughed loudly, a full belly laugh.

 

This was weird.

 

I wasn’t used to this, Sans making fun jokes. Jokes that weren’t about murder, violence, and dead babies. Papyrus not threatening me. Gaster not torturing me.

 

I didn’t even know how to respond. So instead I decided to finally try this sparkly ‘spaghetti’ dish thing. Now that the noodles had been cut so that they were easily scooped onto my fork I placed the bite into my mouth.

 

I loved spaghetti.

 

I wasn’t sure if this was just really good spaghetti, perhaps it was the fact I hadn’t eaten in days, or it could be that I just wasn’t used to homemade cooking… but this was going on my very short list of favourite foods. Right under chocolate cake.

 

I shoved bite after bite of food in my mouth, barely giving myself time to chew or breath.

 

“WOWIE! YOU REALLY LOVE SPAGHETTI! NO ONE HAS EVER EATEN MY SPAGHETTI WITH SUCH VIGOR BEFORE!”

 

Papyrus looked both happy and surprised, while Sans just looked surprised. I was hunched over my plate with my eyes wide staring back at them, paused mid motion with my fork still in my mouth.

 

Could I not go two minutes without being weird?

 

Was that too much to ask?

 

 

* * *

 

 

This girl had surprised Sans to say the least. When he had first seen her come through the portal all of them had been shocked. Dragoon had come through with a half dead lump draped across it’s back… while the barely concous girl had attempted to attack him. Sort of, more like staggered towards him, yelling at him and calling him names before face planting.

 

The entire time she was out he couldn’t see her soul, he was sure she was dead because of that. Alphys on the other hand had checked her pulse and concluded that she was in fact alive. He didn’t understand what was happening, this was the first time he had met someone that he couldn’t read.

 

And after she had woken up, she called him out on what he was trying to do. She was completely aware that her soul was hidden, and that he was able to see souls. He wondered if hiding her soul was something she could do on purpose.

 

When she had seen Jake he had almost caught a glimpse of her soul, and her eyes had changed. They had changed to red for a split moment. He noted how Jake’s eyes were yellow like his soul. Was her attribute determination?

 

She seemed to handle confrontation more easily than social situations. She was very quick to seek shelter when Papyrus had reached out to grab her. He was ready to kill her if she had tried to attack him, she had a look in her eyes. But, nope, she hid. Then when she had gotten embarrassed she refused to come out.

 

She was actually pretty funny to watch.

 

She was very prone to making a fool out of herself.

 

How secluded had her life been up till now?

 

Even Jake seemed to have some ability to interact socially with others, this girl though? Nope. Not in the slightest.

 

Then when she had attempted to eat Pap’s food; not only did he have to cut it up for her like he used to when his brother was a baby bones, but she had loved it. Maybe she was just hungry, but even a starving woman probably wouldn’t have gone for thirds. How long had she been alone that she wasn’t even used to cooked food?

 

He actually felt sorry for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I looked down the street, humans were walking around free. No collars, and most seemed pretty happy. This went against everything I was used to.

 

“So… where are we going?”

 

“GOOD QUESTION HUMAN! I AM NOT SURE AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GOING TO WORK! BUT WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU ARE DOING, I HOPE THAT IT IS ENJOYABLE! AND SANS, BEHAVE. DO NOT SCARE AWAY MY NEW FRIEND WITH YOUR TERRIBLE HUMOR.”

 

And he just… left. The only trace that he was there at all was the fading nyehehehehehehes echoing through the streets.

 

Well that didn’t exactly answer my question.

 

I looked at Sans puzzled.

 

He just chuckled. “You’ll see.”


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run.
> 
> Just run, you’re in the open.
> 
> Just run, before you’re attacked for using magic.
> 
> Just run, before they get you.
> 
> Just run, before they decide that they want to see what makes you tick.
> 
> Just run, before they recover from the shock.
> 
> Just run, for being different. 
> 
> Just run, for being part human.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans looked at the girl sitting on the bench next to him. They were overlooking a small beach where people were stretched out enjoying the sunny day. She was just staring at the people, with a look he couldn’t quite place. She looked guarded? Those same gray eyes just looked straight at the people down at the beach, as though she was trying to see something deeper. She was wearing some borrowed clothing which consisted of purple t-shirt and a gray matching pair of sweats and sweater. Along with this she was back in her Vibrams, and had her very beat up backpack leaning against her side. He noticed her strange two toned hair, she didn’t seem like someone who was concerned with her looks enough to dye it that colour which meant that it was probably natural. She had an odd bruise healing on her face, it came up her neck a little and curled around either side of her jaw. It was faintly in the shape of a hand, a sectioned off hand. Like his own.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew it must have belonged to the other Sans.

 

Sans partially unwrapped one of the nicecreams he was holding, taking care not to damage the wrapping before handing it to her. She looked at the sweet treat and back up to him curiously with a hint of suspicion while slowly reaching out to take the snack. She peeled back the rest of the wrapper, stopping when she noticed the words written on it.

 

“Is this as sweet as you?” She murmured quietly to herself with a confused expression.

 

“Awe, that’s sweet, but are ya sure it’s a good time to be hittin on me?” He threw a wink at her before opening his own.

 

Her face didn’t change, she seemed to be struggling to register his words. “What?”

 

He tried to contain his chuckle. He shrugged and read his own wrapper.

 

‘You’re super spiffy.’

 

Huh, he’s gotten this one before.

 

He looked back at the girl sitting next to him, Midnight. She was staring at her partially eaten nicecream, she turned towards her backpack and away from him. He couldn’t help but be curious as to what she was doing. She turned back to face the beach, setting a small notebook down on her lap.

 

“Whatcha got there bud?”

 

“A notebook?”

 

He chuckled. “What’s it for?”

 

“Writing?”

 

He just stared at her for a moment.

 

“Oh, you mean why am I taking it out now? Like… what I’m writing?… I… um… am making a list.” She opened the book to a page where only one word was written, ‘Cake’. “Of the things I like that I… never got the chance to try before…” She said before scribbling ‘Pap’s Spahgetti’ and ‘Nicecream’ on the the page. “I’m hoping that there will be more than food written….. eventually. I decided to make a list… a couple of weeks ago… when I tried cake…”

 

She seemed a little uncomfortable talking to him about this, like she had almost forgotten how to talk. She fidgeted a bit with the binding of her book.

 

They sat in silence for a long while. But it didn’t feel as uncomfortable, slowly her uptight posture relaxed. Sans closed his sockets just leaning back. If he was patient maybe she would talk to him, he was sure she had questions, and he had more than enough patience to wait until she asked them.

 

She sat up a little and turned to him, her lips opened slightly to speak when she suddenly clamped them shut. Looking past him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a long silence with us just sitting on a the bench overlooking the beach I finally decided to ask him about the relationship monsters and humans had here. Everything seemed normal, too normal.

 

I stopped when I noticed two guys walking towards us.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. Whatcha doin with this guy?”

 

“Umm.” I was very confused. “Wha?”

 

“You know monsters use magic dontcha?”

 

“Uh, yeah?” Now I was even more confused.

 

One of the other guys started talking. “Monsters are dangerous, can’t trust em. They use magic, magic is the power of the devil.”

 

Okay now this was making more sense. Or less. I wasn’t really sure.

 

“Really?” I was not amused.

 

“Really.”

 

I looked at Sans, he looked on edge. I was in backwards town, everything was different. I was used to prejudice towards humans, not monsters.

 

“I see.”

 

“Any creature to use the power of the devil is a follower of satan himself.”

 

I nodded slowly.

 

I was thinking of ways to get rid of the conflict without making it worse, when one of them gasped.

 

“It has already left its mark on her.” The guy was pointing at my face.

 

“Um, what?”

 

“He has stricken one of god’s children.”

 

I turned away from them and towards my backpack. I gave them a ‘one minute’ gesture with my finger. I pulled out a small compact mirror from my bag.

 

Ah, the bruise from the other Sans.

 

“Oh, that’s what you’re talking about.” I pointed to Sans. “Yeah, not from him.” I was not about to explain that although it wasn’t him, it was another version of him.

 

“None the less, you should stay away from him before he corrupts your immortal soul.” The guy went to reach out to grab me. I leaned back, Sans caught his wrist.

 

Was Sans trying to help me? God, my head was so confused.

 

I put my hand on Sans hand. “It’s fine.” He looked apprehensively at me. His sockets narrowed at me, was he mad at me?

 

“You can’t be serious. You’re siding with them…”

 

Oh that explained the look. I wasn’t about to have someone I barely know and don’t trust trying to protect me.

 

I sighed before standing up.

 

“I promise you that I am no child of your god… If monsters are the followers of satan, and humans are the children of god… I am an abomination. There is no saving me.” I looked at them hard, small talk I couldn’t do. Eating spaghetti was a challenge. Bullshitting my way out of situations? I could do that, I had done that a lot up til now.

 

One of them opened their mouth to speak, I cut them off. “No, that’s enough. I’m leaving.” I went to grab my backpack.

 

They had backed up a bit, taken back by my sudden change of demeanor.

 

“He has cast a spell on her!” He jumped forward a bit towards us, Sans was now standing.

 

The sudden movement caught my reflexes, I shot my arms up; bringing a barrier between Sans and I, and the two men.

 

All three people looked shocked.

 

Oops, I fucked up. I hadn’t been planning to use my magic, but with one of my stones gone… it had just happened.

 

I didn’t mean to do that. They were going to hate me, be afraid of me.

 

Run.

 

Just run, you’re in the open.

 

Just run, before you’re attacked for using magic.

 

Just run, before they get you.

 

Just run, before they decide that they want to see what makes you tick.

 

Just run, before they recover from the shock.

 

Just run, for being different.

 

Just run, for being part human.

 

Just run.

 

And just like that I was back in my universe, running from confrontation. I was not going to be caught. I was not going back to the laboratory.

 

I heard shouting from behind me. I ignored the words, they didn’t matter. I flashstepped every few steps, absentmindedly bringing my hand up to my collar. I removed another stone and shoved it into the pockets of my sweatpants. I was on autopilot, I was hypersensitive to the world around me. I was aware of everything and nothing.

 

I looked ahead, on the other side of the street was an alley that I could conceal myself in. I zigzagged through the alleys.

 

I ran straight into someone, they didn’t budge. I lost my footing and almost fell, bony fingers caught my arms; stopping my fall.

 

Sans.

 

Fight!

 

Escape!

 

A smell caught me off guard.

 

It was sweet, I recognized it.

 

What was it?

 

Ketchup.

 

I looked at him.

 

Blue sweater.

 

My walls fell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans looked at the crystal jagged wall. It was pink and transparent. She made it. He looked at her, her gray eyes were cold… hard but at the same time… distant. He watched her turn on her heel and run. The moment both of her feet were off the ground she vanished, reappearing a couple of meters away from where she had disappeared. Was that the flashstepping move that Gaster had told him about?

 

“Midnight! Wait!” He yelled at her.

 

What was happening? Why was she running?

 

Shit, what if she hurt someone?

 

Just like that she turned into an alley. Was she mentally back in her own world?

 

That was the only conclusion he could up with.

 

Good, he could cut her off. An alley was good, if he had to fight her no one would get caught in the crossfire. He grabbed her backpack and notebook before taking a shortcut away from the two men still gawking at the now deteriorating wall.

 

It took him a few shortcuts, but eventually he appeared right in front of her. She slammed into him. He grabbed her to stop her from fleeing or falling.

 

She struggled a bit before freezing in place.

 

For a moment nothing happened.

 

Then she looked at him, her eyes were wide with fear. She blinked rapidly while looking at him. Every time her lids passed over her irises they were a new colour; yellow, cyan, blue, red, purple, orange before stopping on green.

 

He held her out at arms length, that’s when he saw it.

 

Her soul.

 

It took him a few seconds to realize what he was seeing. Her soul was a mixture of every colour, it was filled with cracks. Within the cracks holding her soul together was a brilliant white.

 

Hope.

 

“I…I….I…. I can’t leave them there. I can’t let them become like me.”

 

Her soul quivered a new crack was forming.

 

Before he could see her stats something enveloped the soul, it was gray. After the soul was incased, he couldn’t sense or see her soul anymore. He looked back at her eyes, they were gray again. She could hide her soul.

 

What happened to this girl?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I…I….I…. I can’t leave them there. I can’t let them become like me.” I choked out.

 

He just stared at me.

 

My walls were down.

 

I felt vulnerable. I quickly pulled my walls back up over my heart and soul, hiding my very being.

 

“C-can we go back? I want to be alone.” I spoke with as little emotion as I could.

 

“Sure thing kid, I know a shortcut.” He responded while letting go and handing me my backpack. His grin was still plastered on his face, but there was something else there. I couldn’t place it.

 

Had he seen? 

 

I threw the straps over my shoulders. I’d had enough confrontation and unexpected things happen to me to last a life time. I missed my seclusion, I was used to being by myself. This scared me, being around other people. Being here. It was foreign, I needed familiarity.

 

I looked back at Sans, he had his hand outstretched.

 

It took everything I had to put my hand in his.

 

I didn’t trust him, I couldn’t. The only people I could trust were my family. I missed them.

 

Patience could tell me who could be trusted. She could read people like an open book. Daya could read into people even easier.

 

Just as soon as I placed my hand in his, we were gone. I looked around, we were in the void. Before I could get a look around we were back at the hospital, outside of Jake’s room.

 

I quickly pulled my hand from Sans and retreated into the room. I didn’t look at Sans, I couldn't look at him.

 

“How was the adventure?” Jake looked up from his book at me. I flinched.

 

“I’ll be back later, I have some things I gotta do.” He wore the same smile as usual; laid back. Then turned and left the room.

 

I set my backpack down on a chair before sitting on the one next to it.

 

“That well?” The way he said it was less of a question and more of a statement. He set his book down on the bedside table before picking up a different one. “How about a story?” He showed me the cover ‘Homecoming’ “I did promise to read it as many times as you wanted.” His smile was warm, and contagious.

 

I couldn’t ask for a better big brother figure.

 

“After a couple of chapters, if you're up to it, you can tell me what happened.”


	14. Kill or be killed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was attacking me.
> 
> She was going to kill me.
> 
> She was going to kill me or bring me back to the lab.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

After about an hour of reading to me Jake placed a bookmark in the novel he had in his hands and set the book on his lap.

 

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Jake gently prodded.

 

“I... messed up.” I looked down at my feet while sitting a the chair near Jake’s bed.

 

“How?”

 

“We were having something called nicecream, and some guys came up. They started talking about religion and magic being evil. Well, anyways, I got mad and told them I was leaving, but one of them moved towards us… and I… and I… I freaked out a little.” I mumbled quickly.

 

“Freaked out?”

 

“I pulled up a barrier between us… and… and before I knew it… I forgot that I wasn’t back there… I was on the run again… and… and I’m afraid.” I looked at Jake with watery eyes.

 

He sighed before patting the spot next to the bed, I awkwardly sat next to him. With my back to him. Very aware of his wounds all of a sudden. I couldn’t stop hurting people around me, or putting them in dangerous situations could I?

 

He gently rubbed my back.

 

“It’s alright to be afraid, we’ve been through a lot. Even as a subject your life has been exceptionally rough.”

 

I bit my tongue, metaphorically. I couldn’t tell him all of my thoughts. I couldn’t tell him.

 

I didn’t think I could live here with them.

 

It didn’t feel right.

 

I was dangerous.

 

I wanted to go get the others, they could live here.

 

I think I wanted to stay back there but, first I needed to see if it was safe for them here

 

I needed to see this place by myself, I needed to see the lab. No escorts, nobody knowing.

 

“I… I think I need to be alone.” I whispered before standing up, grabbing my bag and leaving. I didn’t look at Jake, I couldn’t. I didn’t wait for his response, I didn’t think I could handle talking to him about the things that were deeper in my thoughts.

 

I walked to the nurses station.

 

“Um, excuse me. When I came in I had a different change of clothing, I was just wondering if I could have them back.”

 

She looked at me before responding. “Name?”

 

“Midnight.”

 

She typed on her computer for a few seconds before turning back to me.

 

“Yes, I’ll call the laundry room and see if they have been cleaned, but I do have to ask a question.”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

“Are you planning to leave the hospital?”

 

This made me suspicious. “No, may I ask why it would matter though?” I kept my composure and tried to fiend innocent curiosity.

 

“Well, as a patient we prefer to know where are patients are at all times.”

 

I didn’t believe that was the entire story, not for one bloody moment.

 

“Well, I was thinking about leaving for a walk later tonight. Would that be okay?” I questioned.

 

She seemed a little taken back. “Yes, that would be fine as long as you check in.” She seemed to biting something back.

 

I was done dodging around the bush, I was irritated. “Would I require an escort?”

 

She didn’t answer. “I’ll call the laundry room now if you would like.”

 

Nice try lady.

 

I got the message though.

 

“That would be most appreciated, thank you.” I pretended like I let that slip over my head. Although it was kinda hit you in the face obvious.

 

Shit what if she called my ‘escort’ to tell them what I had interrogated her about.

 

Shouldn’t have pushed.

 

Whatever, it wont stop me from snooping.

 

She spoke on the phone for a few minutes before turning back to me. “They will bring your clothing to your room.”

 

“Thank you.” I walked back to my room, the entire time I thought about how I was going to sneak out of the hospital. I may be awkward around people, but I made a pretty good ninja.

 

Awkward around people.

 

Ninja.

 

Those two parts of me were no coincidence, I was a good ninja for the same reason I couldn’t socialize.

 

Oh right, I was supposed to be coming up with a ninja plan of escape.

 

I waited in my room like a good little patient until my clothing arrived. I was very happy that I was given a personal room, but I couldn’t help but to think it was due to me maybe being dangerous and all. I shut the door, got changed into my slightly damaged clothing, and walked over to examine the window. No bars, just some form of deadbolt.

  

Pfffft easy peasy.

 

I pulled a small case from my backpack and opened it. My lockpicking tools.

 

“Twenty seconds.” I murmured to myself.

 

I was wrong, it took me seven.

 

I paused a moment, looking back down at my left wrist and the cast on it. First thing’s first, the cast had to go. It would impair my movement way too much. I opened my bag looking for something to used on it, I decided on a serrated knife. It took me a solid twenty minutes to saw through, I hid the remnants of the cast under my pillow. I’d deal with repercussions of people finding out that I took my cast off later. I pulled out some gauze and some splints from my backpack, they were always useful to bring along with you.

 

After I finished with my wrist I turned my attention to the next task at hand. I opened the window, it had a decent sized ledge and a tree near it. The tree would be good for two reasons; it hid the window and me escaping pretty nicely, and secondly it made climbing out the third story window much easier. I crouched out onto the ledge and pushed the window shut. I looked at the tree. I didn’t need to pull anymore augments out, the one would be enough. I flashstepped into the tree with ease.

 

Alright, time to find that lab.

 

I figured the best place to look was where our lab was. The city seemed to have a similar if not identical layout.

 

I contemplated about running through the alleys and sticking to rooftops, but thought better of it. In this society humans were allowed to run around without identification.

 

Before I knew it was looking right at the lab.

 

It was a large blocky structure, very similar to our own, with only one very large difference. No damage repair from me destroying a third of the thing.

 

Okay. I’m alright, I’ll be okay. I’ve broken out before, I even broke six other people out. It’s alight.

 

I’ll be okay.

 

Now, how does one break INTO a lab?

 

I really should have thought this through better.

 

Well I just broke out through a hospital window… so… perhaps a window would be a good place to start?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

I eventually snuck into the lab like the sneaky ninja I was.

 

And by that I mean I found an open window.

 

Although to be honest the place was built like a high-tech fortress, the windows even had an alarm system if one wanted to open it without a passcode.

 

As a snuck through the rooms I found a lot of ‘thingies’, ‘do-dads’, ‘gadgets’, and ‘stuff’. But, no torture or experiments. I eventually found myself in a ventilation shaft due to hearing someone coming down the hall and it looking like a good hiding spot. It was surprisingly spacious. I crawled through the thing for what seemed like hours. I dropped out of the vent after not too long to find myself in a familiar wing, one of the subject wings. The wing that I was in for the first few years of my life.

 

There were no bars on my old cell area, just open space. Open space, a coffee maker, a fridge, a small couch, potted plant, etc. Everything you would need for a small staff room.

 

I don’t know how long I was staring; dazing off, thinking of the past.

 

I didn’t notice a man come in wearing a white lab coat until he spoke.

 

“Ma’am?” I whipped around to face him.

 

Shit.

 

Words.

 

“Uh.”

 

Once again brain, you did well.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

His eyes squinted a little as he eyed my apparel.

 

I did indeed look more like a robber than a scientist.

I attempted to send him ‘don’t be suspicious’ thoughts with my mind.

I did not work.

 

“Ma’am do you work here?”

 

I pondered briefly if telling him I got lost would work. No, no that definitely wouldn’t go well, one does not accidentally wander into a high security lab. So, instead I did the most logical thing I could in this situation.

 

I threw the nearest object I could at him and ran. That object being an entire coffee maker I yanked out of the wall. I of course intentionally missed. But, it had the desire effect. It surprised him for a few seconds while I got out of the room.

 

Not long after I heard an alarm go off in the building.

 

Using the way I had came and a lot of dodging maneuvers I got back to the window I had come through, and it was still open.

 

Third floor, well at least I was good at free-running. I stepped into the windowsill ready to jump onto a lower building. Before I managed to get out the window a flash of light caught the side of my vision, a huge ear splitting crash along with it. I glanced over without turning my head to see a spear lodged in the wall.

 

That could only belong to one person.

 

This world’s version of the person that nearly killed Jake. I couldn’t help but feel anger. I needed to get out of there before I did something that I would soon regret. I was in a lot of trouble. I had escaped the hospital without an escort, I had broken into a laboratory, and I had used my magic in public. All within a few hours.

 

“HEY PUNK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOI-HEY GET BACK HERE!” I jumped out the window, and onto the rooftop of a smaller building. She was hot on my heels, and I was not turning around or stopping.

 

I jumped down ruffly onto the ground from the two story building, ending the move in a roll. I let my magic take the brunt of the impact. Without slowing I continued to run towards one of the high concrete walls that sectioned the laboratory off from the rest of the street. Another spear whizzed by my head embedding itself into the high standing wall.

 

“STOP!”

 

She was attacking me.

 

She was going to kill me.

 

She was going to kill me or bring me back to the lab.

 

I started to lose myself again.

 

I jumped onto the spear and further up the wall a bit planting my feet on its surface. I kicked off as hard as I could, willing myself to the between. My feet touched down on the opposite building. Another kick off, another flashstep. I threw myself over the high wall. I hit the ground hard, another two story fall. I didn’t roll, I hit the ground running.

 

“ENOUGH RUNNING!”

 

The ground began to glow in spots, I stepped dangerously close to one patch and was rewarded with a spear coming up out of the ground and cutting open my arm a bit. I kept running. There was a line of glowing circles in front of me, I wasn’t going to make it. I stopped just in time to see a wall of spears jut out of the ground where I almost stepped.

 

I can’t run.

 

I can’t get away.

 

Kill.

 

Kill if you want to live.

 

Kill if you want to live to save your family.

 

I turned to face my enemy.

 

I wasn’t Midnight.

 

I was Subject 4-10 Alpha on the run.

 

I reached up to my collar and pulled out four augments without a hesitation. I was going to destroy this place before anymore subjects were created.

 

If they wanted to see my limits like they’d been trying to, I was going to show them.

 

I felt my magic rip through my very being. I felt my hold on reality grow even weaker. I was in a dream, no, I was an animal. I was an animal backed into a corner.

 

Kill or be killed.


	15. Leather or Steel

** **Undertale-** **

 

Sans picked up his phone and hit the accept call button. It was the hospital calling.

 

“Hey.” He answered.

 

“Is this Sans?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Midnight’s emergency contact?”

 

“Yep, sup?” He asked becoming a little concerned.

 

“We regret to inform you that Midnight has left the hospital without telling anybody, in addition we found her cast in her room. It seems as though she cut it off.”

 

“Alright, well, thanks for letting me know.” He hung up and turned to Dr. Alphys. “I gotta go, union break.”

 

“A-alright.” She gave him a knowing look.

 

Sans had thought that she might try to leave or do something stupid. He had Dr. Gaster talk to the staff at the hospital about keeping her under watch. He didn’t think she was violent or dangerous, but she did seem to have her triggers. He had a feeling that she had a lot more power than she was letting on. He just wanted to be safe. He disappeared from the lab, finding himself in front of Jake’s door. Maybe Jake would know where she may have gone. He figured she was probably out doing something completely innocent, but he figured that it was about time he checked on her anyways.

 

He gave a gentle rap before opening the door. Just as always, Jake seemed to have his nose in a book.

 

“Hello, Sans. Can I help you with something?” He looked over his book.

 

“Actually ya, your friend Midnight. She seems to have run off.”

 

“I though she would. There’s a lot more to that girl than you probably realise.” Jake sat up a little in bed before continuing. “She’s a really good person, but with everything she’s been through… She doesn’t do well with crowds or being controlled, she told me what happened earlier. I figured she would probably run off at some point. Probably exploring, if I had to guess. Either that or just finding some secluded place to be alone.” He rubbed his through his facial hair in thought before mumbling while in serious thought.

 

Sans only nodded before Jake continued. “I do have one warning for you though, it’s about her collar. Her and her ‘father’ wore the same type of collar for two completely different reasons. As far as I am aware, he could handle his magic with or without the thing, Midnight on the other hand wears it without choice. The last time she removed it was eight years ago, the day she escaped; she went on a rampage. She destroyed part of the lab and almost killed our version of you before faking her own death. She is completely safe to be around while wearing the collar. Without it on the other hand, I couldn’t tell you. Eight years ago she was only twelve and had half as many augments. I witnessed the act, she was not the girl I came to know. She was…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence, he didn’t even know how to describe the thing he had witnessed.

 

Sans phone rang again. He sighed before checking the number. Dr Alphys was calling. “One sec I gotta take this.”

 

“SANS SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE LAB!” Alphys hollered into the phone. “Undyne went after them, b-but I checked the s-security cameras. I-it’s that g-girl, M-midnight!”

 

Sans teleported back to the lab and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He was now standing next to Alphys she was standing in front of a wall of monitors, the video feed of some of the screens were looping a few second long videos. In one she threw a coffee maker at a scientist, the next she was jumping into a vent, another she was about to jump out a window while Undyne threw a spear at her, the last was of outside the lab Undyne throwing a spear at her before she flashstepped over a large wall.

 

He stuffed his phone into his pocket before teleporting to the part of the wall she had jumped over, he stood at the top of the wall looking down at the two figures. The further being Midnight. She dropped something that was in her hand, the objects fell to the ground. Hey clattered onto the concrete before bouncing and rolling away. It took him a moment to realise what they were, four augments. Which meant she was now missing five.

 

Shit.

 

Jake’s warning echoed in his head.

 

She crumpled to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream. He head dropped forward, her hands gripping the hair near the base of her scalp. It was a long scream, she released the death grip on her hair before her head snapped up staring straight into the sky. Something in her voice shifted, a monstrous growl erupting from within that feminine sound.

 

Her soul came to view, leaving her body. It’s colours shining bright. It writhed as though in pain, the white cracks turning dark; black. The colours seemed to bleed from the heart shape, turning into floating wisps of colour. They encircled her form and faded, leaving the white of her hair a colourful scheme of purple, red, orange, blue, cyan, green, and yellow. The form of her soul was left left gray with black cracks in it; then it did something he wasn’t expecting. It rotated into an upside down heart; a monster soul, it then slowly receded back into her chest.

 

The screaming came to an end, her head flopped forward, her arms hung loosely; the backs of her hands resting on the ground.

 

No one moved.

 

“What the FUCK was THAT?!” Undyne clearly shocked.

 

Sans teleported a few feet in front of the still girl, so he was standing between her and Undyne.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I stared at the ground.

 

Another is here.

 

Kill it, before it kills you.

 

Destroy this place.

 

….….Alright.

 

I let go of all my hope. I didn’t fight the fear and the hate. Not this time, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t.

 

I moved my head slightly to see him grinning down at me.

 

I moved fast, I threw up my arms bringing a red crystalline barrier up where he was standing. He teleported. I went to twist my wrists but stopped. I looked at the gauze and splints stopping my movement. I growled in anger at the thing limiting my movement and ripped it off with my other hand. A spear came flying at me from the right, I flashstepped to perch on my barrier. I turned to face my enemies. I brought my arms up once again, this time a barrier came up behind me, I opened my hands, the barrier cracking and splintering into shards, I flicked my wrists forward sending the sparkling shards in a barrage of airborn projectiles towards my enemies. They dodged. I turned to see them, a spear flew towards me I stepped back off of the crystal pillar and stood behind it. I once again broke it into pieces and sent it flying towards their forms. And once again they dodged the attack, using this as a distraction I ran. I ran towards the wall for the lab.

 

Just as I ran I felt my body weight shift, pulling me away from the wall. I looked over my shoulder to see where I was being dragged. A wall for a building with bones jutting from the side. I curled in on myself and pulled my magic around me. Encased in a red barrier my form was hurled into the wall of bones. My barriers magic was enough to break the bones. I landed down on all fours. I was more animal than anything else. I snarled at the figures. I could feel my magic coursing through me angrily.

 

The ground began to glow in spots, I ran towards the one causing it dodging, weaving, and flashstepping the way through the spears jutting up from the ground and the bones being flung in my direction. As I got close her eyes grew wide, a figure appeared next to her, then they both vanished leaving the concrete wall wide open. I willed most of my magic into my arm and fist, driving it straight into the surface.

 

A large portion of the wall fell to the ground after being reduced to nothing by rubble.

 

My body weight shifted again, pulling me down. I dropped to my knees. I looked over at the guilty creature. He had both of his hands out of his pockets a tight grin on his face, his skull looked drenched in blue sweat. His socket was a blinding light of cyan. He was struggling to keep me on just my knees.

 

I couldn’t get up, but I wouldn’t fall.

 

MOVE!

 

My magic screamed at me.

 

To let more out.

 

To let it ALL out.

 

I reached up to my collar while continuing to make eye contact with the skeleton. I snaked my fingers between the leather and my skin. His sockets grew wide.

 

Something wrapped around my hand, keeping it in place. I looked down to see a white hand with a hole in the middle.

 

Roman?

 

I hesitated for a moment, just staring at the hand.

 

Something sharp bit into my upper arm. I hissed and looked at the thing. Another floating hand held an empty syringe.

 

My fear rose. I went to struggle against the invisible force holding me down. I thrashed with all of my magic being forced into my limbs, I screamed in rage and fear. I felt a weight push me down onto my stomach, someone was sitting on my back. I turned my head to face Undyne, she was wrestling my hand away from my necklace. My head grew more foggy, I screamed and thrashed as hard as I could. I looked to my other hand, white hands with holes held my other arm down with a death grip. I couldn’t move my arms or hands; I couldn’t summon barriers. I couldn’t run or jump; I couldn’t flash step. Even my legs were being held down, by what I couldn’t figure out with my viewpoint.

 

Anger and fear turned to just fear. I shut my eyes and let out a whimper. They were going to bring me back to the lab and hurt me.

 

My vision was blurring.

 

As my vision got more and more blurry, I stopped fighting. I let myself become a ragdoll. I felt tired.

 

I heard someone talking. The figures had been talking the entire time, but I had tuned it out as just noise.

 

“It’s okay kiddo. Just take it easy.”

 

I felt someone moving my collar a bit.

 

I felt my magic pull away.

 

The gravity hurt, my magic wasn’t taking most of the weight anymore. I struggled to breath, the invisible force let go, but the hands holding me down continued their grip.

 

All of the fight in me was gone.

 

I let out another whimper as exhaustion took me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stood up after placing the augments back into place, her expression wasn’t quite fear, it looked more like she was absolutely terrified. She rasped out a breath, with her magic sealed the amount of force he was using was overkill. He removed the force fighting her body and she immediately gasped for air before letting out a whimper.

 

Undyne was sitting on her holding her right arm down while Gaster’s hands were holding her left, Sans summoned bones interlaced over each leg holding it down.

 

They had been lucky Gaster had come when he had. Sans wasn’t sure what would have happened. He may have actually had to try to kill the girl. Although even he wasn’t sure he would have been able to. She was strong, strong and completely unstable.

 

She was dangerous.

 

Gaster knelled down and placed two fingers on the side of her neck. He paused for a couple of minutes.

 

“The tranquilizer worked, she’s unconscious.” He spoke before standing up and brushing off his pants the hands holding her down disappeared. “Perhaps we should speak to Alphys about a new necklace before she wakes, one that does not allow the wearer to remove the augments or the collar itself.” He rubbed his chin in thought while looking down at the girl.

 

“Probably a good idea.” Sans spoke quietly while looking down at Midnight.

 

Her hair faded back to blonde. He looked through her and at her soul, it had rotated upright again the colours melting back into it and the cracks turning back from black to white.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My head was pounding when I woke up. My body screamed in pain, especially my wrist. I brought my wrist up to my face where a medical splint had been attached with durable cloth. I was in what looked like a hospital bed.

 

What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?

 

I thought back.

 

I tried to attack Undyne, Sans, and the lab.

 

Shit.

 

I had removed a bunch of my augments. I brought my hand to my necklace to feel steel in it’s place. I sat up quickly bringing my other hand to the metal collar. I guided both hands across its smooth surface, there was a latch, I felt a hole between two gems in the front. I traced it with my fingers; it was a key hole. I continued to explore the necklace with my fingers, I could feel the gems but the usual pins that I could pull to remove them were no longer there.

 

“Hey, bud. How ya feeling?” I startled to see a skeleton in a blue sweater standing at the foot of the bed, he definitely wasn’t there a few seconds ago.

 

I gawked at him wide eyed.

 

He rubbed the back of his skull with a bony hand causing a light scraping noise while looking away and off to the side. “You really made this lazybones work kid.” He paused. “I know you must be tired and all, but I think we need to have a talk.”

 

All I could do was nod.

 

I stood up from the bed, my body ached.

 

“C’mon, let’s go see the doc.”

 

The walk was silent, neither of us spoke. After a few twists through the corridor I realised that I was still at the lab. It didn’t take long before we were both standing in front of a door with ‘Dr. Gaster’ and ‘Royal Scientist’ written on it. Sans gave a quick knock to the door, his bony hand made a sharp sound against the wood.

 

“Come in.” The voice on the otherside of the door responded.


	16. Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG conversation. Also shopping. 
> 
> Tell me any awkward situation you want me to throw the main into for any future laughs and i'll consider it.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“I understand that today was the day that you were going to go back to your own universe for your friends, but I believe we need to have a discussion first.” Gaster spoke kindly while pouring a cup of tea. “Tea?” He held out the quint porcelain cup and small plate it was resting on in my direction.

 

I leaned forward in my chair and took the cup with both hands wordlessly. I didn’t know what to say. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, and frightened as to what they were going to do with me now. Without being able to use my magic I felt vulnerable. Absentmindedly my one of my hands wandered from my tea cup to my necklace, my eyes dropped to the floor. The two others in the room watched my involuntarily reaction.

 

“Ya, sorry bout the new jewellery kid, but we would kinda prefer not to have anymore violence.”

 

“Yeah.” Was all I could think to respond with.

 

“Anyways, I have asked you here to understand more about you and your ‘friends’. In other words, I would like to hear your story.” As he spoke he pulled a notebook and a pen out from a drawer on his desk while floating hands moved to pour another cup of tea.

 

“M-my story?” I felt very put on the spot. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I didn’t trust these people, I couldn’t… but I couldn’t blame them for wanting to know about the girl who came from another universe and attempted to kill them. So far they had responded quite kindly considering everything I had thus far.

 

“Yes my dear, I’m afraid that we know hardly anything about you.”

 

I fiddled with my cup while responding. “I… I wouldn’t know where to begin.” I whispered. I knew I had to tell them what had happened to me, but it was hard to tell the mirror images of the people who hurt me about how I’d been hurt.

 

“I always find that the beginning is a good place to start.”

 

Sans noted my sad frown. “If ya need a break at any point buddy, we can take a break.” He spoke soothingly.

 

“O-ok.” I took in a deep breath and stared at my cup. I was going to pretend they weren’t here. I was going to pretend that it was just me talking to myself. “Subjects are experiments that Dr. Gaster created with the help of Dr. Alphys, we were made by infusing the magic of a monster with a human. The human was always a female… and I guess after we were born? The humans must have some link with magic and contain strong souls. I’m not sure of the details of how they infused the magic with the humans to create us, Roman would know more about it.” I trailed off a little before continuing. “There are to date five series of subjects. Each series is usually made with the same magic or a very similar magic. Subject 1-1 Beta and Subject 1-2 Beta were the first created, they were created using Dr. Gaster’s own magic. I know those two as Roman and Gears… they’re really nice and smart… The next of us to be created was Jake… also known as Subject 2-3 Beta.”

 

Gaster quickly jumped in. “What does the last number imply?”

 

I stared at my cup silently for a good while before answering. “I-it implies which attempt they were… I-it means that the two Subjects before Jake died… perhaps during pregnancy… perhaps during testing…” I didn’t need to look up to know Sans had shifted in his seat, I could hear him next to me.

 

“You once said that you were known as Subject 4-10. I assume that rule still applies?”

 

“Yeah… The mothers used in creating us… after serving their purpose are put down… if they don’t die during the birth, which is normally the case… After Jake was created Dr. Gaster worked with ghost magic, he created two other subjects with two different ghost magics… the third series of subjects… Patience and Daya… Subject 3-21 Beta and Subject 3-46 Alpha… Betas being imperfect while Alphas met the criteria of what they were looking for…” I continued to look down at my cup, not noticing the shocked and disgusted face beside me. “Last came Subject 5-1 Error or Anika… she was a lab mixup, I’m not sure if anyone really knows much about her. I never met her, she was born just before I got away. The creation of new subjects came to an end soon after her, it’s not that they haven’t been trying… It’s just with how broken everything is… no humans seem to have enough… to survive the procedure…” I gripped my cup tightly, next I was going to have to tell them about MY story, the one I had been able to dodge up till now. “When… when… when they had created me they were hoping to bring Falon’s magic back… the first nine tries ended with both the baby and the mothers deaths… the mothers soul would shatter from the magic being to strong… or the mother’s body would break down… I…I… I inherited my soul from my mother… Dr. Gaster waited until he only had enough magic for one last attempt before using her… I’m sure you have seen my soul by now.” I risked a glance to Sans, his grin didn’t look happy. His brow bones were angled in sadness. I just nodded. I looked back at my cup of tea. “As far back as I can recall I was tested on… constantly poking and prodding at me and my soul… exhaustion tests where they wouldn’t let me sleep and would push me to do physical activities… they would try to push my soul and body to it’s limits… always recording the outcomes… during those tests they would only take an augment or two out, they didn’t want to risk too much… if they did take all of them out… they would sedate me first… then… then… there were the pain tests.” I could feel the guarded wall of my soul thicken for protection from the strikes that weren’t coming.

 

“Pain tests?” Gaster asked curiously.

 

I didn’t want to tell them about the humiliating and painful events. I didn’t have the words. Instead I slowly stood up and set my cup gently on the desk, I took a could of steps backwards away from the desk and past the chairs. There faces showed confusion. I turned to look away from them, as I reached up and behind my neck grasping at my shirt. I slowly pulled the fabric over my head and heard an audible gasp. I knew what they saw. I gripped the shirt to my chest even though I was facing the other direction.

 

My back was covered in scars of various shapes and sizes, some were long with rough edges, while others were circular and smooth. There were even scars from wounds that had been stitched shut. Cuts, tears, and burns.

 

After a few moments I quickly threw my shirt back over my head and retook my seat.

 

My heart hurt.

 

“Many subjects have been through the same thing at one time or another… Many of the pain tests don’t scar… No one cares… we’re part human… humans are either slaves, pets, or things to be experimented on. If there is a job that’s too demeaning or dangerous it’s given to a human… without pay…”

 

Neither of the monsters spoke.

 

“I escaped when I was twelve, I destroyed part of the facility… I faked my own death… I ran away… I lived on my own for eight years in the middle of the woods… I scavenged what I could from the wartorn areas and pretended to be a pet on a job for her owner when I would go to town… I pick pocketed from strangers to afford food… I ran into Sans a few times… he even tried to buy me once… then the day I came here… I…I… got them out of the building… but Sans attacked me… Jake stayed to help… but Undyne showed up… Sans… he held me down…” God, this hurt. My eyes watered recalling the scene. The scene crystal clear in my head. “He told me jokes while I was sure Undyne murdered my friend… He joked about killing my family…” I couldn’t hold back the tears as I broke. “He joked while Jake was d-dying… it was my fault. I couldn’t do anything.” My words came out without me being able to hold them back any longer. “I can’t even stop myself from hurting other people! How can I stop my family from being hurt!” I asked myself out loud while clutching my shirt. Attempting in some futile way to stop my soul from hurting.

 

I felt a bony hand pry one of my hands from the fabric gently. He set the teacup back in my hand.

 

“It’ll help.” He spoke gently, almost as though he was trying to comfort an injured animal.

 

I brought the tea to my lips, I didn’t realise how dry my mouth had been until the tea touched my tongue. It was really good. It made me feel warm, and a little calmer.

 

“I broke into your lab… I tried to destroy your lab… I ATTACKED you… I tried to KILL you… How can you be so nice?” I looked at them with suspicion.

 

“Well, my dear. This is indeed true, but we needed to know why you tried to do those things. Whether or not you yourself wanted to do those things, whether or not you had control.” He looked back at me, as though expecting an explanation. I stared back to my shoes.

 

“I… I… didn’t know where I was… I thought I was back in my universe… I was afraid you were going to… to take me back to the lab… I was afraid of… of not being able to help my… my family.” I whispered to my shoes. “I broke into the lab… because I needed to see for myself…”

 

Gaster only hummed in response understandingly.

 

“We shall reschedule your departure to your universe until a slightly later date.” I opened my mouth ready to protest, he placed a hand up palm towards me to silence me before I could speak. “As much as we would like to believe you, we must see for ourselves if this universe is really as such, and if your friends are good people before bringing them here.”

 

“How do you plan to do that.”

 

“Sans will be going with you, we have already discussed the idea while you were resting.”

 

“When?”

 

“Hopefully a couple of days at the longest until all the preparations are finished.”

 

“I…I understand why you made this new collar for me… but when I go back…” my voice was no louder than a whisper but was easily heard in the quiet room.

 

“When you go back you may have your other collar.” He answered without hesitation.

 

“If Sans is to come with me… he’ll need a new outfit… and an acting lesson.” I spoke thinking back to how the monsters dressed and acted where I came from.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that’s how I found myself in a gothic/grundge clothing store with a skeleton.

 

I browsed the racks and shelves with Sans looking over my shoulder curiously.

 

“So, what does other me wear?”

 

“We need to find a jacket like the one you’re wearing, but with in black with an off-white fur lined hood. The shorts will be basically the same as yours… but yellow instead of white strips… red converse as well or black slippers… we want any monsters who see you think that you’re the Sans that they know… we can’t do much about you face though, so you’ll have to keep your hood up and your sweater zipped.”

 

“I didn’t think I was THAT hard to look at.” He chuckled.

 

“No! No… I mean… Sans… he has different teeth… More like shark teeth, with a gold tooth…” I trailed off at the end. I frowned remembering the other skeleton.

 

“Hey, what’s soft and slippery?”

 

“Um.” I tried to come up with an answer, taking the question seriously.

 

“A slipper.” I brought his slippered foot up and wiggled it a little.

 

“Oh.” I couldn’t help but giggle ever so slightly, not completely at the joke, but also that I hadn’t registered it was a joke.

 

“Oh yeah, we need to work on your jokes too.” He tilted his head a little to the side and I sighed. “What’s funnier than a dead baby?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know?” He looked a little taken back at the dark question.

 

“A dead baby in a clown costume.” I didn’t smile, I just continued to look through the racks of clothing.

 

“That’s a little dark…”

 

“Why did Suzy fall off the swing?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“She had no arms.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “Why didn’t Suzy get back up?”

 

“...”

 

“She was dead.” Sans sockets grew wide while staring back at me. He wondered why I was telling these jokes.

 

“Knock knock”

 

“...Who’s there?” He didn’t want to ask, but he felt it was important.

 

“...Not Suzy” I pulled out the jacket I wanted and set it next to a plain red t-shirt without taking my hand off the jacket. I stared at the jacket, I didn’t want to say the next one but I felt I had to to get my point across.

 

“What makes a murder joke funny?”

 

He didn’t answer he just watched as I clenched the jacket’s fabric in my fist.

 

“The execution.” I let go of the jacket. “He told me that one while Undyne stabbed Jake.”

 

Sans mind drifted back to when he had first met me, and how I had yelled at him. What I had yelled at him.

 

‘You think you’re so FUNNY!’

 

‘Mocking me while the fish BITCH murders my FAMILY! How DARE you HURT MY FAMILY!’

 

“Wow.” Was all he could say before leaning back against the clothing rack.

 

“Also you smell too good.” My face flushed as I realised my choice of words. “I-I-I mean, uh, Sans, uh… the OTHER Sans… he uh… doesn’t!” Oh god why? “I mean he smells l-like cigarettes and m-ustard!” I went to take a step back and tripped over one of the clothing rack legs, taking the whole thing down with me.

 

WHYYYYYYY?

 

I pulled a piece of clothing off of my face to see Sans laughing so hard he was holding the spot where a human’s stomach would be.

 

I looked down at the article of clothing that had fallen on me.

 

Black shorts with yellow stripes.


	17. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try again?
> 
> Kinda fluffy.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans walked out of the change room to face me. He looked a lot like my Sans with his change of clothes. He looked a little bored, and uncomfortable.

 

“Alright. Um.. you need to look angrier when we go… like scowl… but be happy.” I terribly tried to explain.

 

“Be angry and happy?” Sans looked lost.

 

“Yeah… like evil happy? And hateful towards the world?” Wow, I was getting better at talking words every day.

 

He just shrugged before going back into the change room. He emerged after a few minutes with his usual clothes back on and the new ones tucked under his arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After shopping we decided to grab a bite to eat at a place called ‘Grillbys’. I had heard of that place back where I came from, but hadn’t gone there myself. In my world it was a monster only establishment.

 

Sans opened the door to the cozy restaurant/bar for me to enter. It was really warm inside, but not uncomfortably so. It had a nice happy feel to the place, it felt homely. I followed Sans to the far side of the restaurant where the bar counter stood. He sat down on one of the bar stools and I took my place next to him.

 

PPPPPBBBBBBBT.

 

What?

 

Was that a?

 

Yep, that was definitely a whoopee cushion I just sat on.

 

I pulled the deflated object out from under me, and looked at Sans with a look I am pretty sure was pure shock. He laughed.

 

“Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats.” He winked at me.

 

I opened my mouth to say something.

 

“Erg?”

 

As always I was an expert conversationalist.

 

He laughed harder as I just sat there gawking with the whoopee cushion still in my hand.

 

Sans turned his attention back to the bar, I followed his gaze to see a well dressed fire monster thing? He was nicely dressed with a pair of rectangular glasses.

 

Why was he wearing glasses?

 

Did he need them?

 

He didn’t really have eyes.

 

“Midnight this is Grillby.”

 

Grillby reached out a… hand? Yeah, a hand towards me. I stared at it apprehensively before slowly putting my hand in his. It had the same warm and homely feeling as the rest of the establishment. It made me feel comfortable and trusti-

 

Nope.

 

Nope.

 

I pulled my hand away quickly and with force, as though the fire had burned. I wasn’t going to let them weasel their way through my walls that easily. I held my hand to my chest and looked down at the counter. I risked a glance up at the two, Sans smile smile looked a little strained while Grillby’s look was… well, I wasn’t really sure with the whole being made of fire thing.

 

An awkward silence ensued.

 

“Uh, two orders of the burg please.” Sans broke the tension.

 

My gaze followed Grillby as he walked away until he was out of sight.

 

A pang of guilt ripped through me. I felt bad, Grillby hadn’t done anything to me, and I had treated him terribly. If I was the first impression of my family to these people, I wasn’t making my friends look very good; but I had been scared.

 

 Very quickly Grillby came back and set two plates with a burger on each in front of us. I stared with my eyebrows scrunched in thought as I tried to come up with words to say, any words to make the situation a little better…

 

What could I say?

 

A joke?

 

People like jokes right?

 

Do I know any jokes?

 

 I thought back to a terrible joke that I had read in a book once, while browsing through the library.

 

“Uh.” The two monsters stared at me, I’m sure it looked like I was glaring at the burger. “The past, present, and future walk into a bar…” I continued to stare at my burger awkwardly. “It was tense.”

 

Sans stared at me with a bewildered expression before laughing really, REALLY hard. It wasn’t so much that he found my joke funny, he’d heard it before, it was more that I was staring at the burger with the most serious expression he had ever seen while saying it. Grillby made a sound that I was sure was a groan.

 

“That was awful kid,” He chuckled a bit more. “well done.” He waved the burger he was holding a bit and gave me a wink.

 

I breathed out slowly, now realising that I had been holding my breath since I told the terrible joke. I relaxed a bit before looking at Grillby.

 

“I…I’m sorry if I…. I mean… I…” I stuttered out.

 

“It’s quite alright.” His crackled voice cut me off.

 

I nodded while looking down at my plate. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I got the t-test results for the m-magic sample you g-gave me.” The small yellow monster scurried towards Dr. Gasrer’s desk to lay down a tan folder.

 

He lifted the cover of the folder with two slender fingers to read the pages. “Interesting.”

 

“I th-thought it was quite pec-culiar, the magic c-contains a similar yet different magic. I c-couldn’t figure out what it was.” She shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she spoke. “I did manage t-to isolate th-the magic, it seems to b-be highly unstable… and d-dark.”

 

Gaster hummed thoughtfully while reviewing the pages. He would have to have another talk with Midnight, either she didn’t know about this… or she was keeping it a secret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was rather tired of all the interacting that I had been doing since coming to this world, scratch that, in the last month. It was a lot more than I was used to. I was not only physically tired, but I was emotionally drained. It didn’t help that my new accessory subdued more magic than my old one. My old one kept a lot of my magic caged off, but still left me with enough to keep going past my human bodies physical limits; this one left almost none, just enough so I wouldn’t die. At the moment I was just like any average human.

 

I felt vulnerable and tired in short.

 

“So, where are we going?” I looked at the skeleton beside me. He was about the same height as me, I noticed for the first time. He was shorter than the other Sans.

 

“Taking you back to the hospital, I gotta get to work.”

 

I didn’t respond. I was actually pretty happy to be going to the hospital, where I could hopefully spend some time by myself for a little while. I craved solitude at the moment; I hadn’t actually had the time to sit down and sort my own thoughts yet.

 

I needed some space.

 

Once back at the hospital my night was pretty quiet. Jake read to me for a few hours, part of the book I wanted and the rest was from the book he was currently reading. I noted that he was looking better and better as time went on. He was no longer needing blood transfusions and he had some of his colour back. He was very fast at recovering; probably due to his magic, maybe due to working with Undyne.

 

After I was back in my own room I finally got the space and silence that I required to process all the drama and action that had taken place in my life as of late.

 

I had ended up in an alternate universe from the one that I had been born and raised in, and the rest of my family had no idea where I was. The people here were friendly it seemed, but I still couldn’t trust them without Patience’s or Daya’s input. I was surrounded by strangers… when all I knew was isolation.

 

I was such a messed up person.

 

My distrusting nature kept me alive and safe, but here it seemed to only ever make matters worse. I was so used to ignoring the laws that I never thought of locked doors as something I couldn’t pass, I only thought of them as a secret someone was hiding from me. One example being the lab.

 

Even now in the back of my mind I knew I had to restock on supplies and clothing, and what was the first solution that came to my mind? Stealing. Stealing, not asking or talking to anybody about it. The idea of asking these people for help felt so foreign to me that I wasn’t sure if I could do it.

 

What if my poor behavior reflected back onto my friends?

 

What if, because of my stupidity; they decided that we were only trouble?

 

For the first time after waking up in the hospital I really tried to think of this situation from these people’s point of view.

 

And it didn’t look good.

 

I was a ‘monster’ and not the type that people usually refer to in this world.

 

I flopped back onto my bed.

 

I would find a way to fix this, I had to. I needed to save my family, I needed to… make friends.

 

Good god, with my finesse this was going to be hard. The only friends I had were kind of forced into the role. Did they really have a choice in the matter?

 

I shifted a little to worm the blanket from under me, to over my form. I rolled over on my side and slung my arm over the side of my bag to rummage in my backpack, pulling out my phone. I opened my history log and scrolled through the texts, remembering all the fun conversations. I remembered the times we had when we were young and lived together in the wing of the laboratory.

 

No, they had a choice.

 

And they chose me.

 

I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into my blanket, it was still early. Probably too early for bed, but I was tired.

 

I was asleep in seconds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wasn’t really sure what time it was when I woke up. The sky was dark and the moon peeked out from behind the clouds; casting a silver glow across the room. I needed to stretch my legs and go for a walk. I enjoyed the quiet of the world at night. My name was Midnight after all. I shrugged out of the pajamas I had been given and dressed into an outfit that had also been given to me; by who I wasn’t really sure.

 

I felt incredibly sad, and for the first time in my life. I felt truly lonely. I was so guarded against everyone, but this world… seeing people laughing and enjoying other peoples company; it left me with a feeling of longing.

 

I ignored the skirts and opted for a bland pair of easy to move in yoga pants, an equally bland white shirt, with a formfitting hooded sweater, and my favourite pair of Vibrams.

 

I made my way through the quiet halls until I met with the receptionist at the front desk.

 

“Excuse me.” I spoke quietly so as not to spook her; it didn’t work. She jumped a little in her desk chair and looked at me as I continued. “I was hoping to go out for a bit. I understand that it must be pretty late, but I went to bed early.”

 

“Name?” She tilted to her head to the side ever so slightly while asking. Now that I actually looked at her, she had a very kind expression. Maybe I could give this world a serious try.

 

“Midnight.”

 

She frowned as she typed on the keyboard. “It says in your file that you aren’t to leave without an escort. I’m sorry.”

 

I pushed the anxiety that was rising down. “What time is it?”

 

She looked from me back to her screen for a split moment then back to me. “12:04 AM.”

 

“I don’t suppose anyone would be able to escort me this early in the morning?” I knew the answer would be a no, but I wanted to try anyways.

 

She bit her lip as she looked back at me. “Someone named Sans is your emergency contact.I could try giving him a ring, but I highly doubt anyone is awake this early in the morning.”

 

I sighed and took a moment to think about it. I didn’t want to bother one of the people the person whose opinion of me and my friends mattered most.

 

I felt trapped, I hated feeling trapped.

 

I needed to go outside, not be caged behind walls.

 

Maybe if he was asleep his phone would be turned off.

 

After a few long moments of thought I responded. “I would really appreciate it if you could try calling him.”

 

What would I do if he didn’t answer?

 

What would I do if he did.

 

She nodded and before I could change my mind she punched the number into a corded phone on her desk and brought the receiver up to her ear.

 

There was a long tense pause before she spoke.

 

“Hello, is this Sans?”

 

“Yes, this is the hospital calling. I hope we didn’t wake you.”

 

“Oh, good.” She brightened up with a smile as she spoke.

 

“No, nothings wrong. Actually she’s right here with me, she just wanted to go for a late night walk. So, she asked if I could call and see if you were awake to take her.” Her smile was of pure joy. Her attribute must be kindness; I thought to myself.

 

“Oh good, I’ll let her know that you are on your way.” She hung up the phone and turned to face me once again.

 

“He’s on his way.” She chirped happily at me.

 

Her smile was contagious, and for the first time; I smiled a genuine smile at a stranger.

 

“Thank you.” She replied with another happy smile.

 

“Hey kiddo.” I turned to see a certain skeleton standing a few feet from me. He was lazily resting against the nurses station, with a relaxed grin. The nurse seemed a little surprised at his sudden appearance.

 

“Are you Sans?” She tried to hide her surprise.

 

“Yep, Sans the skeleton.” His grin never changed, and as always he never opened his mouth to speak.

 

I was slowly becoming accustomed to all the differences between the two Sans.

 

Sans?

 

Sanses?

 

Sanss?

 

My mind wandered off to the question of what the plural of Sans would be, as I just stared at him in silence. My smile sunk as I dipped deeper into this important riddle.

 

He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner, noticing my once genuine smile leave. “Whatcha lookin at bud?”

 

I tripped back into reality as I blurted out what I had been thinking, something I would normally have kept to myself. “What’s the plural of Sans?”

 

Ugh.

 

Really?

 

He chuckled a little bit. “Dunno, never had to think about it before.”

 

When he had first noticed my smile leaving, he had thought that it might have just been me not liking him.

 

Nope, I never ceased to amuse him.

 

“Uh, yeah. I guess you really wouldn’t need to think of it..” I mumbled a little bit while attempting to sink into my sweater.

 

A giggle erupted within the nurses station.

 

She was laughing at me too now.

 

I attempted to sink into my sweater collar further.

 

I silently started to walk towards the exit of the hospital with Sans walking next to me.

 

“Anything else ya want to know?” He asked playfully.

 

And of course I couldn’t resist. I was already on an awkward roll, why not keep going? I wanted to know just how different they were.

 

“Can you open your mouth? What colour is your tongue? Do you have a tongue?” I blurted out all the questions running through my mind at once.

 

“Woah kid, one question at a time.” He chortled a little. “What’s up with you tonight?” He looked funnily at me, a look I couldn’t quite place. “Usually you don’t do a lot of talking.”

 

I sighed, talking about my… feelings… was not my forte.

 

“I… I’m taking a chance… maybe a bit of damage control… I’m not good at this…” I whispered into the collar of my sweater while avoiding eye contact.

 

“I… I.. I get why you don’t trust me… I wouldn’t trust me if I were you… I’m not really good at talking to people who aren’t my f-friends, I’m awkward… I’m completely ignorant to the world around me… I ignore basic laws… I don’t connect very well… but… I have two options here…” I gave a side glance to the skeleton walking beside me, his usual smile looked part relaxed and part serious. “I could continue to break the rules… and cut everybody out… which won’t help you want to bring my friends back… and it wont help me… I’m not even sure I want to come back with them…” I admitted out loud. “or… I could try to… connect which might help everybody… I just… I just don’t know if it’s possible for me.”

 

God, that was the hardest thing I’d ever done in my life.

 

I stopped walking a moment before looking at him, his expression was warm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She looked at him, she looked so lost.

 

She looked so alone.

 

He knew that look too well.

 

He knew what she felt.

 

Feeling alone, feeling lost; when all you wanted to do was protect your family.

 

He sighed before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her into a hug.

 

She hadn’t actually hurt anybody, and all she wanted was to make things right. He couldn’t hold what she had attempted to do against her. Plus, she had willingly accepted the new collar which took her magic away. That couldn’t be easy.

 

She squirmed a little before reluctantly hugging him back.

 

“You’re alright kid.”

 

She hugged him a little tighter, he noticed how her face was buried in his sweater and the long breaths she took.


	18. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Insert super interesting summary here]
> 
> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about any thoughts or ideas!
> 
> Srsly.
> 
> BRING ON THE SPAM!!!!!

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I took another deep breath while my face was stuffed into the shoulder of his sweater, the fuzz from the white fur lined hood tickled my nose a little, but I didn’t mind. The smell of ketchup was overpowering, but I liked it. Even the steady sound of a foreign tune was nice…

 

Wait.

 

Music?

 

Why could I hear music coming from him?

 

I pulled my head away from him for a moment to give him a look in confusion before grabbing him a little tighter and putting my ear against him again, this time to his chest. No, putting my ear against him didn’t help make the sound louder. But, being closer to him did. It was like the sound was coming from my head instead of my ears.

 

“Uh, whatcha doin there?”

 

“Listening,”

 

There was a pause as he waited for me to elaborate on what I had meant. “to a song.”

 

“A… song?”

 

I didn’t know how to explain what I had meant, I listened to the song tune loop a few times before I started to hum along with it; hoping that would bring some clarity to the situation.

 

He put his hands on my upper arms before pulling me away and at arms length, he was looking at me with a rather shocked expression.

 

Did I do something wrong?

 

“You can hear that?” His sockets were wide.

 

“Uh… yeah? What is it?”

 

“You… don’t know…” He was giving me a look of disbelief, his face was a little blue.

 

“Uh?” I weakly responded. In the pit of my stomach I knew I had just embarrassed myself, although not really sure how. “So, what is it?”

 

“Right, you’ve kinda been living in isolation.” He let go of my arms before bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his skull nervously. “I think that’s a talk that should wait for another time… or never.” He mumbled.

 

“Oh.” Was all I could think to say is response.

 

We walked in awkward silence for a while to nowhere in particular before either of us spoke again.

 

“Thank you.” I spoke quietly into my sweater collar. I wasn’t used to asking for help, or getting any from people; thanking someone who wasn’t family felt weird.

 

“No problem buddy.” Sans thought to himself for a minute before speaking again. “Any plans for tomorrow night?”

 

“No?” I looked at him curiously.

 

“Well, you said you wanted to connect to people. Paps, Undyne, Alphys, and I are having a get together.” He paused before giving me a side glance. “You can come if you really want, it’ll be at Grillby’s. It was Undyne’s turn to choose the activity; she chose poker at Grillbys.”

 

My anxiety grew in the pit of my stomach a little bit, but I once again pushed it down.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean… I-I did attack her.”

 

He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, it’s cool. Surprisingly she asked me to invite you… or more demanded.” I gave him a questioning and shocked look. “She wanted to challenge you to a rematch, but we told her that wouldn’t be possible… so she decided to challenge you at poker instead.”

 

“Isn’t poker a form of gambling? I don’t exactly have money.” I said not forgetting how strangely okay everyone seemed with my outburst.

 

“Sure ya do. Dr. Gaster has made an allowance for you and your friends, till you guys get on your feet. We just haven’t gotten around to actually giving it to you.” He continued. “It’s coming out of the research budget we never seem to be able to actually spend much of.”

 

“Oh? Is that really okay?” This was more than anyone had done for me before.

 

“Ya, it’s cool. It was Dr. Gaster’s idea.”

 

“Wow.” Was all I could respond with. “Um… yeah, I would really like to come.” I lied, but against what I wanted; it was for the best.

 

After another hour of walking I ended up back at the hospital. It was a beautiful night, the moon was pretty; if not a little hard to see with the light pollution.

 

“It’s prettier in the country, but at least I can see the moon.” I found myself muttering under my breath while looking up at the moon.

 

“Yeah. Hey, why couldn’t the astronaut book a room on the moon?” He spoke casually his gaze also resting on the nearly perfectly round shape in the sky.

 

I thought for a moment, but couldn’t come up with an answer. I just found myself shrugging in response.

 

“It was full.” He chuckled lightly.

 

“That was kinda bad.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Well, I better let you do… whatever it is you do at…” I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time quickly. “two-thirty in the morning.”

 

I looked back to him to see him eyeing my phone. “Huh? Oh this… it’s some sort of phone that Gears made me… It doesn’t work here though…”

 

He nodded slowly. “Well, I’ll see ya later pal.” I went to open my mouth and he just… Disappeared.

 

I turned to rest my hand on the door to the hospital.

 

“Actually buddy,” I yelped in surprise throwing my arms up defensively in a flailing motion. “uh, sorry didn’t mean to startle ya. I was actually just wondering if I could borrow your… phone.”

 

“Uh sure.” I tentatively handed him my phone, feeling very uncomfortable about handing over such an important treasure of mine.

 

He shifted it in his hands a little, rotating it to look at it from different angles.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Nah, it’s really well made. Run on magic?”

 

“Uh yeah… but it’s almost dead. I don’t have anyway to recharge it at the moment.” I could hear the sadness in my own voice.

 

“I could charge it for ya if ya want.” As much as I didn’t want to trust him with my precious phone, I did promise myself that I would TRY to trust these people.

 

I shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, I guess.” I flinched at my own words.

 

“Cool. Well, I’ll see you around.” He vanished once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was happy when I woke up that my room had it’s own personal shower and bathroom. I hadn’t had a shower in way too long, I was starting to feel pretty gross actually. It was nice having a hot shower, I couldn’t remember the last time that happened; I spent probably a good hour in there. I redressed in an equally bland outfit as the day before; black yoga pants, a plain t-shirt, and a comfortable sweater.

 

After I was ready to start the day I decided to go check on Jake. Upon reaching his door I heard an annoyed voice coming from his room, I couldn’t tell what the voice was saying. I opened the door to see a nurse lecturing a standing Jake about something, he was out of bed and standing. Neither noticed me. She continued to lecture him about his need to stay in bed while healing, and how he wasn’t ready to be up and about after such a major injury. He brushed it off like it was nothing, stating that he would never get better sitting around all day in bed. She berated him for not making any sense.

 

I cleared my throat.

 

The two stopped and looked at me.

 

“I’m sorry, but could you please come back later?” She asked me, her voice very annoyed.

 

Jake gave me a ‘get going’ head nod with a gently smile before looking back to the nurse who was MUCH shorter than him. I only nodded and turned to walk away; that nurse was going to lose the battle. Jake was used to OUR Undyne, he wouldn’t let this place keep him in bed all day. He was way to tough for that.

 

I walked back to my room to find Sans standing in the middle of it.

 

“Oh, hey.”

 

“Oh, hey bud. Was wondering if you could come with me to the lab. Dr. Gaster wanted to talk to you and I have something that I wanted to show you.” He looked relaxed, that gentle grin resting on his face.

 

“Uh, yeah.” I felt my stomach twist, as my head went to the worst possible outcomes.

 

I knew this lab was different than the one I was used to, but that didn’t completely change how I felt about going there. It was freaky, and without my magic I was completely at their mercy. I stood thinking so long that I had failed to notice Sans outstretched hand in my direction.

 

“Pal?”

 

“Oh… sorry!” I blurted out rather loudly.

 

He laughed a little. “You okay kid?” He pulled his hand back a bit.

 

“Yeah,” Ugh, more feeling sharing. “it’s just still hard… ya know?” I fiddled with the fabric of my sweater not really sure what to do with my hands.

 

“C’mon will go straight to Dr. Gaster’s office, I know a shortcut.”

 

I nervously placed my hand in his.

 

PPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBT.

 

“...”

 

“Heh, old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.”

 

Did this guy know how to be serious ever?

 

I found myself laughing really hard, ridiculously hard. It felt nice and comfortable, I’d never laughed that loud before. I folded my arms over my torso, tears in my eyes.

 

“Really?” I gasped out while throwing the whoopee cushion at him.

 

He let the whoopee cushion hit him in the side of the face where it stuck there for a moment before falling to the floor; never once did his expression change.

 

Not sure why I found that funny too, but that erupted another round of giggles from me. After I stopped laughing I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

 

“Heh, thought that would tickle your funny bone.”

 

I gave an exaggerated groan. When had I started to feel so comfortable around this guy?

 

“C’mon you thought it was humerus.”

 

“Please no.”

 

“What? Am I gettin under your skin?”

 

I snorted loudly while trying not to laugh.

 

“I got a ton more… a skeleton.” He winked.

 

“Oh my god, can we just leave now?” I half pleaded.

 

He just chuckled and put his hand out for me to take, I did. And as fast as we could blink, we were in Gaster’s office. Traveling through Sans shortcut felt familiar, I suppose if I wasn’t used to the slightly disorientating feeling of flashstepping it would have caught me off guard.

 

“Ah, good morning my dear.” Gaster as always was dressed very smart; gray turtleneck, black slacks, but unlike last time he was also wearing a white lab coat. He was standing straight and tall with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Morning.” I said quickly while averting my eyes. He looked a lot like the Gaster I was used to while wearing the coat with one exception; his coat wasn’t black.

 

“Please have a seat.” He gestured to a chair facing his desk before sitting at his own chair behind it. Without hesitation I sat down, Sans was quick to follow suit and took the chair next to me. He immediately shut his eyes and made himself comfortable.

 

“There is something I wish to ask you.” Gaster spoke, cutting right to the point. “We ran an analysis on your magic.” He paused to read my reaction; I tilted my head to the side wondering where he was going with this. “The results showed something that I found quite interesting.”

 

“Interesting?” I didn’t know what he was talking about, but it didn’t sound very good.

 

“Indeed. The results showed that you do possess the same magic as Falon, unsurprisingly.” He rested his elbows on his desk with his hands clasped together in front of his chin. He was looking at me still gauging my reaction. When I didn’t respond he continued. “You have another magic, it is similar to the first, but different.”

 

“I don’t understand.” I was clearly confused.

 

“Darker.”

 

The last word made my skin crawl.

 

“Is there any detail you can tell me about your creation that you may have forgotten to voice earlier?” His gaze never broke. I weakly shook my head in response.

 

I stopped, my eyes widening a little.

 

“Wait,” This grabbed his and the other skeleton’s attention. “I don’t know how relevant it is. But, something did come to mind.”

 

“Please continue.”

 

“During one of the pain tests…” I paused looking down at my hands placed on my lap. “…something they said… they said something about pushing me to see if I could summon something… if I would summon it. I-I don’t know if that’s helpful at all.”

 

“Hmm.” He rubbed his chin in thought. “This would be easier to figure out if we could see your soul.”

 

A shutter ran through me. Let people see my soul? No. Never, that was hidden.

 

“I am led to believe that you have the ability to hide your soul.” Although his words were formed as a simple fact it was laced with a question.

 

“Yeah.” The walls around my soul grew thicker.

 

“If my theory is correct, your inability to control you magic could be linked to this dark magic we found. But, we can’t be sure without an accurate read of your soul.” He prodded.

 

“No.” There was no waver in my voice, no fear, just determination.

 

He sighed. “Very well, we will be respectful towards your wishes.” He politely stated.

 

There was a long pause, I furrowed my brows together slightly. He wasn’t trying to make me tell him, they hadn’t really forced me into it anything really. Of course I wasn’t going to let them examine my soul, but it did make me feel a little more comfortable with these people. Maybe he could answer some of the questions bothering me since my arrival.

 

“Um.” I mumbled as I tried to think of the right words.

 

“Yes?” Interest masked his face.

 

“Before coming here… I’d been here twice before. I followed something, a song… It was coming from what assume was Falon’s necklace. It sounded like music… it was calling me… does magic make sound?” My mind flashed to last night with Sans, how I had heard music. I glanced at him, his hood was over his skull. Was he sleeping?

 

“That is a good question. Magic does have a certain tune to it, though rarely can one hear the sound of another’s magic. There are only certain cases in which you can hear a magic. One of them being your case, that it was so similar to your own that it was connecting with yours.” Gaster spoke softly, he seemed happy about my asking.

 

“Um… when can you hear another person’s magic?” I tilted my head to the side.

 

I heard shifting from beside me, I looked over to find Sans standing. He had a forced grin. “Sorry Dr. Gaster, but I had something that I wanted to show Midnight. And, Alphys is probably waiting. Talk to ya later.” Sans quickly reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I fell over onto the tiled floor. He had teleported me, but had not teleported the chair I had been sitting at.

 

Jerk.


	19. A Heated Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to have 'the talk' with Midnight.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I looked up at Sans from fallen position on the floor. He looked nervous and… sweaty? Yep, that definitely looked like sweat, blue sweat. I sat up and looked around, there were a bunch of machines. I recognized the room, it was the room I had been in when first coming to this world.

 

“Um, what?” Was all I could think to ask.

 

He only shrugged in response.

 

What the actual fuck was that about? Why did he get all weird whenever I asked about the music I heard? And why was he all sweaty?

 

“Anyways, brought ya here for a reason.” He seemed regain his composure while I struggled to regain my footing.

 

The door for the room opened and in came a small yellow lizard dinosaur thing that I recognized as Dr. Alphys immediately. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed me.

 

“H-hello, I-I’m Dr. Alphys.” The small monster hurried towards me.

 

“Dr. Alphys here has done something pretty cool with your phone.” I looked at Sans who was now standing by the machines, clacking his phalanges against one of the keyboards.

 

“W-well it wasn’t j-just me, Sans helped me.” She chimed in brightly. “We h-hooked y-your phone to your t-to the VoidDoor and the VoidTracker. Using the c-coordinates the machine previously m-mapped out w-we can s-send th-the signal through the d-door.”

 

My eyes brightened when I realized what they were saying.

 

“I can talk to them? Like, call them? Or text them?”

 

“As long as your phone is plugged in here, and the machines are plugged in.” He gestured to where my phone was hooked up to a jumble of cords. “Figured you’d want to let them know that your okay.”

 

“You… you… you did that for me?” I looked to the both of them?

 

Sans didn’t respond just had that same shit eating grin plastered on his face while Alphys nodded excitedly.

 

“Can I?” I walked over to where my phone sat and held my hand over it for a moment apprehensively.

 

“Go for it.”

 

I slowly lifted my phone and opened the messages.

 

There were so many new ones. I ignored them to type my own in the group message box.

 

Me: Hey guys.

 

Patience: MIDNIGHT!?

 

Gears: Holy shit.

 

Gears: Youre alive?

 

I opened my contacts and clicked on Patience’s number before quickly pressing the speaker button.

 

“Midnight!”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” I quickly forgot that I wasn’t the only one in the room.

 

“Jesus fuckin christ, you’re alive?!” I heard Gears yell in the background.

 

“Language.” Patience quickly snapped at him.

 

Gears ignored her. “Where in the bloody hell have you been? We’ve been fuckin waiting for you for days.”

 

“Language! Do not make me tell you again, or you’ll end up in the time out chair.” Patience chided at him.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that perked my lips. “It’s a long story.”

 

“Well, out with it! What the heee-eck happened after the run in with that… piece of sh- um..” Gears struggled not to swear. “Ah fuckit. What happened to the fuckin piece of shit skeleton?” There was a pause where a minor struggle could be heard. “Get your fuckin hands off me woman! I’m not gunna go sit in the goddamn time out chair! Screw off!”

 

And exasperated sigh could be heard from Patience. “Well, after what you saw, Undyne came. Uh… is Roman there?”

 

“Yeah he’s here, you’re on speaker phone.”

 

“Well it turns out there are multiple universes, and we ended up in one after I fell on a flashstep with Jake… after Undyne stabbed him.” There was a gasp from Patience. “He’s okay now. But it’s crazy.”

 

There was a pause as a new voice could be heard. “We knew that there were multiple timelines, but we hadn’t guessed multiple universes.”

 

“The fuck? That just throws a big old monkey wrench into things, we were supposed to be tryin to get a to a new timeline not a new bloody universe!”

 

“I know. But… it looks promising here…”

 

“Those dickheads there?”

 

“Yes and no. There is a Dr. Alphys, Dr. Gaster, Undyne, Papyrus, and a Sans… but they aren’t the same. I know what you’re thinking and I agree to a point. I’m the first to not trust someone without Patience looking at there soul.” I knew I was being hypocritical after refusing to let them see my own soul. “They’ve been nothing but kind.”

 

“Alright.” Was all Patience had to say.

 

“So what happens now?” Gears spoke softer than I’d heard him speak before

 

“We’re coming to you.” Speaking with my friends again filled me with determination. “We should be leaving any day now from what I’ve gathered. This Sans is coming with me.”

 

“Got it.” Patience replied cheerily.

 

“Uh, but first I have a question. Perhaps for Roman.”

 

“And that would be?” Romans voice rang through.

 

“What does it mean when you can hear someones magic.” If I had looked at Dr. Alphys at that moment I would have seen her red face and how she it behind her claws.

 

There was a long pause, I could hear Gears howling with laughter in the background. “I guess you are reaching that age.” He trailed off. “It’s not that you’re hearing their magic as much as your hearing their soul.”

 

“I don’t get it.” I spoke blandly.

 

“Didja get some?” Gears howled with laughter.

 

“Get some what?” I was clearly confused.

 

Gears howled with laughter more.

 

“Oh dear, we haven’t exactly had the time to have ‘the talk’ with her.” I could hear Patience whisper.

 

“What’s the talk?”

 

There was another pregnant pause. Why was everyone avoiding the subject?

 

Roman cleared his throat while Gears was obviously trying to calm his laughter.

 

“This isn’t usually something you talk about with company. But, if you have the opportunity I would suggest you try to learn about monster reproduction. Physically we appear more human, but when it comes to this we very much take after our monster halves.”

 

“Uh, okay?” I had no idea what was going on.

 

“Look up what monster heat is.” He calmly stated.

 

“Like Vulkin?” I dumbly asked.

 

Gears laughter came back full force while Roman sighed with annoyance.

 

“No, not a volcano monster. That’s not what I meant by heat.”

 

“Oh.” There was more than one kind of heat? What did heat have to do with souls and music?

 

“Holy shit, this is fuckin hilarious.” Gears cackled in the background.

 

“Don’t be rude.” Patience scolded.

 

The rest of the conversation was tame, I asked how everyone was doing. Patience told me stories of the children and what they had been up to lately. Gears talked about some sciency stuff that left me clueless, I didn’t know what he was talking about but I enjoyed listening to him. I told them all about my adventures, including the embarrassing ones. I always opened right up with my family, no embarrassment. I could be myself; full and truly. Roman stayed pretty quiet, the children on the other hand sent barrage after barrage of questions at me. I tried my hardest to keep up with the hyperactive children; Anika more so than Daya.

 

Eventually our conversation had to come to an end. I felt an empty space in my soul after hitting the end call button.

 

I let out a long sigh and stretched a bit, I had been leaning over the table talking for close to an hour and a half.

 

I turned to see Sans and Dr. Alphys both busy with work. They had been so quiet during the entire conversation that I had forgotten they were there at all.

 

They had actually helped me talk to my family. These people kept surprising me.

 

I walked towards the small dinosaur and dropped to her level, quickly enveloping her in a hug.

 

“Thank you.” I meant it.

 

“U-u-u-u-h y-you-r w-w-welcome.” She stuttered out before awkwardly patting my back. I let her go and took a step back.

 

“So, I spoke with the hospital. You don’t have to have an escort to leave anymore.” Sans spoke. I looked him over quickly, at some point he had put on a lab coat… were there glasses taped to his skull?

 

Yep, that was tape holding a pair of reading glasses to his skull.

 

I stifled a giggle.

 

“Tha-nks.” A snort broke my word.

 

He chuckled before handing me an envelope. “Here this is your bank card and pin number. For the allowance I told ya about.”

 

I opened the envelope there was indeed a bank card, also slipped into the envelope was a slip of paper with a pin code on one side with a number written on the other next to a dollar sign…

 

Wait.

 

Was that how much money was in my new account?

 

My eyebrow shot up as I looked at the skeleton with my mouth opened.

 

He nodded in response with an amused expression.

 

“Can… can I go shopping?” I had never been SHOPPING shopping, I usually only took from the abandoned areas anything that I needed.

 

“Heh, yup. Go have fun.”

 

“Okay.” I didn’t move, just continued to stare at the piece of paper in front of me.

 

“You gonna go now?”

 

“Yep.” I responded without moving.

 

“Oh ya, almost forgot to tell ya.” He unhooked my phone and handed it back to me with a separate cord as well. “We added a few new features to your phone.”

 

“I-it can now connect to th-the phone lines h-here so you can call us, our numbers h-have been added to you c-contacts. I-it can be ch-charged using el-lectricity, a-also it n-now is intern-net accessible.” Alphys stammered.

 

“Thank you.” I stuffed the objects in my pocket.

 

“H-have fun”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shopping was a lot of fun, a little bit difficult at first but really fun. I bought some new clothes, and a set of earphones. While sitting in ‘Muffet’s Cafe’ I explored the new features of my phone. I discovered something called ‘youtube’ it was great. There were a lot of really weird videos and more music than I could ever hope to listen to in my lifetime. I laughed obnoxiously loud when I came across the song ‘Spooky Scary Skeleton’ causing a few heads to turn, but I didn’t care.

 

Before I knew it the day was almost over.

 

I quickly stopped by a bank on my way back to the hospital where I was currently staying to take out some money for tonight’s game of poker.

 

I was actually having fun and enjoying myself. It was nice.

 

My family was doing alright, Jake was alive, and I was actually enjoying true freedom. I knew that I was going to have to go back to my universe; I was not looking forward to that. But, for right now, I was just going to spend a day enjoying life and my freedom for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think should have 'the talk' with her.
> 
> Post your thoughts in the comment box below.
> 
> Next chapter will have alcohol and gambling. 
> 
> More than likely some broken furniture.


	20. Black Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk turtle

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I was on my way home from the bank when I stopped noticing another clothing store, it looked interesting. It was more of an urban clothing store with knee high convers displayed in the window and really comfortable looking clothes on the manikins. I stood in front of the window for a few minutes before I heard her yell at me.

 

“HEY PUNK!” I looked over to see Undyne walking over with a Dr. Alphys.

 

“Oh, uh, hi.” She didn’t look angry as she sauntered over, Alphys quickly shuffling slightly behind her.

 

“Did Sans give you my invite?” She questioned.

 

I only responded with a nod. “Yeah, I WANTED to fight you again, but I was told that I wasn’t allowed to!” I only cringed slightly as she explained. “Your pretty friggin tough you know that? Even if you look like a weenie! Fuhuhuhu” She laughed as she pulled me into a head lock. I once again showed my bravery; by squeaking and ragdolling.

 

This was a very intimidating woman, in my world Undyne, and Dr. Alphys were a couple to be reckoned with. I wondered if it was the same in this place, although Alphys seemed much more she here than in my world.

 

She eventually let me go.

 

“Since I can’t beat you to a pulp in a rematch like I was planning, I decided that I’m going to bleed you dry of your money through poker instead of blood!” She looked pumped.

 

“Uh, okay.” Say more than that Midnight. “So… what are you guys up to?” I attempted small talk.

 

“O-oh, were o-out shopping.” Alphys stuttered out while blushing a little.

 

“Yeah! Decided to get MY nerd a new dress for tonight!” The way Undyne looked at Alphys when she said this was surprisingly gentle and cute. They were definitely a couple. I found myself smiling warmly while watching how nice of a couple they made. It was different then my world; even if two people were in a ‘relationship’ it wasn’t an especially loving one.

 

“Wh-what about you?”

 

“Oh me? I was on my way back when I stopped… I was thinking of going in and checking out the store.”

 

“Yeah! We should go shopping together twerp!”

 

What? Were they inviting me to hang out with them? Maybe they could help me with an outfit for tonight?

 

“Actually.” I mumbled a bit. “It would be kind of nice. I’m not used to trying to dress fashionably; I’m only used to dressing for comfort.” I fiddled with the zipper of my sweater while talking.

 

“O-oh, we can h-help!” Alphys looked so excited.

 

“Thank you.”

 

These people actually wanted to hang out with me. Maybe I could learn to be normal, or at least learn to be around others.

 

 

Shopping with those two was definitely an exhausting, but a fun task. While Undyne kept choosing outfits that made me look like I belonged in a biker gang, Alphys on the other hand kept putting me in clothes that she said looked very ‘kawai’ and reminded her of an ‘anime’ she had watched. I had no idea what that meant, but I wasn’t too keen on them.

 

Finally the two decided on an outfit that they both loved on me; a pair of ripped black pair of skinny jeans (Undyne said they made me look badass), an asymmetrical purple shirt with one shoulder strap that was loose and came down lower on one side with a print of a white cracked butterefly on the front, one of the pairs of knee high convers seen in the window, and lastly a fairly feminine form fitting leather jacket. Even I had to admit that it was pretty cute; and easy to move in.

 

By the time we were done and I was back at the hospital the sun was already over the horizon to make room for the moon.

 

I scurried through the room to make sure I was ready for the night at Grillbys by grabbing a quick shower and getting redressed in the clothes that my new… acquaintances had helped me choose for the occasion, while throwing the various other bags I had attained during my spree in a corner of the bland room.

 

After I was all set my phone rang with a number I didn’t recognize, I was tempted not to answer but decided to anyways.

 

Before I managed to say anything. “NEW FRIEND, IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SANS, UNDYNE, DR. APLHYS AND I HAVE ARRIVED TO PICK YOU UP AND BRING YOU TO OUR ROUNTINELY BI-WEEKLY GET TOGETHER! WE ARE OUT FRONT! NYEHEHEHEHE!”

 

I opened my mouth to respond but was left with a call ended beep.

 

Alright.

 

I left my room and quickly stopped by Jake’s to tell him where I was heading out. He told me to go have fun, and unlike the last time he said it; I honestly believed I would.

 

When I stepped out the front doors of the hospital Papyrus and the gang were indeed there. Papyrus was in the drivers seat while Sans was in the front passenger seat.

 

In a red sports car.

 

Huh, that’s very…

 

Papyrus-y?

 

The drive to the bar was…

 

Well… it was…

 

Terrifying.

 

I was wondering when I entered the car why both Alphys and Sans seemed to bracing themselves by holding onto whatever was available. Undyne sat beside me in the back so she was situated in the middle seat. Papyrus drove fast, swerving around cars while Undyne was backseat driving; yelling things like ‘GET OUT OF THE WAY!’ and ‘DON’T DRIVE LIKE A WEENIE!’ or ‘BRAKES ARE FOR WIMPS!’. I decided that I really did prefer walking as a form of transportation.

 

Once we were FINALLY at the bar I almost cried from relief.

 

When I stepped into the bar I noticed a huge change from when Sans and I had been there during the day, it looked less like a restaurant and more like a… well… a bar. It had the same warm atmosphere but the lighting was a little more moody than I had been expecting. The music was playing but not overly loud, while the lighting gave the bar a dim look. I wasn’t really sure how to describe it.

 

I followed the group to a round table near the back of the table.

 

“Um, I actually don’t know how to play poker.” I admitted.

 

“W-well, we d-don’t need to p-play poker. W-we could p-play blackjack th-this time.” Alphys quickly spoke.

 

“THAT WOULD PROBABLY BE THE BEST SOLUTION! IT IS A MORE BASIC GAME! AND PERHAPS THIS TIME MY LAZY BONES BROTHER WONT WIN! NYEHEHEHEHE! HOW MY BROTHER ALWAYS WINS IS BEYOND ME!” Papyrus basically yelled.

 

“Can’t say why, must have a great poker face.” Sans chuckled.

 

I stared at him dumbly for a moment. I thought about it, he is a skeleton… he has a face… but did he? I mean skeletons don’t really have faces… but he was a skeleton monster. Was it a joke?

 

My concentration on my important enigma was broken when a green fire monster came over, she was obviously our waitress for the evening, to ask us what drinks we wanted.

 

Undyne ordered something called ‘The Old Fashioned’, Alphys ordered a ‘Cherry Blossom’, while Sans and Papyrus both got ‘Bloody Mary’s.

 

When it got to me I asked for water.

 

“What!? No! Don’t be a wimp! You’re getting a REAL drink!”

 

“A real drink? As apposed to a fake one?” I dumbly responded, apparently they thought I was making a joke.

 

“FRIEND, YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH SANS! YOU ARE STARTING TO PICK UP HIS TERRIBLE HUMOR!” Sans laughed while Undyne spoke to the waitress, I couldn’t hear what she was saying over Papyrus’s loud voice.

 

After the waitress was out of sight the group explained to me how to play black jack, it was pretty easy. We played a few practice rounds before the waitress got back with our drinks, plus some really tiny glasses.

 

Weird, those were really tiny glasses.

 

Undyne pushed one in front of me.

 

“Well! Here’s to us!” She lifted one the mini glasses. Everyone lifted their assorted drinks, I took one of the little glasses and followed suit. They all took a swig, Undyne drank the entire small drink. I lifted the tiny glass, not wanting to look weird, and poured the drink into my mouth.

 

And immediately spit it out.

 

All over the table.

 

“What the hell was that?” I blurted out.

 

“Uh, whiskey?” She stared at me dumbfounded.

 

I stared blankly at her.

 

“Alcohol.” She looked at me funny.

 

“Oh, is that what you meant by a real drink?” Sans started laughing again, it took Undyne a moment but she laughed harder than Sans while banging her fist down on the table.

 

“I AM RELIEVED THAT IT WAS A REAL QUESTION THAT YOU WERE ASKING EARLIER! I WAS SURE SANS HAD RUBBED OFF ON YOU! I AM VERY RELIEVED! NYEHEHEHE!” Papyrus looked tearfully filled with relief.

 

“Are you telling me you’ve never had a drink before?” She questioned.

 

I shook my head. “No, I lived alone. And, drinking something that impaired your thoughts while you always had to be aware of your surroundings would be dangerous.”

 

“Well tonight! That’s going to change! Fuhuhuhu! I challenge you to a game of black jack! NEW RULES! LOSERS DRINK!” Undyne had gotten so riled up she was now standing with her foot on her chair.

 

“Uh.”

 

“A COMETITION?” Papyrus’s eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement.

 

“I-I d-don’t kn-ow if th-that’s a g-g-good idea.” Alphys stammered out.

 

“Ya, the kid’s not really used to drinkin.” Sans pointed out. “And ya know, the whole drivin thing.”

 

Undyne paused a moment. “Sans! You can be the dealer! And the designated sober person!”

 

I went to open my mouth but Papyrus spoke up this time.

 

“IT’S DECIDED!”

 

Welp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was round… uh… fuckin something or other. I felt gooood.

 

Life is great! And stuff, these guys were great.

 

I giggled. “S-hick-ans?”

 

“Ya, kid?” Sans looked up from his shuffling to me, the alcohol was finally hitting me, and it was hitting me hard.

 

“Ca-hich-can I put my finger in you-your eye?” I giggled to myself.

 

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT?” Paps asked, he wasn’t too intoxicated at this point. He had dropped out of the drinking game already a little after Alphys, but Undyne and I on the other hand were still going full tilt.

 

“Cause I wa-wanna touch the fi-firefly things in his FACE!” I yelled dramatically.

 

“Uh, the what?” Sans seemed confused, Undyne was laughing WAY to hard.

 

“Th-the lights.” I pointed at him.

 

“I would kinda prefer if ya didn’t.” He shifted uncomfortably.

 

“IT IS QUITE UNCOMFORTABLE TO HAVE ANYTHING GO INTO A SKELETON’S EYESOCKET FRIEND!”

 

“Fine.” I pouted.

 

“H-hich-ey, I gotsa question for ya guys, my buddies, mah friends.” I slurred out. “The fuck does heat mean? Parently not the temerature kind?”

 

The table got really quiet.

 

“FUHUHUHUHU! Why?! Hopin tah get to the bone zone?”

 

“U-undyne!” Alphys was hiding behind her claws.

 

“Wherez tha bone zone? Do I needa map to find heat? Is heat also a place?” I giggled out.

 

“NO! SEX YA PUNK!” Undyne roared in laughter.

 

“Whathafucks soul music gotsta do withit?” I barked out to the only person who was willing to answer questions so far.

 

Fuckin people always ignoring the important stuff I wanted to ask.

 

“FRIEND, SOUL MUSIC IS WHEN YOU HEAR THE SONG OF A POTENTIAL MATE!”

 

“Potential mate?” I was still lost.

 

“Ya dork, means that your soul can hear tha soul of someone who might be able to soul bond witcha.” She paused. “Why ya askin.” She was giving me suspicious look.

 

Sans was sweating bullets.

 

“I h-hick-eard Sansssesss soul moosic.”

 

The table went quiet.

 

What was sex? I mean I read the word in books, it was a thing that was mentioned, but never in any detail. It made babies… that’s all I really knew.

 

Everyone was staring at Sans.

 

He was bright blue in the face with blue sweat sticking to his forehead.

 

Undyne started to laugh uncontrollably while Alphys gasped loudly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stared at the girl sitting across the table, her soul music was so bright and vibrant; he could hear it from where he sat. He started to hear it at the same time that she had let the shield over her soul fall. He noticed a few things about her soul; sometimes different colours of her soul would be bright at different time, and when this happened her eyes would mimic that colour. Another thing he noticed was that although most of the cracks in her soul was filled with white hope, there was a crack that hadn’t healed yet. And lastly he could see what Dr. Gaster had suspected; there was something else in her soul, a sliver of colour that was off. The colour was a maroon in colour.

 

Then she had asked him drunkenly if she could put her finger in his socket.

 

And questioned Undyne.

 

And admitted that she could hear his soul.

 

Maybe letting her drink had been a bad idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wazzat supposed to be a secret?” I asked out loud.

 

“CONGRADULATIONS YOU TWO!”

 

“FUHUHUHUHU! Ya gunna taker to the bone zone?”

 

“O-oh m-my g-g-g-oodness”

 

“Uh. It’s not like that.” Sans couldn’t think of what else to say, he was out of his element. He should have let Gaster tell her.

 

“Whydthey callit the bone zone?” I slurred.

 

“Uh, think ya had a little too much there, bud. Keep going and it’s likely ‘tequila’.

 

“BROTHER! NO, BAD SANS! NO PUNS ON OUR FRIENDLY OUTING!”

 

“Hehe, thought it was worth a ‘shot’.” Sans winked, happy that he’d veered the conversation away from the previous topic.

 

“H-ey Undyne,” I slurred with a smirk. “c-hick-an you bench press me?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I hummed to the sound I was hearing rather badly in my drunken state and snuggled my face into the fluffy thing I was currently latched to.

 

“Kid, ya still doin okay back there?” Sans asked me over his shoulder as he piggybacked me.

 

“I can walk.” I stubbornly spoke. “Why am I not walkin?” I’d forgotten why Sans was carrying.

 

“Cause ya tried, and fell on your face. Then laughed saying you were a turtle and couldn’t get back up.” He chuckled.

 

“Kay.” I didn’t feel like arguing, and I was surprisingly comfortable. “Where we goin?”

 

“Taking you back to the hospital.”

 

“Noooooo.” I gripped him tighter. “I dun wanna. I wanna keep havin fun.”

 

“PERHAPS A FUN SLEEPOVER FILLED WITH MOVIES?” Papyrus chirped in.

 

I looked around a little in my drunken state.

 

“Wherez the others?” I murmured

 

“Hehe they left after ya fell asleep ya drunk turtle.” He chuckled a little more.

 

“Can I watch movies with you guys?” I buried my face back into the sweater that smelled like ketchup again.

 

“Ya.”

 

“You guys are tha bestest. Thank you.”

 

“YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOME NEW FRIEND! YOU ARE ALSO QUITE GREAT!”

 

I hummed happily in response. The sound of Sans slippers and the steady hum of his song was nice; relaxing.


	21. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about the drunkeness.
> 
> Some fluff.
> 
> And some major plot advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to spam my comments, i love knowing what you guys think!

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I shifted uncomfortably under the all too warm blanket; moving to shove one of my legs out from under the comforter, but something was trapping my foot under it. I opened my eyes, the world was dark and kind of stuffy. My face was buried under the blanket, I jumped a little trying to get free from my soft imprisonment.

 

More like uncontrollably flailed, and fell off the couch.

 

And when I fell of the couch; I’d like to think it was done with grace.

 

It really wasn’t though.

 

I hit the floor my foot still hanging onto the couch by whatever weight was on it, and continued to struggle.

 

“Woah buddy, calm down.” I heard a familiar voice coo before the weight trapping my foot let off.

 

I was still stuck and entangled in blankets, the adrenaline of waking up and being trapped still running through me like poison. I froze when I heard the voice, panic still running deep; I was afraid. I was afraid of being trapped.

 

I whimper escaped me.

 

“One sec, bud.” I felt the blanket that was currently cocooned around my form being tugged at.

 

Within seconds I my face was free from imprisonment. I took a breath of fresh(er) air, still feeling a little on edge. I looked to the skeleton who was crouched next to me pulling at the blankets, now that I had a good look I realised what the problem had been. The blanket was gigantic and I was thoroughly wrapped in it.

 

I was free, I sent a glare towards my fallen foe.

 

Then it hit me, the panic was over but there was a new enemy.

 

“Bathroom?” I questioned quickly.

 

“Down the hall, second door on the left…” Sans pointed to the hall and watched as I bolted off, jumping over the couch to race down the hall with all the speed and agility I could muster.

 

I ran into one of the walls while trying to make the a sharp turn for the hall due to my dizziness. I threw open the bathroom door and ran to the toilet without bothering to shut the thing…

 

And vomited.

 

And vomited.

 

And vomited.

 

Oh god why?

 

And vomited.

 

What the hell happened last night?

 

And vomited.

 

On my last bout of sickness I felt someone holding my hair back and awkwardly rub my back. I grabbed a few squares of toilet paper to wipe the edges of my mouth before tossing it into the porcelain throne and flushing it all away.

 

If only I could flush my embarrassment down the toilet too…

 

Like I always seemed to do with my dignity.

 

The hand on my hair let go.

 

I shut the lid for the toilet and sat down placing my elbows on my knees and placing my forehead into my palms. My head hurt; like my brain was attempting to escape my body by trying to burst through my skull. It wanted to get away from me too I guess.

 

“You okay?” Sans asked, I didn’t look up at him. I didn’t want to see how he was looking at me.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Ya sure?” He didn’t seem convinced.

“... What happened?” I questioned rather fearful of the answer.

 

“Well, how far back can ya remember?”

 

“I don’t remember leaving the bar, I remember asking something about fireflies and…” I thought back. “the thing I asked about soul songs.” I was still curious on that matter, but it could wait until I at least found out what else happened last night.

 

“I’ll make ya coffee and grab you some advil, then I’ll tell ya.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Undyne grabbed Midnight’s arm and threw herself on her back onto the table before tossing the girl into the air and catching her. With her one hand pressed flat against Midnight’s sternum and her other hand resting palm up on the girl’s lower stomach she proceeded to bench press her, while Midnight took a ‘Superman’ pose.

 

“Easy! Fuhuhuhu!” Undyne hollered over Midnight’s laughing.

 

Sans hands paused mid shuffle to watch the two’s display.

 

At least Midnight was getting along well with Undyne.

 

Sans dropped his deck of cards as Papyrus grabbed him and began mirroring Undyne’s action. “I WILL JOIN YOU IN THIS EVENING WORK OUT! NYEHEHEHE!” Sans let himself ragdoll, just going with Paps.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Grillby cleared his throat with a rough crackling noise.

 

“S-sorry.” Alphys quickly apologized.

 

Grillby made an exasperated huffing noise at the people causing a scene in his restaurant before bustling back over to the bar.

 

“Know what my favourite exercise is?” Sans questioned while looking down at his brother who was still holding him as though he was a barbell.

 

“YOU DO NO-” Paps began while looking rather confused.

 

“It’s a cross between a lunge and a crunch.” There was a pause. “It’s called lunch.”

 

Just like that, Papyrus dropped him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I CAN’T GET UP!” The drunk girl yelled. “WH-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS S-hick-ANS? STOP USE-USING YOUR MAGIC ON ME!” He didn’t do anything to her, one moment she was walking and the next she was laying on her back yelling at him.

 

“Some… someone can’t handle their li-liquor! Fuhuhuhu!” Undyne drunkenly slurred while pointing and laughing.

 

“S’not my fault he’s controlling the… the… whathafucks it called… grav…grav…gavisitity.” The girl grumbled.

 

“I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS WAS MY BROTHER’S DOING FRIEND! HE IS MUCH TO LAZY FOR THAT!” Paps jumped in.

 

Midnight burst into an uncontrollable giggle.

 

“O-oh dear.” Alphys stuttered.

 

“I-I’m a tur-turtle! I can’t g-get up!” She giggled a bit more before stopping and looking at Sans with a serious expression. “I jus th-hick-ought bout somethin… if a turtles weakness i-is getting stuck on its b-back…” She paused, her face lighting up with glee. “then if we tape t-two tog-hick-ether… IT WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE!”

 

Sans couldn’t contain himself, he laughed. Hard. Oh god, this girl was hilarious.

 

She looked so happy.

 

Her soul was so bright.

 

“THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!” Papyrus gasped.

 

“O-oh dear, I don’t th-” Alphys started but was quickly cut off.

 

“We need to find two turtles!” Undyne yelled.

Everyone went silent when the sound of snoring rang out; Midnight had fallen asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

“Pffft! Fuhuhuhuhu!” Undyne started up again.

 

“I-it’s getting kinda l-late.” Alphys looked at the girl. “We should pr-probably call it a night. What are we going to do with M-midnight?”

 

“FEAR NOT! MY BROTHER AND I SHALL ESCORT… or rather… CARRY HER HOME!” Papyrus chimed in.

 

After some goodbyes Alphys and Undyne took their leave; Undyne had insisted that her and Alphys parkour their way home, and by this she meant that she would parkour while carrying Alphys. Midnight continued to sleep through the farewells.

 

“C’mon pal, let’s get you home.” He gently tugged on one of her arms trying to wake her up. She responded by sleepily clinging to him by throwing her arms over his shoulders and burying her face into is sweater and grumbling.

 

He tried to pull her off of him and up, but she wasn’t letting go. Well, guess he was going to be the one to carry her home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sans?”

 

“Ya?” Sans looked away from the screen and to the girl on the other side of the couch.

 

She didn’t respond for a moment, just looked at him. Her gaze was soft and focused; even in her intoxicated state. She looked at him like that for a few long moments, her eyes were green; kindness. “Thank you.” Her eyelids were drooping. “Thank you for everything.” She let out a yawn and let her head fall to the arm rest she was leaning against.

 

She really wasn’t a bad person.

 

She was fun and loved her family more than anything. She had worked so hard for them, he could see it.

 

There was no LoVe in her.

 

He had gotten a good look of her soul; there was hurt and hope, but no LoVe or ExP.

 

He couldn’t ignore one thing though, the darkness that lay buried in her soul. Something was off about it but, it seemed dormant; almost asleep.

 

Another thing he noticed was that her soul song was constantly changing, every time her mood had changed. The tunes were beautiful, and made her all too easy to read. At the moment the song seemed slow and gentle. The melody was a two toned piece, as though two hands were playing almost different songs on a piano but blended perfectly. The main melody although it was quite it was also happy, while the underlying tune was a whisper in comparison to the first but was heart breakingly sad.

 

He stood up and walked to the linen closet and pulled out the first blanket he saw, it was big but it would work. He draped the large blanket over her and retook his seat on his side of the couch. He looked back at the screen to the movie that he hadn’t been paying attention to in some time. He had no idea what was going on in the movie, he didn’t really care.

 

He thought about leaving and going to his room but didn’t for two reasons, if she woke up alone in a house she didn’t remember going to she might freak out, and secondly something he wasn’t ready to admit to himself; he wanted to listen to her soul song some more. It was distracting and strangely comfortable.

 

It made him feel a little less alone.

 

He wondered briefly if she felt the same way while hearing his.

 

No, he couldn’t think like that.

 

He wasn’t ready to think like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **The Void-** **

** **

She looked to the growling coming from behind, she turned to see a creature that was all too familiar yet completely alien to her.

 

“The fuck do you want mutt?” She snarled at him, she was already in a shitty mood. She didn’t need this thing reminding her of why she was sentence to this place. Why she had been EXHILED.

 

It responded with another low growl before stalking closer to her, the spines on its back raising, its black and red wings opening slightly, its head hunched forward.

 

“Wait,” She squinted a little to focus. “red? You’re red, not pink… not only that but you should be dead with your master. The fuck are you?”

 

The creature stopped growling and eyed her with suspicion.

 

“You should be dead with Falon.” The creature looked at her curiously before tilting its head to the side. She gave an aggravated huff before grumbling. “I don’t have fuckin time for this shit, I gotta get back. That doctor is going to loose her fuckin head when I get back, when I tear it off with my own god-damn hands that is.”

 

It suddenly lunged at her biting her calf.

 

“Get the fuck off of my you piece of shit!” She went to kick it in the skull, but it jumped back quickly.

 

A red dragon skull tattoo appeared quickly between the teeth marks.

 

“Did you just fuckin bond YOUR magic with MINE?” She shrieked at it.

 

‘Yes,’ It sat down comfortably a couple of meters away, brushing its red and partially transparent tongue over its blood drenched teeth. ‘you would do well to show me a little respect.’

 

“Fuck you! I’d kill you right now if it wouldn’t hurt me!” She snarled at him.

 

‘You have LoVe.’ He spoke through their magic connection. ‘Who did you kill?’

 

She narrowed her eyes at the creature. “A few monsters, including my father.”

 

‘Do you have a name?’

 

“I abandoned my name a long time ago, mostly people just call me Seven.” She grinned, the thought of her name always filled her with ‘Pride’.

 

‘Seven?’

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t notice while looking at my soul, I don’t exactly keep it a secret.”

 

‘The Seven Deadly Sins.’ The creature sat down. This was exactly what he had been hoping for. ‘I am lucky to have found you.’ He paused and took in the girls condescending glare. ‘I did belong to a Falon, a different Falon; he died, and I have been stuck here while waiting for you. You don’t know do you? You don’t know about the other side of the coin you live on, or how many coins are in this little wishing fountain.’ It sneered at her.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” She snapped at the creature.

 

‘There’s more out there than what you have been led to believe. Tell me, what do you crave most?’

 

“Everything.”

 

‘You never belonged in that world. You want power? LoVe? ExP? You may want to go see the world I came from. You may even make some friends.’

 

“I don’t want friends.” She spat the words out in disgust.

 

‘You’ll want these ones.’

 

“Whatever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“Two turtles taped together?” I questioned, he chuckled in response.

 

Well drunk me sure had some interesting ideas.

 

“Thanks for putting up with me last night.” I looked down at the last half of my coffee while speaking, I still felt like crap but the advil and coffee helped a lot.

 

“No worries.” His smile never wavered.

 

“So… uh, what’s the plan for today?”

 

“I gotta go to the lab to finish some calibrations on the Void machines.”

 

“Okay.” I felt like crap, but I didn’t want to lounge around all day.

 

“You should probably come today, we still need to get all the details of what’s gonna happen figured out.” He spoke; a question laid between the words.

 

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” I spoke smoothly.

 

When had I become so comfortable with this skeleton.

 

He made me comfortable, and it scared me.


	22. What Are Open Windows For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> That's all i can say.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“Hey dorks!” Undyne greeted us when we walked into the lab.

 

“Oh, hey Undyne.” I responded.

 

“Sup Undyne?” Sans asked while walking over what assumed was his desk, maybe. I wasn’t really sure it was a desk as much as a pile of stuff. He grabbed a while lab coat off the back of the chair of his ‘desk’ and shrugged it on over his blue sweater.

 

“Was out on a run and thought I would come visit my girl at work.” Undyne shrugged nonchalantly while Alphys blushed slightly.

 

Cute.

 

I found myself smiling at them.

 

This place kept on surprising me.

 

I took a few steps around the room to look around when something caught my eye, the thingy sitting on a table against a far wall. The same thingy that Gears had me locate in the Under of my universe. I carefully picked it up in my hands. What had Gears called it? I miniature core replica, or something? I turned it over in my hands a few times.

 

Alphys noticed me looking at the object. “O-oh that’s a-”

 

“A small scale replica of the core.” I finished for her.

 

The room seemed to grow silent. I looked at the others to see the shock in their faces.

 

“Oh!” I put my hands up defensively. “I really don’t know much about this stuff… Gears had me go grab the same thing from the Under at Sans place. He said he needed it for the machine that would get us to a knew timeline.” I gently set the core back down. “He had me collect a lot of different gizmos.” I smiled thinking back and took out my phone, clicking away at it for a few moments before passing it to Sans. “See? Here’s the list he had me collect over the years.” Sans took the phone and swiped through the pictures, passing it to Alphys.

 

“Wow, your friend sure knows his stuff.” Sans took the phone back from Alphys once she had a turn to look, and handed it back to me.

 

“Yeah, my friends are the best.” I smiled down at my phone. “All of them are really cool, but him and his brother are probably the most talented.” I could feel the smile press my lips; gentle. “It was hard being a subject, but somehow we found things to keep us grounded; each other, hidden talents, and hobbies. We learned them through our curriculum.”

 

“Curriculum?” Alphys asked with her held tilted to the side.

 

“Yeah. Um… you see at the lab Dr. Gaster had us choose things to learn aside from the regular highschool curriculum. As a form of reward for going with the tests and doing what was asked, we were given the choice to choose a couple of hobbies, learning material, and our own form of exercise.” I sat down at a nearby rolling chair while still looking down at my phone lovingly. “Gears and Dr. Roman both have PHDs in a variety of different subjects, but for their hobbies they chose music; in all honesty I don’t believe there is an instrument that one of them hasn’t learned how to play. Jake is very much into literature, he writes poetry and has even written a few novels; unpublished.” I didn’t notice how Sans had stopped his work on the machines to take a seat and listen. Both Alphys and Undyne were quietly listening as well. “Patience, if given the opportunity, would make an excellent dj she also has a doctorate in Psychology. Her younger sister Daya is a true artist, she can make a sculpture out of anything. Literally of anything, into anything. She has studied all the best of artists of our time and the previous centuries passed. Then there’s Anika,” I laughed remembering the stories that Patience told me over the years. “she knows over thirty languages fluently. She learned them so she could tell Dr. Gaster off without him knowing. She’s only eight years old. All that doesn’t include the exercises that they’ve chosen.”

 

“Oh?” This time Undyne was curious.

 

“Yeah. Four of them actually chose dance. Roman can do some form of ballroom dancing, his brother chose hip-hop, while both Daya and Patience do contemporary and ballet. Jake is hardcore into boxing while Anika loves kickboxing.” I rubbed my thumb over the screen of my phone trying to get rid of past smudges.

 

“What about you?” Sans questioned.

 

“Me? Like what kinda stuff did I choose?”

 

He nodded at me curiously.

 

“I… never got a doctorate or wrote books, academically I didn’t get very far. I could never dance, or learn to play an instrument. I’m pretty boring really when you get to the heart of it, but Dr. Gaster didn’t mind so much. I was still what he wanted… powerful in the magic area. I was the one who would bring the line of Falon Godwind back.”

 

They looked confused, at my choice of words.

 

I would bring back the line of Falon.

 

One half human was hardly a…

 

Realisation hit Sans.

 

Were they planning on trying to breed me?

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Alphyes questioned shakily.

 

“Don’t really know in all honesty, that’s just what I overheard them saying that I was the key to bringing that magic back to the monsters.” I shrugged while slipping my phone back into my pocket.

 

“Did they say anything else?” Sans questioned, becoming a little irritated. If what he was thinking was the truth, these other monsters were sick.

 

I tilted my head to the side, furrowing my brows slightly in thought. “Not much, just that they had to wait until my magic had capped.” I shrugged. “Whatever that means.”

 

Undyne finally caught onto what was going on. “They wanted to wait until you had matured.” Her face wrinkled up in disgust. “Those fucking bastards!” She was standing and I could feel her anger from the few meters away that I was.

 

I looked at her questioningly. I had no idea what they were talking about. What did my being mature have anything to do with it? I thought I was a very mature person, and had been for a while.

 

The feel in the room turned dark; angry. I was worried that I had done or said something wrong, it must have been plain on my face for what Sans said next.

 

“It’s not you, bud.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Sans scratched the back of his head creating a rough noise. “I think someone needs to finally have that talk with you…”

 

“Well-” Undyne started before she was quickly cut off by Alphys who was blushing very brightly.

 

“M-maybe s-someone l-l-like Dr. G-gaster sh-should h-have th-this talk with her. H-h-he c-could e-explain f-from a b-b-biological view.” Alphys stuttered out while looking rather flustered.

 

“Huh?”

 

No one said anything more…

 

“So Gaster will finally tell me this inside joke everyone has been keeping from me?” I tilted my head questioningly.

 

Undyne started to walk over to the door, she looked highly amused… and a little bit evil. Like what she was thinking was both mean and amusing. “I’ll take you to the main doc, let him tell ya! Fuhuhuhu!” She held the door open for me to walk through, as I looked back at Sans I was sure I could see pity across his face.

 

Should I be afraid?

 

I decided that yes, yes I should be frightened.

 

“So…” I spoke not really sure what to say once we were out in the hall.

 

“So,” She chuckled a little bit. “sup with you and Sans?”

 

I didn’t understand the question. “What?”

 

She silently stared at me while we continued to walk. She decided this would be a confusing conversation until I had some knowledge of relationships; after my talk with Gaster.

 

“Ah, nevermind. So what kinda exercise did you choose while back in your world?”

 

“Oh, um, parkour.”

 

“Oh that’s sick!”

 

“Yeah, it seemed like a good idea. It’s helped me a lot over the years, the problem is without my magic I can’t really do it.” I fiddled with my phone nervously while walking, not making eye contact.

 

“Awe jeez, that sucks. Well you could always train with Paps and I! Without your magic you need to learn how to fight the good ol’ fashion way! Fuhuhuhu!” She slapped one of her hands against the flexed muscle of her other arm’s bicep.

 

These people were so nice to me.

 

It still freaked me out.

 

But less and less as time went on.

 

I laughed. “I don’t know about that. Maybe.” I gave her a smile as we stopped in front of Dr. Gaster’s door.

 

She gave a few hard knocks.

 

“Come in.” Gaster called out from the other side of the door.

 

Undyne and I strode into the room.

 

What was I about to learn?

 

“Hey doc, brought Midnight.” With a hand tight on my shoulder she guided me to a chair in front of Gaster’s desk and pushed me down to sit. Gaster had a curious expression on his face. “So listen doc, this lovely little nerd right here needs a lesson. Nobody has given her ‘the talk’.” She used her fingers as quotation marks.

 

Gaster raised one of his browbones at Midnight before thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “Would it not be better for her to learn from perhaps a hu-”

 

Undyne waved her hands to hush him before continuing. “Yeah, apparently she’s more like a monster. The other subjects said she needed to learn about heat, and there’s more.” She grew serious. “They were waiting for her to mature to bring Falon’s magic back into monster society.” She clenched her fists, Gaster looked a little more serious.

 

“What does me being mature have to do with anything? I mean… I think I’m very mature… I have been living on my own for a…” I faded and stopped when I noticed the looks I was being given. The same feel was in the air as when I though heat meant temperature. I had made myself look stupid and had no idea how. “…different mature?” I asked rather tired of being out of the loop. I huffed loudly and slouched rather aggressively. “Different heat; not temperature, no one telling me what soul songs mean, I still don’t know what the bone zone is… SERIOUSLY, is heat a place?” I flailed my arms trying to get my point across.

 

“Oh dear.” Was all that Gaster said before looking at Undyne who was half dead with laughter.

 

“G’luck! FUHUHUHU!” I wasn’t sure who she said that too, but she left.

 

Whelp.

 

An awkward silence filled the room.

 

“Perhaps we should begin with what you do know?” I don’t know why but I felt very embarrassed all of a sudden.

 

“I don’t know?” I shrugged. “To be honest I’m in the dark, is this an inside joke? What is ‘the talk’? That’s code for something right?” I looked at him suspiciously while leaning in slightly.

 

He rubbed the two spots on his head that I assumed were his temples and shut his sockets. This was going to be a long day.

 

“Alright. Do you at least know what coitus is?”

 

My mouth opened before I could stop it. “That sounds like ‘coat’ in another language.”

 

He stared at me for a moment before doing something very uncharacteristic of him which only pointed out how far off I was.

 

He face palmed.

 

“Sex?” He asked from behind his hand.

 

“Uh, female?” ‘Shouldn’t that have been obvious?’ I wondered to myself. I mean I knew I wasn’t overly feminine but he was a doctor and all, supposedly really smart.

 

I heard a bellow of laughter from behind the door, apparently Undyne was eavesdropping.

 

“Same word different meaning?” I squeaked out. That seemed like a good guess as that misunderstanding seemed to be a norm within this mysterious talk.

 

“I’m afraid you are correct.” He slowly stood up from his chair before brushing the wrinkles of his lab coat out. “I will be right back, I need to go get some things from the medical wing that might help clarify things.” He opened the door to walk out, Undyne was pretending to be distracted by a an information bulletin board in the hall.

 

Once he was out of sight Undyne began howling with laughter again. “OH MY GOD! YOU ARE TOO NAIVE! FUHUHUHUHU! THIS IS AWESOME, I HAVE TO TELL ALPHYS AND SANS ABOUT THIS! FUHUHUHU!” She ran off down the hall.

 

I wanted to sink into the chair and disappear, I briefly wondered how high the floor was off the ground and if I could jump out the open window and make a run for it.

 

Just as I was contemplating my mature options the doctor came back.

 

That was fast.

 

I wondered if he could teleport like Sans.

 

He was carrying some books, rolled posters, and a few CD cases. His gostly hands followed with what looked like a laptop.

 

“Do you know what sex is at all?” He asked while sorting through the objects that he had placed on his desk.

 

“It makes babies?” I prayed to some higher power that I was right for once.

 

“That is correct, it can result in offspring.”

 

Can?

 

Can.

 

Where was this going?

 

“Do you know how the act is performed?”

 

No.

 

“Uh.”

 

He looked exhausted already; he felt exhausted already. How basic was my knowledge?

 

“I see.” Was his response, I shrunk further into my chair. “Perhaps that’s where we should begin, seeing as how both monsters and humans take part in this activity.”

 

“Okay.” I spoke in my smallest voice, I felt very stupid.

 

He unrolled a diagram of…

 

Well…

 

…

 

…

 

A penis.

 

There was a penis on that poster.

 

Uh.

 

Yeah.

 

I knew what that was, didn’t really understand why guys had them.

 

Why was he showing me a picture of a penis.

 

I felt like I should shield my eyes, or look away, or something…

 

There was a reason people wore clothes… right?

 

“Do you know what this is?”

 

“A p-penis?” The words felt dirty in my mouth. Why was he showing this to me? Why did I have the feeling that I was indeed the most naive woman of my age to be alive.

 

He seemed a bit relieved that I at least knew that much. “Reproductive sex is an activity which involves a man putting his erect penis into a woman’s vagina.” He spoke, getting straight to the point. (Pun?)

 

My jaw dropped.

 

Wait, THAT’S what this talk was going to be about?

 

Wait…

 

Did he just say?

 

Wouldn’t that be painful?

 

I did not want this talk.

 

I changed my mind.

 

I no longer cared to know what ‘the talk’ was.

 

Nope.

 

Nope.

 

Nope.

 

“Uh, I have a quick question Dr. Gaster.” I raised my hand.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What floor are we on?”

 

He looked at me for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out why I was asking a seemingly irrelevant question. “The second. Why do yo-” He stopped when I stood up, ran at the open window, and swiftly noped the fuck out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the talk will be in the next chapter, promise. 
> 
> It was just getting really long at this point.


	23. Sex Makes Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a boring chapter, but i need to get back into the groove of writing. Had a great time with my brother. Tomorrow i will be deleting the update chapter and putting the next one up. Just in case you get confused by chapter numbers. SO tomorrow this will be chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAM MY COMMENTS! I NEED INSPIRATION FOR THE TALK!!!

** **Void-** **

** **

Seven looked at the dragon creature next to her with mild interest. “So what do I call you?” She nonchalantly glanced at her hand; checking if during her exile any of her nails had broken.

 

‘Dragoon.’

 

“That’s a stupid name.” She hummed while finding some joy in the fact that her nails had not been damaged.

 

‘It would seem as though you have met my other half. If you do not care for that name then what would you have me call myself?’

 

She thought in silence for a moment before speaking. “Well, you are made from red magic mixed with traces of black; hate. Unlike the other Dragoon I know who was made from white and red; pink.” She made a disgusted noise. “Hopeful determination. I like names that mean something. Take mine,” She gestured to herself proudly. “I chose a name which signifies who I really am.”

 

He tilted his head slightly at her. ‘Atol.’

 

“Atol?”

 

‘Hateful.’

 

She paused a moment. “I fucking love it.” She gave a wicked smirk. “Now then Atol, I don’t need to be AS embarrassed to be seen with you. But, what the fuck are we doing? You said that there was a way for us to get out of this wretched place.”

 

‘That is correct. Falon, he must have shown the ability him and Dragoon possessed.’

 

“Yeah. They could merge. Didn’t show that to me until I killed him. Last ditch effort to stop my rampage.” She laughed a little.

 

‘I have the ability to leave this place, but I need to either be connected through a magic bond to a ‘master’ outside of this place or be merged to somebody with a physical body. Within this last option I have my limitations to which universes I can enter.’ She was giving him a look of mild interest leaning towards boredom. ‘But that fact is not important at the moment. It will be if you ever wish to remove the light within your soul.’

 

The look she gave him was dangerous. “You see that.” It was not a question.

 

‘Very few can, I however can for I am bonded to you. I am not the only one, very few others can see it.’

 

“Papyrus saw it too. He asked me if I thought even the worst person could change.” She scoffed. “Self righteous fuck, I mean I heard he was some form of judge back in the olden days…” She trailed. “but I didn’t believe a word of it until I was put through trial. I didn’t believe he could fight like that, or see… Not important. You said that there is something I can do about the piece of magic my father left me? And something about merging to get out of here?”

 

‘One thing at a time. First let us go to the world that I come from.’

 

“Sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Gaster stared at the open window for a moment while trying to register what had just happened. She jumped out to escape the lesson. The lesson that she really did need to learn if she herself was going to go through heat at some point, otherwise it was going to be a very rude awakening.

 

He stood up and walked to his door, opened it and stepped through it; using his teleportation to open the lab’s room where the others currently were.

 

“Then she said FEMALE! Fuhuhuhuhu- huh?” Undyne looked at the doctor. “That was fast.”

 

Even Sans wondered why Gaster was back so quickly, and without Midnight.

 

“Somethin wrong?”

 

“She left.”

 

“L-left?”

 

“Yes I was quite confused on her last question. It being about what floor we were one, when I explained that we were on the second, she jumped out the window.”

 

The room grew silent for a good few moments before Undyne erupted in laughter. “What the hell were you teaching her? Fuhuhuhuhu!”

 

“I merely explained the definition of the word coitus, and showed her a diagram necessary for explanation.”

 

“OH MY GOD! SHE’S SCARRED FOR LIFE! FUHUHUHUHU!”

 

“I-I feel b-bad for her.”

 

“Yeah, someone should probably go talk to the punk.” Undyne spoke through chuckles.

 

“I-if we can find her.”

 

“Well, better split up and look! Sans! Let’s go!” Undyne roughly grabbed his sweater and yanked him up to a standing

position and out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I hit the ground running.

 

That was weird.

 

That was wrong.

 

That was scary.

 

I didn’t want to think about it.

 

But I found my mind trailing back to the conversation we had none the less.

 

The diagram.

 

So many questions that I didn’t want answered.

 

I needed to think this through on my own, a penis goes into a…

 

No, not thinking about this right now.

 

I kept running, towards the exit of the walled in laboratory. I jumped over the boom gate, I think the guy in the little box yelled at me, but I didn’t care. I just kept running, straight across the street. I was almost hit by a car as I ran like a crazy person, the car honked. After a few turns of the sidewalk I was out of site of the laboratory. I knew what I did was probably highly immature and that i probably should have tried to sit through that talk… nope, that was not going to happen.

 

I ducked into a nearby coffee shop.

 

I stood at the entrance for a moment to let my eyes adapt to the dark cafe, it was nice. The counter that the barrista was behind was made from stacks of books with a pane of glass on top. It was the kind of place that made you think that at any time someone would start playing guitar or doing one of those weird poetry shows.

 

I ordered a coffee and a few cookies before finding a dark corner to seclude myself in and question all of my life choices to date.

 

I threw on my earphones and plugged them into my phone, putting on some music to help calm my nerves.

 

I was embarrassed for running away.

 

Without a doubt the others new of my runaway.

 

My phone dinged and nearly scared me out of my chair. I had never kept my ringer on in the other world, it would be a bad thing if someone had discovered my phone, but here I had turned it on. It sounded foreign to me.

 

Sans: kiddo?

 

I stared awkwardly at my phone, not really knowing what to type back, but knowing I had to respond or they might start looking for me.

 

Me: Yes?

 

That was the best I could come up with; I thought about just sending him a blank message, or a ‘how are you doing?’, even a stupid joke… I really wasn’t good at this kind of thing.

 

Sans: u ok?

 

Me: He told you.

 

Sans: heard a window of opportunity opened up for ya.

 

I spit my coffee out when I read his last text, I snorted loudly. Somehow that joke made me feel a bit better.

 

I opened the web browser on my phone and clicked away at google as fast as I could, I was going to have a somewhat intelligent response for once. And if I could keep talking about something else, I wouldn’t have to face ‘the talk’ just yet.

 

Me: You made me spit out my coffee. You really are a pane in the glass.

 

I straightened up a little more while hitting send; I felt victorious. Even if my intelligent response was thanks to searching ‘glass puns’ I still felt good.

 

Sans: hehe, good one kid.

 

I exited my texting app and turned up the volume on my music, I wanted to block out the world. I still felt terrible after spending last night drinking and now my head was swimming. I didn’t want to learn about sex, I didn’t see the point. It was for making babies and I really didn’t want one. So why should I learn about it?

 

So the penis goes into the vagina?

 

Alright, how?

 

Why?

 

What is the difference between an erect penis and a… not erect penis?

 

Why would anyone want to be that close to a naked person?

 

What does heat have to do with anything?

 

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head down. Burying my face and pretending that the world outside no longer existed.

 

Why did I need to have ‘the talk’ after the talk at the lab…

 

Magic...

 

Bringing magic back to monsters…

 

Wait!

 

My head shot up and I slapped my palms down on the table.

 

“Sex makes babies!” I blurted out loudly and to my own horror.

 

I had said that out loud and in a cafe. I looked around to see that the small coffee shop had gone quiet and people were staring, including a rather short skeleton in a blue hoodie who still had his hand on the door from walking in. My face grew exceedingly warm, including the tips of my ears. I looked at him in pure horror and humiliation for a moment before grabbing my cookies and paper cup filled with coffee. I walked quickly to the skeleton and ducked under his arm and out the door he was still holding open.

  

* * *

 

 

Sans opened the door to the quaint coffee shop and took a step in. She had texted him that she had spilled coffee, so he figured since she was on foot; the best place to find her would probably be a coffee shop near the lab.

 

“Sex makes babies!” A familiar voice rang out.

 

He had been correct.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I took long strides, hoping to put distance between myself, that coffee shop, and the skeleton.

 

Was not embarrassing myself for an hour too much to ask?

 

Yes, yes it was.

 

Embarrassment aside, I still wanted to be away from people for a while. I had too much to think about right now, I needed to be alone. I ignored the skeleton who had managed to catch up and keep stride alongside myself.

 

Bringing Falon’s magic back to monsters. They were planning to breed me? Like I was some form of cattle. I was only a vessel for the magic, only half human. They wanted to breed me with monsters to bring that powerful magic back into their race. That must have been the reason for them wanting me to understand ‘sex’ and what it meant. They wanted me to know the reason for my creation.

 

I stopped in my tracks.

 

That was why I was created…

 

I was created for nothing more than to be bred…

 

I felt my shoulders slump.

 

That thought hurt.

 

It hurt when I had come to believe that the only reason for my creation was just to study the long since dead magic, but this hurt more. I knew that I was an expendable creature, but this? This hit me to my very core. I brought my hands up to look at them. I flexed my fingers slightly, watching the movement closely; watching how the flesh and muscle moved. I was disgusted. I was disgusted by my own existence, I was created to give the monsters an unbridled power. I let my arms fall to my sides, not realizing that someone had been talking to me for some time in a rather worried voice.

 

“Huh?” I looked at the skeleton, defeat clear across my face.

 

“Are you okay?” He looked confused and concerned.

 

I took a deep breath. “Sorry, I… um… yeah…”

 

The way he looked at me almost made me believe that he could see right through me, but as soon as I noticed his facial features and posture both relaxed.

 

I brought both of my hands up to my face dragging them down a little bit, almost trying to wipe some invisible substance from my skin that was the cause of my stress.

 

Wait.

 

Wasn’t I carrying a coffee cup a few minutes ago?

 

I looked down and splayed across the sidewalk and my shoes was coffee. I had dropped it when I was searching my hands for answers. I rubbed my temples for a moment.

 

“Not tryin to call ya a liar or anything, but pal, you don’t look okay.”

 

I looked at him with a serious expression, I didn’t want answers earlier but now wasn’t then. I still wasn’t entirely sure that I wanted answers, but I needed them.

 

“They wanted to breed me, didn’t they?” I spoke with bravery, I could feel a splash of rage surge through me. My guard was down, but I didn’t care or notice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans looked at the girl in front of him, she was different, but still Midnight. Her eyes had flashed orange, with another colour almost hidden. Blended within her iris around her pupils was a colour he recognized; the one splash of colour hidden within her soul, the one that had laid dormant.

 

She stood tall, fists clenched at her sides.

 

“Ya.” Was all he could say in response.

 

She cursed under her breath, her knuckles going white from her grip including the one splinted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rage burned within me.

 

I wanted to hit something.

 

I wanted to hurt someone.

 

I wanted to…

 

Stop.

 

What was happening to me right now.

 

Rage?

 

This was a dumb thing to get angry about.

 

I had let my walls fall, and let my hatred bleed through.

 

I pulled up my protection and shook my head, that had not happened before. It wasn’t just me being justifiably angry, that felt darker.

 

Darker.

 

What was happening to me lately?

 

I took a few deep breaths, forcing that hatred and anger back. I didn’t know what had happened, or what was happening. So much seemed to be happening to me lately, and it freaked me out.

 

I turned back into my meek and awkward self. I still had a lot of questions.

 

My face scrunched up in confusion as the equally confused skeleton just stood in the middle of the sidewalk watching me.

 

How were the monsters planning on breeding me?

 

I looked at Sans for a moment. Did they even have…

 

“Do you have a penis?”

 

Yep, back to my old self. I must sound crazy, constantly flip-flopping between emotions.

 

My face lit up brightly, he just stared at me in shock. I opened my mouth to speak. “I… uh… you don’t need to… uh answer? I just… don’t know…” I dropped my head in defeat. “how anything works apparently… I’m dumb… Ignore me.”

 

I just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die.

 

Just POOF gone.

 

He laughed hard.

 

I was physically incapable of not making a fool out of myself.

 

“HEY NERDS!” I looked over to see Undyne jog towards us.

 

“Uh.”

 

She clapped a hand on my shoulder. “You are hilarious girly! Fuhuhuhuh!”

 

“Are you guys going to take me back?” I asked; fear clearly written across my face. “P-please don’t”

 

“Awe c’mon it ain’t that bad!” She gave me a bright smile. “You can do it! You’re pretty frickin tough!” She slapped my back with enough force to almost knock me down.

 

“Uh… I… uh… just um remembered… I have a thing…” I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder while backing away slowly.

 

She looked at me blankly for a moment before laughing. “Maybe Sans should give you the talk instead of Gaster! Would that make you feel better?”

 

Not really I thought to myself.

 

“Can’t I just read a book about it?” I spoke meekly.

 

She thought about it for a minute. “Well the human sex stuff you can! But not the stuff about soul bonds! It would be better if Sans taught ya! Then you can’t run away like a weenie! Fuhuhuhu!”

 

“So… not talking about the sex stuff?” I asked feeling a sense of relief.

 

“Uh, I dunno about that Undyne. Alphys and I still have a lot of work to do.” Sans attempted in vain to get out of the task ahead.

 

“Nah, no getting out of this one! She can’t run away from a teleporting skeleton! Fuhuhuhu! And I meant you don’t have to learn about HUMAN sex, I didn’t say ANYTHING about monster sex! Fuhuhuhu!”

 

….

 

Please no.

 

Oh god, please no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE WINNER OF THE AWARD GOES TO SANS!
> 
> his prize being that he gets to explain all the shit that im sure everyone reading is confused about.
> 
> Imma just leave this here cause i cant help myself.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNQdizB4kL8
> 
> Ps. I'm thinking of making underswap gaster like this ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYNN0m8RHEM
> 
> If i decide to add him in at any point later.


	24. The Heated Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, went in a different direction...
> 
> But, next chapter....
> 
> Whoo boy. 
> 
> That will be fun.
> 
> My longest chapter to date, but heat is finally explained... As well as a bunch of sex stuff.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I felt myself pale as the words left Undyne’s mouth. I turned to run, there was no way I was going to sit through any form of sex talk. My shame on not knowing would kill me for sure… and I wasn’t sure why but the thought of Sans being the one to explain it to me made it ten times worse. Just as I turned on my heel to attempt an escape I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and yank me back and up. I was thrown over the tall fish’s shoulder.

 

“Not so fast punk!” She laughed as I huffed while looking for some way to get away.

 

“No! Put me down!” I yelled like a child while beating my fists against her back and kicking my feet out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That’s how I found myself tied to a chair in an empty classroom.

 

“HAVE FUN KIDS!! FUHUHUHU!” Undyne slammed the door on her way out, leaving me and an uncomfortable looking skeleton alone in a room together.

 

“Uh.” For once I wasn’t the one spitting out awkward one worded sentences.

 

I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He was sweating and looking uncomfortable.

 

This was my fate.

 

“Can we skip the… s-sex part?” I managed to squeak out after another long few moments.

 

He just sighed and put his hand out, his eye shone a blue colour. A chair on the other side of the room was enveloped in blue and floated to the other side of the desk I was placed at. The blue in his eye dissipated, he then vanished and reappeared in the chair across from me.

 

He slouched in the chair. He had no idea where to start this.

 

Good god help me.

 

Two uncomfortable people not sure how to talk about the uncomfortable subject.

 

“So… what’s heat?” I asked, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence and the topic of heat probably wasn’t as bad as talking about sex… right?

 

Right?

 

…

 

“After your magic reaches it’s peak, you stop aging. You reach full maturity… heat comes soon after.”

 

“Okay?”

 

He scratched the back of his skull, this next part was going to be awkward. I could feel it.

 

“Heat’s kinda like being sick. First time is always the worst.”

 

“Sick? Like the flu?”

 

“Uh… kind of… you do get a bit of a temperature.”

 

“What’s the purpose? That doesn’t sound good…”

 

“To increase population.”

 

Huh?

 

I looked lost.

 

“It… uh… makes… uh… monsters feel the need to…”

 

He was hoping I would link things together, that would make his job easier.

 

“Sex?”

 

“Yup, pretty much.”

 

“Please don’t start explaining how sex works…” I pleaded. “How does one feel the need... to… sex?”

 

How innocent was I?

 

Did I not know what being aroused was?

 

I was going to be in for one VERY rude awakening when it happened.

 

Speaking of which.

 

“So… uh… has your magic peaked?”

 

I thought about that for a moment, yeah, it had. I hadn’t felt the need to get a new augment for my collar in a while. I was rather happy when that had happened.

 

I nodded.

 

“Uh… when?” He looked uncomfortable.

 

I thought back, it was a little while after I had made the new augment. It slowly got stronger after, but not much. Just enough that a small amount of magic bled through.

 

“Three or four months ago?”

 

So, basically at this point I was like a ticking time bomb. At any day I could go through my first heat.

 

Any day.

 

Including when I was on the other side.

 

Usually after a monster had fully matured their first heat hit within the first two months, I was a late bloomer.

 

But, there was a risk that it could happen while on the other side.

 

“Why?” I asked a bit suspicious.

 

“I think we may want to postpone the the trip.”

 

“WHAT!?” I shrieked and struggled against the bonds.

 

“If you go through heat while we’re there, you would not only be completely useless… But it would give them the opportunity to… Listen, monsters have a hard time reproducing without being in heat.”

 

I stopped wiggling to look at him seriously. “When will that happen to me?” I questioned.

 

“No way of knowing, could happen at any point bud.”

 

“How long will it last?”

 

“A couple of days.”

 

“Ugh, and you wont let me go until it’s over?” I glared accusingly.

 

He didn’t respond, his silence was enough of an answer for me. I could want to go as much as I pleased, but without his help I wouldn’t be going anywhere.

 

“Isn’t there a way of getting it over with sooner rather than waiting?”

 

“Well…” He shifted in his seat a little bit.

 

“Well?!” I was growing impatient, my friends were still stuck in the other universe.

 

“Listen pal, that’s not really the kind of place you want to visit. I highly recommend letting nature take it’s course on this one.”

 

“No. Tell me.” I growled at him. I was not normally this brash, but I needed to go see my friends; and if there was any way to make it sooner than later then I was going to take the opportunity.

 

“Being around other monsters in heat can trigger…”

 

“Where would I find monsters in heat?” I cut him off.

 

“You really don’t want to go to those kind of places, you will see things that you can’t unsee.” He continued his warning.

 

“Just tell me.”

 

And Sans being one who believed in free will told me, against what he believed was best for me. “A Heat Bar. It’s a place where monsters who are in heat and want… relief… go.”

 

“Where do I find one?”

 

We had completely dropped the whole part of the conversation where I was supposed to be learning about all the parts of heat.

 

“They wont be open at this time of day… And you really shouldn’t go alone.”

 

I though about this for a few moments. “Tonight, can you take me?” I ignored the music I heard changing slightly in tempo, becoming faster.

 

His face was pretty blue, his sockets were more than a little wide looking at me, and he was growing pretty sweaty again.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Please?” I all but begged.

 

“Kid…”

 

“I need to save my family as soon as possible.”

 

He though about this for a moment, he could use this.

 

“Fine, on one condition.”

 

“Anything.” My eyes brightened up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That asshole.

 

His condition was that I was to let Gaster teach me what he hadn’t been able to before. I was to sit through the WHOLE talk, including the sex part. The sly skeleton had managed to weasel his way out of the conversation by using my need to help my friends.

 

I noticed that the window I had lept out earlier had been closed and locked.

 

“As I was stating before you left for your… walk…” Gaster narrowed his sockets at me. “The definition of the word sex is usually the act of inserting an erect penis into a vagina.”

 

Why was he so comfortable talking about this?

 

My friends had better be fucking thankful.

 

“Kay.” I shifted uncomfortably.

 

He laid the sheet containing the penis in front of me again.

 

I tried my best to look anywhere except to the diagram with the labeled parts.

 

“A penis becomes erect once the specimen has become aroused, this happens to properly engage in the act. It is caused by an increase in blood flow to the extremity.”

 

Kill me.

 

Please kill me.

 

Now.

 

“As for the vagina,” He laid down a strange looking picture of what I figured was the vagina. But it had extra parts, ones I assumed were inside the body. “When a woman becomes aroused she creates a lubricant to help with the process.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was horrified by the end of the “how humans make babies talk”.

 

Why would anyone want to engage in sex?

 

He turned off the video that showed a recreation of sperm burrowing into a fertile egg.

 

No more videos…

 

He had already shown me a video on birth…

 

I had screamed when I had finally realised what was happening on screen.

 

THAT was what they wanted me to do in the other world!?

 

NO!

 

NO!

 

NO!

 

“Now onto the topic of soul songs.”

 

“Will this have sex?” I asked meekly, not sure how much more I could take.

 

“Yes, but a not so detailed description.” He assured. “There are instances in which one can hear the soul song of another monster, this happens when two souls harmonize. You see while seeking a mate, it is only possible to soul bond with a monster to which your soul can harmonize. This is your soul’s way of saying that it has found a potential mate, this is one of the two steps a monster often takes if they would like to create offspring.”

 

“Wait, what about your sons?” I couldn’t remember the Gaster I knew having a mate. “Do you have a mate?”

 

“Papyrus and Sans, although I do consider my sons, are more like copies of myself. They were created and not born.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Now, continuing on, monsters and humans both engage in sexual activity to create offspring, and in a very similar way. Monsters use almost the same method, but seeing as how we are almost entirely made of magic, monsters deposit traces of magic instead of semen.”

 

“So… all male monsters have… parts?”

 

“Yes and no, monsters without physical parts… can and will recreate them using their magic for the task.”

 

“So… Sans… would have a magic penis?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

Wait, was it especially weird to as him if his son has a magic penis?

 

Wow Midnight, think before you open your mouth.

 

“I suppose you could call it that.” Was that discomfort I saw?

 

Wait.

 

I could hear Sans soul song…

 

We were potenti-

 

Nope, to much going on to think of that.

 

It wasn’t important anyways.

 

I didn’t want a ‘mate’ or ‘boyrfriend’. The thought had never even passed my mind before today, and I still wasn’t really interested in it still.

 

“As for the birthing process, it is identical to the way that humans carry and birth their young.”

 

There was a long pause and I took the opportunity to ask a hopeful question. “So… talk over?”

 

“Almost. We still need to go over soul bonds and heat.”

 

“Does that involve penises?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

I hoped more no than yes.

 

“A soul bond takes place when two monsters completely harmonize their souls, it is how two monsters link their souls to one another. Once two creatures soul bond they can tune in to the other monster’s soul song whenever they so wish, checking in to feel the other’s emotions and well being. Even knowing for the most part where their mate is, so as to find them if anything happens. Although not impossible, it is very difficult for two monsters to create offspring without being soul bonded. It is however impossible for two monsters to create offspring without at least harmonizing magic.”

 

“Then how was I created?”

 

“Your mother’s own natural magic must have been compatible with the magic from Falon.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Meaning that breeding me would have been harder than I had thought earlier. They would have had to find a monster whose soul could at least harmonize with my own a little. That, made me feel a little bit better.

 

“If one of the two variables is missing then it becomes next to impossible for two monsters to create offspring; at least one of the two being in heat; more likely to work if it’s the female, and some form of soul harmony.”

 

“Now,” He paused. “you mentioned earlier that Sans had explained some of the elements of heat?”

 

“Uh… yeah?” He waited for me to elaborate on what knowledge had been divulged to me. “He explained how when magic reaches it’s peak… you become mature… and that heat was kinda like being sick… and the first time is awful… and it’s to make people want to make babies.” I sounded stupid and I knew it. “and being around monsters in heat can trigger your own heat.”

 

“To an extent; for you, probably. If it is nearing a monsters time to go into heat it can cause it to surface early; although being around a monster in heat will not cause another monster to go into heat if has recently already done so, it may still cause some side effects in the right conditions.”

 

“Side effects?”

 

“Minor side effects of heat, they would however be very short term. This could happen if a monster is around its mate who is also in heat, or if there is a strong enough harmonized connection between two monsters.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“Do you remember the side effects that recently explained that come with being aroused.”

 

I couldn’t scrub my brain enough to erase those.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Those are many of the same effects of heat, but more intense. The body will prepare for the reproductive cycle ahead and all of its components; including being more sensitive to those who have the ability to harmonize souls, and becoming attracted physically attracted to those souls.”

 

I stopped for a moment and thought.

 

For once not being a complete idiot.

 

“Uh… so let’s say… I can hear someones soul song… if I go into heat…”

 

“You will feel an intense attraction towards this person during your time of heat.” His look changed to… amusement?

 

Alright, I finally understood why Sans was embarrassed. Me hearing his soul was kind of like announcing ‘SEE THIS GUY! IMMA WANT IN HIS PANTS!’, and although I didn't... that was…

 

“Have you been able to hear someones soul song?” Gaster asked as he packed all the supplies from our lesson back up.

 

“A-are we done?!” I blurted out while standing up from my chair and almost knocking the chair over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I walked back to the lab where the others were.

 

 

Tonight I was going to whatever a Heat Bar was with Sans to try to force myself to go into heat early.

 

I could hear his soul song.

 

That didn’t mean anything.

 

I was only half monster.

 

Maybe the effects would be different, I had never been attracted to anything before. That wasn’t about to start now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster was a lot of things, but stupid, he was most certainly not.

 

She had asked if his son had a magic penis, and then later she had also asked what would happen if she had already been able to hear someone elses soul song.

 

He had his suspicions of whose soul that song belonged to.

 

And when she finally went into heat; it was going to be quite entertaining.

 

She had only an inkling of what first heat was going to be like.

 

It had been difficult for even him back in his youth, and his soul attribute was perseverance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went by quickly back at the lab, I didn’t speak to either Sans or Alphys about the things that I had learned, and I was happy that Undyne wasn’t around to probe me about the topic.

 

We went over many of the things about the trip; planning.

 

I explained some of the history of my universe, and learned how it was drastically different from this one. In my world the fallen child known as Chara had been killed at the hands of the king and her soul was used to break the barrier, once the barrier had fallen the king had waged war against the humans. The monsters after living so long in the under had learned nothing but kill or be killed, they had taken over the surface showing no mercy. It took less then two years for the entire world to fall at their hands, and five years after the barrier had broken I was born. Now that hope had been killed, there were no humans up to the task to breed half monsters, which is the last hybrid successfully created was eight years old.

 

This universe, like all universes had more than one timeline, and this timeline was referred to as the “Pacifist Timeline”. It meant that the fallen child in this world; known as Frisk, had found a way to save the monsters, break the barrier, and hadn’t killed a single monster on the journey.

 

They explained to me that the machine had various points in the universe that they could take us to, and one of my jobs was to decide on the map which place would be best. The closest point to where we needed to go was in the city; that sucked, but we could make it work. I chose a spot that was in an alley, I also wrote a list of materials that we may need. This list included food previsions, medical supplies, monster candy, and clean clothes.

 

After the day was over and I was going to head back to the hospital Sans stopped me by the entrance… by teleporting right in front of me… scaring the absolute shit out of me.

 

“Holy shit.” I breathed, putting my hands on my knees and leaning over to catch my breath.

 

“Hehe, sorry for scaring you bud. But there was something that I had forgotten to tell you back there.”

 

“Oh?” I stood up after I finally calmed my racing heart to look at him.

 

“Yeah, because of where we’re going tonight, and why… it would probably be best if you actually had your own place… That and you are going to be here a little longer than previously expected. The doc made a few calls after I explained the situation to him, he set you up with an apartment of your own.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The apartment was really nice, it was a two bedroom apartment. I didn’t have anything to put in the second room, but it was still nice to have. In fact, I really didn’t have anything to put in any of the rooms, but luckily it came fully furnished. I spent the next little while putting my clothes away, and freshening up for the adventure that we were about to go on.

 

The ‘Heat Bar’, or whatever it was called.

 

Sans had said that I wouldn’t be able to unsee what I was going to see there.

 

It couldn’t be worse than Gaster’s sex talk right?

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not making Sans be the one to finish the talk, but i think you know what's going to happen.
> 
> So that's even better.
> 
> Please forgive me.


	25. Gray Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's heat like?

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I was expecting a bar like Grillby’s when we went to the heat bar, not what I was currently looking at. We were standing outside of what looked like a club; there were bright neon lights and the bass from the music bled through the building. There were intoxicated monsters coming and going from the establishment, many singles going in, and many couples leaving. I looked at the uncomfortable monster next to me as he just stared at the building a few meters away from us.

 

“Alrighty,” He started. “I don’t know if this is gunna work… but for it to work you may have to take down whatever that is that shields your soul.”

 

I didn’t know that I was going to have to do that if I had… I still probably would have done this anyways. It was for my family afterall.

 

“So is this going to be okay? I do look like a human and all.” I asked as I forced my barrier to fall.

 

“Yeah, humans come here all the time. Not many, but they do. It’s kinda like a really cool club, and the drinks they serve are legal… they aren’t all alcohol, but the effects are desirable to humans.”

 

“What kind of drinks?”

 

“For monsters they make the heat more intense, for humans they cause a sort of pseudo heat.”

 

“So… do I need to try one?”

 

“Let’s just see how this goes first.” He looked uncomfortable still.

 

I could hear his soul song, it wasn’t as steady as usual. I was becoming more accustomed to the subtle changes in it’s tempo. It was hard to tell a lot of the time, he was a very level headed individual.

 

We walked into the building casually.

 

It was definitely not what I was expecting.

 

It was loud, dark, and bright all at the same time.

 

The music reverberated through my chest, it beat through me. I took in my surroundings, to my left there was a person behind a counter taking clothes and money, and giving people wrist bands and change. Ahead of my was a dance floor packed with monsters and humans, dancing very provocatively, on either side of the dance floor were booths and tables where both monsters and a few humans sat, and finally at the far end of the room was the DJ and his booth sitting between…. poles? Yeah those were poles… And there was more provocative dancing taking place on those poles.

 

This… was…

 

Well.

 

This was definitely a thing.

 

I was feeling very uncomfortable standing there staring at these people. The more I paid attention to them, the more I realised what they were actually doing, and how inappropriate it was. It was actually kind of scaring me. The way they were invading eachothers personal space, I was not comfortable, I was not ready for this.

 

I turned around and walked back out through the door I had entered.

 

I let the cool air hit me and took a few deep breaths.

 

“You okay?” Sans asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m going back in there. I just need a moment first. Sorry.” He shrugged and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He looked at the clearly shocked girl standing in front of him.

 

He could hear her soul music, it was constantly changing drastically; which was understandable for someone of her age. Before going into heat one could not hear their own soul music, after becoming accustomed to ones own soul music you could help keep it relaxed by altering your emotions. His own soul music was almost always calm and with the same tempo, only changing slightly.

 

Her soul song was hectic, it was frantic.

 

Scared.

 

He waited, not wanting to move. He just stood listening to her soul song. After a few moments it started to slow down to slower pace, it calmed. She took a few extra long breaths, her last catching in her throat. Her soul song spiked in tempo again and she was staring at something with her eyes wide open. Sans turned his head to see what she was looking at.

 

Ah.

 

He warned her that she would see things that she could never unsee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I gawked at the alley, there were two people. Humans, and they were… well..

 

I was pretty positive they were having sex.

 

I couldn’t hear over the sound of the bass, and they were partially tucked away, but from my vantage point I could still make out what was sort of happening. There was a girl and a guy, the girl was wearing an all too short skirt, her skirt hiked up as her legs were wrapped around the guys waist. Her shirt was hiked up; exposing her bra. Her arms were wrapped over his shoulders and her back pressed against the wall. His pants were pulled down a bit and he was making odd motions, his face face buried in the crook of her neck.

 

Is that what sex was?

 

She seemed to be…

 

Enjoying it?

 

I felt uncomfortable as I stood gawking at the two strangers.

 

Move!

 

Stop staring!

 

I was frozen.

 

I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to look at the hand; Sans.

 

“Uh, we can leave.” He gently suggested.

 

I couldn’t come this far and then just give up.

 

“No… I… um… I’m okay, uh let’s go.” I was actually pretty happy that Sans had come with me, not sure how I would have done this without him.

 

I walked back into the building with Sans strolling behind me, I handed my jacket over to the coat person and paid mine and Sans fare. We got bracelets and a coat ticket. After that was dealt with I really wasn’t sure what to do, I looked at Sans for an answer. He looked at me for a moment, examining my expression before nodding off to the side and walking in the direction indicated; I followed. He sat us down at a booth, it was a little quieter but not by much, I still had to yell if I wanted him to hear me.

 

“So, uh, what now?” I yelled over the music.

 

He shrugged.

 

Thanks.

 

I looked around at the people on the dance floor.

 

“Is this close enough to them?” I asked.

 

He looked at the dance floor before looking back at me and taking a moment to think. “Maybe. It might work better if you were closer. Dance?”

 

I didn’t dance, not to say that I didn’t think I could if I really tried. I might be able to, it was just movement with tempo right?

 

But, I did not want to dance. My nerves were shot and that involved getting close to others. I was already feeling vulnerable with my walls down.

 

But..

 

This was for my family.

 

Sans noted my worried expression and my once again hectic soul song. “I’ll keep a socket on ya.” He winked.

 

I nodded.

 

I needed a drink if was going to do this.

 

“I’m gunna go get a drink.” I hollered at him.

 

Sans didn’t condone stress drinking, but in this case he couldn’t blame me.

 

“Whatcha gunna get?” He asked.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

He thought it might be better if he went to get her a drink, if she didn’t know what she was going to get then she might accidentally get something that was a potion and not an alcoholic drink. “You stay here, I’ll go get you one.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” I was thankful. I passed him a few bills from my pocket and watched him saunter off.

 

I took the given moment to myself to think and look around more. My anxiety was on edge.

 

It didn’t take him long to come back, with my drink in his hand.

 

It was a dark colour with icecubes and a straw.

 

It was sweet, not that I let myself have much time to taste it; I chugged it back and waited for the desired effects or for something to happen.

 

He stared at me with wide sockets as I set the empty glass down before chuckling a little.

 

The moment the drink hit me I knew I had to either do something or leave. It was pointless sitting here when I could be trying to do something to make progress. I was going to save my family damnit!

 

I slapped my hands down on the table, feeling determination flow through my veins.

 

I stood up and without another word made my way over to the dance floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans sat in the booth and watched the girl dance. She was surprisingly good. It took her a little bit to get into it, but when she finally did, it had been obvious. She adapted to her surroundings well. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn to the bar, but this time she had shed the jacket and was wearing some form of belt around her waist to pull the loose cloth closer to skin; creating an hourglass figure.

 

He didn’t let her out of his site, and every once in a while she looked back at him; making sure he was still there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was starting to get warm and sweaty, I could feel the heat emanating from the dancers around me even though I positioned near the edge of the stage. The bass continued to beat through my chest, my hips swayed with the beat, my arms hung over my head. I was starting to feel something, I wasn’t sure what. But, I was feeling adventurous; I blamed it on the drink.

 

I wanted another.

 

I left the floor and made my way back to the skeleton and leaned in towards him a bit so he could hear me.

 

“I’m going to grab another one, I’ll be right back.” I didn’t give him a chance to respond before I turned on my heel and walked over to the bar.

 

I still wasn’t feeling the heat, and I had been dancing for probably a good half hour. I walked up to the bar where a couple of bartenders stood. One of them noticed me and made there way towards me, she was a human.

 

“What can I get you?” She was dressed fairly provocatively.

 

“Uh… I… I’m not sure, something with just alcohol…” I paused before continuing. “And something for…” I wasn’t really sure how to explain it, in a rash decision I decided that I wanted to try this heat drink.

 

“Rum and coke? And… something to get you in the mood?” She smirked in devilish way while raising an eyebrow at me. I tilted my head, hoping she would elaborate. I was pretty sure she and I were on the same page, but I wanted to make sure. “You want something to simulate monster heat? It’s your first time here isn’t it?”

 

“Uh, yeah it is, and yes. That’s exactly what I want. Thank you.” I went to fish my money out of my pocket by the time I had grabbed what I was looking for she was busying herself with my drinks. She was fast, and flashy. It was like watching a stage act. She grabbed the bottles, flipping, and pouring with the grace of a dancer. All too soon it was over and she placed my drinks in front of me. I handed her the cash and told her to keep the change, she told me that the second drink was called ‘Gray Passion’ the drink was gray on the bottom and faded to a pink then red.

 

I walked back to my table where Sans was situated, he eyed my two drinks.

 

“Rum and coke,” I spoke after I was seated and while raising one of my hands to gesture to that drink. “and a Gray Passion.” I hummed while setting the other drink down on the table.

 

He knew what that drink was.

 

“Ya sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“Well, no, but I don’t feel anything yet. So maybe this will speed things up.” I once again chugged my rum and coke, realising that it was the same drink that Sans had brought me before from the taste of it. I set down the empty glass and pulled the new drink in front of me.

 

….

 

Okay.

 

I stared at it for a long while, feeling my anxiety hit me.

 

Sans sat quietly watching me.

 

I slowly brought the drink and straw up to my lips.

 

“Uh just don’t drink it all at on-”

 

I stopped what I was doing.

 

And set the half empty glass down on the table.

 

Probably shouldn’t have drank half of it in one go from the way Sans was looking at me.

 

I just wanted to get it over with.

 

I waited for its desired effect.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing happened.

 

About five minutes passed.

 

Sans was looking at me questioningly.

 

I shrugged and downed the rest of the sweet drink, it tasted like berries and made my tongue tingle.

 

“Nothing happened.”

 

“Weird.” He looked confused.

 

“Does it take a while?”

 

“It’s magic, it happens pretty much immediately.”

 

This was frustrating.

 

If I had to describe it, it would be like sitting at the doctors office and waiting for him to stick you with a needle, but he wasn’t; just standing there with the needle poised. This was similar but unimaginably worse.

 

“I’m going try dancing again.” I growled before pushing off the table and into the crowd of people, still keeping Sans in my sight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

How long had I been dancing?

 

The world was warm.

 

It felt like I was in a hot and sweaty dream.

 

My skin was crawling, I was panting hard.

 

I couldn’t see Sans, but I barely cared.

 

I was pressed against the crowd.

 

Someone bumped into me, and I felt a little relief. Relief from the itch plaguing every inch of my skin, relief and something else. Something warm growing in my lower belly. I could feel the bass reverberate through every cell, every pound of the bass was relief. It stretched from my core to my fingers and toes, lingering in other places.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She changed, she looked out of it as she continued dancing. She was either really into dancing or the drinks had finally hit her; he would put money on the second from how she was dancing. He was contemplating going over and pulling her to the side to see if she was okay when a couple of guys passed in front of his table, after they were out of the way he saw her disappear into the crowd.

 

He would give it a few minutes and if she didn’t come back into view he was going to go in after her.

 

This entire situation was fucked up.

 

He was wishing that he hadn’t agreed to this.

 

He had taken a naive girl to a heat bar. He hoped that this wasn’t going to work if he was being honest with himself. He hoped that she would just never go into heat, he hoped that she would be the exception to the her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I came back to reality when the guy I was currently grinding against brought his mouth down against my neck.

 

Fear and realization hit me hard.

 

I pushed him away and he looked at me in surprise.

 

I was scared.

 

What was going on?

 

I pushed my way through the crowd, every bump into a new body gave me both physical relief and worsened my fear.

 

I couldn’t do this.

 

What was going on?

 

I was so uncomfortable that it almost hurt.

 

I was scared.

 

I stumbled through the crowd, stopping when someone stopped me by grabbing my arm. I turned around ready to punch whoever had grabbed me, but stopped mid motion.

 

Sans.

 

I hugged him, I was scared and somewhere along this crazy road I had been walking had grown to trust him at least a little. At least more than all the other people who currently resided within this building. I could hear his soul song, it stuttered a moment before continuing its tune.

 

My fear turned to something else as I held Sans close. Something…

 

He hugged me back after hesitating for a brief moment.

 

His soft sweater brushed against my oversensitive skin, I let out a groan. He tensed up a bit.

 

Yep, I just moaned into where his ear would have been if he had ears.

 

That was a thing I just did.

 

The world went dark for a moment, and when it materialised again we were standing by the coat desk. Sans let me go and took a step back, looking back into my eyes for a moment before turning to the coat lady and talking to her. I couldn’t hear what he said, and if I’m being honest I didn’t really care either. He held his hand out to me, it took my a moment but I quickly fished the coat ticket out of my pocket and handed it over him. She took the ticket from him and handed him my jacket which he quickly passed along to me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She had just moaned into him and leaned a little more into his jacket.

 

Her soul music was so loud, passionate.

 

Nope.

 

He didn’t enjoy it.

 

He was not going to admit that the little sound she had made had made his magic surge.

 

Not going to happen.

 

He teleported them both to the front door of the bar, he quickly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

 

They were like a rainbow of colours, and in the center were her pupils, but they were in the shape of hearts.

 

Yep, it definitely worked.

 

Now the question was whether or not it had just been the drink or if she was in full blown heat.

 

He quickly retrieved her jacket and gave it to her. She was looking at him with an odd expression.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I wanted something from him, but I didn’t know what it was. I was burning for it.

 

I needed it.

 

And it scared me.

 

I wanted to touch him almost as much as I wanted him to touch me.

 

But, that wasn’t me.

 

I was me. I was an awkward and naive girl.

 

But at this moment, I would give my right arm if it only meant not going home alone. I didn’t care what we did, even if it was awkwardly just standing next to eachother.

 

I wanted it.

 

But I knew that once I got it, it wouldn’t be enough.

 

It was killing me.

 

My skin itched and burned.

 

I wanted to cry out in frustration.

 

I felt shame.

 

“C’mon let’s get ya home kid.”

 

He knew, I knew he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, too soon for the two to get together i think.
> 
> As much as i would love to write that, Midnight wouldn't let herself fall that easily, and Sans wouldn't take advantage of someone who isn't in their right mind. Sorry.


	26. Where my love comes from.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character building time.
> 
> I thought about this first scene and just had to bring it to life.

** **Swapfell-** **

** **

She ripped through the void, tearing a hole for her merged body to enter into the world of the physical. The void was nothing and everything. The power surging through her body was electrifying, she doubted that she could ever get used to the immense power she was given in this form even if she was given a thousand years of practice. She set one of her bone covered feet onto the the hard surface of the real and with a graceful sway let the rest of her body follow. She looked down at the black bone covering the backs of her hands, the claws reached past her finger tips; coming to a dangerous point.

 

She could hear the hum of it’s magic harmonizing with her own, creating a new song. It was a beautifully dark sound, it’s soul was compatible with her own.

 

All too soon the music faltered and started to become distant as the creature tore itself from her. The black bones seemed to come to life, detaching from her limbs. The dragon skull posed over her head in a protective manor, causing her and the beast to look through the same sockets pulled back. It stepped back, she could hear the grinding of its bones repositioning to form its original body.

 

She looked around to take in the sight of her new surroundings, she knew this place. She was in the city that sat at the base of Mt Ebott, it looked identical to the city she was used to in her world. She took this moment to take her peep toe, stilleto, lace, ankle shoes from her purse and slip them back onto her feet. She had taken them off during the merge with Atol, but walking around barefoot was just barbaric. Once her shoes were in place she pulled a small compact mirror from her purse; she was much to vain to go anywhere without it. Her eye makup was still intact, but the same couldn’t be said for her lipstick. She pulled a small tube of dark red glossy lipstick from her purse and using her compact made quick work on improving her image. After he face was back in order she looked to her hair which stretched down to her mid thigh, it was disastrously unkempt. She growled and pulled a brush from her purse, brushing and braiding her long silky hair over one of her shoulders. She gave herself a last once over to make sure she looked put together and her clothes were in good shape.

 

They were, and she looked stunning.

 

She knew it.

 

She wore a tight pair of leather shorts; though they could barely be called that with how short that were, she also had on an off shoulder long sleeved shirt in red with a very revealing neckline, the sleeves were loose and baggy, the right sleeve had snaps along the seam so that it could be opened from the base to an inch before the fabric came to a stop on her upper arm. Over her shirt she wore a black corset embroidered in gray designs and donned with a series of belts lining the front; it hugged her figure nicely and stopped before reaching her breasts.

 

She slipped her collar back on from its earlier position attached to one of her belt loops, the stones glowed red.

 

‘Aren’t you a proud one.’ The creature chuckled in her head. ‘Perhaps more then a little vain?’

 

“Always.” She smiled at the creature wickedly, showing her sharpened teeth. Her front teeth were like an average humans teeth, but her canines and the molars next to them had been sharpened to a dangerous point. She loved having a dangerous little secret hidden behind her gorgeous smile.

 

‘Bringing us here has been an exhausting task, I will return to the void for now. Just cal-’

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” She was far from patient.

 

It looked at her blankly for a moment before swishing its tail with irritation and turning to disappear.

 

She turned to the street ahead of her, a few monsters were staring at her with shocked expressions; she was the center of attention, and she rather enjoyed it. Just as she was about to start in her desired direction a smell caught her attention; cigarette smoke. Absentmindedly she reached to her own pack of smokes from her purse; empty. She growled and looked around, trying to find the source of the smell.

 

He turned around the corner with a smoke stuck between his teeth nuzzled in next to a golden one. He was tall with a dark pair of cargo shorts and a black baggy sweater with brown fur lining the hood.

 

He was cute.

 

Cuter than the Papyrus that she had come to know.

 

She wanted to see how different this one was.

 

She walked straight towards him, he noticed her and looked a little unsure.

 

“Have an extra fag?” She stepped to the side so he had to turn a little to talk to her, his back was facing the wall of a brick building.

 

“Got a lot of nerve human.” His words were filled with venom, his tone on the other hand was curious.

 

She gave him a sly smirk. “Well?”

 

“I dunno. Don’t think I have any for humans.” He watched her quizzically.

 

She took a step closer to him, her devilish smirk spread wider; letting her first set of sharp canines come into view. “Awe, that’s too bad.” He was a little caught off guard and leaned back a little, something he normally wouldn’t have done. His shoulder blades bumped into the wall behind him. Her hand struck out as fast as a viper; catching the edge of his jaw.

 

She didn’t hit him; she was gentle. She forced his head to the side slightly and brought her face up to the side of his face.

 

He opened his mouth and started to raise his hand to push her off when she did something that caught him off guard. She brought her tongue up the side of his jaw bone seductively while letting out a happy hum.

 

How had she done that?

 

'She wasn’t tall enough to reach that high' he found himself thinking.

 

When she pulled back one of his smokes was in her mouth, with her hand still resting on his jaw she pulled his face to look at her; leaning in a little to press the end of her cigarette against the tip of his. She took in a long drag, causing her smoke to light. In the hand that wasn’t on his face was the pack of smokes that had been in his pocket mere moments before. He glanced down at her feet when he noticed a red light emanating from the direction. She was standing on a red disk floating above the ground; it looked like it was made of some form of transparent red stone. It was perfectly smooth but within the glossy surface were cracks. Without her making a single movement the disk floated backwards slightly.

 

She was using magic.

 

“Never said anything about half monsters.” She winked, pulled her smoke from her mouth and blew a mock kiss at him.

 

He took a moment to pear into her soul.

 

Her LoVe and ExP could give boss monsters a run for their money.

 

The colour of her soul…

 

It was the colour of the seven sins.

 

She was drinking in his shock. “Sorry for the hit and run honey,” She laughed a little to herself. “but I’ve got a lab to brea-”

 

“HUMAN!” Seven turned to the short skeleton who was standing a few feet to her side, he was pointing at her. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU AR-”

 

She stepped off her platform and with both hands on her hips and feet spread apart she bent down at the waist, keeping her back straight to look him in the eyes. “Sorry shorty, but I don’t have time to play with you.” She cut him off around her smoke.

 

He was pissed, he brought his hand up; pulling a bone up through the earth at her feet. She easily side stepped the bone without looking at it. The bone nicked her still floating circular platform; shattering it and sending the pieces falling to the ground. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO I, THE TER-”

 

“Yeah, don’t really care.” She spoke nonchalantly as she reached her hand out, the broken shards of her magic lifting off the ground and fusing together in her grasp to form an èpèe. One of her favourite weapons, and hers was especially beautiful; with intricate designs in black lacing up not only the handle but also the blade. With her smoke still pressed into the corner of her smile she pulled her empty hand behind her back and brought the hand with the blade in front of her. The blade was in a perfectly virtical line, approximately an inch in front of her nose.

 

Both of the monsters looked surprised.

 

While still making eye contact she side swiped her èpèe to the side, cutting through the bone and swiftly brought it back to rest in front of her. The bone turned to dust and faded away in the light breeze. “As much as I would love to increase my LoVe,” She let out an exasperated sigh, letting her smile falter purposely. “I am much too lazy. And, I already have enough work to do.” She gave a wider grin, letting her second row of dangerously sharp teeth peak into view. “But, if you insist…” She purred.

  

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

He touched my slick skin, trailing his hand up my stomach under my shirt while the other supported himself over me. I groaned and arched my back into him. His phalanges were rough against my skin, but it filled me with relief, bliss, and and an unquenchable lust for more contact. It wasn’t enough. I roughly grabbed the back of his skull and pulled him towards my throat as I threw my head back to allow him access.

“Please.” I whimpered out between moans, feeling his breath caress my skin. Something blue flicked out and touched my sensitive throat, trailing upwards and across my jawline; sending shivers through me and forcing an especially needy moan from my lips. The hand on my stomach trailed down…

 

Down…

 

Further…

 

“Midnight.” His tone was husky and low, touching me in places that I prayed his hand soon would follow. His voice was filled with want and need, almost as much as I was. “I need you.” His voice turned into an animalistic growl, I responded with another lewd moan and impatiently bucked my hips up.

 

His hand inched further…

 

The tips barely touching my pant line…

 

Further…

 

Don’t stop.

 

I need this!

 

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes.

 

It was a dream.

 

I was laying on my living room floor in nothing more than my underwear.

 

It took me a moment to realize where I was and how I had gotten there.

 

Sans had taken me home last night and left all too quickly; perhaps not too quickly. I was in an irrational state of mind, he seemed to have realised this. He left with a barely goodbye, telling me to text him the next day; to see if it worked. Once I had gotten in I went on a rampage, my new apartment was destroyed. I had all this need and energy, and nothing to with it. It had been frustrating. Clothing was uncomfortable, my sheets were uncomfortable so I opted for sleeping on the hardwood floor naked. I was too warm and too cold simultaneously.

 

The couch and coffee table in my apartment were turned over, I had really done a number on my belongings the night before. All the cupboards in my kitchen were open and most of the stuff in them was strewn around the floors and counters. It had been like I was searching for a way to get rid of my condition so I had torn through the place looking for something that didn’t actually exist.

 

I thought back to my dream as I laid on my back staring up at the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. I had a strange sex-like dream involving Sans.

 

I was in trouble.

 

It was only heat.

 

I was an emotional, horny, sweaty mess.

 

It felt like I had a fever, it was hitting me hard; and all I wanted to do was dry hump something.

 

Ugh, gross.

 

I was gross.

 

I peeled my sticky body off the the floor and grabbed a housecoat that was laying across the overturned couch. After a good ten minutes of looking I found my phone, and checked the time; 10:46 AM. I had promised to text Sans to let him know if it had worked but I really didn’t want to talk to the person I had… dreamt about. There were a few unread messages on my phone, but I didn’t feel like checking them; I wanted to be by myself in my destroyed apartment.

 

I searched through the stuff strewn all over my floor until I found the remnants of the first aid kit that had come with the apartment, and out of my morbid curiosity I opted to check my temperature; to see if I really was as warm as I felt or if it was just all in my head. I pulled the cap off of the small device, turned it on, and stuck it under my tongue. I rummaged around the kitchen while I waited for the thermometer to beep, I didn’t really want anything; even though it had been a while since I’d eaten I really wasn’t hungry.

 

A high pitched beep alerted me to the thermometer.

 

102.4

 

I really hadn’t been imagining how awful I felt.

 

Guess that meant the plan worked.

 

I was in heat.

 

And I really hadn’t a clue as to how bad it was before last night.

 

I shed my housecoat and laid on the floor pretending that I didn’t exist for long enough that the sun had gone down, I wasn’t going anywhere or talking to anyone.

 

I wanted to be alone, and suffer alone.

 

I was afraid of what I might do if I actually saw someone, I was afraid my perseverance would fail me and I might do something that I would later come to regret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans looked down at his phone; still no answer.

 

He had tried texting Midnight all day, just to check up on her and make sure she was okay. He felt awkward about the entire situation, but he still wanted to make sure she was still alive and whatnot. After texting hadn’t worked he had even tried calling; no one answered.

 

If she didn’t answer by morning than he was going to check to see how she was doing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underswap-** **

** **

** **The Past-** **

** **

“Please.” She whimpered into the dirt uselessly for the strikes didn’t stop.

 

“Dirty creatures like you shouldn’t be alive!” The boy yelled while planting an especially hard kick into the young girls stomach. She coughed and curled up into the fetal position; shielding her head beneath her arms.

 

“You’re disgusting! I heard you killed your own mother!” Another child yelled; this one being a girl.

 

“I didn’t!” She cried into her arms.

 

There were six children crowded around the collapsed girl, they were either helping with the assault or yelling encouragement for the act to continue.

 

Star pleaded again to no prevail, they didn’t even hear her.

 

“What’s going on?” Silence followed the tender males voice.

 

The beating stopped. She knew that voice, it was one of the teachers at the school she was at. He was a kind monster.

 

The children moved away from the collapsed girl; allowing Asgore to see disheveled child curled in a sobbing mess on the ground.

 

“Office. Now.” He looked at the group of guilty kids, they scurried off quickly without another word; leaving him alone in the secluded playground with the young child.

 

Asgore gently picked up the sobbing girl and cradled the small creature in his arms. “What pitiful creatures, torturing a poor innocent child.” He cooed while rocking her soothingly. “I’ll call your father to come pick you up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Star hated school, the kids were always mean to her, and lately they had gotten worse; beating her on the play ground. Once Asgore had found out about the bullying he had stepped in and watched over her at recess, but the kids had started to find a new time to hurt her. On her walk to school, today was a particularly bad time.

 

Her wrists had been tied to a chain link fence in an alley, her lip was bloody; and for the first time she wasn’t hurt just emotionally but she was afraid for her life. This might be the one that kills her, their hatred was too much. Everybody hated her, everybody wanted to hurt her. The only people that seemed to show her any love was the monsters her dad was friends with, and even then she felt like she didn’t belong. She didn’t belong anywhere, she felt like an outsider no matter where she went.

 

A blow came to the side of her face, splitting her lip and sending a splatter of blood hitting the ground.

 

“You don’t deserve to look like a human!” The boy yelled while picking up a steel pipe. “But I have a solution!” He pulled his arm back.

 

He was going to kill her.

 

People were mean.

 

She hated them!

 

She hated them…

 

Her bright soul, filled with potential had many cracks; empty cracks that had yet to heal.

 

Hating felt good, hating felt safe. She wouldn’t have to hurt if she could just hate them, the words and actions wouldn’t hurt if she could just hate them.

 

And so she let hate bleed into her soul to fill the cracks.

 

The pipe stopped a couple of inches from her face, hitting a red glassy structure. The boy stepped back. “Freak!”

 

Hate.

 

Hate.

 

Hate.

 

The barrier splintered off into a disk shape and flew at the child.

 

Her LoVe and ExP increased.

 

She looked to the other assailants of the attack.

 

Her LoVe and Exp increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex yet!
> 
> Sorry, too soon!


	27. Tick-tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clocks and fluff.
> 
> Sorry if you're getting tired of the lack of smut and the large amount of fluff. But, this is going to be a long story, (not even 1/4 of the way through) and once i start with the smut it's going to be a frequent part of this story... I mostly started this story for... well the story, so it will come (hehe) but i am enjoying the slow build and in depth story at the moment.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last night like i had originally promised... long story.
> 
> I left at around 11pm to get some smokes from the store... and a creepy guy ended up stalking me for a good hour, i didnt want to lead him back home to my family so instead i went into a store and ended up waiting for him to leave (yeah should have called the cops but i didnt, cops around here are... slow, and i would much prefer taking care of things myself.) anyways after this my nerves were a little shot.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

I didn’t sleep that night, I thought that after a day of lounging around my still destroyed apartment naked would make me feel better; I was wrong. I felt so much worse, I didn’t even want to get up. I was burning up, and I felt delirious. I was sure that I was warmer than before, and something told me it was because of my magic. My body burned to let my magic go free, to take off my collar. I had no energy to do anything. The ticking of the only piece of furniture in its proper place grated on my nerves.

 

Tick.

 

Tock.

 

Tick.

 

Tock.

 

I grabbed one of the pillows that belonged to the couch while continuing to lay on the floor and tossed it at the guilty thing as hard as I could. The clock was knocked off the hook and fell to the floor, the glass surface smashed against the hardwood; throwing glass everywhere.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

I didn’t move, just laid on the floor looking blankly at the ceiling. I was uncomfortable no matter what I was doing, or what I tried. My magic screamed at me from beyond its cage.

 

I shut my eyes to try to block out everything, to pretend I was somewhere else; anywhere else.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Tick-tock

 

“Stop.” I spoke in a monotone voice at the grating thing while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

I stood up and threw my housecoat over my sticky skin and stepped over to the partially broken clock; picking it up. The broken glass on the floor cut open the bottoms of my feet, but I didn’t care. I walked over to the balcony and opened the glass doors to take a step outside, leaving a bloody trail of foot prints in my wake. The outside air bit painfully at my overheated skin, I had raised the temperature of the apartment as high as I could to escape the chill that came with being too warm.

 

A noise alerted me to the other side of the living room.

 

I froze midmotion with one foot on the concrete balcony and the other on my hardwood floor. I paused, listening to see if the sound would come again.

 

Knock-knock.

 

Someone was knocking at my front door. I stepped back inside and shut the balcony doors to stop the chilly air from assaulting my clammy body. I walked over to my door, stepping through the glass again; it crunched noisily under my feet. With  my hands still holding the broken clock I glanced through the peephole to see a familiar skeleton.

 

He knocked again.

 

“Go away.” My voice sounded a little horse.

 

“This is the part where you ask ‘Who’s there?’ kiddo.” He winked and chuckled lightly.

 

I thumped my forehead against the door.

 

Why was he here?

 

“Pal?”

 

With my forehead resting against the door I slowly let go of the clock I was holding with one hand and brought it up to the door; I hesitated, listening to the soul song on the otherside of the door, and briefly wondered if he could hear mine. Since my heat had started I had been unable to shield my soul; it scared me, being so open and bare to the world. I fisted my hand and gently rapped my knuckles against the door.

 

I had no idea what I was doing.

 

“Who’s there?” He asked in response.

 

“I don’t know.” I whispered into the door; all I wanted was something that I couldn’t have, and had never wanted. I wanted physical comfort.

 

“I don’t know who?” He sounded confused, he wasn’t sure if I actually had a joke to respond with.

 

I didn’t.

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” My knuckles were still pressed against the door, and my fever was messing with my ability to think straight. I just said the first thing that came to my foggy mind.

 

There was a long pause.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

The clock in my hand continued to count the seconds.

 

“Can I come in bud?” He sounded a little concerned.

 

I let my hand trail down the door and rest on the deadbolt lock. My apartment was in a state of havoc, and I wasn’t looking very good; I wasn’t feeling very good.

 

“I… I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Against my words my fingers were still curled around the lock although not moving.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

The sound irritated me, I still wanted to get rid of the thing.

 

“My… apartment… is kinda messy.” That was an understatement if there ever was one.

 

He chuckled, it was a low sound that did things to me that I couldn’t understand. I was in a delusional state I figured. “I should show you my trash tornado, it can’t be worse than that.” Another chuckle echoed from the otherside of the door.

 

It drowned out the clock.

 

I wanted to hear more.

 

A tornado may have been an upgrade.

 

Against my better judgment I slowly turned the latch on the door and turned to walk towards the balcony with the clock in my hand. Again not caring about the glass I had to step over to get there.

 

Tick-tock.

 

Tick-tock.

 

The clock infuriated me for no reason in particular, it was just an outlet for my bottled up emotions at that point.

 

I heard the door open. “Jeez kid, you really did a number on this place.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans took a step into her apartment, it couldn’t be that bad. The first thing that hit him was the heat. It was a brand new apartment she had only spent two nights in and the place was destroyed.

 

It was that bad.

 

His room had nothing on the current state of the apartment. All the furniture was knocked over, there were broken dishes scattered across the kitchen along with cans of food and whatnot, and the floor in the living room was covered in broken pieces of glass.

 

And perfectly formed bloody footprints.

 

The girl was standing in front of the glass doors that led to the balcony with a broken clock in her hand, the glass over the face had been smashed; he was pretty smart and linked the glass on the floor to the clock.

 

She pulled open the door and took a step out leaving more bloody foot prints. He couldn’t see her face. He watched her through the glass, not moving. She looked over the balcony for a moment.

 

Then threw the clock off the balcony.

 

She turned back towards him and he could finally see her face.

 

She looked worse then the apartment.

 

Her face was flushed and red, her skin was covered with goose pimples and shiny; slick with sweat. Her eyes were a dull purple, not as though they were filled with sin, but as though she was very out of it. She looked exhausted. He could see her soul, it was fairly dull; the brightest colour being purple and it was still pretty dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like he could see right through me; I didn’t like it. It made me feel vulnerable and something else…

 

He turned away from me to look around the living room, his gaze stopping at the tipped over couch. His one pupil went dark while his other began to glow brightly, he pushed his hand out. A blue light enveloped the couch and with a few flicks of his hand the couch was repositioned. He turned his attention to me and flicked his hand out, I was enveloped in light; the weight taken off my feet. I started to panic.

 

“So, what did the clock do to ‘tick’ you off?” He chuckled as he guided my form to a sitting position on the couch.

 

As soon as my rear hit the cushion the magic holding me dissipated along with the light in his eye. He turned and started to wander around the apartment in search for something it seemed. I had no idea what to say; the silence was uncomfortable, but luckily Sans cut through the quiet.

 

“It sucks, but it’s somethin ya just gotta be patient with.” He teleported onto the other side of couch with a few objects in his hands. A first aid kit, the thermometer I had used earlier, and a pillow that he placed on his lap. He reached out towards me slowly while saying the next part; reaching for my legs. I flinched and looked at him accusingly. “Or is that why you threw the clock, hopin to make time fly?” His last joke caught me off guard and I responded with a loud snort; how had I not thought of that one? He took the opportunity presented to him by quickly pulling my feet onto his lap. His hands sent shivers throughout my legs under his touch, I had to bite my tongue so as not to make things weirder than they already were.

 

Oh, he was checking my feet.

 

That should have been obvious when he brought the pillow and first aid kit, my head was foggy from the fever.

 

He pulled the cap off of the of the thermometer and handed it to me while making more jokes. I liked his jokes. He cleaned the bottoms of my feet and pulled the glass out of them, never stopping his endless stream of jokes in the process.

 

A beep cut through the punchline of his last joke; alerting us that the thermometer was done taking my temperature. I pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and held it in front of my face.

 

Yep, that explained a lot.

 

103.8

 

I turned the thermometer to face him.

 

He acted like he hadn’t seen the numbers and kept up his jokes while removing the pieces of glass. Even after he had finished taking all of the glass out he didn’t stop with the jokes, I found myself in a slightly better mood. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the thermostat, it hurt a little that he had walked away even though I knew he wasn’t actually leaving. He fiddled with it for a moment, the steady hum of the heat died. He had turned off my heat.

 

“Listen kid, I gotta go for a quick moment, but I wont take long. I know a shortcut.” He winked before walking down the hall of the apartment, the opposite direction of the front door.

 

His goofiness made me laugh a little.

 

I flexed my feet. Yes, removing glass had not been a particularly comfortable experience but, I could almost feel the outlines of his hands on them still. It was a little bit of relief.

 

I needed that.

 

I yawned and stretched slightly, I was exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans wasn’t gone for very long, he hurried to get anything that he might need; or rather she might need. He had to go to Dr. Gaster to ask about what would help with a fever as high as hers, which was rather awkward with all the invasive medical questions that he was asking Sans. But, a few jokes in and Gaster was practically throwing the supplies at him and telling him to leave; that might be an exaggeration but none the less Gaster didn’t have as great a sense of human as he had.

 

When Sans had first told Gaster about Midnights condition he had wanted him to bring her in to run tests and learn the differences between hybrid heat and monster heat. He really didn’t think running tests on her or bringing her to a lab when she was in that bad of an emotional state was a good idea. So, using his quick thinking he had suggested that Gaster go ask Jake about the differences in heat.

 

Sans teleported back into the apartment where Midnight lay asleep on the couch.

 

Sans could deny how he felt about the girl all he wanted, that wouldn’t change the fact that he had grown to have feelings for her in the short time she had been here.

 

She loved his jokes, even in the state she was currently in; every time he had told her an awful joke her soul seemed to brighten up a little. He could hear her soul song waver and cheer every time he spit out an awful joke or pun, and the worse they were the more she enjoyed them. She was awkward and funny, constantly making a fool out of herself and he found himself enjoying her silly little displays of naivety. She was in such a serious situation but she always seemed to try her hardest and make the best out of it, and her determination to help her friends was something that was truly admirable.

 

She was flawed, so incredibly flawed, but she was perfect.

 

And, never in his life had he met somebody who he had a potential bond with.

 

Somebody who made him as comfortable and uncomfortable. He was a nihilist and didn’t believe that anything he did really matter, but she had begun to shake that part of him. Made him think that what he did around her really did impact the future.

 

He was in trouble.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

He could deny how he felt, or he could embrace it.

 

His soul wanted to embrace it, his magic was calling to comfort the girl. It burned through him.

 

He had been through his share of heat in his life, but this was different. He was patient, but not innocent. He was no virgin, there was a reason that he new what a heat bar was. Most of the time his heats were manageable and easy to overcome using pure patience, but he had his off ones.

 

The way he felt being close to her would put his previous heats to shame. He was used to the burning need during these times to satiate a primal need; but this was different. His soul wanted to bond with hers. He found himself more concerned for her well being then he should be. Touching her feet to take out the glass had stirred things, feelings. The was the first time he had actually touched any part of her skin, it was electrifying.

 

He set the medicine that Gaster had given him on the counter of the kitchen after brushing some of the clutter to the side and prepared a proper dosage for the girl. He then walked into the seemingly only not destroyed part of her apartment and turned on the water for the tub; she was not going to enjoy the cold bath.

 

He teleported back to the living room and crouched next to the girl, placing his hand on her forehead to gauge her temperature.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I let out a light groan as some form of relief came to me in my partially conscious state, it was a slight relief to my body and soul. I was still asleep and more than a little out of it. Whatever god send had touched my skin quickly pulled back, and in my sleepy state without opening my eyes I reached out for it. I was not thinking straight, only one thought in my mind; whatever had touched me… I needed it back.

 

My fingers grasped a piece of fabric, and I held onto it like it was my only lifeline, pulling it in to me forcefully. A weight toppled over onto my form, it was heavy but I didn’t care as I awkwardly entangled my limbs around it; bringing me a form of release I had never felt before.

 

“Uh, kid?” The comfy thing sounded worried.

 

It smelled like ketchup.

 

I knew that voice and smell.

 

I was powerless to my own urges, I tasted relief. I knew it was Sans, but I wasn’t as concerned that I was clinging to him as I should have been.

 

“Shhhh.” I cuddled him closer, the itch that had plagued my body for the last two nights finally easing up. I still kept my eyes shut while I buried my face into his fuzzy hood. I could feel his stuttered breaths brush up against my cheek. I was too far gone to think rationally; I was in heaven.

 

“Uh, I brought some, uh… medicine.” He awkwardly stuttered out while squirming a little.

 

My mouth opened and words came out before I could even think to stop them. “Mmmm, you sure did.”

 

If I had looked at him I would have seen the brightest blue I had ever seen before.

 

“Uh, the bath is still running.” He was really uncomfortable, but his voice… that close to my ear, and spoke in that low tone. It did things to me.

 

“Okay.” I wanted to hear him speak again.

 

“So, I… uh… should probably turn that off.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Kinda need you to let go for that.”

 

“Okay.” I did not let go.

 

“.…”

 

“.…”

 

“Can you let me go for a second?”

 

“Okay.” I let go of him. “One.” I then immediately grabbed him again and pulled his rising form back down.

 

He was silent for a moment before he let out a good hard laugh, shaking his form.

 

“Hehe, funny. Guess I kinda walked into that one… or fell.” He chuckled out.

 

Yep, he was falling for her in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my friends, feel free to spam my comments with thought/ideas, and all in all what you would like to see happen! I read every comment and enjoy taking peoples thoughts and ideas and inserting them into my story.


	28. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Water' you guys thinkin? 
> 
> Let 'minnow' in the comments below.
> 
> ;P
> 
> I do appreciate all of your feedback and a special thanks to SnowTheNeko for giving me the idea for the question game.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Sans gently and reluctantly pulled himself from my arms, I let out a slightly irritated growl at the loss of comfort. His soul song faded as he made his way back to the kitchen, I attempted to rub my tiredness out of my eyes as I sat up. I was a little surprised with how I had just acted, but in my state of mind the surprise only hit so deep. I heard shuffling in the kitchen and soon Sans reappeared in front of me with a small plastic cup of liquid and a glass of water. He held the two out to me, I eyed them suspiciously.

 

I didn’t like medicine.

 

I didn’t like any form of drug.

 

I had enough of that back at in my universe.

 

“It’ll help.” There was still a blue hue to his face.

 

I scrunched up my face while looking at his still outstretched hands. He didn’t move. I reached out and took the glass of water, completely ignoring the medicine that still rested in his other hand. He let out a sigh and set the medicine on the floor in front of me before vanishing. I heard the water in the bathroom stop and his slippered feet patter against the floor lightly.

 

He appeared back in front of me, hands stuffed into his sweater. His face was a little more blue than before and I found myself thinking back to my dream.

 

That glow from my dream.

 

“Do you have a tongue?” I blurted out.

 

He just stared at me before laughing.

 

That was the second time I had asked that question.

 

“Tell ya what, you take your medicine and I’ll answer.” He spoke clearly though his mouth was clearly shut like always.

 

I thought about it for a second. “What is it?” I asked while reaching down and grabbing the medicine off the floor.

 

“Just somethin to help with your fever.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yup.”

 

I took a deep breath before gulping the syrupy liquid down. It was awful, I made a face that he chuckled at. I proceeded to guzzle the entire glass of water, I hadn’t eaten or drank anything since coming home from the heat bar. I pulled the glass from my lips and looked at him curiously, waiting for him to answer my previous question.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Yup?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Wait,” I looked at him confused, so many new questions entering my mind and still digesting his nonchalant answer for the question I had been wondering about for so long. “you do?”

 

“Yup.” He chuckled.

 

“Why? Is it a regular tongue? Aren’t you magic? Is it a magic tongue like… uh, is it a magic tongue?” I tried to cover up my slip. “Does that mean you can open your mouth? Do you only have one set of te-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” He put his hands up. “I only said that I’d answer one question there, bud.”

 

My shoulders slumped, at least one of my questions had been answered.

 

“Anyways, kiddo, ran ya a bath. Should help.”

 

I slumped back into the couch.

 

He reached his hand out. “Shortcut? Ya probably shouldn’t be walkin around too much.” His eyelights glanced down to my injured feet.

 

“Are you going to drop me on the floor again?” I sent a mock glare at him.

 

His fading blue hue came back a little. “Er, ya, sorry about that.” He wanted to make a joke, but decided against it for the moment.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” I took his hand and as fast as I could blink I was sitting on the edge of the tub.

 

He let go of my hand, I missed it the moment his phalanges broke contact with my fingers. I tried to play it off by placing my fingers into the water.

 

It was freezing.

 

“Uh…” I was NOT getting in there, my skin didn’t even like room temperature, let alone icy water. “Not happening.”

 

“C’mon, kid. You’ll feel better after.”

 

“Nope, no, not happening. I’m good as I am right now.” I lied.

 

“Tell ya what,” He paused. “you do this and we can play a little game.”

 

This peeked my interest.

 

“You seem to have a ton of questions about me.”

 

“Don’t”

 

“Could say a skeleton.”

 

“You used that one already.” I made a funny sound while trying to stifle my laugh.

 

“Well,” He chuckled. “seemed fitting. You do have a ton of questions about me BEING a skeleton.”

 

Oh, that was clever. I finally understood the deeper part of the joke.

 

“When you need to explain your joke…” I laughed.

 

He laughed.

 

“So, game?” I brought back up the previous subject.

 

“Yep. After your bath you can ask any questions you want.”

 

“And you’ll answer honestly?”

 

“Yup.”

 

I was really curious, but I did NOT want to get into that water.

 

But I was curious.

 

“ANY question?”

 

“Yup.” Why was he getting a bad feeling?

 

“Any question AND” I put a finger up, he looked at me with confusion. “you can’t question why I'm asking.”

 

That would be why he was starting to get a bad feeling.

 

“Deal.” He responded.

 

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up turning towards the tub, I lifted the bottom of my housecoat so it wouldn’t get wet. I stuck my one foot in the water, I hissed out in pain. I didn’t know if I could do it. I gritted my teeth and brought my other foot into the tub so I was standing and with one hand I was grasping the hem of my robe. With my other hand I tugged on the current, closing it between us. I held my breath and stood motionlessly for a while.

 

I let out a shaky breath and pulled off my housecoat tossing it over the bar.

 

Oh, right, underwear.

 

I was still wearing those.

 

I started to pull them down and lifted a shaky leg to take them off.

 

SPLASH!

 

I was face down and butt up in the tub.

 

Really?

 

My underwear was tangled awkwardly, I struggle to get my face above the water, sputtering.

 

“Pal?” I saw a bony hand grab the edge of the curtain.

 

“I’M OKAY!” I shrieked through struggled gasps. The water bit at my skin angrily.

 

Not fast enough, he was looking down at me. I clung to the edge of the bath so it was shielding my parts from his view.

 

We stared at each other.

 

Awkwardly.

 

He didn’t move, just stared at me with sockets wide.

 

Well, at least I wasn’t the only odd duck at that moment.

 

“Sans?”

 

“Uh, ya?”

 

“Curtain.”

 

His face flushed a deep blue as he yanked the curtain back into place forcefully.

 

Silence ensued, the only sound being his soul song going a little crazy.

 

The cold hurt, I wanted to get out so badly. I was shivering and shaking. I pulled my soaked underwear off and set them on the edge of the tub.

 

I couldn’t believe he talked me into this.

 

“I c-c-can’t d-d-do this.” My teeth chattered around the words, pain clear in my voice.

 

It hurt so badly.

 

“Just a couple of minutes, swee-uh pal.”

 

Wait, what was that?

 

What was he about to call me? He never called me by anything other than; pal, kid, kiddo, bud, buddy, and occasionally Midnight.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just a couple more minutes?”

 

I wanted to ask more about what he had almost called me, but the pain was too much for me to care or handle at that moment.

 

I was gross, I needed a bath, and probably to actually use soap; but I couldn’t care.

 

I didn’t want to stay in the freezing cold.

 

“I c-c-can’t.” I whimpered out.

 

The skeleton on the other side of the curtain sighed a little, I heard him shifting around the bathroom for a moment before a skeletal hand came into view between the wall and curtain; it was holding a towel.

 

“Don’t worry about getting the towel wet, just, uh, cover yourself.”

 

He wasn’t telling me to get out, he wanted me to cover myself and stay in the tub. “B-but.”

 

“Just try to trust me a little.”

 

I hesitantly unwrapped my arms from my shivering form and reached for the towel, awkwardly securing it around myself to cover up to the the best of my abilities.

 

“Ya good?”

 

“Y-yeah.” No.

 

He pulled open the curtain and took a seat on the edge of the tub, setting an empty juice jug down next to him.

 

“Turn around?”

 

I didn’t get what was happening. I turned around as I was asked to. I listened to his soul song, it sounded a little jumpy. There was another tune accompanying it, it sounded familiar. I was attempting to figure out what the other song was when a jug of water was dumped over my head. I yelped and nearly jumped out of the tub, but stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder reassuringly.

 

A tingling sensation ran down my spine, all of a sudden the water didn’t seem so cold.

 

He reached past me to grab a bottle of shampoo. “What did one ocean say to the other?”

 

A water joke?

 

“I, uh, don’t know?”

 

“Nothin, just waved.”

 

I let out an awkward chuckle, feeling very uncomfortable with Sans close for more than one reason. He began to scrub the shampoo into my scalp.

 

I visually relaxed.

 

“Sea what I did there?” I hummed happily in response as he chuckled.

 

I paused a moment, completely relaxed by both his voice and the wonderful feeling. “Shore did.” I responded. I was awful at thinking of witty things to say on the spot, but I had actually managed one. He stopped the scrubbing for a moment and laughed before continuing.

 

“Hehe, whale done.” His laughing continued. There was something hidden in his voice, something that told me that I had started something that was going to be hard to stop.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh, yes. I am ‘current’-ly the pun master after all.”

 

“That doesn’t mean…” I paused thinking hard. “you need to drown me in them.” I was getting a little better at this.

 

He laughed even harder, continuing his task. His soul song seemed brighter. “Awe, c’mon, no need to be crabby!”

 

“Your puns are… getting… out of sand?”

 

He chortled loudly. “Exscuba’ me for being a pain in the ‘bass’, but you ‘bait’ed me on.” He was laughing hard enough that I was surprised he hadn’t fallen off the edge of the tub.

 

“Oh, my…” I stopped realising the potential pun. “cod!” I burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

 

My laughter died down after a good amount of time, his chuckling continued for a while longer. Its soothing low sound mixed with the gentle massage of his bony fingers on my scalp put me on cloud nine. I let out a long sigh and slumped my head forward. I didn’t even notice the cold anymore, I was intoxicated by his touch. It stirred something in me, something in my chest that ached. I should have felt uncomfortable and scared, but i didn't. It was probably the fact that I was finally getting some relief from the heat that had overtaken my body the last couple of day. The music I could hear shifted, I heard Sans song, its tempo was steady. I also heard the strangely familiar and foreign song from earlier, it was slowing in tempo and changing ever so slightly. It was…

 

It was almost…

 

Like it was trying…

 

The gentle message stopped and was replaced by a cold splash of water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans held the now empty jug of water in his hand, his hand was shaking slightly. He knew that they were at least slightly compatible… but that. That was something he hadn’t expected.

 

Her soul song had tried to harmonize with his own; unintentionally.

 

Not as serious as a soul bond, but pretty close. Harmonizing souls created a temporary connection that had many of the same effects of a soul bond.

 

He dipped the jug of water back into the water, scooping more up. It had done its intended purpose; shocking her and stopping her from harmonizing her soul song with his own. He had been done shampooing her hair for a while anyways. He slowly drug his fingers through her hair, pulling her bangs back and out of her face. He slowly poured the water over her head again, this time actually trying to not get it on her face.

 

“W-w-warni-ing n-n-next t-t-time?”

 

“Hehe, sorry pal. Almost ‘fin’ished.” She groaned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was happy to get out of the bathtub, not so happy about having to put on new clothes. It couldn’t be helped, my bathrobe smelled gross. However the apartment felt much warmer, I felt a lot better. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall where Sans was standing and waiting for me to be finished getting dressed. He held out his hand and without any pause I slipped mine in his. I found myself standing in front of the couch, I sat down and he took a place next to me. He pulled the pillow on his lap and patted it, I brought my feet up and placed them on the pillow. He pulled out some gauze and made quick work of my feet.

 

I pulled my feet back reluctantly, and against what every fiber of my body begged me to do; I curled up on the other side of the couch and away from him.

 

“So… um… any question?”

 

“Yup.” Sans answered as he pulled out the thermometer, turned it on and handed it to me.

 

“What colour is your tongue? And can you open your mouth?” I asked before placing the item in my mouth.

 

“Blue and yup.” He closed his sockets and made himself comfortable.

 

“Wha ith ih mathe from?” I attempted to ask around the thermometer.

 

“What the rest of me is made out of; magic. Now, wait till it’s read your temperature, else it might not be accurate.” He sunk a little deeper into the couch.

 

After a few more moments the thermometer beeped.

 

99.8

 

That explained why I was feeling a lot better.

 

Still wanted to dry hump something… someone… but, none the less better. I turned the thermometer to the skeleton next to me.

 

“Told ya it would help.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So… um… why does you face get blue?”

 

“Magic?”

 

I stared at him dumbly. “Not… exactly what I was asking.”

 

“Why do humans faces get red?”

 

“Oh, you’re blushing when that happens!” He sunk a little deeper into the couch.

 

“I can hear a second song, what is it?”

 

“That’d be your soul song.”

 

“Why couldn’t I hear it before?”

 

“Ya start to hear it first time you go into heat.”

 

“Ah.” I paused for a moment. “Why?”

 

He shrugged. “Magic?”

 

I laughed.

 

Awkward silence.

 

I always had a bunch of questions, except when I finally had the opportunity to ask them apparently.

 

“So… uh… um… was it hard for you the first time?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Is that… is that how you knew about the heat bar?”

 

He didn’t respond for a long few moments, his face was a little blue again. “It’s common knowledge, but ya. I’ve been to em before.”

 

“In the bathroom, what were about to call me.” I looked over at the now highly uncomfortable looking Sans. He looked like he wanted the couch to swallow him, his face was bright blue.

 

“Uh, ya sure that’s the question ya wanna ask?”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t question my questions.” I reminded him. “Why?” I asked meekly.

 

“Ya might not like the answer.” His voice was a low warning. It sent shivers down my spine.

 

I wrapped my arms protectively around myself. “Uh… I want to know?”

 

“Okay, sweetheart.”

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?” I was confused. Did that mean something? “Gears and Patience call me that all the time.”

 

“Hehe, ya, you’re right. Nothin wrong with it.”

 

Then why did he act so weird about it?

 

Was it just to confuse me?

 

That was a very Sans thing to do.

 

“Same word different meaning?”

 

“Nah, same meanin.”

 

“Then, what does it mean?”

 

“It means you care about the other person.” Sans was regretting this game.

 

“Oh.” I felt my face warm and heard my soul song speed up. He only meant it because I was a friend, and I was hurting. Right?

 

Right?

 

Right.

 

I opened my mouth to speak; not really sure what I wanted to say yet, when a banging at the door interrupted me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caaaaaaan you feeeeeel the looooove tonight?


	29. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, a break from fluff for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment. I do love reading your thoughts!
> 
> :)

** **Undertale-** **

** **

The banging on the door came again, I started to the door but before I could make it all the way over Sans was in front of it.

 

“Who’s there?” Sans asked comically.

 

“BROTHER!? IS THAT YOU?” Papyrus asked from the other side of the door.

 

“Brother is that you who?”

 

I laughed. Really?

 

“NGAHHHHHH!” Came an equally familiar voice, as my door was kicked down.

 

“Uh…” My door fell flat on the ground at my feet, luckily Sans had teleported out of the way so as not to be hit.

 

“Nerd!” She pointed at me. “I’M HERE TO… wait,” She looked at Sans then around the apartment. “FUHUHUHUHU! Never mind! I was gunna say that I was here to drag you on a training regiment with Paps and I… But, it seems like you found another coping strategy! Fuhuhuhuhu!”

 

“INDEED, WE CAME BECAUSE WE WERE MADE AWARE OF YO-” Papyrus made a loud gasping sound as he looked at the apartment. “WHAT HAPPENED?! THIS IS WORSE THAN SANS ROOM!”

 

I opened my mouth to talk, but was beat to it by Undyne. “Ain’t it obvious? Sans took her to the BONE zone! Fuhuhuhu!”

 

“Uh, s’not like that…” Sans spoke, his face going a little blue.

 

Papyrus completely ignored Sans as he continued. “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SANS WOULD BE THE REASON FOR THE STATE IN WHICH MIDNIGHT’S APARTMENT IS IN!”

 

“Uh…” Came my voice. “It was like this… before Sans got here.” I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. “I… uh… wasn’t feeling well.”

 

“It’s okay dork, we get it! We have ALL been through it! Fuhuhuhu! Stronger your magic is, the worse it is! I use my excess energy for TRAINING! That’s why we came!” She flexed proudly.

 

“THAT AND I THOUGHT THAT PERHAPS YOU WOULD ENJOY SOME OF MY FAMOUS ‘FEEL BETTER SPAHGETTI!” Papyrus passed me over the large tupperware container. “IT IS SURE TO IMPROVE YOUR HEALTH MY FRIEND!” I looked down at the plastic dish, this was the second time that Papyrus had made a dish for me just because he was concerned. And, the first time he had not even known me.

 

I glanced up at Undyne who was smiling broadly, I had attacked her and she had not only forgiven me, but come over as well to make sure that I was alright and to make me feel better.

 

“I wish I could join you,” I directed at Undyne. “but I really should clean this place up.”

 

“WORRY NOT FRIEND NYEHEHEHE! AFTER SOME ‘FEEL BETTER SPAHGETTI’ I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YO… I-is that blood?” He stared down at my hardwood floor, his voice filled with concern

 

Awkward silence. “Uh… yeah… it’s been tough… sorry. I-I’m okay though.” I attempted to assure him.

 

“Holy jeez.” Undyne stared at my floor. “Maybe you should go for our training…”

 

“I should really cl-”

 

Sans cut me off. “S’kay kid. You go I’ll sort this out.”

 

Both Papyrus and Undyne were staring at Sans in shock. He was willing to clean for me.

 

Sans.

 

The inventor of the trash tornado.

 

Was volunteering to help clean somebody else’s place, when he wasn’t even willing to clean the place where he slept.

 

“B-BROTHER?” Papyrus was still in shock. “YOU ARE WILLING TO CLEAN FOR MIDNIGHT?”

 

“Fuhuhuhuhu! SOMEONE’S in love!”

 

“I WISH WE HAD MET MIDNIGHT YEARS AGO!” Papyrus looked just about ready to cry as he grabbed Sans and pulled him into a tight hug. “I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER, I SHALL NEED TO MAKE A CELEBRATORY SPAHGETTI CAKE FOR DINNER TONIGHT!”

 

“I have no idea what’s going on.” I admitted.

 

“Fuhuhuhu! You are too cute!” Undyne proceeded to put me in a headlock and noogie me.

 

I didn’t struggle against the fish woman, I accepted my fate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It did feel good to put my pent up energy to use, and I was holding my own pretty well with the others. I wasn’t a full monster and had my magic sealed off, but I was doing pretty well. It helped that Papyrus was yelling encouragement and kind words at me the entire time. He was great. I really liked Papyrus, even with his tall skeletal body he was a cutie. With his words driving my forward I pushed myself beyond my limits. Undyne was just as great as Paps but in a different way, instead of yelling things like ‘I BELIEVE IN YOU!’ or ‘YOU ARE DOING WONDERFULLY FRIEND!’ and ‘KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!’ she chose things like ‘HIT IT HARDER! IT IS YOUR ENEMY!’ or ‘NO, LIKE THIS!’ and of course ‘GIVE IT YOUR ALL PUNK!’.

 

I took in a deep breath and grabbed the punching bag, stopping it from swinging. My legs were tired; we had been training for hours. I flopped down onto my back on the gym floor, breathing heavily.

 

“Hey, punk!” I looked over as Undyne threw a water bottle in my direction. “Think fast.”

 

I fumbled but managed to catch it.

 

“Hey, Undyne.”

 

She took a long swig of her own water bottle before answering. “Yeah?”

 

“Ah, nevermind. Not important.”

 

She was quiet as she looked at me thoughtfully. “Awe, come on. What is it?”

 

“Are we… are we friends?” I looked at her.

 

“Pffft, of course we are punk!”

 

I smiled at her, as Papyrus trotted over; happily, as always. “FRIENDS, I AM AFRAID THAT I MUST LEAVE EARLY!” He turned to run away. “I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!” I expected him to run out the door, but nope. He crashed through the window, full on super man dove.

 

“Uh, did he just? Through a closed window?”

 

“Yeah, can’t believe he did that, USUALLY HE NAILS THE LANDING! FUHUHUHU!”

 

That didn’t answer any of my questions.

 

Not a single one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underswap-** **

** **

Dr. Undyne briskly walked over to Dr. Gaster’s office and gave the door a gentle rap before walking in.

 

“Where are my jingle-jams!” The royal scientist yelled to himself while throwing open the drawers in one of his work tables, not realizing another person was in the room with him. “I CANNOT work without my JINGLE-JAMS!”

 

“Uh, doctor?”

 

“Huh?” Gaster looked up from his searching to the other scientist, his demeanor changing from loud and energetic to perfectly calm within a fraction of a second. “Yes, Undyne?”

 

“Um, we… we might have a problem. I have some bad news.” She spoke quietly.

 

“IMPOSSIBLE! There is NO such thing as BAD news, only opportunities!” Gaster yelled enthusiastically while grabbing the glass that was sitting on his work bench and took a long draw from the colourful bendy straw that stuck out a midst the whipped topping and colourful sprinkles.

 

“The machine picked up Sevens magic, it looks like she’s entered a different universe.”

 

Gaster spit his overly sweet iced coffee out of his mouth. “That IS bad news!”

 

Undyne nodded while Gaster ran past her, yelling over his shoulder. “GO GRAB LAB AND BRING HIM TO THE PAPYRUS! WE HAVE SCIENCE TO DO!”

 

Undyne sighed as Gaster disappeared, just to squeak when he popped back into the office. “Forgot my coffee.” He snatched up his drink before dashing out the door again.

 

Undyne didn’t understand why he hadn’t just teleported back, or, to the lab for that matter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“So…” I walked next to Undyne down the dark sidewalk in the direction of my apartment. “Um… since you’re my friend… can I talk to you about… uh… somthing?” Over our workout that day I had started to grow attached to the loud and enthusiastic fish monster. She was kind if not a little rough, and I found it comforting; she didn’t hide anything. If she thought or felt anything it was blatantly obvious, a characteristic that I wasn’t used to seeing. Papyrus was very much the same way.

 

“Uh, duh.” She laughed a little. “Whatcha wanna talk about?”

 

“Um…” I wasn’t really sure how to say my thoughts.

 

“It’s about Sans isn’t it?”

 

I didn’t respond, but I am sure the guilty expression across my face gave it away.

 

“OH MY GOD! IT IS!” She let out a loud hardy laugh.

 

“Well, sorta.”

 

“Wait… sorta?” She looked a little disappointed.

 

“Well, as you know I can hear Sans soul song… but, today I could hear mine too… Sans says that comes with the first time going through first heat…” Undyne waited uncharacteristically patiently for me to finish my thoughts. “Well we were… uh… hanging out…” I decided that it was probably best not to say that I was sitting basically naked in a bath tub while he washed my hair. “well… my soul song… it felt like… er, sounded like… but also felt like… it was…”

 

She gasped and interrupted me. “Like it was changing to accompany his?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Woah! That’s cool!”

 

“Uh?”

 

“You don’t know what soul harmonizing is…?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, guess Gaster didn’t tell you EVERYTHING. Mighta been a lot for you to take in one sitting. Well, harmonizing is something that happens naturally after a soul bond. It can happen without being soul bonded, but it’s effects are only temporary. Like it breaks when the two monsters are far enough away from eachother. It let’s the two monsters feel the others emotions and whatnot. S’hard to explain, but that’s kinda the jist of it.”

 

“Uh, Undyne?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can this stay between us?”

 

“Awe, c’mon! I HAVE to tell Alphys!”

 

I could understand where she was coming from, with those two I doubted that there were any secrets. “Just Alphys, and ask her not to tell anyone?”

 

“Deal dweeb!” She proceeded to noogie me again while laughing.

 

The rest of the walk consisted of us talking about various workouts and Undyne putting together a workout regiment for me. It was a lot of fun hanging out with her. Normally I would have been on edge walking around the city without the use of my magic, especially at night, but with Undyne I didn’t feel as on edge. I had a distinct feeling that she wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.

 

The cool night air felt good, Undyne was right; working out helped a lot. Not to the point where I didn’t feel the urge to dry hump something… but better. I doubted that I had much of a temperature if one at all, and the skin crawling feeling had died down to a dull itch.

 

She walked me to the front door of my apartment, I thanked her for the day and slid the my key into the lock of my apartment.

 

I opened the door.

 

And made a very dignified yelp while hiding behind Undyne.

 

“SURPISE!” Papyrus yelled once my door was open.

 

There were a bunch of people in my, now, clean apartment.

 

Who were these people?

 

And why were they in my apartment?

 

“Forgive us my child.” A goat lady stepped forward. “We did not mean to frighten you.”

“THIS IS HER HIGHNESS, QUEEN TORIEL!” Papyrus loudly introduced.

 

She giggled lightly. “Just Toriel now a days.” She was beautiful, and elegant; everything that one would imagine a queen to be. “When I heard about you, I wished to meet you.

 

“SO I INVITED HER TO THE SURPRISE HOME WARMING PARTY THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLANNED FOR MY WONDERFUL NEW FRIEND!”

 

I looked around the room, there were a bunch of people I didn’t know. Mostly all monsters. I did recognize a few faces although altered versions from my universe. I felt on edge, this was a little overwhelming. I held my breath as I took in the image of all the monsters in my apartment, many of them not even paying attention to me, but rather just socializing around the dining table that contained an assortment of snacks.

 

I hand rested gently on my shoulder. “Breath, sweetheart.” I looked at the hand, it was Sans. I let out the breath that I had been holding in, and relaxed a little; listening to the soothing sound of his steady soul song. It put my mind at ease a little.

 

“COME FRIEND! I MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE! NYEHEHEHE!” Papyrus grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Sans, I laughed lightly, the tall skeleton was high energy and a lot of fun to be around. I had been getting used to his loud and enthusiastic way of doing things.

 

We stopped in front of a, well, a robot.

 

“METTATON, THIS IS MIDNIGHT! THE NEW FRIEND THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT! NYEHEHEHE!”

 

Mettaton looked me up and down for a moment before speaking. “Darling, I have heard so much about you. Not only from my good friend Papyrus,” Paps seemed to puff up slightly at his name being spoken. “but also from my long time friend Alphys. You simply must come onto my talk show sometime.” He spoke in an exaggerated sing-song voice, laced with charisma.

 

“Uh, I don’t know.” I fumbled out.

 

I had a feeling that this was going to be hard to weasel my way out of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Swapfell-** **

** **

With her èepè still in hand, she stared down the small skeleton in front of her. She had killed so many, humans and monsters alike; she would not hesitate to raise her kill count.

 

“WHAT IN FUCKS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!” A yellow lizard strutted up next to Sans; Alphys.

 

Sevens smile broadened.

 

“Is it my birthday already?” The monsters looked at her questioningly. “Do I really get to raise my LoVe this much?”

 

“You really think you can kill of us, kid?” Paps asked around his smoke.

 

She only gave another wicked smile. “I am Seven, daughter of Falon.” She puffed up with pride. “I am Seven… M U R D E R E R  O F  F A L O N,  

D E V O U R E R  O F  A  H U N D R E D  S O U L S,  E M P R E S S  O F  T H E  N E W  W O R L D”

 

Shock was clear across the faces of the monsters. “Impossible, Falon died long ago! During the war!” Alphys screamed.

 

Seven let out a cackle. “Atol!” A red light began to glow from the tattoo that marked her calf, shooting out alongside her. When the light dissipated the red dragon stood in its place.

 

They all recognized the creature, unlike in the original timeline the war that had killed Falon had been the last; when the monsters came to the surface. The dragon snarled at the monsters encircling his new master.

 

“Different universe. I am here to collect the ones who will help me achieve my goal; the experiments. The creatures who are half monsters, and half human…” She purred.

 

“Well, we might as well just take her to the lab.” Papyrus started.

 

“WHAT!?” Alphys shrieked.

 

“Gaster and Undyne would be more than happy to see her, after failing to create Falon’s hybrid in the lab.”

 

“YOU ARE ONLY SAYING THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO BE LAZY!” Sans hollered.

 

“It would make Undyne happy…” Alphys muttered thoughtfully.

 

‘It seems as though you will be escorted to the lab… although I am indeed tired I believe that it would be best if I stuck around, this may be a trap… this is probably a trap.’

 

“Hmph. Fine.” Seven responded, a little put out that her fun would have to wait. Oh, how she did enjoy violence.


	30. Back to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to serious plot, done playing fluff for now. TIME FOR ACTION AND FEELS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend convinced me to get my hair done like main, and i couldnt help it. I have always wanted rainbow hair.... It took a while to do which is why i didnt post yesterday.
> 
> So I got my hair dyed 12 colours by my awesome friend hair dresser (seriously she does competitions) If you are curious as to how i imagined the hair on Midnight fully coloured its on my DA page.
> 
> http://solgoddess.deviantart.com/gallery/
> 
> And as always feel free to spam my comments, sorry for the short chapter, promise ill have a longer chapter net time.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

The party was tiring and rather overwhelming, but I got through it by following my friends around like a lost puppy. I even met Asgor, he wasn’t what I was expecting for the recent king of all monsters. He was, well, fluffy. He was kind and sweet, not the sort of monster I imagine would ever be able to wage a war and slaughter millions of people like the Asgore from my world. It was a surprising amount of fun, even with how awkward I felt through most of the party. I was awfully shy around so so many people that I didn’t know. When most of the guests left, I was left alone in my apartment with my small band of new friends. They helped me clean up after the part, well, almost all of them. Sans sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the tv, it was a new tv; I had destroyed the last one. I was still curious as to how the lazy skeleton cleaned up my entire apartment so quickly. I mean, sure, I had been out for hours training but with the state my apartment was in…

 

“Hey Sans?”

 

“Ya?” He lazily stopped couch surfing for a moment to look at me.

 

“How did you manage to get my place cleaned up… I mean so fast?”

 

His smile widened ever so slightly. “Magic.” He lifted his hands to lazily wiggle them in a ‘jazz hands’ sort of way.

 

“Pffft,” I kicked at his feet that were on the coffee table to get him to move so I could grab the paper plates stacked there. “I use magic too. That answer wont cut it.” He shrugged in response, his expression relaxed and happy.

 

I grabbed the plates and tossed them, the last of the cleaning over and done with.

 

“So nerds!” Undyne vaulted over the couch, landing perfectly on the opposite side of Sans. “It’s still pretty early. Whatcha guys wanna do now?”

 

“PERHAPS A FRIENDLY AND COMPETITIVE GAME?” Papyrus posed dramatically. Seriously? Was there a small fan hidden within his outfit that caused the wind?

 

“Or we could put on a m-movie or show?” Alphys shyly suggested while taking a seat next to Undyne.

 

I grabbed a couch cushion and threw it on the floor to sit on. “Well, I haven’t ever really watched many movies or shows before. Didn’t really have electricity… or a tv for that matter.”

 

“Oh? Have you ever heard of a-anime?” I shook my head.

 

Alphys gasped loudly, covering her face with her claws in shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I watched the colours flash across the screen, mesmerized by the flashy animated pictures. Like a sponge I absorbed as much as I could, I wasn’t used to relaxing and just enjoying myself; not being always aware of the dangers that lurked behind every corner. I completely immersed myself in what Alphys call ‘Say I Love You’.

 

Is that what a relationship was?

 

Was that what loved looked like?

 

I hugged a pillow on my lap, while sitting on the floor in front of the television; stuck in a state of awe.

 

“Is this love?” I found myself asking while looking over my shoulder at the others.

 

“Huh? Like, I knew you didn’t know what sex was, but love?”

 

“Well, I mean… I know what family love is… but this?” I looked back at the screen, afraid to miss a moment.

 

“What do ya mean?” Sans asked.

 

“Other than a few couples that I’ve since coming here… I have never really witnessed anything like it…”

 

“H-how does that work? Humans don’t l-live long, and it’s b-been twenty-five years since monsters c-came to the surface…” They looked at me in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand your question… oh, you mean how are there still young humans?” I didn’t take my eyes off the screen. “They call them ‘farms’… reproduction is monitored.” I shook my head. “Nothing to do with love… I don’t know how the farms work… but there is no love involved…”

 

“Th-that is awful!”

 

“Yeah, but that’s the world I was born into.”

 

The room fell silent, the only sounds I could hear came from the TV and Sans and my soul songs. I refocused on the TV, not noticing the atmosphere shift from the dark topic; I was used to it and was naive to how it would impact outsiders.

 

“Well, is it something you want?” Undyne asked.

 

“Is what something I want?” I asked dumbfounded.

 

“Love, dork.”

 

“Oh, never really thought about it before.”

 

“WHY NOT?” Papyrus asked this time.

 

“Well, never really had the chance to think about it…” I shrugged. “I didn’t really have the time or the knowledge. I was so busy trying to stay hidden… and keep my family safe.”

 

“W-well, now you h-have time. I m-mean, if you’re going to be living h-here.”

 

“Yeah! You have the option now! How about it?” Undyne pushed; towards what I didn’t know.

 

“UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE CORRECT! YOU CAN EVEN BORROW MY DATING HANDBOOK! NYEHEHEHE!”

 

“Dating handbook?” I was confused.

 

“YES, IT TELLS YOU ALL THE APPROPRIATE STEPS TO CREATE THE PERFECT DATE! NYEHEHEHE!”

 

“I don’t know about that…” I shrugged. “I would just make a fool out of myself for one thing, and secondly I am not exactly the most dateable person. Anyways, doesn’t there need to be two people for a date?” I asked obliviously.

 

“FUHUHUHUHU! YOU ARE TOO CUTE!”

 

I tilted my head at Undyne in a questioning manner.

 

“Seriously?” She asked. “You can’t think of a SINGLE person you could date?”

 

I continued to stare blankly at her, as if she was speaking in another language.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Undyne yelled.

 

“U-undyne d-don’t, please.” Alphys pleaded.

 

“YOU COULD ALWAYS DATE MY BROTHER!”

 

The room went deathly silent. I looked at Sans, he had been the only one not partaking in the conversation. His hood was up, hiding his face, I couldn’t tell if he was asleep or awake. I looked down to my hands that were resting on my lap, that might have been an option if not for the current situation of my life being completely fucked up. I couldn’t distract myself with thoughts like that, not when my family was in a war torn universe fighting for their lives; I didn’t deserve to seek selfish things like love when I hadn’t yet saved them

 

“For the moment, dating anybody isn’t an option.” I spoke coldly. “I’m sorry, maybe someday, but that day isn’t until my family is safe. I can’t risk being distracted. I’m sorry, this is just too important.”

 

 

 

 

The next two days were filled with training and planning. It was hell with my being in heat, but luckily it went by fairly quickly between spending time at the lab and training with Undyne. I spent a lot of time with Sans over these couple of days, but I had grown a little cold. I couldn’t get what the others had said out of my head, and as much as I attempted to deny my feelings for the short skeleton; I knew it was something that I would have to face at some point. He had helped me so much; being with me, taking care of me, making me feel less alone.

 

I would worry about the whole ‘dating’ thing later, if at all.

 

I still wasn’t completely sure about anything, I still had my insecurities. Sure, I had made friends, but there was still a wall there. These were people I had to trust with my family.

 

“So, the plan is that you’re going to come to the mansion, and then we will all travel together back to city were the door will open?” Patience asked through the speaker of the phone.

 

“Yes, we only have a short opening. They can’t leave the door open for long, don’t want any unwanted guests coming through the door. The portal will be reopened after twenty-four hours.” I responded.

 

“Why don’t we just meet at the portal? Then we could all go through together?” I heard Daya ask in the background.

 

“Roman, Gears, and you can’t fight. What if you run into trouble? And we don’t know how the monsters reacted after the whole destroying the lab thing.” I answered.

 

“I’ll meet you at the door.” It was not a question, Patience was telling me what she was going to do.

 

“Patience, I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

 

“I’m coming too!” Anika yelled in the background.

 

“No, you’re not.” Patience spoke sternly. “You’re only eight, too young to risk a fight.”

 

“But, I’m strong. And, you might need some help!” She argued.

 

“Anika, no. Same to you Patience. I really don’t think we sho-”

 

“Now, listen hear Midnight.” Patience interrupted. “I AM coming, I can provide cover. Anyways, if this fails, we’re basically done. Making me stay behind is actually hurting our chances of surviving this.”

 

I paused thinking about what Patience had said, she had a point.

 

“Alright, but Anika is still staying being.” I spoke.

 

“But!”

 

“For two reasons; one being that I don’t want you to risk attaining any LoVe if we can help it, and secondly, if this goes wrong the others can’t fight. If you go, you would be leaving them defenseless. I know you’re strong, but that’s why we need you as a last line of defense, for the others.” I reasoned.

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. At least the last part.” She still sounded put out and ended with a huff.

 

“Where and when?” Patience asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

A lot of people had been hurt during the explosion at the lab, and a few people had even died. Luckily for the monsters and not so much for the subjects, Gaster, and Alphys had not been hurt. Now that they had learned the extent of Subject 4-10 Alphas abilities not only were Gaster and Alphys obsessed with getting her back, but so was Asgore. If they could get their hands on that power, than the few groups of people that still had their freedoms and continued to rebel would finally fall. Finally, this world would be completely their own. They hadn’t even been able to find the last renegades operational bases let alone destroy them. Over the last twenty-five years they had come across a few, but the technology and danger held within each one was greater than the last.

 

If this was allowed to continue, then they might actually become a threat one day.

 

Of course all of this information was classified and very few new about it, if they had been allowed to know, the humans and subjects might have actually had hope. It was a dangerous situation, and Asgore was walking a thin line.

 

If the subjects knew, what would they do?

 

They had to capture the subjects before they found out, or at least kill them. All of them were disposable other than Subject 4-10 Alpha. They needed her for this. They needed her power.

 

“Dr. Alphys, how is the equipment coming along?” Gaster asked the smaller monster.

 

“Very well, it will need to be tested with the human and a monster, to make sure that it will work on both specimens; since we don’t have a hybrid to test on, but it should work.”

 

“Sans?”

 

He looked up from his blue prints to the doctor. “Ya, plan ‘Caged Rogue’ is shapin up.”

 

“Good.” Gaster couldn’t hide his delight, though he was usually reserved, this was splendid news.

 

 

* * *

 

** Undetale- **

 

I clipped my old collar above the one that had been given to me, my nausea hit as expected with full force. The last stone in my collar previously shattered had been replaced by a new one. The augments weren’t too hard to get one’s hands on, they could be found underground. The easiest place to find them was in the wishing room in the under, where they littered the walls and ceilings, but they could be found anywhere where monsters dwelled long enough. I waited patiently for someone to remove my borrowed collar, this someone being Sans. I avoided eye contact. I still felt a little awkward and out of place after everything that had happened during my heat, and the conversation I had with the others.

 

I flipped the collar around so the loop was facing forward, and reattached a backup tag to it. I fixed a new fake wig on my head. With the contacts that Alphys had made me I looked very natural, hopefully no one would recognize me, or try to talk to Sans while we were there. All we had to do was get out of the city as possible, than we would be in the clear hopefully.

 

I gave Sans a once over when I was sure I looked decent, and like a slave. He looked so much like my Sans that is was a little unnerving. He pulled up his hood and buried the lower half of his face into the sweater to avoid suspicion.

 

We were ready.

 

It was time.


	31. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again feel free to spam my comments, i love to hear your guys's thoughts and opinions.
> 
> Tell me who you want them to run into during their time in hell.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“Dragoon.” I called to the tattoo that lay across my calf. The pink mark let off a blinding light, shooting off the to the side. When the light dissipated the dragon stood.

 

‘Is it time?’

 

“Yeah.”

 

The others in the room ignored our talking as they went about their duties to get the machines operational.

 

‘Are you afraid?’

 

“Yes, and no. I don’t fear death.”

 

‘You fear for your family.’

 

“Yeah.”

 

‘Do you fear getting caught.’

 

“That will never happen.” I responded robotically. Dragoon stared at me for a long few moments in silence, the way he looked at me told me that he was reading between the lines and listening to my unspoken words.

 

‘You can speak to me without the use of words if you need to.’ I looked at him questioningly. ‘You can speak to me the way that I now speak to you, through our connection. Just imagine speaking without doing so, as clearly as possible while focusing on the connection we have. You can feel it I’m sure. The bond that links us.’

 

He was right, I could feel something new and foreign mixing with my own magic whenever he was around. I focused on this and attempted to do as he instructed. ‘Can you hear me?’ I focused on my thoughts carefully as i could and I attempted to convey my thoughts; sending them away on the bond.

 

‘It will become easier, second nature if practiced enough. But, yes, I can indeed hear you.’ He paused a moment before continuing. ‘I was planning to wait before teaching this to you, but I have a question that I assume you would prefer if the others did not overhear the answer to.’

 

‘And that would be?’ It was difficult to converse this way, but doable.

 

‘What will you do if they catch you?’

 

I knew exactly what I would do, I wouldn’t let them win no matter what. ‘If they want me, and catch me… they can have my corpse.’

 

‘I figured as much. You have a lot of your father in you.’ He took a step closer and sat next to me.

 

“Ya ready?” My attention was snapped away from my conversation with Dragoon and to Sans.

 

“Yeah.” I pulled out my phone. “So, twenty four hours from now?”

 

“Y-yes.” The small scientist answered while I quickly mashed a few buttons on my phone, alarms to remind me if I start to get too close to the deadline.

 

I watched as Alphys tapped a few buttons here and there on one of the keyboards. The dull whirring of the machines grew louder and the empty frame of what they had called th ‘VoidDoor’ began to fill in with an ominous darkness.

 

‘So why did you insist on coming with us through the void?’ I asked wordlessly.

 

‘A couple of reasons, it is my home for one.’ He stopped, showing no signs of explaining the second reason.

 

‘And?’ I followed Sans through the door.

 

‘There are things that live within the void that you are not ready to see, or know about.’

 

“Oh.” I accidentally spoke out loud while walking alongside the skeleton.

 

He turned to look at me questioningly.

 

“Sorry, something Dragoon said. So, while we’re there try not to talk to anybody, and if all else fails, just be rude.” He nodded at me. “Don’t forgot the forged papers for me.”

 

“Got it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

We came out on in an alley close to downtown, not the most ideal area but I had my reasons for choosing that area; one it was better then most of the other areas as the others meant either having to traverse across the entire city, and the other options would put us close to the lab or the ‘RGMP’ the ‘Royal Guard Main Post’, and secondly being downtown gave us a crowd to blend into.

 

The travel through the Void wasn’t bad, a little uncomfortable as neither Sans nor I spoke a single word the entire time. It was a little bit of a dark atmosphere, but for the most part I was lost in thoughts of saving my family, and the hardships that may lay ahead in my worst case scenarios.

 

“Alright,” I looked at the skeleton, catching his attention as I pulled my backpack off my back to rummage through it. “as degrading as this is…” I pulled a leash out my bag making sure not to knock out the blue sweater that was buried into my bag; taking up a lot of space. The leash was may from a fairly thin chain and durable bright red fabric. “I need you too hold onto this. A lot of monsters keep their humans leashed this late in the day.” He looked a little surprised as I hooked the leash to the loop next to my identity tag.

 

“Ya, sure.” He didn’t seem too happy, I paid no heed. I was used to this world and having to occasionally do a few degrading things to stay under the radar.

 

“Don’t talk to anyone if it can be helped, if you do; short and aggressive answers. Look bored and lazy, unless you check someone looking at you; glare.” He took the end of the leash. “You remember the way we’re going? Cause I need to walk a half step behind you, and I can’t talk.”

 

He took in my serious expression for a moment, I was all business. I was calm and collected; this was my world. He was witnessing a side of me that he had yet to really come across.

 

“Oh, yeah, here.” I passed him my cell phone. “In case the others try to contact us, I can’t be seen with a phone.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“One last thing.” I grew exceptionally dark. “It’s kill or be killed, we either kill or run if caught. There will be no talking our way out if they realise you aren’t the Sans that they know, and on that thought… if we are going to have a chance… we should kill instead of run.”

 

I was not the girl he had come to know, even with my lack of LoVe and Exp I was ready to kill from the sounds of it.

 

“Ready?” I asked.

 

“Ya.” He buried his face into his hood a bit as I swung my backpack back over my shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She perked up her ears and raised her nose to the oncoming wind. She smelled it. The smell that all the dogs on the royal guard were trained to recognize, it was faint but there. She didn’t have time to wait on her mate to go after the smell, he had left a few minutes earlier for a call leaving her alone at their post. Her mouth salivated; sure she needed to bring the girl in alive and in one piece, but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t get a small taste in and have her fun. She bolted off in the direction of the smell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first part of the route was all alleys, we walked in silence with me being half a step behind Sans. I let my mind wander a little, not too far off; it was dangerous to not pay attention to ones current situation. I thought about Patience, she was supposed to be covering us, but I had no idea where she was. I was getting a little worried. Maybe she had seen us and was maintaining her distance, it would be the smart plan.

 

I heard heavy footsteps, they were growing louder, and they were fast. Someone was coming.

 

The phone is Sans pocket started to ring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Fellswap-** **

** **

“You must be one fucking crazy ass bitch!” Spoke the engineer.

 

“Really? Would you seriously rather work for these monsters?” She asked clearly in front of the monsters in the room, not really caring what they thought or how they were looking at her. “Listen, I need to get to that other Universe.”

 

“Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever. I ain’t fuckin helpin you chase some goddamn ghost you crazy bitch!” David tossed his goggles off of his head and to the side angrily.

 

“Well, if you won’t help me…” Her smile turned wider as she leaned over his work table slightly. “Then you’re useless to me. No, not quite…” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “You will help me increase my power… one way or another.”

 

“Roman, can you believe what this crazy fucking bitch is saying?” David growled to the doctor.

 

Roman looked thoughtfully for a moment. “Really think that they’ll let you do this? And, secondly why would we want to help you anyways?” A devilish smirk appeared across the scientists face, a smear of blood still lay across his cheek from the work he had been doing before hand. “The only thing that concerns me is my work.”

 

“How about your own lab? No working for monsters. No restrictions.”

 

“You think we’re just going to sit back and let you do whatever you want?!” The small lizard spoke up.

 

“Oh, I think you will.” Seven smiled, letting her teeth show through once again. “Once I tell you the best part.” She directed her last comment towards the scaled scientist in the room. “The reason I want to go.”

 

“Oh?” Undyne perked up. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Who.” Seven corrected. “Who I’m looking for. And, why I want them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Sans pulled my phone out of his pocket and clicked against the screen, before he could bring the phone against his skull a voice rang through the speaker. “Dogaressa is on her way! Looks like she caught your scent Midnight! I’ll keep watch.” It was Patiences voice. “Try to talk your way out of it if you can.” She sounded doubtful of her own words. Without another word and almost on cue, the dog rounded the corner as the line went dead.

 

Sans had a difficult time hiding his shock in front of the hound. She was tall in both universes, the biggest differences being in this one the usually pristine white on her muzzle was stained red, as well as the blade on her axe. Though the stain on her axe was less a ‘stain’ and more dried blood Sans noticed upon further inspection.

 

It looked like I was really telling the truth.

 

“What the fuck?” She asked while looking us up and down. “You got to her first?” She growled darkly; her fun looked to be ruined.

 

“Ya.” Sans didn’t know what else to say so instead he just attempted to look angry.

 

I wanted to face palm from his terrible acting.

 

She stepped forward a few steps towards us. Too close.

 

“Wait,” She stopped in her tracks. “you smell different.” She eyed him suspiciously.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

Nope.

 

We were fucked.

 

“Who are you?” She snarled at Sans angrily.

 

We were definitely fucked.

 

The worst part was how useless I was, if I used my magic, it would be like a beacon. Some monster out there was bound to sense my magic surge and come to investigate.

 

Dogaressa brandished her weapon menacingly. I really wanted to avoid using magic, sure Sans magic may not be as much of a beacon to many monsters but there were a few that may notice. The dog woman rushed towards us, I caught Sans from the corner of my eye beginning to lift his hand and dropping the leash.

 

Everything stopped when a small popping sound rang out. Dogaressa stopped in her tracks and howled in pain as she dropped her axe, the paw that had been holding it was bleeding profusely. Another pop rang out, the howling stopped immediately. Blood was now pouring from the side of Dogaressas face. She dropped.

 

Everything was silent, except the gentle breeze that picked up the dogs ashes.

 

I looked over at Sans, he looked surprised. I figured it was a cultural shock, being here and thrown into chaos so quickly. He was staring at the last remaining bit of ash spread across the pavement.

 

His soul song had changed, it was slower. It was sad; filled with a plethora of painful memories.

 

“I’m sorry.” I looked over to see Patience. She was standing with a decently sized purse over one shoulder and a sundress. Her hair stretched halfway down her back, her bangs cut across her eyebrows, coming down a little lower on either side. Two streaks of cyan lay in her bangs, framing her eyes which matched in colour. “It’s kill or be killed. If I didn’t, one of two the things would have happened. Either we let her go and everyone is made aware of not only Midnight being in the city but you as well, or one of you used your magic and caused a scene.” She readjusted her strap on her shoulder while keeping her eyes trained on Sans. To anybody else her look would have seemed casual, I could see past that facade. She was reading him, the way he could read others, but more advanced.

 

“You wanted to see if this place was how Midnight had described it? Which is why I couldn’t just ghost us out of here sooner.”

 

Sans just sighed. “Ya, those were my orders.” He ended with a shrug.

 

“Welcome to hell.”


	32. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm and peaceful chapter, kinda boring... huh... >.> Not suspicious at all.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“We need to get out of here.” Patience looked at Sans. “I assume you can teleport.” He nodded in response. “Alright, teleport the two of you to that rooftop.” She pointed the roof of one of the buildings next to where we were standing, before fazing out herself.

 

I wordlessly looped my arm through Sans.

 

The world around us faded, when it came back we were on a roof overlooking the alley that we had been standing mere moments before. After a few moments Patience appeared in front of us.

 

“She found you so quickly due to catching your scent, it seems the dogs have been trained to identify yours in particular.” As she spoke she reached into her purse, her arm disappeared to her shoulder; a physically impossible feat with the size of her purse. When she pulled her hand back she held a small perfume bottle. “This should help mask your scent. We should probably do something about his too.” She nodded to Sans.

 

“Yeah,” I thought back to the other Sans. “the only way to make him smell like Sans is by making him chainsmoke a pack of cigarettes and giving him a mustard bath.” I scrunched my face up in disgust.

 

Patience spritzed me with what seemed like half the bottle, it wasn’t a bad smelling perfume but the sheer amount she used made me cough a little. “Well,” She threw the bottle back into her bag and began to rummage around the purse again. I noted how quiet Sans had been. “I do have this.” She pulled a bottle of mustard out of her purse. “Maybe we can hide it a little at least.” She stepped towards Sans and held out her hand. “Sweater.” I stood wondering why she was carrying a bottle of mustard around with her in her purse. He handed his sweater over to the girl. She flipped the sweater inside out and began to smear small dabs of mustard along the inside. “I’m sure you have questions, it can wait. They have been keeping watch over the city closely from what I’ve seen, especially the roof tops since they learned that’s Midnights preferred way to travel.” She handed the sweater back to Sans before turning her attention back to me. “And Midnight,” She quickly grabbed me and pulled my into a loving hug. “I’m happy your okay and unhurt. Everything will be okay sweetheart.” I hugged her back tightly; she always knew the right words to say.

 

I missed her.

 

I missed my family.

 

We were so close.

 

The hug ended too soon. “Are we ready to get the heck out of here?”

 

I smiled brightly at her, we were in a dangerous situation, but I held onto hope. We would be alright, we could do it. I wasn’t going to lose my hope.

 

I hadn’t come so far without hope.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

“Ditto.” Replied Sans. I was relieved to hear him talk finally. I wasn’t sure what the awkward silence was about earlier, it was rather concerning with how Sans usually acted.

 

I had been giving him the cold shoulder lately, I knew that was wrong. I wasn’t even really sure why I had been doing it, I guessed it was just the fear of getting too close to somebody. A monster.

 

I was a shitty person.

 

He had been nothing but nice to me, but the moment that someone mentioned Sans and I… becoming a… well I still wasn’t really sure what. It had scared me, I wanted to lock him out.

 

When we were somewhere safe, I owed him an apology.

 

Maybe that was why he had been so quiet lately.

 

“I’ll keep lookout. I would faze us out of here, but I don’t think I can manage the distance; especially with two other bodies.”

 

“That’s fine, we’ve got this.” Although I sounded sure, I was more than a little scared. I would be dumb not to be.

 

“Oh, and Sans.” Patience turned towards the skeleton. “This is our world, if Midnight tells you to do something, just do it.” Patience sank into roof top leaving just Sans and I.

 

“We need to get off this rooftop.” I spoke at Sans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The city was exactly as I expected it to be, the usual; monsters walking around with their pets trailing close behind them. Most of the pets had leashes while a few had both leaches and muzzles, only a handful of the humans didn’t have leashes. I thought it would be easier than it had been to come back and see all this, it was harder than I was expecting. Normally in the city I was on edge, not as much as I currently was. I had a lot to think about, the monsters knew I was still alive and my family’s fate was currently relying on me not getting caught.

 

As we passed monsters and humans I noticed how they looked at Sans and went out of their way to avoid him, while some looked at Sans then to me in curiosity. I knew what that meant; at some point Sans-this worlds Sans-would have someone mention that he was walking around with a new pet, sending off alarm bells. All we could do was make sure we were far enough away from the city before that happened.

 

Luckily the walk to the outer part of the city that we needed to get to was relatively close; only taking a two hour walk. We eventually reached the forests edge.

 

I chuckled lightly the moment we were behind the treeline, catching Sans attention.

 

“I would say we’re out of the woods… but…” I laughed a little to myself at my awful joke.

 

“Wooden’ ya know it, you’d make a pretty good comedian.” He laughed alongside me as we walked.

 

“Yew’ know it.” I answered proudly, I was on a role. This new found ability to come up with puns must have been from hanging out with Sans so much I reasoned.

 

“That one was ‘oak’ay in my books.” He laughed a little harder.

 

My roll came to an end, I was having a hard time coming up with a new pun, I couldn’t think of another. Sans waited patiently, I was ready to admit defeat. “Nah, I don’t have anymore. I’m stumped.” I stopped walking with a shocked expression. Stumped. “Huh.”

 

Sans stopped and turned to look at me for a moment, taking in my expression before bellowing with laughter.

 

“Gunna go out on a ‘limb’ and say that one was unintentional.” He calmed his laughter a bit.

 

I smiled cheekily at him as a response. I was in my element finally, the middle of the woods… er… more like the edge of the woods, closer to the city full of monsters who wanted to either capture and torture me or kill me. None the less, I was still in my element. I felt more relaxed than I had in a while.

 

My smile faded as I took a couple of steps to catch up to him. “Listen, I’m sorry for being all… uh… um…” And just like that I was out of my element again. “cold… and stuff.” A proper apology if there ever was one.

 

“Knot’ a problem.” Sans exaggerated the first word, winked, and pointed his thumb to a tree off to the side.

 

“Tha-wait, was that a tree pun?” I asked a little baffled that my terrible apology was met with another joke and noticing the knot in the tree. I couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Really?” I feigned being offended, terribly.

 

“What? Think they’re…” I knew something was coming. “acorn’y?”

 

I laughed and bumped against him lightly. “That was bad even for you.” We both laughed.

 

A light giggle came from behind us; Patience.

 

“Wow.” She readjusted her shoulder strap as we stopped walking to give her a moment to catch up. “Midnight was right, that was another level of bad.”

 

We all broke out into a laugh.

 

“Anyways, I think we’re far enough away if you want to stretch your legs Midnight. Don’t worry about me, I can keep up and I’m sure Sans can too. Well, hopefully.” She looked at the skeleton with a questioning look.

 

“Huh?” He looked a little confused.

 

Patience giggled lightly, I opened my mouth to explain what she was talking about when she turned and gave me a mischievous look.

 

“Okay.” I shrugged and reached up to my collar, Sans gave me a slightly surprised look. He was still imagining the me that had freaked out I was sure.

 

“It’s fine, this is her element.” Patience waved him off nonchalantly.

 

He looked at her confused, as far as he was aware I hadn’t told her of the incident back in his universe.

“I’m good at reading people.” Her mischievous smirk came back.

 

I popped out two stones and placed them in my pocket carefully, zipping the pocked of the sweater to ensure that they wouldn’t go anywhere. Patiences body changed, becoming slightly transparent as her feet slipped off the ground ever so slightly.

 

“Ready?” She asked me.

 

“One sec.” I responded, breathing slowly; syncing my magic better. “Alright.”

 

“Then let’s go!” She laughed as she took off, not touching the ground, fazing through any solid object that was in her path.

 

I took off flashstepping behind her; putting my parkour to good use. Leaving Sans watching in shock, he had seen me go crazy with my magic, becoming some terrifying creature. That was not what he was seeing in that moment. I was laughing and running after my ghostish friend. My friend was shocking to him as well, I wasn’t kidding when I said that they were amazing and talented.

 

I passed Sans multiple times on the run, each time he took the same pose; leaning against a tree lazily with his hands in his pockets and only looking at me with one eye. It made me laugh as I continued. Running like this felt freeing. I was the embodiment of happiness and freedom, or at least for the most part. There was still death and danger, but that was in the city, not in the country.

 

“Patience!” I called out, she fazed into sight next to me, I slowed my pace to a comfortable jog. “Can we stop by the cabin? There are some things I want to pick up.”

 

“Yeah, totally.” She responded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I stopped in front of my cabin, Patience appeared next to me, and soon Sans also.

 

“So, uh where are we bud?” Sans asked looking at the small wooden cabin.

 

“My home,” I paused while staring at the door that was never locked. “or at least the place I’ve lived in for the last eight years.” I couldn’t put my finger on it, but something about Sans coming to my home made me feel not quite vulnerable… but something along the same lines. I had never brought anyone into my home, the only people who had ever seen the inside was my family, and I hadn’t even been there when they had.

 

I tentatively reached out and turned the door nob, with a slight push the door opened, revealing my small living quarters. There were a couple pairs of old runners next to the door in front of the open closet. Inside the closet were a couple of sweaters and jackets.

 

“Yeah, so um…” I felt very awkward all of a sudden. “home sweet home…” I walked across the main room over to the rolling TV stand that housed only an old record player and some records.

 

With a gentle push the Tv stand rolled a couple of feet revealing the old trap door that lay underneath, I dropped down onto my knees and pulled open the trap door. I shrugged off my backpack and unzipped it, reaching into the hidden compartment I pulled out various papers, folders, and a few old books.

 

“This stuff has a lot of information about our plans, I don’t want anyone coming across it and we might need it… or something.” I mumbled while stuffing the items into my bag and trying to ignore the awkward feeling hanging in the air. The last thing I pulled out was a large knife in a sheath. It had a few straps so it could be attached to a belt and around a thigh. I shoved the last item into my bag and zipped it back up.

 

I pulled the straps over my shoulders, stood up, and brushed off my clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

We reached the edge of the water when I noticed that there may be a hiccup in our plans.

 

“Uh, Patience? You didn’t happen to bring the boat with you when you came… did you?” I looked at the girl next to me.

 

Her face lit up in surprise. “I knew I was forgetting something!” She smacked her palm against her forehead. “How could I have forgotten something so simple?”

 

“Seriously…” Sans started.

 

“Please don’t.” I groaned.

 

“Water you thinkin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Midnight and Sans to run into in the fell timeline?
> 
> Also, if you have any questions due to confusion let me know so i can find a way to weave an explanation into the storyline.


	33. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot. 
> 
> Storm is on the horizon.
> 
> (too sick and tired to write a decent summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to spam my comments, i read every one of your comments and take them into consideration for the story.
> 
> As for your ideas on who the gang should run into, i have taken them into consideration and am storyboarding my next chapters around many of your guys's comments.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“I’ll give Gears a call to bring over the boat. I can’t believe I did that, I was in such a hurry getting out that it completely slipped my mind.” She sighed to herself before pulling out her cellphone.

 

“How did you get across the water?” Sans asked.

 

“Same way I can faze in and out, and walk through walls. Ghost magic.” She responded as she clicked away at a few buttons and walked away.

 

“So… little bit of a culture shock.” I mumbled to Sans after a few long moments of silence.

 

“Ya, little bit.” It was an understatement.

 

“It’s not going to be as easy getting back. I mean, it was only the three of us so far, and with us in disguises and Patience being who she is… it was easy compared to what we’re going to up against next. I mean, I’m not really sure how we’re going to pull this off.” I rubbed my temples, the stress of everything that was going on lately was getting to me.

 

I felt Sans set his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. “We’ll manage sweetheart.”

 

I smiled at him weakly in response. “Yeah,” I took in a long breath, searching my soul for the determination that laid buried somewhere within. “I’m not going back there, and neither is my family. I’ll do whatever I have to do to keep them safe.” I looked at Sans and set my hand on top of his, his soul song was comforting in the silence between words. The melody stopped my mind from drifting off to the unknown, kept me grounded. It was an odd emotion that came with listening to the song; something I couldn’t quite put my finger, something between comfort and fear… I liked it. “Thanks.” I looked at him, and for the first time I really looked. I searched his expression for a long few moments.

 

“He’ll be here in about an hour.” Patience cut in as Sans removed his hand from my shoulder. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Howls rang through the city air as the suns edge threatened to touch the horizon. Sans watched the dogs at work, sniffing around the remaining dust that clung to the pavement, most of the dust had clearly been stolen by the wind. The bit that was still there did not much more then stain the concrete lightly. When Dogamy had come back to his post to find Dogaressa missing he had followed her scent to this spot, only to find what was left of her, and Midnights scent.

 

Dogamy being pissed was an understatement, he had torn a passing human on an errand into pieces for no other reason then the animalistic need to kill something out of rage.

 

After such a long time, they had found her scent. But, the question was why?

 

Why had she come back to the city?

 

She had vanished into thin air with her companion and seemingly dropped off the face of the earth.

 

Why come back?

 

There was no trail.

 

She could have gotten away, and disappeared forever with her friends.

 

But, she came back.

 

Sans didn’t care about many things, but this made him curious. She had gone so many years without anyone knowing she was alive, she wasn’t careless. So, why had she done something so careless? He wanted to know. This girl never ceased to intrigue and frustrate him. She always seemed to slip between his phalanges.

 

The dogs scoured the area, attempting to pick up her scent.

 

“There is a second and third scent here.” Dogamy snarled. “Ketchup and… some form of baked good… apple pie?” Dogamy gave the area around the dust another sniff. “But the scents drop off here.”

 

Sans thought for a few moments before speaking. “Check all the rooftops around the area, she can flashstep remember; and she prefers to use the rooftops.” He slouched slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets and shut his sockets. As much as he wanted to figure out this situation, this girl was making him work. The king and royal scientist were obsessed with finding her enough that any monsters linked to the royal guard or lab were working their asses off as of late. She was going to pay for the shit she was dragging him through.

 

“We WILL find her!” The head of the royal guard yelled. She seemed to have a personal vendetta against the girl. Undyne did not accept defeat well, and although the girl had not so much ‘defeated’ her as just escape; you would not know it from how pissed Undyne was with the entire situation.

 

Another howl rang through the night sky.

 

One of the dogs had picked up something.

 

The chase was on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, we have a little time before he gets here.” Patience stretched a little before pulling a shawl out of her bag to lay on the ground to take a seat. Everything she did seemed to be done with grace I noted.

 

“I gotta a question for ya.” Sans looked at Patience.

 

“And that would be?” She turned her gaze from the water to the stout skeleton.

 

“How’d ya do it?”

 

“How did I do what?” There was a glimmer in her eye as she asked; she knew what he was asking, she was just playing a little.

 

He could read her face just as well as I could. He didn’t answer her question, just merely looked at her. A look that I found rather cold despite his permanent grin. He was trying to figure out how much of a threat she was. The way she looked at him mirrored his expression; or at least the feel. They were playing a game of patience.

 

She finally shrugged and looked back the waters edge. “That would be my baby. I only bring her out on special occasions,” I didn’t notice the threatening look she side glanced towards Sans. “I don’t care for violence.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” I jumped in. “I’ve been meaning to ask… why did you do two hits?” I asked remembering the first one not being a death blow. “Did you miss?” I tilted my head.

 

“No.” Her rather cold look warmed up the moment I had begun to speak. “Her axe was in the way of the kill shot.”

 

“Ah.” I plopped down next to Patience while Sans continued to stand on the other side of me.

 

“So, uh, bud.” Sans looked at Patience. “You don’t seem too concerned with killing someone.” He accused.

 

I knew the main reason he had come with me was to judge my friends and decided if they were okay to come back with us, but that didn’t stop the protective feeling that I was feeling towards Patience in that moment. It felt like a threat to me. It put me on edge.

 

She scoffed at him lightly. “Well, that’s rich.” She stood up and brushed her dress down smoothly, taking a step towards the skeleton. Patience never showed anger or anything along the lines, so seeing her like this was a little unnerving. I was getting ready to jump in if anything happened. “Coming from someone with as much LoVe as you have.” She stared him down. “One of my specialties is soul seeing, like yourself.” She answered his unspoken question. “But, here’s a warning ‘bud’.” She smiled; everything about the smile was soft and gentle… except for the timing that is. “I haven’t showed you my baby… at least not first hand… but, you do anything to hurt my family…” She didn’t finish her sentence, she didn’t need to. “Until Daya meets you, you aren’t trust worthy. She took her seat next to me.

 

Wait,

 

Sans had love?

 

Sans had love.

 

He didn’t tell me about that, and accusing Jake?

 

I looked at him, I had trusted him…

 

And, he didn’t even tell me?

 

My look showed hurt.

 

I had trusted him.

 

I had been trusting him with my family.

 

And he hid this from me.

 

He looked at me.

 

I listened to his soul song, it was usually the same tempo, but now it was growing slower sadder. I couldn’t pin point the looks on his face, but his soul song spoke tons. Tons that I wasn’t willing to listen to. I looked away and towards Patience. She studied my expression for a long few moments; she could always read me like a book.

 

She let out a long sigh before looking back at Sans.

 

“This is what’s going to happen… Daya will tell us what kind of person you are. There are two ways this could go, either you are a good person with a bad past like the rest of us and if that’s the case, we understand. Or, the second way, is that you are the same as the monsters in this world, and… well, I’m sure you can guess how that will end.” She looked back at me softly.

 

He hadn’t lied to me, but…

 

He hadn’t told me the truth.

 

I was hurt.

 

The first time I let myself trust a monster, this happens.

 

“Ya, I get it.” Sans looked at me, and as his gaze fell on me my walls thickened. I looked away pointedly. “I’m sorry, it’s a long story.” I looked at him.

 

I listened to the music.

 

No, he was just like us.

 

I could feel it.

 

His music changed; sadness.

 

He had been through it like we had.

 

I softened my look and nodded slowly.

 

Patience looked between the two of us, and smiled softly. “So, even after knowing this you trust him.” She nodded. “Wow,” She looked at Sans with mild shock. “well that’s certainly something. Guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” She gave a light hearted shrug. “My threat still stands though.”

 

He shrugged in response. “Understandable.” And it truly was, he could understand what she meant; he hadn’t attained as much LoVe as he had without understanding.

 

Patience looked back at me. “Awe, hun, you’ve really been through it these last couple weeks haven’t you?”

 

Her just saying those words made me feel tired.

 

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her. She always knew what I needed. I rested my head against her. “You have no idea.” I sounded exhausted, just thinking about the task ahead made me feel exhausted.

 

The next while was filled with friendly chatter, mostly from Patience on how everyone was adapting to being away from the lab, especially the kids.

 

Patience gently nudged me awake while still continuing to run her fingers through my hair. “Midnight, I can see Gears.” I opened my eyes sleepily, I hadn’t meant to doze off. I just felt so comfortable with my family. I could hear the gentle roar of the motorboats engine as it neared the shore. It could only get so close due to the shallowness of the water.

 

Gears pulled up as close as he could with the medium sized motorboat. “Heya ladies!” He threw us a wink. “Need a lift?” He smirked around the toothpick that always seemed to be sticking out of his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underswap-** **

** **

“We can’t push our problems onto another universe to take care of.” Toriel spoke clearly. Since coming to the surface monsters had changed their policies when it came to punishments; death sentences had been taken off the table. So, with Seven they had tried to banish the girl to the void. That way they could avoid the death penalty, and not have her running around killing people.

 

Asgore didn’t want to kill the girl, they had known her for her entire life. She hadn’t always been the girl she was now, there was a time when she was gentle and the colours of her soul had been bright and vibrant; bursting with good intentions.

 

“What are we going to do with St-er-Seven?” Asgore asked.

 

Monsters had managed to come to an understanding with the humans, many of the rulers were very understanding with the whole situation. They had mostly integrated themselves into the humans world, but there were still certain things that were kept separate. Star was one of those things, her case was given to the monsters to deal with for more than one reason. Firstly, the humans could not stop her rampage or keep her contained if they had tried, and they had. Also, she was giving monster/human relationships a bad name, so it seemed only suitable that the monsters be the ones who dealt with her.

 

She had caused a huge uproar with the humans, the hostility towards monsters that they had been trying to move past was brought back with vengeance. She had managed to destroy the progress made, and the part that hurt was that she didn’t care. Or, at least didn’t care in a negative way.

 

It seemed as though she had found it amusing.

 

Gaster spoke up. “We are working on a new piece of machinery,” He took a long sip of his drink. “mixing science and magic together we are recreating a new version of the VoidTracker!” He posed dramatically.

 

“We will be using Papyrus’s magic specifically.” Undyne cut in while passing over a folder to the Queen.

 

** **

* * *

 

 

 

** **Underfell** **

** **

No one said anything for the entire boat ride to the lakeside house, mostly because the motor of the boat was loud enough that you probably couldn’t be heard by the person next to you even if you yelled.

 

Gears parked the boat along the side of the dock, I looked over at Sans; he was asleep, how he managed to sleep during the loud and bumpy ride in the boat was beyond me.

 

“Hey, Sans.” I elbowed him awake. “We’re here.”

 

He paused a moment to take in his surroundings before teleporting off the boat and onto the dock. “Nice place.” He looked at the house overlooking the dock.

 

I followed his gaze to the house. “Yeah, it was a decent find. After the war when the monsters surfaced a lot of places were abandoned.”

 

“Owners’re probably dead.” Gears spoke up as he tied the boat to the dock.

 

Patience smacked Gears. “That’s not appropriate Gears.” She chided at him.

 

“Oye! What!? It’s true!” Gears growled at her.

 

“David.” She spoke in a stern voice, as if she was reprimanding a child. He was visibly irritated.

 

“S’not my name, woman.” He shot back, calling him David was always a sore spot for the edgy engineer.

 

“I wouldn’t call you by your REAL name if you didn’t act like a child.” She responded while raising an eyebrow at him. He only grumbled under his breath at her.

 

I couldn’t help but smile, although they were bickering it felt like home already. It was everything I had imagined it to be.

** **

As we reached the house piano music could be heard, seemed that Roman found the grand piano. It was nice to hear, I was so used to coming home to an empty house. The sun was half set behind the horizon and the lights in the house were on, I gave the house a puzzled expression. I hadn’t left enough gasoline for the generators to last this long, also I couldn’t hear the generators. I gave Gears a curious expression.

 

“Yep, fixed up the replica core and hooked it up to the house.” Gears answered.

 

“It runs off determination.” Sans joined the conversation. “How’d you get a steady supply?”

 

“Anika has plenty to spare.” Gears gave Sans a wary glance. I could tell he didn’t trust the skeleton. “That and I rebuilt it to take in determination magic, works a lot better, but only Anika can power the thing.” He shrugged as he opened the door wide to let us into the house.


	34. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for the last few days.
> 
> I attempted to write while i was sick, but writing in my delirious sick state was deemed a futile effort.... it came out as jibberish that i didnt even understand. 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> enjoy this boring chapter. 
> 
> And, as always your comments and feedback are valuable to me so feel free to leave suggestions and questions. <3

** **Underfell-** **

** **

We were greeted by the sound of the grand piano that resided in the spacious living room. I shrugged off my backpack and shoes and made my way over to where the sound was coming from. Roman stopped playing the piano to turn to us.

 

I smiled brightly at the well dressed man before throwing my arms around him, not waiting for him to stand up. He almost toppled over under the force of my hug.

 

“Oye! Where’s mine?” Gears smirked at me behind his toothpick as he unlaced his boots.

 

I laughed a little while releasing my grip from Roman.

 

Oh, he wanted a hug?

 

He looked down for a moment to remove the remaining boot, and when he looked back up I had catapulted myself off the couch and straight at him. We both ended up on the floor.

 

Patience laughed. “I keep forgetting that there are more than two children to look after now.”

 

I smiled cheekily at her while still holding Gears in a death grip.

 

My family.

 

I was with my family. Well, almost all of them. But Jake was safe so I wasn’t going to worry. I was just going to enjoy that small fleeting moment while it existed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans wasn’t used to seeing this side of Midnight, she looked so carefree and happy. So full of love. So full of happiness, like a ball of sunshine. She had been through hell and was going back for seconds, and still she held onto hope and happiness. He stood quietly and rather awkwardly, he felt out of place. So, he opted to sit on the couch and just take in the show.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I stood up from my hug tackle that I had just bestowed upon Gears, just to be knocked down by a red and orange blur. I hit the ground hard, I was a little surprised to say the least. I landed face up on the hardwood.

 

There was a child standing over me.

 

“Lame.” She huffed.

 

“Anika! That is NOT how we introduce ourselves!” Patience spoke sternly.

 

“I was told that you were strong! You couldn’t even dodge me!” She pointed accusingly down at me.

 

I gave her a sly smirk and threw one of my arms out, knocking her foot to the side so she fell onto me. I wrapped my arms around her form, keeping her in place. She gave a huff and kicked her feet down, almost hitting me. I squirmed and wrapped my legs around her form. We were wrestling.

 

That is until she lit herself on fire.

 

I let go of her and rolled to the side.

 

“Anika! NO fire magic in the house! And Midnight! No fighting in the house! Really?!” She drug her hand down the side of her face. “Roman, watch the children please. I need to make supper.” She turned and walked out of the room.

 

“Uh.” Was Romans only word as his expression turned to something of a lost puppy while Gears merely laughed.

 

Anika and I watched as Patience left the room before turning to look at each other. She had a determined look.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans woke to the sound of silence and the feeling of being watched, the room he was in was empty.

 

He felt his sins crawling up his back.

 

His eyelights scanned the room to try to find the source, and eventually found it.

 

On the other side of the dimly lit room was a pair of glowing green irises. It’s not that it was too dark to see the body that they belonged to, he could see the wall behind the pupils.

 

He had a strong feeling as to who those orbs belonged to; the only member of the group he had yet to actually see, and the one known for her ability to see souls. Daya.

 

“Whatcha doin kiddo?” He asked the eyes.

 

They merely blinked in response.

 

“Kid?” Usually he was on the other side of judgment, this was a new situation for him.

 

“Hp, one. Attack, one. Defense, one.” Her voice was quiet but sure.

 

For all the hype built up around her abilities to read souls the information she was giving was rather basic. Anyone who had a basic grasp of soul reading could tell that much. Patience could, and so could he. In fact anyone who entered a confrontation could if they took the time to focus.

 

“What else?” Patience asked.

 

A few sets of footsteps could be heard. Sans glanced over to see Gears, Roman, and Patience standing in the entryway.

 

“Anika! Midnight! Daya’s doin her soul reading!” Gears hollered down the hall.

 

Loud footsteps stormed down the hall revealing Midnight giving Anika a piggyback. Midnights face was flushed, as though she had been doing some strenuous exercise.

 

Sans looked back at the glowing orbs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I set Anika down and stood awkwardly in the door way. I felt like an intruder all of a sudden, I felt like I was about to witness something that I really had no right to see. I didn’t like it when people read my soul, I felt like a hypocrite.

 

“Let me apologize in advance. But, as much as I trust Midnights opinion of you. This is what Daya does best.” Patience spoke in a soft and motherly tone towards the skeleton. “We would feel much better if we knew more about you. After all the Sans we’re used to…” She didn’t finish that thought, she once again didn’t need to.

 

“Is a murderous, violent, asshat?” Gears spat out the rhetorical question.

 

“I WILL put you in the timeout corner.” She threatened the engineer.

 

“Whatever.” He grumbled without any real animosity behind his tone.

 

Sans didn’t look very comfortable.

 

I understood how he felt.

 

“Hp, one. Attack, one. Defense, one.” The irises blinked behind invisible lids again. “Easiest monster to kill, can’t dodge forever.”

 

“Ya, kid, that’s kinda easy stuff to read.” Although his words were calm, his soul song was unsteady and nervous sounding.

 

“LoVe and ExP are maxed out.” A small quiet pause ensued, but before anyone could question the words spoken she continued. “Patience, and Justice… Pain, hurt, betrayal, loneliness, nihilism… loss… love… Sinned kills, mostly righteous though…” Her voice wavered as though she were reading a difficult to read part of a book. “Your soul hurts.” As she spoke the last words her body materialized; hiding her glowing eyes behind vibrantly bright, green long bangs that reached her nose. “We get them too.”

 

“Uh, get what?” Sans was baffled by what just happened.

 

“Nightmares.”

 

“How’d you…?”

 

At that moment, he looked so fragile to me. His soul song was so sad.

 

“Oye, wanna explain what she meant by sinned kills?” Gears growled.

 

“Gears…” I spoke up. “leave him alone.” I gave the engineer a warning glance.

 

Patiences eyebrows shot up in surprise, I was protecting Sans from my own family.

 

“Hey! He-”

 

I cut him off. “No. You of all people should know about difficult choices and how hard it is to be forced to show your soul to people you don’t know!” I snapped at him.

 

I was rewarded with shocked faces, which slowly turned to guilty ones.

 

Although he was carrying a guilty look, Gears crossed his arms and grumbled.

 

I slumped my shoulders and looked at Sans who was still sitting on the couch, looking a little like he wanted to disappear.

 

“Thanks.” I walked over to him and put my hand out. “Patience just finished supper, we’re gunna sit down and eat.” I nodded my head down the hall. “She made… uh… what was it?” I looked at Patience while my hand was still poised to help Sans stand up.

 

“Tofu and veggie stir fry.” Patience smiled lightly as Sans took my hand.

 

“Welp, sounds knife.”

 

His pun went unheard over Anika’s yelling about real food and running down the hall towards the dinning room.

 

I hung back with Sans and watched the others trail down the hall, Patience stopped to look back at us but gave a knowing look and continued with the rest of the group.

 

“So, yeah, I’m really sorry about all this…” I gestured to, well, everything. “I know it’s not easy.” I really did know. “Oh! Yeah!” I took a step towards the couch and grabbed my bag that had been resting opposite to where Sans had been sleeping. I pulled out his trademark blue sweater and held it out to him. “You reek of mustard.”

 

The sound of his soul was a calm and lonely sound, though I noted it sounded less lonely than earlier.

 

He shrugged off his ‘evil butthead Sans’ sweater and pulled on his gentle blue one.

 

I immediately hugged him.

 

He had been gentle with my family and although he hadn’t been comfortable with them probing into his secrets he hadn’t lashed out at them. He had been patient with them. “Thank you.” I hugged him tighter.

 

I noticed that he didn’t really feel like a skeleton to hug. It felt like there was resistance between the fabric of his sweater and what I assumed was bones, it made him comfy to hug. His soul song changed ever so slightly; whenever his song changed it was only barely, and with as much time as I had been spending with Sans I was starting to pick up on the subtle changes.

 

I reluctantly let go.

 

Reluctantly?

 

Yep, reluctantly.

 

I was getting about that close to the skeleton monster.

 

It was hard not to when I could pretty much hear his emotions at that point, and not to mention how much he had helped me through my cluster fuck of a life. We had been through quite a bit together in the short period of time.

 

I still had my walls, but around him they were starting to feel like more effort than they were worth.

 

Oh, crap. I’d been staring at him with a stupid expression.

 

“Uh.” Awesome.

 

“Knock knock.” Sans asked breaking the tension as he turned to start down the hall to join the others.

 

“Who’s there?” I loved Sans jokes, and he always had great timing.

 

“Cows go.”

 

“Cows go who?” I responded. I was more than a little excited, I loved Sans jokes.

 

“No, cows go moo.” He chuckled.

 

I stopped and stared at him, absorbing the joke and how obvious it should have been.

 

I laughed and jogged a couple steps to catch up with him.

 

“I really like your jokes.” I smiled at him. I really liked jokes in general. I knew a few that I thought were funny, but I figured most people wouldn’t like them.

 

We sat around the table. There was a large pan filled with stir fry, and off to the side was a freshly baked pie and buns; I had no idea that Patience knew how to cook or where she got the ingredients for that matter.

 

The food was passed around, and everyone took a portion. Patience cooked more than enough food to fill all the mouths around the table.

 

As always…

 

I inhaled my food.

 

I looked over at Sans, his plate was empty. I was so focused on food that I had totally forgotten about my curiosity involving how he ate. I shrugged absentmindedly to myself. There was always next time.

 

The table was filled with warm conversation. It was a nice atmosphere. It was relaxing. Even Sans got to talking with Gears about various thingy mahbobs, gadgets, and whatsits. Stuff that I had no knowledge on.

 

Soon all the plates had been emptied and pie had been handed out.

 

“So what’s it like?” Anika asked me with bright eyes, she had blonde hair cut into a pixie style. It framed her face nicely and caused her oddly coloured eyes to pop with colour. Each eye was a different colour; one being orange and the other a rich red.

 

I thought about her question for a moment before answering. “Hmmm,” I popped a bite of pie in my mouth. “you mean the other universe right?” I clarified.

 

“Yeah.” All eyes around the table were pulled in my direction.

 

“Completely different. Humans are as free as monsters. In fact I witnessed prejudice towards monsters from humans.” A loud gasp came from Anika.

 

“F’real?” Gears asked.

 

“Yep. That was a bit of a shocker.” I thought back to the guys who had spouted religious nonsense at me, and the scene that had followed soon after. “There are a lot more humans too.” I took another bite of pie. “This is really good Patience.”

 

“Apple cinnamon.” She beamed at me.

 

“Oh yeah!” Anika jumped up. “Remember the thing?” She looked at Gears who stared back at her with a lost expression while his fork was still shoved into his mouth.

 

“Wha ting?”

 

“Gears,” Patience gave him a look. “no talking with your mouth full.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Anika.

 

“The ‘thing’.” She elbowed him.

 

He still looked lost.

 

“I do believe Anika is referring to tomorrows date. I believe that Daya has also made something for the occasion.” Roman gestured towards Daya before looking back at Gears.

 

“Oh, yeah! Uh, be right back.” He shoved the last bite of pie into his mouth before rushing out of the room with Anika trailing after him. Daya sort of just vanished from her chair.

 

“You mean for the trip to the city?” I asked Patience who just giggled in response.

 

‘Why do they seem so cheery and excited for that trip?’ I wondered to myself while clearing the remaining bites of pie from my plate.


	35. The Silver Pendent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few puns.
> 
> Patience is mom to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave comments, thoughts, ideas. 
> 
> I live on feedback, i eat comments.....
> 
> You guys are the best.
> 
> Now that i'm over the plague i should be back to regular updates, though i will be taking monday and tuesdays off (maybe, i might still post sometimes) for storyboarding this story. So, although i might not be posting just know that i am still working on the story obsessively. 
> 
> As always <3

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“You really don’t know what tomorrow is, do you?” Patience asked with a gentle smile in my direction.

 

“No.” I looked at her a little lost.

 

The sound of footsteps down the hall pulled my eyesight off Patience and in the direction of the noise. Anika burst back into the room holding a small box while Gears lazily trailed behind her, munching casually on the same toothpick as always.

 

“Happy early birthday!” Anika yelled.

 

My face lit up brightly from where I was still sitting at the large dinning room table. I turned my head slowly to look at Patience while Anika thrust the small box onto the table in front of me. Sans chuckled a little and wore a face that I couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“Uh, birthday?” I looked down at the box. I’d never celebrated a birthday party before. I had never even seen a person celebrate a birthday before.

 

In fact I didn’t even know when my birthday was.

 

Or my exact age.

 

Never really had to think about it before.

 

“Uh.” I continued to stare at the box in front of me.

 

Patience looked at me for a long few moments before speaking. “Did you know what day your birthday was on at all?”

 

I sent her back a helpless look in response.

 

I didn’t know what to do.

 

“Well, tomorrows your birthday! So now you know!” Anika smiled brightly.

 

Some movement from the corner of my vision caught my attention, I looked over to see Gears moving a dinning chair closer to me and setting down some tools at the table.

 

Patience noticed my lack of movement. “Well, open it.”

 

“Er, um, okay.” I picked up the small plain box and gave it a tentative once over before taking off the cover.

 

It was beautiful. A small silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket. The colour of the locket was off slightly, and I immediately recognized why; it was the same colour of gray that I shielded my soul with. I ran my thumb over the heart lovingly.

 

“Open it.” Roman, the man who could often be mistaken for a mime spoke up.

 

I did.

 

It was even more beautiful.

 

The small locket opened to reveal a heart shaped stone made of seven colours. The colours swirled around and blended magically within the stone.

 

I looked at the people sitting around the table questioningly.

 

“It’s a raw augment infused with a little bit of all of our magic.” Gears readjusted his chair so it was facing me. “Now turn here, gotta fix your collar so it can be attached.”

 

“I-I don’t understand how…” I whispered while turning to Gears and looking up at the ceiling to give him full access to my collar.

 

“Whatdya mean?” He asked as he proceeded to punch two new holes in my collar; the first between the second and third augment and the other between the eighth and ninth one.

 

“I went to the Under for the augment,” Patience answered my question. “I’ve never been there before so I wanted to check it out anyways. I have to say the wishing room is filled with them, it really is quite pretty there.” She hummed happily.

 

“What about the yellow… I mean how’d you get Jake’s magic?” Asked the ceiling.

 

“Doc keeps samples of our magic on record, just borrowed a little from that.” Gears responded as he attached the two ends of the chain to the newly made holes in my collar so the small pendant lay just above my collar bone.

 

“There. Now you have a piece of us to keep with you.” Patience spoke in her usual perky voice while clapping her hands together.

 

“Um… I mean, I uh, I kinda get that tomorrow’s my birthday or somethin… but isn’t this kinda a bad time to be focusing on this stuff… I mean… uh… not that I don’t appreciate it…” Wow, I sounded ungrateful. I didn’t mean it like that I just wasn’t used to traditional things like birthdays… or eating spaghetti, or having people around. “But, we sorta have serious stuff going on right now.”

 

“Oye,” I looked away, I felt awkward, but Gears wasn’t putting up with it. He grabbed my chair and pulled it closer, my knees were together and now touching the chair between his. He leaned in a little so he was looking straight into my eyes at my level, his hands were still resting on the arm rests of my chair. “s’what makes it the perfect time. We don’t exactly get a lot of chances to do this kinda shit.”

 

“Language.”

 

“B-but, we’re wasti-”

 

Gears cut me off. “Let’s say shit goes down-”

 

“Language.” There was a bit more bite in Patience’s voice this time.

 

“and everything goes to hell…” Gears trailed off as Patience hummed in agreement. “we should at least get a single fuckin day to be normal. Or, at least pretend to be.”

 

I was surprised when Patience ignored Gear’s last swear and opted to nod in agreement instead.

 

What Gears said hit a heart string, it made my chest tighten.

 

We never got the chance to be normal.

 

I wasn’t comfortable with celebrating my birthday, but we needed this; they needed this, and I could feel it.

 

I put on a brave face and reached up to touch my new addition to my seemingly permanent collar. “Thanks. Really. I love it. Now I have a piece of all of you.” I grabbed Gears and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled lightly, it reverberated through me; it felt good.

 

He still smelled like oil and baked treats.

 

I pulled out of the hug and my attention was torn away due to a tugging at my sleeve, I glanced over to see Daya. She was holding something close to her chest. “I made you something.”

 

“Oh?” I looked at her. Her hair had been done up in an adorable messy bun that sat on the top of her head, but her bangs still hung in front of her face to cover her eyes. She wore a striped green and blue dress with black leggings.

 

She held the object close to her chest a moment before holding it out to me palms up.

 

I had no idea what it was. It looked like an imitation of a spiderweb or something, with various beads and colours of fabric woven across a circular hoop. It was beautiful but I had no idea what it was supposed to be.

 

I picked it up carefully, not wanting to break the seemingly fragile object and looked at her questioningly.

 

“It’s a dream catcher. It will help with the bad dreams.” She looked at Sans past me. “We all get them.”

 

I pulled her into a hug. “Thank you so much.” I tightened my hug a little. I had only met the two youngest in the group and yet I felt like I had known them for years, and they treated me as such. She hugged me back, she smelled like freshly cut wood and flowers.

 

After a few long moments she pulled away. “Just keep it above where you sleep.” She smiled at me.

 

I nodded in response and set the dream catcher down on the table.

 

“I got something for you too! Well… sorta…” Anika spoke strongly with her hands firmly planted on her hips. “It’s not physical, well it is… I’m going to teach you to box!” She pointed at me, I couldn’t help but to laugh a little. “I was told you don’t fight without your magic, and with your magic you mainly just do barrier stuff.”

 

I couldn’t help but burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. “S-sorry, you just rem-snort-ind me of someone. You’ll like her.” I thought back to Undyne and how she also wanted to teach me to fight. I heard Sans chuckle lightly from the behind me, I looked back at him.

“I think you’re right a’trout’ that one.” Sans chuckled, knowing exactly who I was talking about. I followed suit and laughed though harder than Sans.

 

“Was that a pun?” Gears asked Sans.

 

“Oh… no. I have a bad ‘eel’ing about this.” I spoke between a fit of giggles, finishing off with another eruption of laughter.

 

“Oh, yes. Too ‘lake’ to stop me now.” He sent me a wink. I wanted to try to pun him back, but couldn’t stop laughing long enough to think one up, let alone speak.

 

“I’m throwing in the towel!” I laughed, admitting defeat. He chuckled in response.

 

“Hehe, no need to be ‘koi’, you’re pretty good at puns too.” He laughed and ruffled my hair a bit.

 

“Maybe,” I giggled lightly. “but yours are ‘school’er.” We started to laugh again, not noticing the looks we were being given.

 

Finally someone broke through our laughter; Gears. “What the hell was that?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stood by the water overlooking the lake. The dogs had followed the scent to that spot, but had lost the trail to the water. There were three sets of footprints in the soft dirt, one set seemed eerily familiar, and he knew why; slippers. The third set of prints were made by slippers. He had only realized when he had noticed his own footprints along the shore line, but without a doubt not only were they slippers, but they were about the same size as his own.

 

This situation was getting more and more curious as time went by.

 

He had many questions and virtually no answers, a position he was not often put in.

 

This girl brought a part of him out that rarely reared its head.

 

He lazily shoved his hands in his pocket, feeling the objects that him and Alphys had been working on for project Rogue.

 

All he had to do was find the girl first, and that was turning into an impossible task; every time he thought he was getting close to her, it seemed the objective was getting further away.

 

She kept slipping away from him.

 

It had him beginning to believe that after so long he was starting to lose his touch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I stood next to Patience and washed the dinner dishes as she dried them and put them away. It seemed easier to do it this way as she knew the layout of the kitchen better than I.

 

“So…” She asked with a smug smirk. “The boys are down stairs playing scientist, and the children are upstairs playing their own games… we have time for some girl talk.”

 

“Girl talk?” I looked at her questioningly.

 

“Oh yeah, you might have everybody else fooled… well maybe not Daya, but she wont say anything, but you haven’t fooled me. I’ve known you too long.” She winked at me while I maintained a look of confusion and general lostness. “So, what happened between you and Sans? And, I want to know the entire story.”

 

I felt my cheeks burn.

 

The entire story?

 

Everything?

 

The soul song?

 

The heat?

 

Perhaps leave out the dream?

 

“Nope.” She hummed while putting away a stack of plates. “No secrets. Everything.” She made sure to enunciate the last word slowly and clearly.

 

She was a mind reader I decided. I huffed slightly, blowing my bangs out of my face.

 

“Uh, this stays between us… right?”

 

“Duh.” She giggled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My face was burning red by the end of the tale. I was thoroughly embarrassed by the retelling of my story in its entirety.

 

“So, uh, yeah.” I awkwardly attempted to fill the silence.

 

“So, now that I know the whole story, what do you think?” She gently prodded while setting a cup of tea in front of me at the kitchen bar, and taking a seat herself.

 

“What do I think?” I needed a little bit of clarification.

 

“Yeah, about Sans, about that… er… dream, and about the whole soul song thing.”

 

One of the things I loved about Patience was that she didn’t make a big deal about my naivety, or embarrass me about it. She understood how uncomfortable it made me feel lost and stupid. “Well,” I looked down at my tea nervously. “I have been kinda avoiding thinking about it to be honest.” She nodded understandingly and waited to see if I would continue. “He… he… or… uh… it scares me.” I admitted.

 

“Oh, dear, then it might be more serious than I thought.”

 

“Is that bad?” I asked rather alarmed.

 

“Oh, no, no, no dear.” She giggled. “Not like that, I’m sorry. What I meant was that it sounds like dream aside, you really are starting to care a lot about him.”

 

“Yeah, I am. He’s helped so much, he makes me laugh, he’s helping my family… but… but… it wont work, it can’t work.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I trust him, but only so much… and every time I find myself trusting him more… it freaks me out a little more. And besides,” I gripped my cup tightly. “look at me. I’m a mess. I can barely function in his world. This is the world I thrive in.” I gestured to all around me. “How fucked up is that? I tried to kill people in his… No. No, the only people who will ever truly understand me is you guys. I’m not made for things like… love… and relationships.”

 

“Shhhh.” Patience leaned over and rested a hand on mine. I hadn’t realised how tightly I had been gripping the mug.

 

“Listening to his soul song drowns out the rest of the world, and fills the silence.” I brought my hand up to my shirt, fisting the material in my hand above where my soul lay. “But, I’ve known him for such a short period of time. I shouldn’t feel like this.” It was true, and for the first time I was letting all of my thoughts an emotions about the skeleton bleed out.

 

“Oh, hush, shhhhhh.” She walked around the bar and took a seat next to me, pulling out a tissue from her pocket. She patted my face lightly with the softness, brushing the tears I had been unaware of away. “There is always hope, sweetheart.” She pulled me into a hug. “Nothing is written in stone. Everything will be alright, you’ll be okay. We’re here. It’s not just you anymore. I wont let anything happen to you, I’ll help you.” She spoke in a soothing voice while brushing her fingers through my hair.

 

I sniffled lightly, but felt a weight lifted off of my over burdened shoulders. “Okay.”

 

“Now, you run along and go have yourself a nice long bath. There are towels in the bathroom, and I’ll bring you a fresh change of clothes.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

As always, Patience read me like a book and always seemed to know what I needed and the right words to say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey boys, hows it going?” Patience asked as entered the basement, but before anyone could answer she continued. “Oh, Sans? Can I get your help with something?”


	36. Threatening Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience talks to sans and plans are made.
> 
> Plot chapter for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave feedback, i love knowing your guys opinions so that i can take them into consideration for my story.
> 
> And yes, shit is about to go down.

****Underfell-** **

** **

“Hey boys, hows it going?” Patience asked as entered the basement, but before anyone could answer she continued. “Oh, Sans? Can I get your help with something?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Sans responded after looking at Patience for a moment. Gears looked at the two before shrugging and going back to what he had recently been doing.

 

“Patience,” Roman started. “what would Midnight happen to be up to right now? I was hoping to have a checkup with her, it has been a while I’m sure since her last.”

 

“She’s having a bath, it can wait until later. It’s getting late and we still need to go over the plan for tomorrow. If there’s time after that then you can ask her.” Patience smiled at the doctor before leading Sans up the basement steps.

 

“So, uh, where we goin, bud?”

 

“For a little walk.” She spoke cryptically.

 

Sans was getting more than a little suspicious about the whole situation at this point, but the chances of her actually trying to do anything were rather low; she wouldn’t risk losing the chance to bring her family to safety.

 

“Cool.” He opted to respond with.

 

She grabbed her decently sized purse that resided on one of the shelves in the closet next to the front door, and slipped into a pair of sneakers.

 

“I’m going to show you one of my favorite activities.” She spoke cheerfully as she opened the door for the two of them.

 

It wasn’t a long walk until they came to a rather large clearing, in the middle of said clearing was a a wooden skid platform. She began walking towards it while rummaging through her purse. Once they were at the skid she pulled out a small blanket and laid it onto the platform.

 

“Star gazing?” He guessed while looking from her to the night sky.

 

This earned him a small giggle as she knelled down on the blanket and proceeded to pull a very large case from her purse. “Not exactly.” She opened the case to reveal, what he assumed was a disassembled gun. “This is my baby. Gears made her for me.” Within moments she had assembled it and had it set up. “It’s design is based off of a ‘sniper rifle’.” She reached to her bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Sans. “Eighteen. There are eighteen targets.”

 

Sans looked around, it was night and dark.

 

She was going to hit eighteen targets in the dark?

 

He looked through the binoculars and after a few minutes was able to locate fifteen of them.

 

Some of them were far off enough that he could barely see them himself.

 

She looked through the scope. “I’m part ghost if you will, but, that doesn’t help me with close combat. I can avoid non magical physical attacks with ease… but if I’m hit by a magic spear, or a bone… I’m dead.” She proceeded to fire her rifle. The speed at which she began firing off rounds was unreal considering how dark it was.

 

He counted fifteen. She sat up to her knees and looked at the now sitting skeleton. “But, being as it is my soul attribute is patience.” She pulled up the skirt of her dress slightly, grabbing something that was hooked to her thigh. “So, I’m going to be frank with you.” It was a pistol. She rotated her body so she was facing the skeleton. “I don’t know what the deal is with you and Midnight, but...” She turned her attention away from the skeleton, shifting slightly to face the spot opposite where the other targets were. “if you hurt her” She fired three shots, each echoed back with a sharp sound. Steel on steel. “this will be the first and last time you see my baby. I have enough patience to wait till the end of time for the perfect shot.” She side glanced him while still facing the targets. Her voice was gentle and kind, the words themselves bit with an unprecedented level of threat.

 

“Now, then…” She hummed while putting her rifle away. “all perfect shots, so I guess practice is done. Now, I want to hear your story.”

 

“Uh.” Sans was a little taken back by everything he just witnessed, he had been expecting her to be… well, she seemed to act very motherly to all the other subjects. This, this though was not what he was expecting. She was kind, gentle, and patient, but underneath that soft exterior was the potential to be a ruthless killer.

 

“To be more specific, I want to know about the people you killed.”

 

“Well, it was less people and more one person and a flower.” He shrugged.

 

“One person and a flower?” It was her turn to be surprised.

 

“Yep.”

 

“You killed a… flower?” She looked doubtful. “Let’s say I believe that you killed a person and… a flower. Two kills does not equal to your ExP and LoVe.”

 

He chuckled darkly. “Depends on how many times you kill them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Klutz.

 

Yep, klutz was the perfect name for me and my specific set of skills.

 

I looked up at Gears from my laying down position and the bottom of the basement stairs. He grinned down at me cheekily, his scar on the side of his face was obscured by a dark smudge of oil.

 

“Sup buttercup?”

 

“You apparently.”

 

“Pfffft, gettup here.” I grabbed his oustretched hand as he helped me to my feet. He looked at me for a moment, the smile disappearing from his face.

 

He just stared at me.

 

Then he laughed.

 

“Wow.” He chuckled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nice shirt.” He wore a shit eating grin as he spoke.

 

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, the one Patience had brought me. It was a baggy black shirt with a skeleton rib cage printed in white.

 

“Tryna tell us somethin?” He asked as he turned away from me and back to the makeshift lab that him and Roman had put together.

 

“Uh, n-no. Patience picked it out, I didn’t look at it.” I stuttered out quickly as I zipped my sweater up to hide the shirt. I took a step to follow Gears.

 

“Nah-nah.” He shook his finger at me and pointed to me bare feet. “Shoes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Safety.” Came Romans voice from a desk on the other side of the room.

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll go grab a pair.” I turned to walk away but was interrupted.

 

“Oye, we need to go over the plan anyways. That can be done upstairs.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright. I get it.”

 

“Wait, what?” Sans asked. After he retold Patience his story he wasn’t expecting her to accept everything so easily. “You believe me?”

 

“Well, sure. I mean I spoke to Daya earlier while you were off playing scientist with the boys. She told me that you were a good person.”

 

“Then why…”

 

She shrugged. “Good people can still make bad decisions… sounds like you know that yourself. And anyways, I wanted to get a good feel for you myself. I mean,” She stood up and grabbed the edges of the blanket she had been sitting on, waiting for Sans to get up; after a few moments he reluctantly moved. “if you want to start anything with Midnight you kind of need us to like you anyways.” She gave him a wink which earned her a blue blush in response.

 

“Uh, it’s not like that.” Sans nervously scratched the back of his skull.

 

“Oh? So, you can’t hear eachothers souls?” She gave him a mischievous look.

 

“How did you know about that?” He thought to himself.

 

Could she see more than she led on.

 

“She told me. She tells me everything.”

 

“Wait, if she tells you everything and you just said…” Sans was a smart guy, and he could pick up clues quite quickly. Patience eyes widened at the realization of her mistake. “if I want to start anything with her then you guys need to like me…”

 

“Uh.” She laughed a little and set her palm against the side of her face. “Oh dear, and I promised not to say anything.” Her face turned serious. “I don’t know if she’s ready for this kind of thing if I’m being honest. She’s pretty naive to the world around her. When it comes to this world,” She looked around the field for a moment. “I trust her decisions completely. But, when it comes to…” She looked at Sans with an eyebrow raised. “I kind of want to shield her from it. I just wanted to make sure that you would treat her well, and wont push her into anything. She’s not weak, but she’s still new to the world.” She laughed lightly. “We all are really, but her more than the rest of us. The point I’m trying to make is, if, and this is a big if… you guys end up trying to get together… she’s not really sure about you yet… but ‘if’ you guys do decide to make something of it and you hurt her… I. Will. Break. You.” She spoke the last words while giving Sans a warning look.

 

“Now then, I’m happy we had this talk.” She changed her entire mood back to happy and perky as though she hadn’t just threatened him.

 

“Uh, ya.” He didn’t know how to process everything that had just taken place.

 

This woman was an a whole other level of crazy, and not necessarily in a bad way.

 

“So,” She slung an arm over his shoulder and began to lead him back the way they had come. “how do you feel about her?”

 

Sans couldn’t help but notice the bright white and red target that she had shot at with her pistol, they were fairly far away from the area that she had been shooting from. She hit had them with such pin-point accuracy that he was sure if he measured her shots she wouldn’t have been off from the exact center by more than a millimeter. Which was quite a feat considering they were tied to the limbs of the trees hoisted in the air and effected lightly by the wind.

 

“Uh, she’s nice?” He felt like he was being interrogated.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Sans wasn’t the kind of guy to talk about his feelings often, and especially not to strangers.

 

“I mean do you like her?”

 

“Hehe, yeah she’s funny.” He laughed awkwardly and played his words off as though he was just talking about a stranger he had just met, and not the girl whose soul song he enjoyed more than a little to listen to.

 

“She is really good at making a fool out of herself from what I know about her, and what she’s told me.” Patience raised an eyebrow at him. “But, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“Eh, it doesn’t really feel like the time to think about that kinda stuff, pal.” He admitted.

 

“Funny, she said the same thing to me. So, ‘pal’ you’re not gunna tell me are you?”

 

He shrugged in response.

 

“We there’s more than one way to get answers.” She gave him a devilish smirk.

 

“Huh? What are ya getting at there chum?”

 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Not much really, I mean it’s not like I could just ask Daya or something.” She gave him a wink. He blushed blue in realization of the meaning behind her words.

 

“Are you saying that if I don’t answer then you’ll ask Daya?”

 

“What? Me? Are you insinuating that I might probe for more information on your intentions towards sweet little cinnamon Midnight?” She looked offended.

 

He raised a brow bone at her.

 

She put her hands up in surrender. “Yeah, you’re right I would. So, how about this.” She paused a moment. “You answer one question honestly and I’ll leave it alone. And I mean honestly, I may not be Daya, but I still make a pretty good lie detector.” She didn’t wait for a response before diving into the question. “Would you keep her safe? Even if you guys don’t end up being together.”

 

“Ya.” It didn’t take a lot to answer her question honestly.

 

“Then make me a promise.”

 

“Ah, bud, I don’t really like making promises.”

 

“This is one you can keep if you try, I promise. Just try to keep her safe. All I’m asking is that you try.”

 

“Uh.” He thought about it for a moment, that promise was a pretty easy one. She didn’t he had to promise to keep her safe, just to try to keep her safe. “Sure?”

 

She looked at him for a long few moments before speaking. “Good! Now you can’t do anything to hurt her. It would be going against your promise.”

 

What was with this woman?

 

 

* * *

 

 

I looked down at the maps that I had laid out on the dinning room table. I was lost in attempting to come up with a good way to move such a large number of people through a city that wanted to kill us. I didn’t hear Sans and Patience come into the room.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Anika asked while looking at all the maps spread out.

 

“Well, the only thing I can think off is if we split up.”

 

“Oye, ya sure splitting up is a good idea?”

 

“Gears is correct, if we split up then there is a chance of one group getting lost or not being able to find the correct spot.” Roman agreed.

 

“No, it’s the safest way. Two groups, one made of Sans and I and the rest in the other group.”

 

“Why?” Anika asked again.

 

“It would be dangerous for you guys to travel with Sans and I. It seems like the dogs know my scent and we can blend into the crowd better.”

 

“How are we supposed to get there then?” Gears asked again.

 

I pointed to one of the maps, it was laid out differently then the rest. “These are the old subway tunnels.” I pointed to a particular spot on the map. “You can get most of the way there using them, and they have been abandoned for a long time. I doubt anyone knows the really old ones still exist anymore.” I waited a moment for them to register what I had just said. “And both Daya and Patience will be there if you guys need a quick getaway, plus I it would be best if Anika was with you guys in case you find yourselves stuck in a confrontation.” I leaned down to start marking out the path that they would need to take.

 

“Wow, kiddo. Really got this thing all figured out.”

 

I blushed a little while looking down at the papers in front of me. “Well, I am used to this kind of thing.” I mumbled.

 

This was the world I was used to and thrived in.

 

My heart sank a little when I should have felt some form of pride.

 

I shook my head and continued to mark out the map.

 

“We should probably leave early, but we don’t want to arrive at the spot too soon just in case anyone stumbles upon us. And, it’s really close to where Dogaressa was killed so they may have that area watched.” I pointed at a circled spot on the map. “My thinking is that you guys will stop here,” I pointed to another point on the map relatively close. “while Sans and I stop here and Patience can check to see if there are any sentries then inform us all and we can come up with a plan.”

 

I didn’t like being forced into a position where we had to come up with the next part of the plan on the spot, but it couldn’t be avoided.

 

“That’s a really well thought plan.” Patience hummed.

 

“Ah, yeah, um, thanks.” I bumbled out while rolling the various papers and maps up, sorting them into two piles; one for Sans and I and the other for Patience and her group.

 

“This is going to be dangerous.” Roman muttered uncomfortably, he didn’t care for this sort of thing. He felt very out of place being so far from an office and work.

 

“YEAH!” Anika punched the air, obviously having a different opinion of the situation.


	37. Doctors Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“So, I gotta question.” Gears spoke around his toothpick “Why doesn’t Sans just teleport us there?” He pointed with his thumb towards the skeleton still standing in the doorway.

 

Gears had a point, it would be a lot easier, and safer. I turned my attention towards Sans to see his reaction to the question.

 

“It’s not quite that simple, pal.” Sans gave a nonchalant shrug. “Too many people to teleport at once, too dangerous. And the further the distance the harder it is on the passengers.”

 

“Of course it couldn’t be that simple.” Gears grumbled.

 

“So, that’s the plan.” Patience clapped her hands together while displaying a bright smile.

 

“Now, that is out of the way.” Roman turned his attention to me. I gave him a suspicious look. “When was your last checkup?”

 

“Uh.” I noticed how many people were currently looking at me. I did not like checkups, even if done by Roman. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, just a regular checkup with questions. “A while?”

 

“Bout eight years?” Gears asked.

 

“Uh.” I knew what Roman and Gears were getting at. “So… checkup?”

 

Roman just hummed in agreement.

 

“So… what would this checkup include?” I asked nervously.

 

He sighed outwardly before speaking. “Talking, I want to check your stats to see how they have changed,” He reached down and grabbed a small case that was on the floor next to his chair. He had planning to bring this up as soon as plans had been made. “as well as blood samples, and lastly a couple of shots.” He laid his equipment down on the table.

 

“Erm.” Sure, it was Roman. The only doctor I was comfortable with in my personal space bubble, but that didn’t change my opinions on needles or being poked at. “I’m really good thanks.” I attempted to push off as though someone was merely offering me refreshments.

 

“Told ya.” Gears said towards Roman.

 

“Well, how about just the talking and the stats to start with?” Patience offered while resting a hand on my back.

 

Sans perked up slightly. He hadn’t actually been able to get a good read on my stats before, and was curious himself. Even while I was in heat the numbers seemed to come out rather blurry.

 

I nodded in agreement while Roman readied a notebook and rotated his chair to face me. “Would it make you more comfortable if there were fewer bodies in the room?”

 

“Yes.” Before he could open his mouth to excuse anybody I continued. “But, it wouldn’t be a bad idea for everybody here to know what my stats are.” He nodded.

 

“You are going to have to remove your armor, and if you wouldn’t mind Patience. You are one of the best here at pulling souls out.”

 

I nodded, this was one of the hardest things I’d had to do up to late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans watched mesmerized with what he was about to see. It was one thing to look through her at her soul, even with her shield down the stats were always obscured. Patience was about to take out her soul for them all to see, there was something highly intimate about finally being able to read her soul. It probably had something to do with how she was the only person he had met who he couldn’t get an accurate read on.

 

She closed her eyes and let out a breath through partly opened lips, her walls fell and that colorful light shone through. The sound of her soul sang out, no longer having a barrier to hide the sound behind. Midnight opened her eyes and looked at Patience, her eyes shone a green color.

 

“Ready?” Patience asked.

 

Midnight nodded as Patience moved around her to place a hand above the area where her soul lay and slowly pulled it out.

 

It was one thing to see a soul that was still inside someone and to see one that was bare to the world. It was more beautiful and the song that rang out from it caused his own soul to quiver. He stared at the soul, the stats were still blurred from view.

 

He could make out her LoVe and ExP which were nonexistent, but as for her HoPe, attack, defense, and general information check; it was all coming out blurry.

 

“Midnight, you’re still hiding.” Patience spoke softly.

 

“Oh, yeah.” She shrugged. Midnight sucked in a breath and when she exhaled her stats came into view.

 

Sans took in the numbers, although he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The stats were laid out in a way that he had never seen before.

 

HoPe: 12 300(25)

 

Attack: 2(40)

 

Defense: 1230(24600)

 

Sans took in the first piece of information with pure shock.

 

Her attack was nothing too special, well not the first number. It was her HoPe and defense that was shocking, they were insanely high and that wasn’t counting the second number of her defense. The second number next to hope confused him, he wasn’t sure why she had two numbers.

 

*Barrier user.

Harder to hit without augments but is easier to kill.

 

Sans realized what the second numbers were; the difference between Midnight with and without her collar. Her HoPe was ridiculously low.

 

Without her collar she lost hope.

 

He remembered when she had five augments out of her collar, the white hope that had been holding the cracks in her soul shut had disappeared.

 

He looked back at her stats, there was still one line of text that was partially blurred.

 

*Is in ---- ---- ----

 

“What do the second numbers mean?” Anika asked curiously breaking Sans thought.

 

“Those are her stats when she isn’t using her augments.” Patience answered.

 

“Why is the only number that goes down her HoPe?”

 

“Because,” As Midnight spoke she fisted her hands tightly. “I become an animal. I can’t think straight, and I lose myself. I forget who I am. I don’t use hope to fight, I use fear and hate.” She shook her head and unclenched her fists.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I felt vulnerable with my soul out in the open, but I felt it was important for my family to know as much about my abilities to protect them. I doubted it would come in handy, but I was willing to try to give us as much of an advantage as possible.

 

Patience released my soul and let it glide back over to my body, taking it’s place within in my chest. I quickly pulled the walls back around my soul.

 

“So, I gotta question.” Sans started with the question he had been wondering since he had first met me. “How can you hide your soul?”

 

“Hmmm.” I thought about it, it was something that I had always had the ability to do, but hadn’t when I lived back at the lab. “I think it’s linked to my ability to use barriers. It feels the same, but without the need to use magic.”

 

“I believe it is closely linked to why her defense is so high.” Roman chimed in. “Midnight has one of the highest defences I have ever seen personally, which is due to both her ability to create barriers and shield her soul. She carries a high defence due to being able to protect herself from damage in more ways than one. Along with her capacity to handle pain.”

 

It was true, I had a high pain tolerance.

 

Part of me wondered if that was partially due to the pain tests I had been put through.

 

“Now, I am happy to see that your stats have basically doubled in the last eight years. Other than your collar free HoPe that is, that has actually gone down a concerning amount.” He flipped through what I was sure was my file. “It used to be ten times the number it is now.”

 

“I think that was recently actually.” I looked down, I knew when a large part of the loss of hope happened.

 

“How recent?” Roman asked; his hand poised, ready to take notes.

 

“During the other universe recent?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I took off four augments while one was already missing and lost myself. I tried to kill innocent people.” I fidgeted with a stray thread on my sweater while wishing the words I was saying were different.

 

“I see.” He finished writing and closed the folder. “I think I have everything I need for the verbal, and soul part of the checkup.” He looked at me, hoping I knew where he was going with the next part.

 

I did.

 

And I did not like it.

 

I was pretty sure he could read my expression for what he said next. “You need to have your shots for two reasons. Firstly;” He pulled out a couple of fresh syringes and vials. “our immune systems are both different from monsters and humans which means we’re more susceptible to certain diseases and sicknesses.” He opened one of the syringe packages and my anxiety skyrocketed. I had a full blown phobia of needles. “Secondly, you haven’t been around a lot of people the last few years and as such haven’t built up the immunity necessary.”

 

What he was saying made perfect sense.

 

I didn’t care.

 

“Uh, I’m good.” I put my hands up defensively.

 

I heard Gears’s footsteps from behind me, and jumped when two hands came down on my shoulders.

 

“You’re gunna be difficult like the good ole fashioned days, aren’tcha?”

 

Oh, I remembered those days.

 

Gaster didn’t appreciate my outbursts.

 

I bit people, I punched and kicked, and I screamed bloody murder.

 

Many of his assistants had outright refused to work with me after their first attempts.

 

I didn’t answer Gears, which was an answer in its own right. The room grew quiet. It seemed as though the people in the room were waiting to see what I would do. Meanwhile I was trying to come up with a plan of action to get out of there, or change Romans mind on whether or not I should get the shots. I knew the second was futile, he was a doctor after all.

 

I didn’t want to hurt my friends, I wasn’t going to hurt my friends. I looked up at Gears who still had his hands on my shoulders and was waiting for a response.

 

“Let go.” I didn’t say it angrily, if anything very monotone and with an undertone of sadness. “Cause it’s not happening.” I spoke while shaking my head and keeping a wary eye on the doctor.

 

“Daya.” She looked to the small ghost hybrid.

 

“I can’t. Her barrier wont let me.”

 

“This is going to be a long night.” Came Roman. “Considering you also need bloodwork done.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be a long night.” I offered. “You could just, you know, give up?” I spoke while pealing Gears’s hands off my shoulders and going to stand up.

 

I fell back into the chair as an invisible force pushed down on me, I looked over at the guilty Sans.

 

“What the hell?” I asked.

 

He shrugged. “I made a promise.”

 

I didn’t notice Patiences smile perk up at his words. I did however notice when Roman got closer to me. I brought foot up and hooked it under his chair, flipping the chair backwards and sending Roman onto his back.

 

“Sorry Roman.” I apologized feeling really badly about what I did, but not regretting it. I didn’t hurt him, just knocked him off balance.

 

I pushed any excess magic I had into my limbs to try to peel myself off of the wooden chair.

 

Blue.

 

Blue engulfed my vision.

 

“What the fuck Sans? Get off me!” I flailed my arms as my voice was muffled by the back of his sweater.

 

He was sitting on my lap and leaning back against me, squishing me between his back and the backrest of the chair.

 

He was heavy for a skeleton.

 

“Nah, I’m comfy.” He chuckled as my face grew red.

 

With my face pressed against him two things were quite loud. His deep monotone laugh, and the his soothing soul song. I both hated how relaxed he made me feel and loved it.

 

“How are you so heavy?!” I continued to flail my arms.

 

“Magic.” He chuckled some more.

 

I groaned and attempted to push him off of my lap, he didn’t budge in the slightest. I froze when I felt someone gently grab my arm.

 

Everything in me screamed panic.

 

They may have been gentle when they grabbed my arm, but I wasn’t so gentle when I ripped my arm back and attempted to punch them. I missed due to not being able to see what I was doing, but I didn’t really want to hit them, just get my point across.

 

“Kinda hard to take a nap while you’re being so squirmy.” I could feel his voice in my chest as something grabbed my wrists and pressed them into the armwrests of the chair. I attempted to twist my wrists, but the force was surprisingly strong. I realised that the warm and hard objects wrapped around my wrists were Sans’s hands.

 

I was stuck.

 

I was about to lose my shit.

 

I thrashed and swore.

 

I threatened and tried to bite the skeleton sitting on me, it was a failed attempt due to the thickness of his sweater.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I am never going to be able to draw blood like this.” Roman looked down at Sans and the girl hyperventilating under him. “I was really hoping to not have to do this.” Roman grumbled as he filled a syringe with a new substance then quickly administered the shot into her upper arm. This brought a rather long and loud string of profanities from the girl.

 

“Uh, children” Patience attempted to talk over Midnight. “Upstairs now, go get ready for bed.” She attempted to shield the children from Midnights vocabulary as she shooed the children out of the room.

 

“Wow.” Gears spoke after the last muffled swear could be heard. “And Patience thought I had a love for profanities.”

 

Roman sat back on his chair and readied some of the things he would need, including getting the next round of shots ready.

 

She really was comfortable to sit on even with her squirming, which was actually starting to die down.

 

“I hate you all.” She slurred out as her form started to relax and she leaned into his back slightly.

 

“Eh, soon you wont.” Gears shrugged. “Roman whips up a killer drug. You’ll be on fuckin cloud nine.” He smirked around his toothpick.

 

So they drugged the girl.

 

As a few more moments ticked by Midnight relaxed further, there was no more fight left in her arms so Sans opted to let them go.

 

She immediately proceeded to hug him with her new found freedom.

 

“Still hate us?” Gears chuckled watching the girl snuggle the skeleton.

 

“Yes.” She seemed to purr.

 

“Can you let go of Sans? I need to check your pupils.” Roman leaned in while holding a small flashlight.

 

“Noooooooooo.” She wined. "He's so fluffy!" She squeezed him tighter.

 

Sans chuckled and teleported out of the girls arms. She reached out in a futile attempt to grab at him. Roman reached out and took one of her wrists to check her pulse while counting the seconds on his watch. He then gently pulled her face to face him while he shined a light into her eyes.

 

“Stahp.” She attempted to swat the flashlight away from her face. “You… you wouldn’t dare to treat me like this if… if…”

 

“If?” Gears asked curiously.

 

“If I had an army of super turtles!” She blurted out.

 

Sans blinked his sockets a couple of times before bursting out into laughter.

 

“What the fuck are super turtles?”

 

“Turtles taped together.” Sans answered breathlessly.

 

“It’s their only weakness!” She slurred out. “I would be the turtle queen and… and you wouldn’t dare attack me with your magic light!” She continued to swat at Roman.

 

This sent Sans laughing again, this girl was simply amazing.

 

“It would be ‘turtle’y awesome!” She spoke before breaking down into a cackle of laughs.

 

How had he not though of that one?

 

Yep, he was in love.

 

She stopped laughing and stared at Sans for a moment before giggling again.

 

Roman wordlessly minded the girl as he administered the shots, she didn’t even notice.

 

“I… I… I gotta song for yooou!” She pointed at Sans as Roman tied a band around her other arm.

 

“Oh? Hehe, and what would that be?” This was going to be good.

 

(Cue the music ---> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y3DH9hd3A0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y3DH9hd3A0) )

 

“Skeleton you are my friend.” She giggled. “But you are made of bone.”

 

Her voice was actually beautiful. Sans stopped laughing and listened to the girl.

 

“And you have got no flesh and blood running through you to help protect the bones! Skeleton we have been friends for…” She giggled out the next word; a correction to the real lyrics. “days. And you have seen me through some trials and trib-ulatations and some tears.” The next line made her laugh even harder, he chuckled lightly. “But everybody thinks I’m weird.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Came Gears’s voice as Roman chuckled.

 

“Skeleton we are so close… But you’ve got no body so why do you insist on wearing clothes!” She was laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes while flailing her arms in Sans direction.

 

Roman untied the band that was tied around Midnights arm as Patience walked back into the room. She sent everyone a look of confusion seeing as everyone was either chuckling or laughing hard enough that they were crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been asking for super turtles.... sooooo...
> 
> SUPER TURTLE ARMY!!!


	38. How You Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, um, stuff happens? Really short chapter.
> 
> And as always, feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> I eat comments so don't let me starve.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I was exhausted.

 

I felt like I was breaking.

 

I continued to jog, fumbling, almost falling.

 

How long had I been on this stupid treadmill?

 

I tried in a futile effort to pull my hands out of the cuffs that were attached to the machine. My breathing came out in ragged gasps. I couldn’t do it anymore.

 

I let myself fall down, gasping for air as the belt tore at my exposed legs and pulled me painfully in the direction opposite of where my wrists were cuffed.

 

Exhaustion tests were one of my least favorite tests, not that I didn’t absolutely hate any of the tests.

 

“Up.” One of the scientists assistants attempted to boss me into continuing.

 

“No.” I gasped out as the treadmill continued to strain at my body, I didn’t think even if I wanted to that I could get up at that point. I doubted that my legs would work.

 

A few long silent moments drifted by before they took mercy on my and turned off the treadmill. I hung limply from the cuffs, they continued to bite into my flesh. I was resting so my knees were not quite touching the ground. But, I couldn’t get up to relieve the strain on my wrists. I let my head hang, I was so tired that I could fall asleep.

 

Just as I was about to doze off, a freezing splash of cold liquid was thrown over my overheating form. I screamed in surprise and from how cold the water was. Stating it was just merely cold wasn’t enough, it was glacial, it was meant to be a painful reminder as to how I was supposed to be staying awake.

 

“Get up.” Came a voice.

 

“No. I can’t”

 

Something touched my skin, and I tried to brace for the pain. A shock shot through me, every muscle felt at though it was sent into a violent spasm. I shook and fell limp again.

 

“Get up.”

 

“I can’t” I whimpered.

 

The shock came again.

 

“Get up.”

 

I didn’t respond this time, but the shock still came.

 

They didn’t tell me to get up again, they merely waited to see if I would on my own and if I didn’t within a timely manner they shocked me again. This went on for a long time until I couldn’t take the pain anymore.

 

I moved my hands and weakly grabbed at the handles of the treadmill, pulling with all the strength I had left; which wasn’t much. I got back up to my wobbly legs.

 

The treadmill started, and I fell.

 

The treadmill stopped.

 

“Up.”

 

I cried, but didn’t beg. Tears may flow, but I would not beg for anything from these monsters. I struggled to try to regain my footing, but this time failed.

 

Another shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up but didn’t open my eyes, I was afraid of what I might see. I was afraid of seeing the sterile ceiling of the lab. I cried as I gripped the blanket. Not realising the blanket wasn’t actually a blanket. Someone shushed me and rubbed my back, as a gentle tune could be heard. In my hysterical state I didn’t realize who was comforting me, and I didn’t care. I grabbed hold of whatever it was an refused to let go. I cuddled deeper into the comfort and warmth, letting it ground me and cover me in a feeling of security and safety. I sobbed loudly into the fabric I was gripping onto, as though it were my life line.

 

“You’re okay, sweetheart. You’re safe.” The voice soothed, I immediately knew who it was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was awoken by movement next to him and a whimpering sound. He blinked a few times to take in his surroundings. He was in the living room on the pullout couch, and it was still dark. He had fallen asleep during a movie when Midnight was high as a kite and cuddling him.

 

“I can’t.” She whimpered while struggling against her dream.

 

The moon light shone through to open window across the room, casting a silver glow across her tear streaked face. Her expression made his soul ache. She let out a quite sob and another struggle, as though she were trying to wiggle away from something painful.

 

He looped an arm under her and over her, pulling her gently into him. She flinched and he froze a moment, thinking he had just made it worse when she whimpered and moved closer ever so slightly. He hugged her shaking form close to him and rubbed her back.

 

She continued to cry and say the same word a few times. “No.”

 

He remembered when Daya had told him that they all get nightmares, and when Midnight had explained that she had gone through testing.

 

He remembered the scars.

 

The painful looking scars that served as a constant reminder as to her life’s journey up to that point.

 

She was so full of hope, happiness, and life.

 

She was naive to the point of comedy gold.

 

But she had still gone through so much and come out still breathing. Not just breathing.

 

She had come out a polished diamond.

 

A clumsy, goofy, naive, polished diamond.

 

At least that’s how he saw it.

 

Patience had made him promise to try to keep her safe. He had promised Patience. Now, he was silently promising her.

 

He loved her.

 

He loved everything about her. He loved the things that most people wouldn’t. He loved her scars, the invisible ones the most. The things that people didn’t understand, but was a bi product of the things she had been through; her naivety, the way she got flustered so easily, the way that even the most simple freedoms seemed to enchant her, the love she held for her family and how she seemed to really appreciate everything life had to offer, how she made everyone around her laugh including him without even trying. When he looked at her and the things she had gone through, he could see hope.

 

She moved slightly, her breathing changed. She gripped his sweater as though her life depended on it and sobbed louder into him. He stroked her back reassuring as he attempted to comfort her.

 

“You’re okay, sweetheart. You’re safe.” He let his voice drop slightly to deeper tone as he continued to rub her back and hold her tight.

 

“S-sans?” Her voice cracked.

 

“Ya?”

 

She hugged him tighter. “I’m s-scared. I-I don’t want to go b-back.” She choked out.

 

“Shhhhh. You’re here with me, hun. No one is taking you anywhere.” He cooed softly as he he brought his hand up and began to gently massage her scalp.

 

“Sans?” She sniffled after her crying had died down and loosened her grip on him to the point of almost letting go, but didn’t pull her face out of his sweater so her voice still came out a little muffled.

 

“Ya?” He paused his action to wait to hear what she had to say.

 

“Can… can you tell me a joke or somethin?” She gripped him tighter again, pulling herself as close to him as she could.

 

“I could try to annoy ya with bird puns, but pretty sure you’d realize that toucan play that game. Hehe.” He chuckled although his soul still ached. She responded with a weak chuckle back.

 

“Will ya remember me in a year?” He asked quietly and in the same low soothing tone.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Kay, how ‘bout a month?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright, a week?”

 

“Uh-huh.” She was beginning to sound less upset and more drowsy.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Thought ya said you wouldn’t forget me.” He waited a moment, and as he had hoped a light giggle shook her, and in turn shook his form as well.

 

“How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?”

 

“Um, one?” Her voice sounded much less sad.

 

“Hehe, ten-tickles.” He let the hand that had been tangled in her hair drop a bit to tickle her neck. She squeaked out a laugh and squirmed against him.

 

Her laughing died down. “Um, Sans?”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Would it be okay… if… I stay here?”

 

“Ya.”

 

One of the things he loved about her was, even though he had used the most over used jokes on her, she had never heard them before.

 

Everything was new and shiny to her.

 

She shifted slightly to get more comfortable in his arms, he stayed still the only movement was of her breathing and him running his fingers slowly through her hair. Soon, her breathing became slower.

 

She was asleep.

 

And he was done lying to himself about how he felt about her.

 

He didn’t just love everything about her, he loved her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time I woke up it was to San’s snoring and something that smelled sweet. I yawned and shifted in Sans’s arms, trying and failing to get free.

 

“Sans?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“What?” I asked, not really sure why he had answered his name like that.

 

“You’re gunna ask me to let ya go so you can get up.”

 

I opened my mouth, but immediately shut it. He had guessed right. “Yeah, but-”

 

“Nah, comfy.” He chuckled as he quickly cut me off.

 

This was weird.

 

Sans was acting weird.

 

“Come on kids.” Patience interrupted my thought process as she walked into the room. “Time to get up, I made blueberry pancakes.”

 

There was a long pause as Patience looked down at us.

 

“Uh-huh.” She nodded at us before turning and walking away.

 

What did that mean?

 

Why was Sans still not letting me go?

 

What was going on?

 

“Sa-”

 

“Meh, five more minutes.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Nah.”

 

“He-”

 

“Nah.”

 

I huffed without any real anger behind it, and began to squirm.

 

“You know, you’re pretty strong for a guy without muscles.” I grumbled into his sweater.

 

“Awe, don’t need to ‘skull’k. Hehe.”

 

I paused not knowing what to say. I didn’t know very many names for bones. I loved punning with the master, but I could not think of a single one to say.

 

“What didn’t find that one humorous?”

 

I attempted to groan, but it came out as a weird half giggle. He chuckled.

 

I struggled again in a futile effort to attain freedom, I was hungry and the food did smell good. I huffed.

 

“But… but… fooooood.” I wined.

 

“Ugh, fine.” He released me from his grip.

 

I wasn’t expecting him to let go so fast.

 

I also didn’t realize how close to the edge of the pull out couch I was.

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

Sans looked over the spot where the girls scent had stopped, or began; however you wanted to look at it. There was nothing there, just a red brick wall in the alley. He growled and looked around. It didn’t make sense, none of what happened made any sense.

 

The dogs had picked up her scent on the roof along with others.

 

Pie, perfume, and mustard.

 

Mustard.

 

And where the trail ended there was footprints of slippers.

 

Everything pointed to him being there.

 

What game was she playing?

 

He didn’t know, but he was going to find out.

 

This spot meant something, he could feel that much. She had no reason to come back to the city, but she had, and with her scent just appearing out of seemingly thin air from this spot meant something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is everyone packed up?” Patience asked the bodies sat around the dinning room table.

 

“YEP!” Anika cheered enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Gears spoke as he poured half a bottle of maple syrup over his stack of pancakes. “Made something for ya, brat.” The way he spoke the last word had no malice and was filled with endearment.

 

“Really?” Anika spoke with her mouth full.

 

“Anika.” Patience gave her a look.

 

“Yep, be right back.” He stood up from his chair, his fork sticking out of his mouth and disappeared down the hall.

 

“Uh.” Patience started. “Um, ew.” Her voice was filled with disgust, I looked at what she was staring at.

 

Sans had dumped the majority of a bottle of ketchup on his pancakes and was still going. I shrugged, I didn’t see what was wrong with what he was doing. Even Roman gave him a look for half of a moment.

 

“Don’t knock it till ya try it.” Sans chuckled.

 

“I’ll try it.” I shrugged, much to the disgust of Patience.

 

Sans gave me an amused expression and passed over his fork. I had to cup one hand under the portion of food in fear of the massive amount of ketchup dripping. I popped it into my mouth and chewed.

 

Maybe my taste buds were messed up from how I was used to eating, but it really wasn’t bad.

 

In fact I kind of liked it, and I wasn’t so sure it was because it tasted particularly good.

 

It reminded me of Sans.

 

“Tastes like you.” I accidentally spoke out loud, and immediately regretted it. I hadn’t meant to say it out loud. I lit up, my face to my ears burned. “Uh, n-not that I know what you taste like!” I raised my hands up in defence, throwing the fork behind me. It clattered loudly against the floor, not helping my embarrassment. “I-mean-it-reminds-me-of-you!” I spoke a hundred miles a minute. “I… uh… just ignore me.” I slumped in defeat.

 

Everybody was laughing at me again, including Sans, though I noticed he was a little blue in the face.

 

I attempted to hide behind my hands.

 

“Tastes like me huh?” He chuckled.

 

I continued to hide while I spoke. “I-it reminds me of you. I mean… it’s… it’s… it’s stupid.”

 

He laughed even harder. “It reminds you of me because it’s stupid? That’s kinda harsh.”

 

“No! Ah!” I was embarrassed to tell him why it reminded me of him. “That’s not what I meant. I mean… it’s sweet and soft and covered with a layer of ketchup… and made of blueberries? And even thought blueberries aren’t really blue it still… ugh.” I was dead.

 

If not, the people around me were going to laugh themselves to death.

 

I scowled at them.

 

“You are too cute.” Patience hugged me from behind.

 

“Huh? What’s going on here?” Gears asked as he stepped back into the room.

 

Anika took in a deep breath. “Midnight likes Sans food and not because he’s stupid, but because he’s sweet, squishy and reminds her of blueberries.”

 

“What?” Gears looked even more lost.

 

“Hehe, that’s the turtle queen for ya.”

 

I stared at Sans wide eyed. “You mean, I didn’t dream that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry pancakes and ketchup?
> 
> Would you eat it?
> 
> I personally don't like ketchup, so no for me.


	39. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter to date.
> 
> Um, yeah just read the chapter.
> 
> And please leave feedback on this chapter in particular, cause if people don't like this one ill think about rewriting it.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“These are awesome!” Anika punched the air, dawned with her new gloves. The gloves had what looked like brass knuckles attached to them.

 

Gears laughed lightly. “Thought you’d like em, but I haven’t told you the best part. Tap em together and be careful not to touch anybody with em.”

 

She punched her fists together and when she pulled them apart a look of astonishment flashed across her face. “What?”

 

“Tazer gloves.” He smirked around his toothpick.

 

“OH. MY. GOD!” She shrieked and practically jumped off the walls.

 

“Now, now.” Patience tisked at her. “They are not toys, remember that. Use them while either training or in real combat.”

 

“So, today? I can use them today, right?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“YES!”

 

Patience shook her head as she watched Anika practice barraging the open air with a series of quick jabs. She began shadow boxing her invisible enemy.

 

“Anika.” Patience chided.

 

“You said I could use them when practicing!” Anika defended.

 

“Outside.” Patience laughed.

 

“Oh, okay!” She turned and ran to go get her shoes on.

 

“Oye! Don’t shock yourself! Turn em off the same way!” Gears called after her.

 

Sans watched with mild shock. Kids were being armed with weapons. That was the world we lived in, that even the most motherly person he had seen was allowing an eight year old use tazer gloves.

 

I watched Anika slam the door behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I watched the island disappear as the motorboat took us further from safety and closer to those who wanted us either dead or recaptured; I wasn’t sure which one and didn’t really want to find out. That was the closest thing to home that I had ever felt, one day. One day. I reached up and touched the silver pendant that touched my skin, it was cold, but didn’t feel uncomfortably so.

 

Breath.

 

In.

 

Out.

 

You’re going to be okay, your family is going to be okay.

 

I looked around at the passengers on the medium sized boat, the only one missing was Daya, and I was sure she was around us somewhere. Gears was in his usual ensemble, while Roman was dressed very differently from usual. I was used to seeing the doctor dressed very sharply and professionally, so seeing him in sweat pants and a hoody felt out of place. Anika was in her usual spandex shorts, tank, and sportswear jacket. While Patience wore a printed sun dress that had buttons in a horizontal line up the front. I opted for yoga pants, a gray sweater, and my disguise. Sans once again looked like evil butthead Sans.

 

I reached up and turned my collar around so the Id tag faced forward and my pendant was hidden beneath my hair.

 

The boat ride felt too short.

 

All too soon we hit the shore. I rolled up my yoga pants and slipped off my shoes. I jumped down into the knee deep water.

 

“No turning back now, eh?” Gears chuckled nervously and stood unmoving.

 

Patience set a hand on Gears shoulder in a comforting gesture. “We’ll be okay, we always are.”

 

Roman hummed in agreement while stepping off the boat with his own shoes in hand.

 

“So, just in case,” The group looked to me. “we’re going to split up here.”

 

Everyone agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A sharp sound jolted Sans from his sleepy state. It took him a few moments to realise what the sound was.

 

“Ya?” He growled into the phone without checking who had been calling him.

 

“Where the hell are you?!”

 

“Unionized break.” He grumbled.

 

“Well, I just thought you’d like to know that the security footage by the water caught something.” The tone of Alphys voice was bizarre.

 

“Be right there.” He hung up before she could say anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

We walked in silence along the forest path, an uncomfortable tension hung in the air. I found my mind drifting back to the night before and how I had woken up from my nightmare to Sans… and how he had comforted me.

 

It made my chest feel tight.

 

I tried to focus on anything other than the feeling growing in my chest, I opted to focus on his soul song.

 

That made the feeling worse.

 

Why was this happening now?

 

Was it a panic attack? I didn’t get those very often.

 

Fear?

 

Yes, and no-I reasoned. I was afraid, I was afraid because of the blurred words in my stats.

 

What if today was my last day?

 

What if something bad happened?

 

“Uh, kid?” I looked up at Sans, he seemed concerned.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Uh, ya just kinda stopped. Somethin wrong?” It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, but soon I caught on; I had stopped walking.

 

Yes. “No.”

 

“Ya sure bout that, sweetheart?”

 

No. “Yes.”

 

He was staring at me, and it felt like he could almost see through me. He didn’t believe me and I knew it. I stared back at him with a hopeless expression.

 

We had left the house early enough that there was plenty of time even if we slowed our pace to a crawl the entire time, so I had time. I was going to do it.

 

“Sans?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sans?” She looked at him, and way she looked at him was with a look of fear.

 

Was she afraid of him?

 

Had he done something wrong?

 

“Ya?” He managed to get out.

 

“We could die.” There was a long pause and he waited patiently, feeling that there was more she needed to say. “Can I… um… can I trust you?”

 

“Ya.” He was a bit baffled by her question.

 

“Um… because… I don’t know if I’ll ever get another chance to… um… yeah…” She absentmindedly brought her hand up to her chest and clutched at the fabric above her soul. He wanted to know what she wanted to say. “I’m… I’m a mess.” She laughed weakly, she seemed so sad.

 

He didn’t know what to say to her, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that she was perfect.

 

She continued before he could find the words to say to her. “I’m awkward and terrible at living in your universe… I really am, and that’s okay. But, I’m scared.”

 

His soul ached again, it ached whenever she was afraid or hurting. “Nothing’s gunna happen to ya, sweetheart.” He tried to console her.

 

“I wasn’t afraid of dying before, but I am now.” She gave him a half hearted smile. “Because… because I didn’t know what I would be missing out on if I died… but now I know. My only concern was my family, and what happened to me didn’t matter because as long as they were okay… everything I’ve ever done and everything I’ve been through… it would all be worth it.”

 

“Yo-” He took a step closer.

 

She cut him off by bringing her hand up in a ‘silence’ motion. “I want to show you something… something I never thought would be possible. I was so set in my ways and never thought… yeah… um… but… I want to show you because what we’re about to do is incredibly dangerous… I mean the chances of us getting away with this are pretty slim… and I’m afraid that I may never get the chance…” She was incredibly red in the face.

 

She was…

 

Blushing?

 

She couldn’t be, not for the reason that first popped into his head.

 

“Okay.” He spoke breathlessly.

 

She nodded and shut her eyes, when she reopened them her eyes were both green and orange.

 

Bravery and kindness.

 

Her soul was bare, but the stats were still blurred out.

 

“You saw my stats before, right?”

 

“Uh, ya?” He couldn’t tear his focus off the brightness of her soul, and how the wisps of colour seemed to dance around in that heart shaped container. The darkness was still there, but it seemed so distant and dull.

 

“I want to show you them again.” Her voice shook.

 

He looked at her with both shock and confusion.

 

“The hidden stats…” He spoke his thoughts out loud as he remembered when he had seen her stats the night before, she nodded.

 

She trembled lightly, she was a guarded person, and she was letting him. She was letting him see something that very few people saw.

 

HoPe: 12 300(25)

 

Attack: 2(40)

 

Defense: 1230(24600)

 

*Barrier user.

Harder to hit without augments but is easier to kill.

*Is in love with Sans

 

Sans just stared at the bottom line of stats.

 

He forgot how to speak.

 

The first person he met that he had a potential bond with, he had fallen in love with.

 

The first person he met that he had a potential bond with, had fallen in love with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t move or speak, and it was starting to scare me. He was just staring at my stats, I could feel it. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Had I broken him? Did I mess up? His soul song was all over the place, not the usual calm melody with subtle changes; it was all over the place.

 

“I-it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way!” I blurted out. It was true, I didn’t believe he did. How could he? I was me. That wasn’t the reason I showed him my stats. “I j-just wanted to tell you… if… if… anyth-”

 

He hugged me.

 

My soul felt warm.

 

I continued to word vomit, he chuckled and only hugged me tighter.

 

I gave up on words and melted into his hug, I had done it. I showed him everything I was, and he hadn’t run away yet. That meant something, right?

 

He still didn’t say anything and my anxiety grew. I could hear my own soul song running rampant as my panic heightened

 

Why wasn’t he saying anything?

 

“S-sans?” I stuttered out.

 

He placed his hands on my upper arms and took a step back. He was looking into my eyes, I could feel it. My arms fell limp at my sides, I really wasn’t sure what to do. I was new to the whole ‘love’ thing. Cyan heavily blushed his face.

 

He leaned forward, closer…

 

Closer…

 

Closer…

 

Until there was no space between us.

 

His hand slipped down to the small of my back, while his other cupped the back of my neck.

 

His face pressed up against mine, I was taken off balance by his action; not really sure what he was doing or what was happening. It took me a long stretch of seconds to realise that he was kissing me, and that I was just standing there doing nothing like an idiot.

 

My first love.

 

My first kiss.

 

I wasn’t afraid of death anymore.

 

He pulled away all too soon and looked at me, gauging my reaction. I stared at him with a ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression; very dignified.

 

“Erg?” I asked my well formed question.

 

“Hehe, sorry.” He looked nervous.

 

I continued to stare at him without moving. I had shown him my soul expecting rejection or him to just shrug everything off like nothing had happened. Not to kiss me.

 

Wait, did that mean?

 

Did that mean he felt the same way?

 

Shit, he was waiting for me to say something wasn’t he?

 

I opened my mouth, willing words to come out. “Words.” Well, that wasn’t exactly what I meant.

 

He stared at me for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter and pulling me into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a struggle for me to post, i exited out of the add chapter like 5 times... I mean, i like the chapter, and it's kinda important that i put it in.... It just... wow, I have been playing cat and mouse with these two so long that I was hesitant to let it come to some form of an end.


	40. Another Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I had to have my computer fixed so i wasn't able to do any writing.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

 

We live in a world where darkness hangs like a heavy veil blotting out all hope, sometimes it’s within ones self that one must turn to find a shred of light. Though dim as a dying ember, even the most strained breath can bring to view the beauty that lay in the darkest corners. So, just breath. Give your last labored breath to that small memory of warmth; to that meager ember, and perhaps with that last breath you may see beyond the shadows. Remember, even the smallest ember can chase away the darkness if given a chance. - Jake

 

 

* * *

 

 

A howl broke our embrace. I pulled back and turned to the sound, it was coming from the path that we had already walked.

 

“They found us already?” I questioned while pulling the barrier that always hid my soul back into place. “Shit, we have to go! How far can you teleport? We’re only fifteen minutes outside the city, but we’re never going to make it by foot, and my flashstep won’t stop them from tracking my scent.”

 

“I don’t know the area too well.” He trailed. “I don’t know where we’ll end up for sure.”

 

“But you CAN do it?” I quickly questioned. I could hear the panic in my voice over the howls, and apparently so could Sans as he looped an arm around my waist and we vanished.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He panicked when he saw the fear in her eyes and the plea in her voice, the howls sounded close. Just barely out of site and growing louder by the moment. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him slightly. He didn’t need to hold her so close to teleport them, it had been instinctive, to keep her safe and close. He didn’t need the sound of her soul song to tell him just how scared she was, the fearful shiver under his touch spoke plenty of the ghosts of her past.

 

The ghosts of her past.

 

The pain they had put her through.

 

The things that had happened to her at the lab.

 

Shit. No. No. No.

 

Don’t think of the lab.

 

Too late.

 

He hadn’t meant to bring them there, it had just happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The lab.

 

We were across the street from the place that had tormented my family and I for years. I stared at the partially demolished building, it was under construction. They had done a massive amount of progress given how recently the escape had taken place.

 

“Shit, I’m so-” Sans started, but I shook my head and cut him off.

 

“It’s fine, they probably wouldn’t expect me to come here. It’s you I’m worried about them seeing. We better get out of here.” I turned away from the lab and towards the alley ways, we were a fair distance away from where we needed to be now, but it was still doable. I had hope, and I would be damned if I was going to let something as small as seeing the lab take it away from me.

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Not even a little?’

 

I froze in my tracks as the words echoed in my head. The voice had spoken haunting words, and most terrifying part about the voice… was that it sounded like my own.

 

I felt an awful lurch in my chest, and a wave of nausea rake over my body. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, bringing one to my chest. I gasped for a breath of air, it felt like I was suffocating. The pain in my chest was growing worse, and with it the feelings that I was constantly smothering with pure determined hope; hopeless hate-filled rage.

 

I didn’t hear his voice.

 

I didn’t hear the panic in his voice.

 

I did feel his touch as he leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist as his other took my arm, and pulled it over his shoulder.

 

‘Hahaha, not yet? Soon enough. ****Soon enough.**** ’

 

Another forceful pull came from my chest. Bringing an excruciating pain with it, I didn’t need brace myself to avoid screaming as it pulled the breath from me once again, leaving me without any air to scream. I was blind to world around me as the pain tore a path through me.

 

Then it left, as though it had never happened at all.

 

I came back to reality, I was being carried by someone.

 

Sans?

 

He looked down at me and must have realised that whatever had happened was over, as he slowly set me down so that I was once again on my own two feet, but kept a steadying arm around me and fearful look hidden within the lights of his eyes. His soul song sounded somewhat sad and frantic.

 

“I’m so sorry,” I looked at him in confusion, not really sure what he was apologizing for. “I teleported to far, and roughly. I was in a hurry.”

 

Oh, that’s why he was apologizing.

 

I was more than positive that wasn’t the reason that had happened to me.

 

But, was now really the time to bring up voices in my head, and my (what I now realized) soul hurting so much.

 

There were more pressing matters to attend to, my family and getting them back safely.

 

“No, it was worth it. They definitely lost the scent with that far of a jump.” I felt awful letting Sans believe it was his doing, but I didn’t want to be selfish and worry him about my well being when everyone’s lives were on the line. “I’m sorry about worrying you, I wasn’t expecting that.” I felt like garbage, but tried to send him a reassuring smile.

 

He was looking at me, examining me; I could feel it. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

He was looking for the smallest sign of me being in pain, or a general ‘not alrightness’.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay now.” I wasn’t entirely lying. I felt perfectly fine in that moment, but I knew whatever had happened was most certainly not normal and was something I should be worried about. “Let’s get going.”

 

But, I’d let future Midnight worry about that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Undyne screeched as she obliterated a tree with her bare hands. “NOT AGAIN!”

 

Sans stood by and watched as Undyne continued her rampage on the nearest trees to her, screaming in rage. He didn’t blame her for being upset, but at the same time wasn’t surprised by what had upset the woman.

 

Her scent had once again vanished into thin air.

 

Whenever he thought he was getting even a fraction closer to finding her, she up and vanished again. Every time.

 

She was a slippery one, but he had an idea as to where she was going. It was only an idea, but the only one he had. He would let his brother and the rest of the royal guard play hide and seek. He didn’t want to bring them, if he was right and she found out that they were already at the location they might miss the one chance to get her.

 

He still didn’t know why he was so interested in the girl.

 

It wasn’t even anger. Well, maybe a little, but for the most part it was something else. Maybe he had just grown bored and tired of everyday life, feeling like nothing he did ever mattered. She made him feel like that might not be entirely the case. She lived in a world where she should have had no chance, yet here she was, still fighting… and winning. Winning against all odds. She hadn’t given up. Even when she was outmatched by Undyne and himself, and her friend had been killed; she fought and had somehow escaped.

 

In a boring world, she shone bright.

 

He was curious how she matched up in person.

 

Or, was it all luck that had built the pedestal she was standing on?

 

 

* * *

 

 

I checked my phone ‘1:34 PM’. We still had around two and a half hours until the portal would open, it was a only another half hour walk until we reached the check point. The checkpoint was a five minute run from the checkpoint, but that would still leave us with two hours of sitting around and doing nothing while Patience checked the spot where the VoidDoor would open up for enemies.

 

We had made most of the trip easily enough with luck, but all luck comes to an end at some point. Currently we were walking on the open sidewalks due to the lack of alleys on the street we were following.

 

“SANS?” Came a booming voice that I recognized all too well. Papyrus.

 

Sans turned to the voice as I kept walking, pretending that I wasn’t with the skeleton. I felt bad, but that would be a dead giveaway. I quickly ducked behind a shop sign; getting far enough away that I was out of Papyrus’s view while doing so, but not so far as I couldn’t hear what the two were saying.

 

“Uh.” Came Sans.

 

This was bad, there was no way the Papyrus wouldn’t catch on if Sans spoke too much or he got a good look at the shorter skeleton.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF BONES?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR THE MISSING SUBJECTS! AND DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ON BREAK!” Papryus towered over Sans.

 

“I am lookin for them.” Sans grumbled out, imitating the way I had told him to speak and act to the best of his abilities.

 

“VERY WELL! BUT, REMEMBER DO NOT KILL THE GIRL WITH THE COLLAR! THE REST ARE KILL ON SIGHT! AND SO HELP ME SANS, IF YOU MESS THIS UP… I WILL DUST YOU MYSELF!” He rose a fist up threateningly to exaggerate his point. I felt for Sans, this was not the brother he was used to. This must have been a shocker.

 

“Uh, ya, got it.” He sunk further into his sweater.

 

“GOO-” Papyrus’s phone cut him off mid word. “ONE MOMENT.” He pulled out his phone and stared at it with slight confusion before looking back at Sans.

 

Please tell me it’s not who I think it is calling Papyrus.

 

He hit the accept call button up and brought it up to his skull, without pulling the Sans who was still standing in front of him out of his sight. “YES?” He paused a few moments to talk to listen to whoever was on the other line, and I continued to hold onto a small meager hope that I was just imagining the look he was giving Sans. “I SEE, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT.” Pause. “THAT IS CORRECT.” Another pause. “CHECKPOINT 43.” That was a location, I knew it.

 

Shit.

 

He knew.

 

‘Get out of there now!’ I mentally yelled at Sans. His eyelights shifted to me. I hoped and prayed that he understood hands; the second language of Gaster. I had learned it when I was younger and lived at the lab.

 

I signed ‘Get out now. Split up. Meet up at the spot. I’ll be okay. Go.’

 

He looked torn as Papyrus hung up his phone. Papyrus didn’t say another word before attacking the Sans standing in front of him with a bone attack. They shot up from the ground where the skeleton was standing, but Sans disappeared into thin air before the attack could land a hit on him. Much to my relief. I looked around at where I was currently standing, I was still crouched behind a sign out of Papyrus’s view, but not for long. He would eventually turn around. I opted to stand up casually and resume my path down the street, pretending I had not just witnessed what I had.

 

“Thought ya said the other guy was right here?” Came another familiar voice.

 

“HE WAS, HE SEEMS TO NOT ONLY LOOK LIKE YOU, BUT ALSO HAVE YOUR ABILITY TO TELEPORT AS WELL!”

 

“That explains the vanishing trail.”

 

Continue to walk, don’t stop. I told myself. Yes, it was rather interesting to find out what was happening with the enemy, but it was not worth it. If I could get away, we would be alright. The dogs weren’t here to track my scent.

 

Yet.

 

Yet, I realised. But, with another two hours until the portal opened they would have enough time to not only get to this spot, but to also track my scent to the checkpoint location.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans had called Papyrus to tell him what had taken place, and about the doppleganger that had shown up on surveillance. It was what Papyrus had said over the phone that made him realize he was talking to the other Sans when he called.

 

“YES?” His brother sounded confused.

 

“Just wanted to give ya a heads up about somethin strange we found. Looks like I gotta twin walkin around, showed up on camera.”

 

“I SEE, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” No one had yet told Papyrus about the other Sans, so there was no way he would know let alone see what he was talking about unless he had run into the guy.

 

“Ya tellin me that he’s right in front of you or somethin?”

 

“THAT IS CORRECT.”

 

“Where are ya?”

 

“CHECKPOINT 43.”

 

Sans hung up quickly and turned to Undyne. “Papyrus is talkin to my twin now, where is checkpoint 43.”

 

Undyne stared at him in shock for a moment before answering. The moment the last syllable rolled off her tongue he had vanished.

 

When he appeared, he popped up near Paps. There were bones protruding from the ground, but Papyrus seemed to be standing by himself.


	41. Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself and literally took the least amount of time to write out of all my chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback. 
> 
> I feed on comments.
> 
> <3 Also, tell me your thoughts and ideas.
> 
> What do you think is going to go down?

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Sans stood for a moment, taking in what Papyrus had just said to him.

 

The other Sans had vanished into thin air, a true copycat; including his own powers.

 

What did this all mean? There was another version of himself.

 

Could it be?

 

He knew that other universes existed. When Gaster had been brought back from the Void, he had explained that it was a real thing. Not only the truth of multiple timelines, which Sans was all too aware of, but he had explained that there were indeed multiple universes.

 

Was that where this other Sans was from?

 

He stopped mid thought at the realization of something slightly more important at the moment.

 

“Was there anyone with him?”

 

Papyrus looked confused for a moment. “NO? I THOUGHT I SAW A HUMAN WITH HIM, BUT SHE KEPT WALKING WHEN I STOPPED…. YOU? TO TALK.”

 

Got her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I kept walking as casually as possible, hoping and praying to not be noticed.

 

A buzz of magic surged through the air, I stopped midtrack as a bone appeared in front of me.

 

“Hey, where ya goin, pal?” His voice sent chills up my spine. I didn’t turn to look at him, I continued to stare at the bone protruding from the ground. It was mocking me. Mocking me for thinking that he was dumb enough to think I could just walk away from the scene.

 

I shouldn’t have sent my Sans away. There was no way I was getting away from a teleporting skeleton and high ranking guard. The skeleton brothers were an infamous pair, alone they were monsters that you did not want to cross, but together. Defeat was inevitable. But, I was not giving up on hope.

 

I would not give up on hope.

 

A nagging ache pulled at my chest, I ignored it and pushed hope through my veins.

 

“IS THIS THE TEST SUBJECT KNOWN AS SUBJECT 4-10 ALPHA?”

 

Subject 4-10 Alpha…

 

I hated that.

 

I wasn’t a test subject.

 

I was angry.

 

“I have a fucking name now!” I whipped around and yelled at the skeleton brothers.

 

“Yep.” The shorter skeleton chuckled.

 

I clenched my fists. I had two options; I could try to escape by flashstepping away, or I could turn and fight. Flashstepping would never get me away from evil butthead Sans, and would probably just draw more attention to myself. Fighting on the other hand would probably by just as pointless as I was facing two strong boss monsters, but it was the best chance I had. If anything, if I could draw the fight out long enough it would distract them plus any other monsters to me for enough time to give the others an extra edge of a chance for escape.

 

Maybe I could do both?

 

Run away, away from where everyone was going, then fight?

 

I bolted at the skelebrothers. They didn’t seem the least bit fazed, I expected as much from the cocky brothers. Sans pulled his hand out of his pocket, there was something in it. Palm open the object was enveloped in red light; his magic. It flew at me, I quickly removed two stones from my collar and flashstepped to avoid whatever object was thrown at me. The moment my foot touched the ground a wall of bones erupted from the ground in front of me. I jumped again, as though forming a flashstep, I couldn’t flashstep through objects, it was on of the downfalls of the move, but that wasn’t what I was planning on doing. I brought my hands up in front of me, pulled my legs up during my jump. I crystalline barrier in the shape of half a circle shielded my front and collided into the bone blocking my path. The bone disintegrated into a fine powder and I landed on my feet infront of the skeletons.

 

I noticed Sans flick his wrist, I flashstepped to the side, not knowing what to expect but narrowly avoiding the glowing object whiz by my head.

 

More bone attacks, more dodging.

 

I was never going to be able to get any distance at this rate.

 

I was losing.

 

After one flashstep in particular a familiar feeling pulled at my chest, and I knew right away what it was; Sans gravity magic. It whipped me at a wall, not bones protruded from the wall. They weren’t trying to kill me, just capture me.

 

I shut my eyes instinctively as I braced for impact, the force of this gravity attack in particular was much more powerful then I was used to. I couldn’t move my arms against the force to bring up a protective barrier to encase myself with.

 

A loud roar broke through the air, and the force that had been hurling me towards the wall let go. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. Luckily my magic took the brunt of the impact. It still hurt, but normal people probably would have been dead, or suffered multiple broken bones from such a hit. I glanced up, expecting the worse. Sans, was standing in front of me, facing away from me. His hand was outstretched and there was a Dragon skull hovering in front of him, its maw still open from letting loose its attack.

 

I looked closed at the dragon skull.

 

It was different from the last time I had fought Sans.

 

Because this wasn’t the Sans from this universe.

 

That was my Sans.

 

I was happy to see him, but also upset that he was drug into this fight for my sake. I had told him to leave, and that was obviously something he had blatantly ignored for me.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked me as he continued to face the enemies, which had moved to avoid his attack.

 

“I thought I told you to leave.” There was no anger behind my voice. He had come back for, he was willing to fight for me.

 

“I spent the last fifty odd years waiting for ya sweetheart, I’m not about to lose ya now.” I heard the meaning spoken between the words; he loved me.

 

I crawled back up to my feet.

 

Filled with new determination. Determination to protect the one standing in front of me, my soul mate. The one who had been there for me since the moment I had first met him.

 

“What the fuck?” The Sans across the way spoke.

 

“INDEED.” Papyrus’s voice was filled with disgust.

 

I wasn’t sure what they were talking about specifically. The situation pointed to the fact that my Sans had summoned the same attack that evil Sans could, but the disgust in Papyrus’s voice suggested it had something to do with the words that Sans and I had exchanged.

 

“As much as I would like to tell you how much I love you for coming back for me, we need to get the hell out of here.” I said to Sans.

 

He immediately held a hand out to me, to teleport us away.

 

Other Sans noticed this and brought up his hand, creating a wall of bones between us.

 

Damnit evil butthead Sans, being smart. Knowing what we were about to leave.

 

“I don’t think so.” He summoned his own blasters while Papyrus sent a bone attack at us strategically placed to push us further apart.

 

The problem with having two Sans that look the same, is that they look the same. Once split up, the evilbutthead Sans teleported to fight my Sans more up close, and I knew he did it on purpose, to confuse me as to which one was the real one. I didn’t know which Sans to get close to, so we could teleport away. All I could do was avoid both Sans, and go after Papyrus.

 

I wasn’t much of a fighter, I was a barrier user. I was a defender.

 

I felt useless, as I did not much more then avoid and block Papyrus’s attacks.

 

I tried to think quickly on my feet.

 

In a split second my Sans could be killed, it would only take one hit.

 

I couldn’t lose my Sans.

 

I stopped and looked down at my calf.

 

Dragoon might be able to shift the odds in our favor. I pushed my magic into that pink tattoo that marked my skin. The tattoo began to glow and leak what I assumed was magic. The light shot off to the side and when it cleared, Dragoon was standing where it was.

 

I glanced over to the Sans and realised the true importance of the thing I had just done. My Sans looked over, slightly surprised, but only slightly because he knew what Dragoon was. The other Sans on the other hand, maintained a look of shock and confusion; he had never seen Dragoon before.

 

“Keep the tall skeleton busy!” I yelled before racing off towards my Sans.

 

Hurry.

 

Faster.

 

I flashstepped.

 

But, when I touched down in reality, something hit me.

 

Apparently evil Sans had recovered, and finally hit me with the thing he had been trying to hit me with earlier. Something stuck to my skin above my sternum and nestled slightly above my breasts, but it hit me with enough force that I was knocked onto my back. It didn’t hurt, at first. I took a moment to look at the object, it was an oval shaped device. It looked like it contained an augment, though I didn’t feel any of my magic being taken. I reached up to pull the object off, and that’s when the pain happened.

 

Excruciating pain.

 

It felt like the object was burrowing into my skin. I writhed on the ground in agony. Not yelling out, but growling instead. I would not give him the victory in hearing my screams. I was laying on my side, my hands grasping at the object in an attempt to pull it off. That only brought more pain. Another look down at the object made me realise why. It was burrowing into my skin. It looked as the the thing had spider legs which were buried into my skin, my entire front was stained red.

 

I felt bony fingers wrap around my wrist and yank me upright. Sans, and not my Sans.

 

“What did you do to me?” I growled at him.

 

“Made sure ya can’t run anywhere we can’t find ya.”

 

Oh, so that was the game. It was a tracking device, one that I couldn’t take off.

 

There was no getting out of this. Not this time. The pain in my chest had died down, the tracker was obviously done borrowing itself into my chest. There was still pain, but it wasn’t nearly as bad. I brought up my hand and erected a wall where Sans was standing, he pushed me away from himself and moved to the side. He was no longer too concerned about me running off.

 

“Hmph, be a good pet will ya, and stay there while I deal with somethin.” He turned towards Sans. “Oh, ya, I’m gunna have a good time.” His ‘rip your throat out with me shark teeth’ smile came back.

 

One hit, and my Sans would be dead.

 

That’s all it would take.

 

I pulled out my phone to check the time quickly ‘2:36PM’ Still an hour and a half left, I was hoping it would be less time.

 

I needed to stop this fight.

 

I pulled my bag off of my shoulder and quickly rummaged around for the wanted object.

 

“HEY!” I yelled as loudly as I could. The monsters stopped and looked at me, surprise across each and everyone of their faces. I was holding a knife to my own throat, my look was not a look of someone who would hesitate. “You touch him,” I directed at golden tooth Sans. “and I wont be going anywhere with you alive.”

 

We were at a stand still, and I had no plan. All I knew what that I wanted the fighting to stop, because I didn’t want my Sans to get dusted.

 

“Ya would really kill yourself?” Sans questioned.

 

I responded by pulling out my phone with my empty hand and dialing a number, I placed the phone against my ear. “Patience, don’t talk just listen.” I cut her off before she could get a word out. “Sans and I ran into some problems, keep going as though we’ve been killed if I don’t call back.” I hung up without waiting for a reply.

 

“Ya think I care if ya off yourself?” Sans spoke, though I noticed he wasn’t attacking anybody.

 

“Yeah, I do. Or else you wouldn’t have stopped fighting.” I pointed out.

 

His face fell for a moment, before his bonechilling smirk came back. “Fair point. But, ya really think you can get out of this? We can track ya now, and that tracker ain’t comin out easy. Its wrapped itself around the bone. Even if ya try to remove it, ya wont have enough time before I find ya again.” He threatened rather happily. It disgusted me.

 

“We’re leaving.” I looked at my Sans. “Now.”

 

He teleported to my side and wrapped a protective arm around me, there was pain in his expression that I decided to ignore momentarily. We vanished.

 

“What are we gunna do?” Sans looked at me.

 

“We’re going to keep teleporting and running until the time is up.” I spoke while taking out my phone. “I need to call the others and tell them what’s happening.”

 

“So, we just have to last until the portal’s open.” He confirmed and I nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“THAT DEVICE DOES MORE THEN TRACK.” Papyrus spoke, the words not a question.

 

“Yep.”

 

“WELL, ARE WE GOING AFTER THEM?” Papyrus growled out.

 

“Nope. They’ll just teleport anyways. She’s either really dumb, or there’s a reason she didn’t just off herself.” He doubted that it was because she was stupid. Nothing she had done up to this point had led him to believe she did anything without a good reason. “Got a feelin I know where they’re goin. If I’m right and we wait, we’ll kill two, or rather seven birds with one stone, hehe.”

 

“SO WE WAIT AT THE SPOT THEY’RE PLANNING TO MEET UP AT?”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“I AM SURPRISED WITH YOUR WORK ETHIC AT THE MOMENT.” Papyrus sent him a look. “YOU ALMOST SEEMED INTERESTED IN THAT GIRL.”

 

He sent Papyrus a glare, but didn’t respond. His brother wasn’t wrong, he was very interested in the girl.

 

She didn’t realise the mistake she had made. The phone call was a smart idea, it proved that she was dead serious (hehe) with her threat. But, it had proven his suspicions. She had a plan to meet up her friends, and that alternate Sans had something to do with it. He had come here to this universe somehow, and if he had to bet, he would say it had something to do with the first location that her scent had appeared. Why else would they come back to the city? Why else would she tell the one she called Patience to stick with the plan if she died? They were all in the city, and going to the exact same spot.


	42. Magic Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new summary for the story was all thanks to a wonderful reader by the name of Tai_ke_ai. Awesome person and i couldn't have written a better summary myself (believe me, i tried.)
> 
> And, i just wanted to thank my readers for being so awesome. Without you this story wouldn't have been possible. Special thanks to the ones that have been there for me since the beginning and gave me that first chance. 
> 
> You all are great, and if you're new! Welcome to the community we have created here.
> 
> Feel free to comment, i live off of comments and take your feedback seriously.
> 
> So if you have any thoughts and/or ideas don't be afraid to leave me a suggestion. 
> 
> <3<3<3

** **Underfell-** **

 

Sans looked down at the girl, they had been running and teleporting for about an hour now. She was in pain and he could see it, it hurt him to see her in the state she was in. He looked at the device attached to her chest, blood stained and stuck to her skin and clothing. She looked exhausted, and if he guessed right, she was probably suffering minor blood loss too. Luckily, the wound on her chest had stopped bleeding. But, everytime she exerted herself a bit too much it would bleed a little more.

 

The monsters in this world were the very definition of the word in human speak.

 

He wanted to see how she was holding up soulwise, but he doubted she would show him if he asked. No, she might. She had shown him her soul before. It really wasn’t a good time to be checking out her soul with the monsters after them, but he was still concerned. She was facing all of the demons of her past, and even with how tough he had come to realise she really was, it was bound to have some effect on the girl.

 

They still had to figure out what to do about the tracker attached to her. If it stayed attached to her when they reached the portal, they would find them all there. Unless they pushed it and went there at the last minute. Then, hopefully luck would be on their side and they would make it out in one piece.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dull ache that plagued my thoughts wasn’t just from the device. It was the same deep ache from earlier, and it seemed my fear fulled the pain. I was used to having the odds stacked against me, but this was a whole new level of hopeless. And, even I, was having a hard time keeping the feeling away. I plopped down on the edge of the roof of the building that we were currently occupying, and took in deep breaths.

 

“How are ya holding up sweetheart?” Sans asked.

 

I gave him a weak smile in response; afraid that words would betray me.

 

He seemed unconvinced. “They bleeding stopped, I can keep going.” I went to stand up, but a gentle, yet firm grip placed on my shoulder kept me seated.

 

“Not foolin me.” His voice mirrored his grip.

 

I frowned slightly, we didn’t have time for this, but didn’t say anything.

 

“How are you feeling?” His look and tone spoke pages. He wanted an honest answer.

 

“We don’t have time for this.” I sent him a helpless look.

 

“We’ll make time.”

 

I sighed, he was not going to give up and I knew it. Sans was a lazy guy, but when the people he loved were thrown into the mix he showed determination. “I don’t know.” I absentmindedly brought my hand up over my soul, clutching at the fabric.

 

“Your soul?” He read my body language.

 

I didn’t respond.

 

“What’s wrong?” He looked concerned and a little scared if I had to guess. His soul song faltered for a moment.

 

“I don’t know, something’s wrong… I… I… just didn’t want to bring it up earlier.” I stuttered out, feeling the ache pinch a little more. I was losing hope.

 

He was now crouched in front of me so he had to look up slightly to maintain eye contact. He pulled my hands into his own. “Earlier?”

 

Oh, he caught that.

 

“Y-yeah,” I needed to tell him the truth, even if the thought of doing so scared me. “I-I’m so-sorry… I lied e-earlier. It wasn’t the t-teleporting that hurt… I d-don’t know what it w-was… exactly… b-but my soul…”

 

He hesitated for a brief moment, he looked very serious. “Can I?” He glanced to where my soul resided before looking back into my eyes. The question brought uncomfortable and anxious flutters to much stomach. I was afraid, but I trusted Sans.

 

“Do we have time?” I gulped.

 

“We’ll make time, this is kinda important hun.” I chewed my lip nervously but nodded.

 

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, the walls around my soul crumbled. I kept my eyes squeezed shut tightly, I was afraid.

 

I felt a gentle tug at my soul, it was a feeling that I wasn’t used to. As his magic touched my soul, enveloping it and bringing it to the surface a calm washed over me. But, still something resisted. Every so slightly. He didn’t say a word, and it took everything in my power to open my eyes, but that’s eventually what I did.

 

I saw my soul.

 

It seemed different.

 

And it didn’t take me long to figure out why.

 

The crack that had been etched into my soul was deeper, connecting to the darkness in my soul. It was touching it ever so slightly. Every other crack in my soul was mended with hope, but this crack was empty. I looked a little more closely.

 

Everything was fucking up around me.

 

My friends were trapped in peril, I was being hunted down with no chance of escape with the stupid tracker attached to me, and even worse was that I had drug Sans into everything. On top of all that, I was breaking in front of my own eyes with no explanation as to why, and no answers as to how to fix everything.

 

Another lurch from my soul as I grazed that hopeless feeling. It hurt, it hurt so badly. I doubled over in pain.

 

“Hun?” I looked at Sans, he was watching me.

 

I glanced back over to my soul, horror painting itself across my face. Sans eyelights followed my gaze.

 

The darkness in my soul was attempting to crawl up the crack of my soul, fill it in with itself.

 

‘Oh, just give up already.’ I gritted my teeth, the echoing voice in my head cooed mockingly at me. I gripped my skull and leaned forward, closing my eyes and willing the voice to stop. ‘You can’t deny who you are forever.’ It laughed mockingly at me.

 

“Shut up!” I shook my head.

 

It laughed. ‘It’s the truth, this will be easier if you just let it happen.’

 

“No, I wont listen.”

 

‘No more pain.’

 

“Stop.”

 

‘No more hurt.’

 

“Please.” I resorted to begging the voice.

 

A feeling ripped through the pain, a feeling that caused me to gasp for air. Not a bad feeling, just a feeling that I wasn’t expecting. I glanced up to see Sans holding my soul in his hands, a blue light emanating from his phalanges and bleeding into my soul. It felt warm, loving, and intimate.

 

‘No! Stop!’ The voice shrieked in anger.

 

“No.” This time it was Sans speaking.

 

‘You will need me! And when you do, I’ll be back.’

 

I watched as the crack of my soul was filled with a cyan and yellow magic. Sans magic. I didn’t understand what he was doing to my soul, but the pain had ceased and the voice had been silenced. Emotions ripped through me, and it took me a moment to realise that they weren’t my own.

 

Pain, loss, love, loneliness, betrayal, admiration, joy.

 

A whirlwind of emotions.

 

When he stopped what he was doing, the only emotion left was the feeling of love.

 

I looked at Sans questioningly, he looked guilty. He pushed my soul gently back into place, his fingers lingered on it for a moment before it disappeared back into my body. I noticed how his magic was still infused into my soul, filling the crack that had been etched deep into the heart shape.

 

“What was that?” I questioned.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry… I uh… really should have asked first, but you were in pain.”

 

“What was that?” I continued to ask, still feeling the his magic within my soul and growing anxious by the passing moment.

 

“It’s a temporary magic bond. Gaster probably didn’t cover that part. Well, it was only supposed to be a magic bond… but your soul pulled my magic in to fill the crack.” Sans mumbled before pushing himself up to a standing position.

 

I shook my head. Not fully understanding still as to what had just taken place, but feeling very violated none the less.

 

He sighed. “It’ll only last a couple of hours.”

 

I nodded before standing up. I felt off, but not in a way that I disliked. My soul felt lighter, and I felt less exhausted. The only emotion left within the magic that was holding the largest crack in my soul together felt like love, it was warm and comfortable.

 

“Sans?”

 

“Ya?” He still looked guilty, and a bit like he was afraid that I was going to lash out at him. And, to be honest, I didn’t know much about what he had just done to me, but it was him who had done it. Somehow, I felt comfortable with what had happened, even though I did not like people looking at my soul let alone touching it.

 

I stepped closer to him and took his face in my hands, planting a kiss against his teeth. He had seen the darkness within me and hadn’t run in fear or abandoned me for being what I was. No, instead he had tried to help me like he always had since the day he had met me.

 

The kiss was hesitant at first, but then…

 

I never had felt so much passion. I clung to him, as though that one kiss was my only reason for breathing. I could feel my unsheathed soul call out for his, as my melody began to entwine with his own. I let all of my pain, sorrow, love, and hope bleed into the kiss. I let everything I had bee,n and currently was bleed into that kiss. His bony hands grasped at the soft flesh under the back of my shirt on my lower back, not out of lust, but driven by something much deeper. Need, pure need.

 

Before my soul song could completely entwine with his own we pulled away from one a another, I was left gasping for air. I could feel the warm flush brushing against the surface of my face. I had never felt so loved. I had never felt so needed and wanted. Those feelings came from the soul song that had almost synced with my own and the streak of Sans currently residing within my soul. I could feel him all around me, lulling me into a sense of safety, and so much more.

 

“We…we… should… um... get going.” I breathed out, realizing we had stayed in the same spot for far too long for two people on the run. “But, Sans…” He never broke eye contact with me as I spoke. “Thank you…” And by thank you, what I really said was ‘I love you’.

 

I pulled that barrier back over my soul, still feeling the foreign magic that lay beneath the protective surface comfort my damaged soul.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thirty minutes left until the way opens.” Patience spoke while checking her phone. They had reached the check point a few minutes earlier and were only about five minutes away from the area. “I’m going to go check to see if the coast is clear. You guys stay here.” She turned to the others.

 

“Be careful.” Gears’s usually joking tone was serious.

 

Patience gave them a kind smile before readjusting her purse strap and disappearing.

 

Anika watched her go, before turning her attention to look around the abandoned tunnels. She was feeling restless, she wanted to just get this entire thing over with.

 

The tunnels were damp and musty from decades of disuse, the only sound aside from their quiet chatter and footsteps was the repetitive tapping of the droplets leaking down from the ceiling. Midnight had been right when she said that it would give them safe passage, she had thought of everything it seemed. Just in case anyone had picked up their scent near when they had first entered the city Patience and Daya had found a location above the tunnels and had phazed them through the ground. That would easily through the hounds off track.

 

Looking around at the abandoned tunnels, lost in another world and time filled Anika with determination.

 

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked at the strange glow hiding away against one of the far walls. The others didn’t seem to notice it as they were caught up in chatter and plans. She walked towards it and bravely reached her hand out, she was not really sure why she was doing it. She felt as though she was on auto pilot. The moment her fingertips grazed the mysterious light, it vanished.

 

“Hey Anika!” Gears called out from deeper down the tunnel and. “Patience just texted, the coast is clear and she’s keeping lookout. It’s time to go!”

 

“Coming!” She called back, the importance of the task about to take place almost wiping her memory of what had just just happened.

 

They hurried along the tunnels further until they reached a cracked and open concrete stair case, as they walked up it they realised one of the reasons that the tunnels had been so abandoned. Midnight wasn’t lying in the slightest when she had said the monsters probably had no idea that the tunnels had existed.

 

How could they?

 

With the entrance hidden, and chances were that the other entrances were hidden also. They had been hidden long before monsters had come the surface from the look of things. They were in a man made building, she wasn’t sure what the building was for. It was a large and empty building with multiple different levels, all without walls. On the concrete ground there were faded yellow lines. The monsters probably had no idea that the tunnels were there for two reasons, firstly they hadn’t explored this old man made structure, and secondly, monsters weren’t too keen on going underground since they had spent centuries stuck in the underground. But, who could blame them for that really?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans watched his phone as the small red dot moved around on the map. He was waiting until it showed any sign of getting closer to the spot he had suspected it would eventually go. At the moment though it was jumping around the map with no clear destination in mind. He, Dr, Gaster, and the entire Royal guard were currently hiding out near the location in a shop. The shop keeper had closed the shop for their use, by order of the head of the Royal guard.

 

“SANS, IF THIS PLAN FAI-” Paps started but was cut off.

 

“The marker just made a move closer.” He silenced his brother. He watched the screen for another few moments. The red marker jumped again, off to the side and not closer to their position. He was about tell the others that it was a false call, but then it jumped again.

 

Closer.

 

She was on her way.

 

And, they were ready.


	43. Lambs to The Slaughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning for any of you that don't want to read anything with gore.... don't read this chapter.... 
> 
> <3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave feedback in the comments, i would love to know what you guys think.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

We arrived at the location, but with less than five minutes to spare before the portal would open. I doubted that Sans would show up, he hadn’t shown up when my Sans and I had stopped in various spots around the city. I was happy to see the rest of the group standing in the alley waiting for our arrival, with the exception of Patience. Though I figured that I already knew where she was; the rooftops keeping watch more than likely.

 

“Hehe, thought so.” A voice rang out, causing my skin to crawl.

 

I turned to see the skeleton standing further down the alley from us.

 

A familiar popping sound rang out within the thick silence that followed his words. Patience had let loose a bullet, but Sans had merely teleported to the side, and looked up to the sound. Footsteps brought my attention to the entrance of the alley, and to my horror was the entire fleet of the royal guard… and to the side of them was a picture that brought a fear that I had not felt in years to the surface.

 

There he was.

 

The man of my nightmares.

 

He stood straight with his black lab coat hanging low enough that it stopped a bit below his knees. His posture was the same as always; straight and with his forearms tucked neatly behind him.

 

“No.” My voice came out shakily.

 

My mind was brought back to the present as a crashing sound landed off to the side. Patience had been thrown off the rooftop that she had been recently standing on and at an alley wall by a red magic.

 

“It was an ambush.” Growled Gears.

 

Gears, Roman, and Daya were not fighters, and even if they were, we would still be severely outmatched.

 

“Oh! You’re not getting away from me this time!” Undyne pointed her spear at me.

 

“Don’t kill her… as for the rest.” Gaster didn’t need to finish his sentence.

 

Undyne let out a maniacal laugh. “You heard him!” She roared as she set her hounds on us.

 

I watched as dark Sans threw bones at the still recovering Patience, I flashstepped in front of her and erected a barrier between us and the bones. The bones crashed against the barrier and turned to dust.

 

Sans chuckled when I let the barrier fall. “Was hopin ya’d do that.” He had his phone out, his fingers clacked harshly against the screen.

 

I paid him no head as I turned my attention to the others, Sans was doing his best to keep the dogs at bay. Undyne and Papyrus on the other hand had bipassed him and were making their way towards the rest of my family. I took another look at Patience who had pulled out two pistols from the holsters attached to her thighs under her dress, before I took a running step towards my family. When both feet were in the air I willed myself into the between… but…

 

Pain.

 

I face planted while grasping at the object that was firmly embedded in my skin, it was shocking me.

 

“That’s a no no.” Sans chuckled. “Ya, remember when ya did that disappearing act? Not gunna let that happen again.”

 

So that was the other point of the device. It stopped me from going to the between somehow, and hurt me if I tried. Before standing up but after the pain subsided, I willed magic into the tattoo that lay upon my skin. A brilliant pink flash overtook the vision of all those close. Dragoon took it’s place.

 

“HELP THEM!” I yelled at him.

 

He didn’t need a second order as he jumped over my body and towards my enemies.

 

I peeled myself off of the ground and took in my surroundings.

 

Sans was having difficulty keeping up with the multiple enemies currently after him, even with full use of his gaster blasters. Patience was dodging and weaving around the other Sans attacks using her ghost abilities, while firing round off after round from her pistols, to which he merely side stepped or teleported to get away from. Dragoon was dodging bone attacks thrown at him by Papyrus and using his own barriers to tear through the ones he couldn’t dodge to try to close the distance between them.

 

A light blinded the area, and when it died down Anika was enveloped in flames, the outline form fitting almost perfectly with one exception; ears. The red and orange flames that engulfed her also included a pair of rabbit ears. She was on Undyne, attempting to the best of her abilities to land a blow. Her kicks and punches came in a barrage that was almost impossible to follow with one’s eyes, let alone dodge.

 

A flash of green whipped by Sans and straight towards the largest of the hounds. The dog let out a blood curdling howl before clutching its chest and writhing on the ground in pain. When it came to, it’s eyes glowed a bright green; a green I recognized as Daya. The dog turned on it’s fellow guard members and attacked them with spear in hand.

 

I came back to the present and realized that while my family was fighting I had just been standing there frozen in shock. I ran towards Sans who was currently losing the battle with the hounds even with Dayas help. Some of the hounds broke off and headed towards Roman and Gears who were less then useless in battles. I raced towards them, willing my magic into my legs and feet to give me as much extra speed as I could. I reached up and tore two more stones loose. I tossed my arm out, my magic encased the two in a pink barries, protecting them from the teeth of the hounds as they jumped on the barrier.

 

The magic within me boiled, attempting to drown out all reason.

 

I fought through the drunken state threatening to take over. I was determined. I would not let my family get hurt!

 

This was my only job!

 

I would not fail!

 

I closed in on the dogs that were currently attacking the protective barrier that shielded the doctors. I thrust my hand up, creating a crystalline column. With a flick of my wrist the pillar shattered, creating hundreds of razor sharp splinters which I sent in a barrage towards the dogs. The dogs yelps were drowned out by the rest of the battle taking place.

 

All we had to do was hold out until the door opened which would happen at any moment.

 

A scream ripped through the air.

 

Patience.

 

I turned my head to see Patience up against a brick wall. Numerous bones poking out of her body. I had to look up slightly to see her, as her body lay motionless about ten feet off the ground; being suspended by the bones that had impaled her body. They were everywhere, ripping through every limb, stained red. Time stood still as her body bled out before my eyes, leaking down the red brick of the building, some dripping off the bones to cause a pool on the ground below her.

 

He had killed her.

 

I looked at Sans who still had his hand outstretched. He pulled it back, and a thud echoed. I didn’t need to see to know it was Patience body being unceremoniously dropped.

 

“PATIENCE!” I heard Dayas heartbroken scream ring out.

 

‘There is no hope.’

 

I ignored the pain in my chest and the voice in my head as I rushed the skeleton. He threw a hand out at me, tossing me into a near wall before turning his attention to the still walled in scientists. He brought up a hand towards them, summoning dragon skulls. The shear number of them overwhelming.

 

There was no way my barrier could handle that much damage.

 

“NO!” I screamed and threw more crystal shards, this time in Sans direction. He easily dodged just as a blinding light took over everyones vision in the area and multiple thunderous roars rang out.

 

When the light dissipated, the building that the scientists had been standing near was destroyed, and the scientists were no where to be seen. I had thought I had been protecting them, when in reality I had caged them in wait for their executioner to arrive.

 

I turned to my remaining friends. Only three remaining if you didn’t count Dragoon.

 

I attacked Sans with another barrage of attacks, knowing that if he entered the fight there was no chance of escape.

 

Then it happened, the portal opened.

 

“I knew it.” Came Sans voice. “That’s the reason you guys came.” He laughed.

 

He had known all along, they had been lying in wait for us.

 

The portal was open but… it was too late. I had failed. I realised just how badly I had failed when another cry echoed through the air.

 

Daya.

 

I risked a glance over.

 

When Patience had died, she had lost control of Greater Dog. And now she was at the packs mercy.

 

No mercy.

 

She was ripped apart.

 

They hadn’t just killed her, they had dismembered her. It was a slaughter.

 

The dogs turned their attention to Sans and Anika. I tried to race over to them, but a forced slammed me into the ground again. It wasn’t letting up.

 

“This is awfully familiar, pet.” Sans spoke while walking over to me. I raised my hand in attempt to erect another barrier, the only thing I could do.

 

As though we were reenacting a scene from a play, his foot stopped my movement, and the other came to rest on my other hand.

 

“NO! GET OFF OF ME!” I screamed futilely while thrashing under the weight.

 

“Stop… please.” I begged.

 

He laughed in response.

 

Another fell.

 

Dogamy had gotten close to Sans, axe raised, ready to strike the skeleton down. But, Dragoon had torn himself away from Papyrus, although he had been winning the fight, and taken the hit for him. Dragoon turned to dust upon impact. His dust stuck to Dogamys blade. Papyrus turned his attention to the alternate version of his brother.

 

Anika, though was an excellent fighter and armed with flames and tazer gloves, did not have the battle experience that Undyne did. Her flames were extinguished and she was being held up by her throat by the fish woman. I could do little more than watch as the eight year old struggled for breath with fear in her eyes. I continued to thrash and scream, to whimper and beg.

 

I closed my eyes as I struggled.

 

Empty.

 

I felt empty.

 

I felt the foreign magic in my soul drift away into nothing, leaving me with only a gaping crack.

 

I looked up in horror to see Papyrus standing above my Sans, dogs jaws clamped around his arms, pinning him in place, as a bone protruded from his chest.

 

They had killed Sans.

 

I watched as he turned to dust, leaving empty clothes where he had been held down.

 

I could feel the hope drain from the cracks in my soul, leaving my soul broken, and on the brink of shattering. I watched in horror as Undyne laughed and dropped a barely conscious Anika. A small, an incredibly small part of me hoped that they were going to let her live.

 

I was proven wrong.

 

Undyne formed a spear as she looked down at the girl, attempting to crawl up to her hands and knees. She pointed her spear above the girls exposed neck and thrust it down, cleanly slicing through. Anikas body posed in the same position for a moment before her headless body collapsed into a lifeless heap at her executioners feet.

 

‘Are you ready to listen to what I have to say yet?’ The voice echoed in my head.

 

“Yes.”

 

I felt a pain rip through my soul, everything went dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I was floating, naked. Staring up at what I could only describe as a more terrifying version of Dragoon. It was an enormous skeletal dragon. Its bone was a deep maroon color, the same color as the darkness in my soul. The body under the bone could only be described black and translucent. I stared at the beast standing in front of me.

 

“Where am I?” I asked though not really caring.

 

‘Within yourself.’

 

“What are you?”

 

‘I’m not entirely sure, though if I had to guess… I'd say I am to you, what Dragoon was to Fallon.’

 

“What do you want?”

 

‘Freedom. I want to borrow your body and to be born. I want to give you a break from the misery of this world. I want to soul bond with you as Dragoon had. I want to unleash my hate upon these miserable creatures who think that they can take what is ours and cage us. All you have to do is let it happen, all you have to do is take a break.’

 

“Fine.” I had no hope, and was too exhausted and hurt to care anymore.

 

I let myself be pushed to the side, to let this creature take control. I let myself take a break, to shut my eyes and rest. To slip into unconsciousness. 

 

I had lost everything I had been fighting for. I no longer cared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans looked down at the girl who was laying on the ground beneath him, if it weren’t for the gentle rise and fall of her breathing then he may have thought her dead. The world quieted.

 

The girl under him began to tremble, he mistook the shaking for crying. That is until she began to laugh.

 

She shifted slightly, rolling onto her side ever so slightly to look up at him.

 

Her eyes were maroon.

 

“Boo.” She laughed.

 

As she laughed and with her chest slightly exposed, a heart shape emerged. It was encased in a gray protective layer. She continued to laugh as the barrier began to crack. It shattered, exposing her broken soul.

 

“My turn.” She grinned at him

 

He teleported off of her just as a sharp shard of maroon appeared off to the side and flew towards him.

 

The girl stood up and reached out for her soul. When her hand was barely an inch from it, the maroon darkness began to bleed up through the cracks.

 

Her stats appeared.

 

Hope: 25+1

 

Attack: 40+246

 

Defense: 24 600+1

 

*Daughter of the Fallen

*Merged Form

 

Once the cracks had been filled with the maroon substance, it continued to bleed. Encasing the soul in red, until every vibrant colour was blotted out.

 

“Oh, Dr. Gaster. You wanted to see if she could summon me? Well… here I am.” She laughed and slumped her head forward. She reached up and ripped the collar off of her neck, throwing it to the side and not really caring where it landed. The under layer of her hair began to fade into the colour that now covered her soul.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” Undyne yelled while summoning another spear.

 

The girl laughed in response as she threw her head back. The same color began appearing over her skin, creating a new tattoo in the shape of a skeleton. The maroon appearing across her face would remind those of a day of the dead face paint, if you didn't included markings of razor sharp teeth. The markings stretched down her arms and to her hands, where they slowly jutted off her skin to form skeletal claws.

 

The back of her sweater stretched and tore, both her shirt and sweater pooled in tatters at her feet, leaving her in only her-once white, now stained with blood-sports bra. From the newly formed tattoo on her back bone wings and a tail emerged. Neither were directly attached to her, merely suspended over her skin by a translucent dark substance.

 

The monsters stared at the creature in front of them, none of them aware of the small object that had lingered on past its time floating off to the side over a small collapsed body.

 

A small orange and red heart that had refused to break.

 

A small orange and red heart that was too determined to let this be the final chapter.

 

And so, it refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... what do you think of that?
> 
> I'm the worlds worst person..... maybe... probably.... definitely.


	44. Lambs to the Slaughter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you felt at all uncomfortable with the violence in the last chapter... do NOT read this one.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to one reader in particular,
> 
> And that would be UltimateGamer101
> 
> Thank you for fuelling my inner violence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments or feedback!
> 
> In case some of you were wondering if this story is nearing its end...
> 
> The answer is no.
> 
> There is still a lot left.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

The creature stared him down, the unhinged smile she was giving him sent a cold shiver through his bones. She wasn’t a human or monster, she was much darker then anything he had ever witnessed. Sans was not a monster easily scared, especially when he was backed up by the entire royal guard; but this brought a whole new level of darkness.

 

Her wings stretched slightly, her tail twitched. It reminded him of a cat about to jump onto an unsuspecting mouse from the way she was staring them down. A cold foreboding breeze grazed his bones. No one moved.

 

“Awe, do I scare you?” She cackled. “Oh, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. How long I have been waiting to hurt you. I may not have been able to do anything while trapped inside her soul… but every hit… every shock… her exhaustion… I felt every moment of it. The only mercy I received was when she eventually learned to hide her soul… but that brought around a whole new problem… it was either pain or being blind to the world. I am bonded to this creature, in more ways than one.” She frowned. “If she dies… I die… if she hurts… I hurt…” She tsked. “Nothing is free, and the pain you inflicted on us doesn’t come cheap…” Her-what could only be described as demonic-smile came back. “and I charge interest!” Her wings flapped, lifting her in the air. Another flap sent her hurling in their direction.

 

Sans readied himself, to move at a moments notice.

 

Just as she was beginning to close in, she vanished.

 

A flashstep?

 

Impossible.

 

She phased back into the real, hitting an alley wall. A cracking sound rang out, the device attached to her chest cracked under the pressure of her magic. It was still attached to her, but the augment on the face had all but shattered. She crouched against the wall of the alley, almost perched. Another laugh as she pushed off. She was gone again. She continued this dance a number of times, never landing a hit. It was a display. She was taunting them, the entire time a laugh marked where she would appear next.

 

She wasn’t a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse…

 

She was one of those cats that played with their food long before they planned to kill it.

 

“What the fuck?!” Yelled Undyne. “How the hell are we supposed to get her if she WONT stay still for two god damned seconds!” She roared.

 

The girl phased back into reality next to the woman who had just spoken. Touching down for only enough time to rake her claws against Undynes rib cage before flashstepping away again.

 

“You aren’t supposed to land a hit!” Another laugh and she was gone.

 

Gaster hated to admit it, but this was not good. He had been hoping to draw the creature that slept within Midnight to the surface, but he had hoped to do it in a controlled setting. Although looking at it, he wasn’t sure that even that was a good idea. He wanted to get the girl alive, but capturing her was looking to be an impossible task. It’s easier to kill something like this than to capture it.

 

Perhaps if they could wound her enough?

 

He growled to himself.

 

They had killed the other subjects due to him placing all his eggs in one basket. Her basket. If they were allowed to live, then another uprising from the subjects was inevitable. But, now it seemed as though that had been the wrong move.

 

She would be easier to kill, although even that task was much easier said then done. She was toying with them, making a display of how easy this task was to her. He did not want to lose this girl, he wouldn’t lose her again. Even if it sacrificed most of the lives there, it would be worth it to bring that power back into the race of monsters.

 

She came back to the real, perched oncee again against the side of a building. Her eyes were trained on Sans, waiting to see if he would move. She was smart enough to move with the slightest movement from him, the others needed no more then her peripheral vision. She reached a clawed hand, willing that crystalline substance into existence using the magic that was available to her. It began to take a form.

 

Bones were thrown at her, she disappeared again.

 

This time she phased back into reality in front of Dogamy, and what she did next…

 

When she appeared the weapon she had been forming had been completed. It was a haunting vision. She looked like death itself with her tattoos, bone wings and tail, and those clawed hands… but the look was brought together by the grim reaper styled maroon and black crystal scythe in her hand. She spun it in her hands before swinging the the blade in an upwards motion into the hounds chest. When the scythe was successfully embedded in the hounds chest she adjusted her grip while spinning around to face away from him. She threw magic into her limbs to increase her strength, and pushed the scythe up and over her, in a perfect ark, so the hound landed on his back in front of her.

 

He howled in pain, on the brink of dusting, but she wasn’t done with him.

 

She placed a foot on his shoulder to stop him from sliding as she yanked the weapon towards her, it tore open his chest cavity, but wasn’t sharp enough to cut through his jaw when it came in contact with it. She laughed when she noticed and pulled harder, bringing an utterly gut wrenching and gurgled scream from her victim. The scream died when she had decapitated him by shear force.

 

This was a whole other level of violence.

 

His head perched on the tip of her blade a moment before turning to dust. “Awe, my decoration dusted… anyways…” She purred. “Who’s next? How about Undyne… so that her followers have to watch her get dusted… then Papyrus so Sans has to watch… “ The entire time she spoke, she casually leaned against her weapon while playfully pointing at the ones she named. “then Sans… Then the great royal scientist… that way he can take notes during the ENTIRE ****SLAUGHTER!**** ”

 

“YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!?” Undyne rushed at her, completely ignoring the previous hit she had taken. The creature responded by pole vaulting over the enraged monster using her weapon, and vanishing once she was in the air.

 

Another cackle rang out as she reappeared. This time she was behind Papyrus, but before she could make a move, a red glow wrapped around her, and tossed her against a wall with enough force to crack the surface. The force caused her to drop her weapon. Slowly bones began to raise from the wall with the intention of restraining her. She raised her arm much to Sans shock considering how much weight was being pressed against her. More shards flew at him, he teleported as to not get hit. This caused the force to let her go, she flapped her wings and disappeared again.

 

“That gives me an idea…” She purred, appearing above Unyne. She landed on the fishwoman, grabbing her by the throat before tossing her hard. She herself jumped into the air again with a flap of her wings, disappeared. She appeared in the direction Undyne was hurled and caught the woman in the air before vanishing again.

 

She was fast.

 

Too fast.

 

The dogs were left running back and forth trying to get close.

 

When she appeared this time she was holding the wrist of a collapsed and very disorientated Undyne. With her empty hand, she erected a maroon pillar. Sans got ready to move, believing she would shatter the object. She didn’t. Instead she tossed Undyne against the pillar , by flipped the woman over her head by her wrist. She hit the pillar upside down, the pillar melted around the womans limbs, holding her in place. Another attack flew at the girl, with a step she vanished again; reappearing only a few feet away, and closer to Undyne. She reached down to her hip where a blade sat and pulled it out. She held the blade up against Undynes throat and paused to gauge the monsters reactions.

 

But it was Undyne who spoke. “What?! You expect them to let you go for my sake? Fuhuhuhu! We’re monsters! That’s not gunna to happen!” She mocked the creature.

 

The creature smiled in response. “No, I expect them to watch as you slowly bleed out.” She let the blade slowly, and shallowly slice the fish monsters neck open. “Gravity will do the rest.”

 

Again she vanished, appearing over where her scythe had fallen to pick up the object. She didn’t move this time, she waited for her enemies to come towards her; and that, they did. The hounds rushed her while the two skeletons stayed behind, throwing bones and attempting use gravity against her. When the bones got close, she displaced them with her scythe, when Sans threw his magic at her in an attempt to get her off her feet she attacked him. He never had enough time to fully use the move, she kept her eyes trained on him as she rushed through the hounds, cutting them down. Everytime he lifted his hand in the way that signified his gravity move, she threw shards of maroon glass at him or flashstepped.

 

The hounds of the royal guard were not easily frightened, but this creature was the ultimate, sadistic, butcher. Only a hand full remained, and they scattered. The thought of going after them crossed the creatures mind, but she let it pass; there were more interesting enemies to go after.

 

Sans lifted both hands, summoning Gaster Blasters. He might kill her, but it was either kill or be killed in this situation. Her eyes widened as she looked at the shear daunting number of blasters he had summoned. It might have been overkill he thought, but he was left without a choice. He wasn’t going to die so Gaster could have his experiment back. A smile grew on her lips, she threw her scythe and braced for impact.

 

Light engulfed her.

 

When the light and smoke faded, a new form stood. Almost, he could tell it was her. The rest of her tattoos had come to life to form a suit of armor around her, mimicking the style that covered her hands.

 

“Twenty four thousand-six hundred and one defense.” She casually reminded him while picking her scythe back up.

 

He looked at her soul, her HoPe.

 

HoPe: 24/25+1

 

Only two damage point. His sockets widened as he realised the severity of the situation.

 

“Now, where was I?”

 

This time it was Gaster who stepped up, he raised his own hands. More Gaster Blasters appeared, though they looked different from Sans. Sans seemed to get the idea and brought up more of his own. With enough hits, they could take her down.

 

She tsked at them, as if she were a parent scolding a child before rushing at them again. The blasters opened their maws and she opened her wings and took off. She dodged and weaved between the skulls, she brought her feet up and slammed them into Papyrus’s chest, taking him by surprise. His back hit a wall.

 

She smiled down at him and placed her hand still holding the scythe against his skull, holding it securely against the wall.. A barrier erected behind her to stop anybody from interfering with her activity.

 

On the other side of the barrier, Gaster turned his blasters towards the barrier. But, Sans couldn’t bring himself to aim his own at his own brother, even if he was going to die with or without his help. Even if his brother was an ass. He was still his brother, and the closest person to him.

 

More crystal appeared around her feet, keeping her attached to the wall over Papyrus. The crystal around her feet spread to hold him against the wall before he had a chance to process the situation. She pulled her free hand back, keeping her fingers straight, before plunging her claws into the spot where his top teeth and bottom teeth met. His teeth shattered upon impact. She curled her fingers around his lower jaw as the blasters outside the barrier opened their own. The maroon crystal holding her feet let go, as did the barrier shielding them from Sans and Gaster, only leaving the one restraining the tall skeleton. She tore her self back, taking his jaw with her. When both feet were off the wall, she entered the between, dodging Gasters attack, but letting it hit Papyrus.

 

Sans stared wide eyed at the spot that used to contain his brother, unaware of the girl who had appeared a couple of meters from him until she cleared her throat and spoke.

 

“I know it’s our birthday, but I got ya something anyways.” She tossed the object she was holding at him; what was left of Papyrus’s jaw.

 

Anger burned in Sans, he glared the creature down.

 

He was done playing.

 

He was going to kill her.

 

“I’m done playin, now it’s time for you to have ****A BAD TIME.**** ”

 

“Oh, don’t act like that. I’m just doing to you, what you did to my host.” She gritted her teeth. “ ** **MY****  host! And nobody fucks with ****MY****  shit! ** **I OWN HER!**** ” Her rage surfaced as she pointed her scythe at Sans.

 

The true battle was about to begin.

 

That was, until something caught their attention; a yellow light. Off to the side, almost too far to see, a heart floated and flitted around, but that wasn’t what caught their attention. It was the bold, yellow, letters floating in front of the lost soul.

 

*****RESET?** **

****

Sans looked over at the soul. He had never hoped for a reset before that moment. They had always been a burden instead of a blessing, but he wanted nothing more than to undo what had been done.

 

The creature looked at the words in confusion for a moment before realizing what she was seeing though not fully understanding the meaning behind it.

 

“What’s that? That better not fuck with my fun!” She growled.

 

Sans silence response was enough to tell her that whatever that thing was, it was going to get in the way of all of her goals.

 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” She yelled while bolting towards the heart, scythe ready to deliver the final blow.

 

A forced pulled her away and slammed her against the ground, with a force that hadn’t been used against her before. But, her foe had found new determination. Her foe was more determined then her. And so, she couldn't peel herself off of that hard surface. She twitched her fingers, that was all movement she could make under the pressure, but it was enough. More shards formed, aimed at Sans.

 

The shards were hurled in his direction, but he refused to let up on the pressure holding her.

 

The heart drifted towards the yellow glowing letters, hesitating for only a moment before touching the option.

 

Just as the shards pierced his body...

 

Everything was cast into shadow, and for a split moment, nothing existed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anika stood, her finger still outstretched from touching the mysterious light that had abruptly vanished in the tunnels.

 

“Hey Anika!” Gears called out from deeper down the tunnel. “Patience just texted, the coast is clear and she’s keeping lookout. It’s time to go!”


	45. The Final Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody didn't understand from the last chapter; yes, it was Anika who reset. She's the one with the orange and red soul.
> 
> More will be explained about it at a later chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and no this is not the final chapter.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Sans blinked a few times before he realised where he was, and what had previously happened. Or, rather, what had happened in the future. He had been killed, he remembered that much. The experiments had been slaughtered and he had been killed by this universes version of his brother. What had happened after that was a mystery to him, or how a reset had taken place.

 

He continued to take a few steps, unaware that the girl he was traveling with also remembered. The light patter of her footsteps stopped.

 

A quiet thud brought his attention over to the girl who was staring at him with large wet doe eyes. She looked afraid, confused, and heartbroken. Everything mixed into one heartbreakingly sad expression.

 

“Wh-what?” She stuttered while looking up at him from her knees.

 

He realized that she must have remembered the reset.

 

She had no idea what resets were.

 

“Y-you… w-were dead…” The wetness resting at the edges of her eyes were let loose. She brought a hand up to rest in front of her mouth as the memories flashed before her eyes. “I d-didn’t know…. I did… I did… Oh my god… What have I done…” She hugged herself, placing her arms around her so her hands rested on her back. She curled over so that her face was out of his vision.

 

What had she done?

 

Then he sensed one thing, the bond he had left in her soul was gone. It wasn’t gone last time they were on that particular building. In fact, it was still there during the fight.

 

Something was wrong, if a reset happened, then that bond should still have been there.

 

He stepped over to Midnight and crouched down in front of her.

 

Was it something she had done?

 

Was that why the bond was gone?

 

“M-my back.” She whimpered while clutching the fabric there, she sounded as though she was in pain.

 

He stood up and walked around her, recrouching behind her. He didn’t ask permission before gently lifting the fabric. He didn’t get very far before he saw the edges of a maroon tattoo peak out. The same colour as the one in her soul that had threatened to bleed into the crack of her soul. He slowly lifted the fabric further with one hand, minding the backpack she was still carrying, while his other hand gently pulled her hands off the fabric.

 

The tattoo took the shape of skeletal wings and a curled tail.

 

It reminded him immediately of the other tattoo she carried, the bond she had with Dragoon.

 

It was starting to make sense.

 

It had been so obvious, the entire time. The answer was staring him in the face. Her fathers companion Dragoon had been born from his own magic, it was probably something that happened with the breed of monster. Why was hers so dark?

 

Did it have to do with her father?

 

Dragoon came from the Falon that was from his universe, Midnights true father though had come from this dark universe.

 

“I-I d-didn’t m-mean.” She sobbed. “Wh-what happened…? it says… a reset…” No doubt the creature was talking to her through the bond they now shared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘It was a reset.’ The voice in my head growled.

 

“I-I d-didn’t m-mean.” She sobbed. “Wh-what happened…? it says… a reset…” No doubt the creature was talking to her through the bond they now shared.

 

‘And I was having so much fun.’ Short clips flashed through my mind.

 

“Oh god…” I whispered. “I… it… it… killed them… It killed them… it…” I sobbed as I clutched my skull. “It… killed them… it slaughtered them… no… it tortured them…”

 

‘You can’t begin to tell me that doesn’t bring you at least a little pleasure.’ It purred. ‘We can do it again, let me out at the beginning of the fight.’

 

“No… I’m not letting you out again… you’re a monster…”

 

‘If you let me out… your friends will live…’ It seemed reluctant to add the last part.

 

The hands holding the fabric at my back slowly pulled the fabric down and back into place. I sniffled a little more, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

 

Everyone was walking into a slaughter, and I was sitting there being selfish, only thinking of myself.

 

I felt arms wrap around me, pulling my back into a tight embrace. I heard him shush me soothingly. He was sitting down crosslegged and had pulled my shaking form onto his lap. He slowly pulled my backpack off and set it to the side. If I was in a state to think straight, I would have wondered why he was so comfortable to sit on for being made of bone, and why it didn’t really feel like bone I was sitting on at all.

 

He was alive.

 

That fact finally sunk in.

 

I desperately clung to him.

 

Why was I always crying?

 

A buzzing sound cut through my sobs as the phone in my pocket rung. I quickly fished the phone out with a shaky hand, just to drop it in my unsteady state. Before I could pick it back up Sans had it in his hand. He clicked the call accept button and placed the phone up against his skull, while his other armed stayed wrapped around me.

 

“Hey.” He sounded so calm.

 

While he was handling the situation calmly, I was breaking into a thousand pieces.

 

“Ya, figured.” Pause. “Ya, I remember.” Pause. “Dunno, just can.” Another pause. “Well, the portals gunna open whether we’re there or not.” Pause. “Ya, we could try to leave later this time. The kid can use resets, there isn’t really a limit to how many times they can reset.” Over my own quiet sobbing, I couldn’t hear what was said on the other side of the line. “I’ve dealt with resets before… not used to being on this side of them though.” Pause. “Ya, try to cut it as close as possible.” He hung up the phone and set it in his own pocket.

 

He had dealt with resets before?

 

But, was on the other side of them?

 

What did that mean?

 

Wait.

 

My family was alive?

 

“Th-they’re alive?” I asked Sans.

 

“Ya. Everyone’s okay, sweetheart. Seems Anika can do something called a reset.” His arms tightened around me. “We’ll get through this.”

 

I was doubtful upon knowing how it would end; knowing what was waiting for us.

 

I had spent so much time in Sans embrace, we had to leave soon. Probably at that moment, but I couldn’t tear myself from Sans and the comfort his arms brought to my plagued my mind. I couldn’t find the determination to get up and walk into the ambush that was lying in wait for us.

 

“We have to get going hun.” Sans all but whispered in that low sultry tone of his. I gripped him tighter in response. I couldn’t bring myself to let go of the only feeling of safety around me. I looked up at him. For a skeleton, he looked tired. He stared back, he was examining my expression.

 

“Here.” He let one of his arms unwrap me, and began rummaging around my backpack. He pulled out his blue sweater and wrapped it around me.

 

I took a moment to look at it, the collar had faint stains. You probably wouldn’t see them unless you were looking really closely. It looked like ketchup stains, in fact the sweater smelled like ketchup.

 

It was just a sweater, but…

 

It was a piece of Sans.

 

A piece of Sans to wrap around me, to give me the feeling of security that came with being around him.

 

I still didn’t want to get up, but I had to. For my familys sake.

 

I slowly stood up on shaky legs while pushing my arms through the sleeves. The sweater was huge on me, but for some reason that was one of the reasons it was so comforting. I looked back at Sans, he bent down and picked my backpack up off the ground and handed it to me. I pulled up the hood of the sweater before I slipped the backpack on, so the hood wouldn’t catch on the backpack.

 

Wearing a baggy sweater to a fight was probably a bad idea, and the sweater could get damaged, but I couldn’t bring myself to even think about removing it, let alone actually do so.

 

“Alright, how long do we have?” I asked.

 

He checked his phone quickly before responding. “Thirty seconds.”

 

“Do we have time?”

 

“I can bring us right there. I know a shortcut.” I forced a small smile at his words.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” I looped my arm through his, as he kept his hands stuffed casually in his pockets.

 

The world around us shifted, and when the blurred lines of reality came back into focus we were standing in an all too familiar alley. My family was already present, with the exception of Patience.

 

Perhaps we could get through the portal that was going to open any moment, but what would stop those guys from coming after us? Nothing. Once we went through, the portal would stay open until everyone was back in my Sans universe.

 

I didn’t need to look over to see that unwanted company had arrived.

 

I looked up to the building that Patience was positioned on, I could see the barrel of a rather impressive gun. “Don’t shoot.” I called out. I then turned to the skeleton standing a little ways down the alley from us. “How far are you planning to chase us?”

 

He frowned back at me. I’m sure he noticed the difference in my clothing, probably a clear indicator that either Sans or I, or both of us, remembered the reset.

 

“Because,” I continued. “you know what will happen if you fight me.” I silently threatened.

 

He sent a bone chilling glare in my direction. Oh, he definitely remembered what had happened before the reset. I briefly wondered if everyone remembered, or if it was a select few before my question was answered.

 

“What happened?” Gears asked.

 

Near us a portal opened, but no one made a move towards it.

 

“She killed them… she killed almost everyone… and if I didn’t reset when I did… she would have killed the last two… Sans and Gaster…” Anika spoke quietly, for a girl who was surprisingly tough where violence was involved, she paled upon speaking those words.

 

‘She really means me. I killed them while you took a nap.’ The voice laughed. ‘Though I would be more than happy to do it again.’

 

“It was the monster inside of you that killed them.” Gaster spoke rather intrigued.

 

So he also remembered.

 

“I can let it out again, and I will if you so much as touch my family.” I growled without a hint of hesitation.

 

“Well, it seems that we are at a stalemate.” Gaster left a pause for me to process his words before speaking again. “You may run away, but we will come after you again. You are most valuable to us, and when I mean us… that includes the king.”

 

What I was hearing was ‘We will do whatever it takes to get you.’

 

I side glanced over to the barrier.

 

“We will follow you.” Gaster spoke as he noticed where my gaze had drifted.

 

‘Let me out. I’ll take care of everything, you wont have to worry about these guys ever again.’

 

“And my family? I can’t trust you around them. You don’t care who gets hurt.” I muttered allowed to the invisible voice.

 

‘Boo.’ It laughed. ‘We’ll see about this, you need me. You’re weak’

 

“That’s enough.” I spoke as I let magic flow into the tattoo marking my calf.

 

With a flash of light Dragoon appeared.

 

“You plan to fight?” Gaster asked, the guards in front of them readied themselves for my response.

 

“No. I have a question.”

 

This seemed to interest the tall lanky monster. “And that would be?”

 

“You have proven that you don’t really care for the others… you just want them gone.” I let my gaze fall, knowing what I had to do.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Gears growled at me.

 

“If you guys stay here, you all die.” I snapped back at him.

 

“I guarantee that if you stay, you’re friends will be allowed to leave. We will not go after them. They are unimportant.” Gaster spoke calmly while nonchalantly waving a hand.

 

“You guys need to go.” I whispered without looking at my friends, and before Sans could speak I continued. “That includes you Sans.”

 

“But.”

 

I interrupted him. “They wont kill me, they need me. You on the other hand…”

 

“I can’t leave you here.” I didn’t want to look over at the skeleton, but I did anyways.

 

“You have to.” I gave him a smile, and against what people may have believed, it was a genuine smile. He was reading my expression, or at least trying to, he looked confused. “If you stay, you will die. And, what will the monsters of your universe say if the subjects arrive without you? Lastly… you can’t come save me if you’re dead… come back for me.”

 

He looked broken.

 

He knew I was right.

 

And it broke him on the inside.

 

“Go.” I turned to the other subjects.

 

They all looked broken, they knew what I was walking into by staying.

 

Patience appeared next to Gears and set her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. “She’s right…” A few tears slipped down her cheek. “We have to go.” She put on a brave face as she ushered the group towards the portal.

 

Sans however didn’t move, he looked as though he was made of stone.

 

After everything I had been through, I was staying behind to let my friends live.

 

I turned fully towards him and grabbed his sweater with both of my hands, this was going to be my last hour of freedom. I yanked him into me, crashing my lips against his teeth. When I pulled back, I couldn’t help but smile. I had so much to say, but didn’t have the time to say it all. So, the first things that I could spit out would have to be enough.

 

I looked at Sans with a serious expression. “In the last few days, I have made a fool out of myself in so many different ways. I have been forced into uncomfortable situations, and was even forced to endure a hangover for the first time.” My gaze softened into a smile. A bright, toothy, smile. “But, for the first time in the last twenty-one years, I lived. And, that’s all thanks to you. What I am trying to say is… I love you. I love you so much.” I planted another kiss against his teeth, it was fast as I was afraid of running out of time. “My family is safe, and that’s because of you. Now, go, make sure it stays that way." I gave him a light push.

 

He turned away from me and towards the portal. “ I love ya and, I will come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.” He gave me a last broken glance over his shoulder.

 

“I know.” I whispered as I watched him disappear.

 

Once he was gone I spoke again, my voice barely louder than a whisper as I kept my gaze on the portal. “Dragoon,” He turned his attention to me. “go with them. Make sure they get there safe… and… then… destroy the Void machines… I don’t want them coming back.”

 

He looked at me for a moment. ‘Are you sure?’

 

I nodded. “I can’t let them come back. The one thing I have been fighting for… is finally done… they’re safe… I won’t let them come back just to endanger themselves on my behalf…” I smiled as Dragoon bound off towards the portal, leaping through it.

 

I had done it.

 

It had taken years, pain, and now heartbreak…

 

But I had done it.

 

I continued to stare at the portal, the monsters behind me waited for my next move.

 

Minutes went by, I heard the shifting of movement.

 

The portal closed.

 

I turned to the monsters, raising my arms at the same time.

 

I pillar of pink crystal formed.

 

I flicked my wrists, it shattered.

 

“What? Gunna fight us now?” Sans glared at me, he didn't move but I knew he was getting ready for me to attack. “Not gunna use that little red eyed thing?”

 

“I’m not fighting anyone.” I breathed, a gentle smile on my face. The shards shifted around me, so they had me surrounded. “I’m playing my last move in our game...” The shards turned so the razor edges pointed back towards me. “You lose.”

 

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I yanked my arms that were outstretched into my chest, pulling the crystal shards in with my movement.


	46. Summon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback and questions in the comments below.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Can you believe that this story is already over 100 000 words. Like holy shit. hahahaha.

** **Undertale-** **

** **

It was a short traveling time between the two universes thanks to the VoidDoor. Sans was a little surprised to see Dragoon appear next to him. Midnight must have sent the creature with them to make sure they got there safe, even in her current position she was still focusing on them.

 

His soul ached, it ached enough that he was almost afraid that it would break.

 

Soon they arrived in his universe, they all piled through the rip.

 

No sooner then they were through, the dragon did something that Sans was not expecting. Before he could react, the dragon turned on the equipment and opened its jaws, releasing a roar. A pink transparent, and jagged wall of crystal erupted under the equipment. It shot up from under the equipment, throwing it off to the side, and smashing it. It wasn’t finished, the crystal shattered into sharp shards and pierced anything that couldn’t be considered completely destroyed.

 

Sans stared in shock for a moment before reacting. That was the only link they had to that realm.

 

That was the only link to Midnight.

 

And Dragoon had just destroyed it.

 

Completely. Fucking. Destroyed. It.

 

He was pissed.

 

Before he could react Daya spoke up. “He says he’s sorry for doing that… but… didn’t have a choice… it was what Midnight told him to do.” She whispered.

 

“You didn’t have a choice.” Sans tensed, attempting to hold back his anger. “You destroyed the only connection between us and her…”

 

Gears let out a long sigh. “Looks like we have a lot of work a head of us.” He kicked a piece of the machine to the side.

 

Roman rolled up his sleeves to begin rummaging through the ruble. Alphys stared at the large group of people before she followed lead. “W-we still have th-the map routed out on a b-backup file.”

 

That was the part that was going to take longest, it was good that not EVERYTHING was lost in what Dragoon had just done. They didn’t plan to kill her. There was still hope, they could still get back there to save her. He would concern himself with getting the machines up and operationaly again, and he would deal with Dragoon later. That is until Daya began to speak again.

 

“H-he says…” Dayas voice broke. “He says… that it would be useless to rebuild… because Midnight… she…” Daya was having difficulty getting the words out. “Midnight plans… to kill herself… before they can take her…”

 

Sans felt like he was breaking.

 

She had lied to him.

 

She had lied to him to save him.

 

She had promised he could come back for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Sans had not gotten far in life with only one Hp without having certain abilities; like his massively overpowered attacks, his ability to teleport, and his quick thinking and speed.

 

When she had aimed her own attack towards herself she had made two mistakes.

 

The first being that she underestimated his speed, and the second being that she had given enough space between herself and the sharp edges for a second body, that is if that body could teleport and was fast enough.

 

He quickly teleported behind her, and before she had time to react, wrapped both his arms around her and teleported away.

 

“Hehe, close call.” He spoke much to the girls dismay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“NO, YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS FROM ME!” I screamed while lifting both of my feet off the ground, hoping to throw the skeleton off balance. He did not. Plan b, I brought my feet back towards him with as much magic I could muster being thrown into the kicks. Before I could land a hit, he tossed me forward. I landed hard on my front.

 

I growled and jumped up to my feet as quickly as I could. I whipped around to look at the skeleton who had taken my death away from me. He couldn’t stop me. I wasn’t going to give up.

 

‘Let me out now.’ The voice within me ordered.

 

I ignored the voice as I stared the skeleton down, the sound of feet hitting the ground getting close.

 

We weren’t alone.

 

‘Your family isn’t around to get hurt.’ The voice pointed out.

 

I kept my eyes fixed on him as I let my hand slip down to the sheath resting against my hip; it was empty. Shock rang through me. I knew I had a blade there.

 

“Lookin for this?” Sans asked playfully while holding my knife tauntingly.

 

‘I don’t like him, but I would be lying if I said I’m not happy he did that. You kill you, and you kill me too.’ The voice echoed in my head.

 

“You can’t stop me. I won’t let myself be taken back there!” I yelled at him while summoning more shards.

 

‘THAT’S ENOUGH! YOU’RE ****NOT**** TAKING ME DOWN WITH YOU!’ The voice within me roared, turning animalistic.

 

A pain ripped through me as the beast within attempted to take control again. The shards clattered to the ground uselessly. I clutched my chest and stumbled back, hitting my back up against a nearby wall.

 

“NO! STOP! NO MORE VIOLENCE!” I curled in on myself.

 

The darkness was stronger, still filling the cracks within my soul.

 

This was a battle I was going to lose.

 

I did not like the monsters in front of me, but I didn’t want to turn into them; killing them out of hate. And, that was exactly what the darkness in my soul wanted to do.

 

A burning sensation enveloped my skin, I looked at my hands to see the maroon tattoo taking over my skin. “I can’t hold it back.” I looked up at Sans. “If you want to live… run.” I spoke through gritted teeth as I attempted to hold the creature back.

 

I felt myself pushed back, away from my physical form and to the back of my mind.

 

All I could do was watch as the scene unfolded from a seemingly far away place.

 

I watched the scene take place through a strangers eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She curled herself against the wall. “I can’t hold it back.” She spoke, her voice was shaky, she glanced up at him between the strands of hair that had hidden her face. The tattoos appeared across her face, her eyes peered at him from behind the veil. Her seemingly vibrant eyes, mixed with all the colours of the rainbow were slowly changing. Maroon began bleeding across those colourful iris’s of hers. “If you want to live… run.” She growled at him as she attempted to fight off the monster for as long as she could.

 

The colour overtook her eyes, and immediately her face changed. That same demonic smile as last time revealed itself.

 

“I’m back.” She called out in a sing song voice.

 

The creature straightened its posture and took a couple steps away from the wall.

 

It laughed. “This time I’m starting with you, since I didn’t get to last time… no. No I’m going to save you until the end again.” It smiled wickedly at him as it removed the collar that was secured around its neck. A ripping sound rang through the air as the fabric on its back stretched and tore, including the blue sweater that she had been wearing this reset.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I watched as the torn pieces of blue pooled around my body’s feet. The piece of Sans that he had given me to make me feel better was laying in tatters on the dirty ground.

 

I didn’t feel anger, I felt loss.

 

I watched through my eyes as the only piece of the man(skeleton) I loved lay in a destroyed pile.

 

The eyes I peered through snapped up to see a hound jump to the attack, attempting to pounce on our shared body. A clawed hand reached out an grabbed its throat. I could feel her squeeze its throat, it was a distant feeling, but at the same time felt close. I could feel its soft fur against my palm. So much violence, too much violence. I was tired of what my life had become, which was a constant stream of hate, blood, and dust.

 

‘Please stop.’ I pleaded as I felt the hound squirm beneath our fingers. ‘No more.’

 

She pulled our other hand back, straightening our fingers, getting ready to plunge our hand into the hounds chest.

 

Bone snapping, a painful howl. It echoed all around me as she ended the hounds life. I could feel the warmth of the creatures blood seep between our fingers. I curled in on myself inside my own mind, wishing it all away.

 

I was so tired of the violence.

 

I couldn’t stop myself from watching.

 

“No. I will not stop.” It growled in a low tone out loud.

 

She took off running, running towards Papyrus. Sans raised his hand to stop her, she stepped into the between to stop him from pulling her away from her destination.

 

That’s when I felt it.

 

The pull of my magic being used.

 

The maroon bone armor, and strength was all its own, but the magic for the flashstep was mine. It was using my magic. I thought to myself for a moment. I still had some connection to my body if it was using my magic. Maybe I could use my magic from within myself. Every time I used my magic it always required movement, or at least that’s what I had thought. Maybe I was wrong, when it used my magic, it didn’t always move. Maybe movement was more like training wheels on a bike, a good way to learn, but not necessary to its function.

 

She closed in on Papyrus, reeling her arm back; preparing for the strike.

 

Now or never.

 

I gathered my magic and forced it out of my body.

 

Pink.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans attempted to stop the creature from closing the distance between itself and his brother, he had lost his brother in this battle already. It had been a stupid idea to go after the girl when they were so obviously outmatched, but Gaster had insisted. He believed that maybe she wouldn’t change this time if they didn’t hurt the other subjects and merely took them prisoner. He had no idea why she was so important to him for him to be taking such a high risk in getting her back.

 

She dodged his move and when she reappeared she was standing in front of Papyrus, arm pulled back.

 

She thrust her hand forward to strike the skeleton, claws first.

 

She stood, her claws only an inch from his brother. A wall lay between them, it had appeared around her wrist. The crystalline wall held her arm just out of reach from his brother. He recognized the pink crystal immediately. The girl trapped inside was protecting them?

 

Why was she protecting them?

 

“NO!” The creature shrieked as she tore her hand back, breaking the pink barrier.

 

She snarled and launched herself at Papyrus who had by now moved back and away from her. She stopped mid movement and jumped back as crystal shards appeared in the air above Papyrus and threw themselves at her. She flapped her bone wings and took off to dodge.

 

During one of her dodges she phased out, Sans knew what that was; a flashstep. He didn’t realize until after she hit a wall clumsily when she came back to the real that it wasn’t intentional.

 

The girl inside of the creature had forced her into a flashstep.

 

“STOP THAT!” She screamed as she regained her footing.

 

The only response to the creature from the girl, was another barrage of attacks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I won’t stop!’ I yelled into my own mind.

 

“DON’T YOU SEE? I’M DOING THIS FOR US!” The creature yelled. “I NEED TO DO THIS! I NEED TO DO THIS TO STOP THEM FROM HURTING US!”

 

‘Not like this…’ I whispered, though understanding where she was coming from. ‘I get it I really do-’

 

“No you don’t! You don’t get it!”

 

I didn’t respond for a moment, just paused to process what had just been said to me. It sounded not just angry, but hurt. It was trapped inside me, and had been for its entire existence.

 

I had been trying to kill myself, selfishly. It was trapped with me, and if I died, I would be doing the thing I wanted to avoid. I didn’t want to kill anybody.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” It screamed almost on cue with my thoughts.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ I spoke softly in my mind.

 

It faltered for a moment, confused.

 

‘You’re right, it’s not fair for you to go down with me, but I think I have a way for both of us to get what we want.’

 

“And that would be?” All movement stopped. I saw the enemies close in, but Gaster signaled them to stop. He probably knew that if they ran in now they would be killed, he wanted to see if whatever I planned to do would be beneficial. He seemed to understand that whatever I planned would result in them living, considering that was my intention up to this point.

 

‘I want to see if I can summon you.’

 

“And how would that help?”

 

‘Dragoon is still alive although Falon is dead… and it’s just a thought but I think that’s why.’

 

“So either I listen and have a chance to live, or we keep going and you eventually kill us both.”

 

‘Yes.’

 

It growled, but didn’t respond, merely glanced around its surroundings. It found what it was looking for and picked up the collar it had previously discarded it and placed it back around our neck. I felt my magic being sealed off immediately.

 

“Fine, we’ll do this your way. Summon me, but if this doesn’t work…” It was not a threat, it was a promise.

 

I knew the dangers. If I let it out there would be nothing to stop it from running rampant, but there was a chance that maybe with its new found freedom it wouldn’t. It was a small chance that it would give up on it’s murderous intent, but I was hopeful.

 

I was hoping for something…

 

I found hope.

 

The creature reseeded back into my mind, and let me take control.

 

My knees felt shaky and I collapsed to the ground. My body hurt, it had been pushed to its physical limits and beyond by the creature within me. I glanced over my shoulder, I could see, barely the maroon tattoo. I had hoped it would be there.

 

I forced what little magic I had into the seal, the mark that bonded us together. The same way I would if I was summoning Dragoon. And like while summoning the other dragon a light emanated from the marking and shot off to the side, I didn’t need to wait until the light dissipated to know that I had been right and that it had worked.

 

However when the light did dissipate I saw something that I was not expecting.

 

It was much smaller and cuter than I had imagined it would look like.

 

There stood, at barely a foot tall, what looked like a baby version of what I had seen in my mind. It had a little body and a head that seemed a little to large to be an adult. I slumped down, stifling a laugh. It was probably the wrong time to find comedy in the situation, but there I was attempting not to laugh at the small dragon. I had been expecting a monster of a beast from how it acted when it was in possession of my body.

 

I guess I didn’t have to worry about it going on a rampage and destroying everything.

 

“What the fuck?” It growled rather cutely, I was a little taken back that it speak out loud unlike Dragoon. Speaking of Dragoon, I couldn’t leave this little creature here with no one to look after it.

 

I forced the last sliver of magic that I had left into the other tattoo that marked my skin, calling Dragoon back to me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Undertale-**  

 

Dragoons ears perked up, it was still standing in the room with the other creatures it had come through the portal with. Everyone seemed to be in a state of mourning. No one was really doing anything other than sitting around and sulking.

 

It nudged Daya, asking her to speak for it.

 

“Huh?…. uh Dragoon says… it says that she’s still alive… and has summoned him… and that it must leave now.” Daya translated.

 

“Wait, she’s alive still?” Sans asked. She was still alive, and on top of that was summoning Dragoon. That meant something, that meant there was still hope.

 

Right?

 

Gear stood up from where he was sitting, leaning against a wall. “Well, guess we’re back to plan A.” He spoke around his toothpick as he rolled up his sleeves to get to work. “Plan ‘Save Midnight.”


	47. Naming Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LONG FUCKING CHAPTER!
> 
> Jeez...
> 
> stuff is explained, somewhat.
> 
> And new plot stuff surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or questions!
> 
> I love knowing what you guys are thinking.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

As I looked at the small dragon standing angrily in front of me a realization hit; the rage and anger that had been clouding my thoughts had eased up. I had been so focused on the fear and hate behind going back that I had almost forgotten that I had succeeded.

 

I had done it.

 

I looked down at the small dragon, unaware of the apprehensive looks I was being given by the monsters who currently stood in wait for orders.

 

I was stuck in hell.

 

Yet, I couldn’t have been happier.

 

God, I was so messed up.

 

I let a genuine smile blossom across my face, a loud laugh erupted from me as a let myself drop to my back.

 

“What the fuck?” I heard Undyne speak as she watched me lay on my back, laughing.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” The dragon asked. “You have no magic, no way of killing yourself, and you are in a state that you probably couldn’t get up if you wanted to. Meaning that you get to be experimented on and tortured again.”

 

Dragoon appeared, he took a moment to access the situation. Taking an extra moment to look at the baby skeletal dragon.

 

“You’re looking at it wrong.” I spoke to the sky, letting my laugh die. “I succeeded in saving my family and I finally got rid of the demon chilling in my soul. And...” I chuckled lightly. “I am a complete fuckup which is kinda funny.”

 

“Are you drunk?” The dragon asked.

 

I shrugged. “I was a fuckup back in the other universe… by trying to murder people… and in this one whose one rule is kill or be killed… I literally gave up my last wish of killing myself to save my enemies and the demon residing in my soul… I literally can’t kill anybody… I just keep saving people, including the ones that the world would be better without!” I laughed. “I can’t do anything right!”

 

‘You summoned me?’

 

“Ah yeah… this is…” I gestured to the small dragon. “uh… I don’t know its name… but it’s not safe here… take it and leave.”

 

Dragoon looked down at the creature before bending down and picking him up carefully in his jaws. It looked like a mommy dog picking up a little puppy, especially with how the baby dragon instinctively curled up.

 

“Interesting.” Gaster spoke. “It is a baby.”

 

“PUT ME DOWN!” The small dragon shouted before Dragoon turned to leave.

 

‘Your friends are coming for you, and I can’t tell them if you die to give up. So, they will be coming whether you die or not.’

 

I frowned at the dragon, understanding what he was telling me. I thought about responding, but thought better of it. If they were coming for me, I wasn’t going to give the monsters here a heads up to the plan. That would ruin the only thing that would help them, which would be the element of surprise. I was stuck waiting for rescue it seemed. There went my plan of killing myself on the first opportunity that arose. I would have to suffer through the torture.

 

But, deep down.

 

It gave me hope.

 

Dragoon didn’t wait for a response as he stepped away from me and into the void while the small dragon he carried swore at him.

 

I sat up a little to see the monsters still staring at me, unsure of what to do… all of them except Gaster. He was taking noted.

 

I fell back and threw my arms up, like someone waiting to be cuffed. I laughed. “Take me away!”

 

It was concerning that my friends were on their way to come get me, putting themselves at risk. But, there was nothing I could do about it other than persevere. If that’s what they needed from me, I would persevere through hell in wait for them. I was not going to let anything kill that small bit of hope that was beginning to blossom through my soul. The once hate filled cracks of my soul were rehealing with hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stared in shock at the girl who now lay on the ground in front of him, she was everything he had expected her to be and more. She had sacrificed everything for her friends, with the exception of her suicide, which she sacrificed for their lives.

 

But, more than that.

 

Her hidden soul was currently bare to the world.

 

It was bright and vibrant, filled with colour. The cracks in her soul were slowly filling with white hope. Here she was about to be taken back to the place she had been avoiding since her grand escape eight years ago, and her soul was actually filling with hope.

 

Who the hell was this girl?

 

And why did she interest him so much?

 

Yes, she was interesting. But, this was something else.

 

He should hate her, but he sort of just wanted to talk to her, and see how she ticked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I continued to stare up at the sky while reaching my arms out, waiting for someone to come and whisk me away to the chamber of torture and death.

 

The clouds were fluffy and happy looking. Maybe I was in shock after everything that had happened, maybe I had finally broken and was now crazy, but I didn’t have a care in the world at that moment. I needed a break from all the shit that had happened, and my mind was giving me that. A dark shadow blocked my view of the clouds. Gaster was standing over me, and looking down at me.

 

“So, you will be coming willingly?” He asked curiously.

 

I took a moment before answering. “Sort of.” I furrowed my brows together slightly.

 

“Sort of?”

 

“Yep. Two conditions.” He waited for me to continue. “I want that blue torn up sweater over there” I pointed with my thumb in its direction. Gaster looked over slightly confused as to why I wanted a piece of shredded fabric. “and, I need to be carried. I don’t think I can walk.” I let my arms fall, they were sore, tired, and I couldn’t hold them up anymore.

 

“That seems reasonable.” He shook his head slightly.

 

I then realized that the way he had agreed made it sound like a negotiation. “OH!” He stepped back a bit from my outburst. “I want a piece of cake from Muffets too! Chocolate!”

 

I didn’t need to look over to know whose laughter rang out in the background. Seems Sans found my most recent request amusing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Dragoon had blatantly lied to the girl, and he should have felt bad about it. But, he didn’t. He had regretted destroying the machine the moment he had. He had helped her try to kill herself, but he had a hard time refusing her requests. It was one of the draw backs of being bonded to her, he was programmed to follow any and all orders that his master had given him.

 

He stepped back into Sans world, using the relic as a point to enter from.

 

He had told her that there was no way to tell them that she still planned to kill herself, thus they would be coming anyways.

 

He stepped into the room that was filled with monsters and experiments before setting down the seething ball of rage in the center.

 

It snapped at him the moment he let it go. He shook his head slightly.

 

“How DARE you handle me like THAT!” It barked at him. “If I was still in Midnight I would tear you apart!” It growled at him. He just looked at the little creature casually, it had no power and was not threatening in the least.

 

“How interesting.” Gaster mused while looking down at the creature.

 

“It’s the darkness that was in Midnight.” Sans stared at the creature.

 

Dragoon glanced over at Daya, speaking in silent words to the child who could see through physical appearances

 

“Dragoon says that all monsters that stem from Fallons breed have these. They have been referred to by humans as demons.” Daya voiced for Dragoon. “And that she learned to summon it… it’s kind of like being born for them?” Dragoon nodded in response. “That’s why it’s so little, but it’ll grow up. Although without it’s master it will take a long time.”

 

“I HAVE NO MASTER YOU STUPID CHILD!” It snarled at Daya.

 

“Hey!” Patience leaned down and tapped the dragon on the nose. “Play nice, she did nothing to deserve that!”

 

“Hmph, she was stupid!” It defended its words.

 

“That’s it.” She picked up the small dragon who barked angrily in response and attempted to bit her. After a little looking around she found a shelf to set it on. “You’re on time out.”

 

“WHAT?!” It looked around. There was no way off the shelf, and with a few testing strokes of it’s wings, it realised that it could not fly with them so undeveloped. “NO, GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME OFF!”

 

“Nope.” Patience hummed as she stepped away and back to the group.

 

“YOU STUPID BITCH! I WILL TEAR YOU APART!”

 

“That’s not how you ask for things. Now, the rest of the group and I are going to ignore you now until you calm down and learn to speak to us with respect.” She gently chided.

 

Daya looked back at Dragoon, listening to his words. “He says that unlike grownups, babies of his species when tired need to sleep within their masters to recuperate and grow properly, and that the babies are really weak but can gain massive amounts of strength from leaching magic off of their hosts. He also says that he lied to Midnight, and that she is no longer going to try to… kill herself… he told her that we were coming for her and that he had no way to tell if she killed herself… so he convinced her to soldier through until help comes.”

 

This was a relief to Sans, his soul that had felt like it was on the verge of breaking felt a little more at ease. They had a chance.

 

“He apologizes again for what he did, but the bond kinda forces him to what she orders him to do.” Daya nodded at the last words, understanding fully why he did it.

 

It was going to be a lot of work, but it was possible.

 

He was going to save her.

 

He was going to do whatever he had to do to save her.

 

“Wait, WHAT?!” The dragon on the shelf yelled. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHOICE? I had a choice when I took over her!”

 

A pause ensued while Daya listened to Dragoon. “He says that once a bond is made and you are summoned it changes the relationship of the bond.”

 

It thrashed around in anger, aimlessly, while roaring. But, coming from a baby dragon, the roaring was anything but terrifying or monstrous.

 

“So, wait.” Gears spoke while thinking. “If that things born from her magic…” He pointed to the small creature. “wouldn’t that make it her kid or somthin?” He asked.

 

“No,” Daya started. “more like a pet.” She giggled slightly as the dragon on the shelf got even angrier. “Like a guard dog if he was to compare it to anything. He says it’s a she as well.”

 

“I AM NO ONES PET!” It jumped up and down angrily.

 

“So, what do we call it-her?” Anika spoke up.

 

“Fluffy?” Gears laughed.

 

“NO!” It yelled from across the room.

 

“TINY!” Yelled Anika.

 

“STOP IGNORING ME!”

 

“Hmmm, it should have something to do with Midnight.” Patience hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Night?” Gears asked.

 

“No, that’s too similar.” Patience spoke.

 

“Dawn?” Roman offered.

 

“Almost.” Patience responded.

 

“That’s fine… no one ask me WHAT I WANT TO BE CALLED!” It continued to jump up and down while glaring at the group.

 

“Midday?” Sans offered.

 

The group grew quiet for a moment.

 

“I like it, it seems super happy and stuff… but it’s for this little monster which is funny. And it’s the polar opposite of Midnight but still has the ‘mid’ part.” Gears shrugged with a chuckle.

 

“I love it… Night and DAY!” Anika jumped.

 

“NO! THAT’S A STUPID NAME!”

 

“It’s decided then.” Patience clapped her hands together, while Midday just screeched in anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kathleen! Are we almost there?” The boy called up to the woman who was ahead of him on the cliff climb.

 

“What? Getting tired?” She laughed down at him.

 

“Well, yeah!” He huffed, almost losing his footing. When he had joined the expedition he was elated to be able to work  with someone who was one of the top of her fields, he just didn’t realize how crazy she was.

 

“How are you tired already?” She cackled down at him. “Can’t even keep up with an old lady like me?”

 

She was not an old lady, but she was beautiful. The only signs that seemed to show her age was the faint age lines that bordered the corners of her eyes when she smiled. And, her personality definitely didn’t give her age away. If you didn’t know her any better, one would probably think she was fifteen years younger than she really was. Her dark hair that reached half way down only had two styles, either pulled up into a tight bun as it was now, or a disaster zone of unkempt poof.

 

“Old lady? I think not!” He called back to her. “Uh… how old are you… Oh, shit, ignore that. That was rude.”

 

She responded with another laugh before answering. “Thirty-eight my young friend!” He lost sight of her as she scrambled over the lip of the rocky surface. Her head peaked back over the edge at him, a bright smile lighting her face up. “Come on slow poke! Those ruins aren’t going to excavate themselves!”

 

“Ugh, eleven years older than me, and she’s kicking my ass.” He grumbled to himself but eventually made it up the cliff face himself. He rolled over onto his back, panting in heavy breaths. “Can’t believe I signed up for this… this whole thing is a death trap… climbing mountains in the middle of the wilderness.”

 

“Isn’t it wonderful.” She glowed.

 

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of… how will my family know when I die out here.”

 

She laughed. “You’re doing just fine.”

 

“What about your family, they okay with the crazy woman who ventures into the wilderness to stare danger in the face?” He asked while catching his breath.

 

“Nah, don’t got one.” Although she should have sounded sad or depressed, she seemed completely unfazed by the meaning.

 

“Husband?”

 

“Nah.” That was surprising considering her loving personality and how beautiful she was. Although, her career might have been the reason as to why. But, there should have been some guy in the world crazy enough to marry the woman, and what about kids?

 

“Never wanted a family?” He asked.

 

She shrugged while sitting down and pulling her canteen of water out of her bag. “It’s not that, I just never met the kinda guy who could keep up with my crazy.” She spoke before taking a sip. “Not a lot of guys can handle me or what I do.” She placed her canteen back into her bag and pulled out a map. “We’re so close, get up.” She stood up and gently kicked the man who just grumbled in response. “C’mon! Do you know how big this is? This dates to way back, like the year the monsters were forced into the mountain!”

 

“It’s prolly gunna turn out to be a bust, just like last time.”

 

She waved him off. “Nah, I got a feeling about this one! This ones the one!”

 

“You’re basing this off of one piece of old ass mostly destroyed paper that was found at the base of Mt Ebott.”

 

“YES! And it talks about a monster! A huge! Terrifying monster! Being trapped here!” She gestured.

 

“Cause it’s always a good idea to disrupt big terrifying monsters.” He groaned before getting up. “Why aren’t the monsters looking into this? Why are we the ones doing it?”

 

“Pfffft, and let them have all the fun? Besides, the monsters that came up with knowledge of the sciences prefer labs I hear.” She rolled her map back up and stuffed it into her pocket. “No, this is the life for me.” She took long strides with her assistant trailing a few steps behind her.

 

He understood why she preferred a small group, by that she meant herself and one other person, but he couldn’t help but think she was mad for it. If she could she would probably be out here by herself, but she had been told that due to insurance issues she wasn’t allowed. In fact they had originally wanted her to have a team, but she had outright refused that idea.

 

Soon they reached their destination, an old decrepit stone archway leading deep into the mountain. She pulled out her flashlight and didn’t hesitate before leading the two into the cavern of what he was sure was death. “It’s here. See? Definitely the one!” She called behind her triumphantly.

 

It was a plain passageway, a long hall built into the mountain. It looked like it had been carved into the mountain using the natural rock formation. As the path twisted and wound around sharp bends, markings began to appear on the walls. Many were faded to the point of being completely unreadable, but as he stopped to try to read, it began to tell stories.

 

“It’s the story behind the war.” She breathed as she stood back.

 

“Oh my god. You were actually right.” He quickly pulled out his camera and began documenting the words etched into the walls in the ancient language of the mages of long ago.

 

He didn’t notice her wander off deeper down the hall until he was left in the dark. He shrugged and pulled out his flashlight, he was used to her antics after working for her for the last two years.

 

She continued down the path, letting her fingers trail across the etched walls as she traveled deeper into the unknown.

 

Eventually the path came to an abrupt stop. She thought it rather odd that there were no separate pathways. It was just a long pathway that led to what she was currently standing in front of. A large stone door.

 

She squinted and leaned into the door, taking a step. Something crunched under her boot. She lifted her foot and pointed her flashlight down.

 

It was a pink stone.

 

She leaned down to pick it up.

 

It was partially transparent, and beautiful.

 

She looked back at the door, pocketing the stone to inspect further at a later time.

 

There were more words etched into the door, and a picture.

 

A picture of a humanoid dragon skeleton armor. She ran her fingers along the grooves. The humanoid looking dragon held a large broad sword. The pictures showed the two as terrible and angry monsters. The words read ‘Guardian of the Monsters’ the next lines were above another picture. This picture showed the dragon monster on his knees and shackled. ‘Beware the the beauty of the Crystal’.

 

She placed her hands against the stone door and took a deep breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Gaster held his hand out as a monster hound placed the shredded piece of fabric in his slender fingers. He eyed the cloth for a moment before his eyes fell on something that only proved his suspicions. In black faded ink on the collar tag was the word ‘Sans’. He looked over to Midnight, she was laying on the ground as Papyrus created a pair of bone cuffs for her.

 

She was in love with the Sans from the other universe.

 

He wanted to breed the lineage of Falon back into the monster race, but there had to be some form of soul synchronizing for it to happen. His eyes shifted over to Sans.

 

“Sans, you will take her back to the lab.” He spoke thoughtfully.

 

“What? Why me?” Sans growled.

 

“Because, the rest of the royal guard more than likely have reports to do.” He stepped over to the shorter skeleton and passed him the piece of shredded fabric. “And do be careful with her. We have worked too hard to get her for your carelessness to ruin everything. ”

 

The skeleton grumbled but walked over to the girl none the less.

 

“Oh, and grab her a piece of cake from Muffets while you’re at it.” The scientist spoke with a slight grin.


	48. Shark Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long guys, some things came up in my life and i was struggling to deal with them. :(
> 
> Anyways, I'm back.
> 
> Thank you guys for being patient with me. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> And as always feel free to leave comments or your opinions on what you think should happen.
> 
> And, to all those who were worried about me, I am grateful that i have such awesome and caring readers! I am much better now! <3 you guys are the best.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I watched as Papyrus made some form of handcuffs out of bones for my outstretched arms, he was kneeling above me as I continued to lay around like a useless lump.

 

“THERE, NOW YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!”

 

I couldn’t help but miss my Papyrus, the Papyrus that I had come to know and love while looking at this one.

 

“Do you make spaghetti?” I asked him, much to his surprise.

 

He blinked at me a few times before speaking. “I DO, BUT HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?” He looked at me suspiciously.

 

I ignored his question and continued to speak. “I would love to try it sometime.” I hummed while looking away from him and back to the clouds up ahead.

 

“AND WHY WOULD I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, MAKE MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI FOR A LOWELY HALF HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF? THAT WOULD BE A WASTE OF MY CULINARY PROWESS.” He stood up, but continued to look down at me curiously.

 

I laughed lightly and looked back at Papyrus, I couldn’t help but to smile at him warmly. He was edgy and rough, and more than a little rude. But, my Papyrus was in there somewhere. “Indeed. Well, if you ever need a taste tester I would love to try it sometime.” I offered.

 

I missed Papyrus’s cooking already, I missed his antics.

 

“Uh, ya.” I wasn’t sure how long Sans had been standing there, but from the look on his face he had heard the majority of our conversation. “Been told I gotta take ya back to the lab or whatever.”

 

“Sounds good shark face.” He blinked at me a few times due to my choice of words. Monsters didn’t dare to talk to him like that, let alone an experiment. It took him by surprise.

 

The monsters around us froze, probably waiting for Sans to hurt me for insulting him. He attempted to hide a hardy laugh behind a cough, and I just stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before my mouth opened to let loose the question that had entered my mind.

 

“How do you cough? I mean you’re kind of a skeleton.” My brows furrowed with my serious question.

 

“What?” He choked out. He shook his head as he let out another laugh.

 

I shrugged, I thought it was valid question. “I mean don’t you need a throat to cough?”

 

“Magic.” He answered without hesitation.

 

I laughed as I felt a wave of deja vu. “That excuse doesn’t work, I use magic too.” I reminded him while raising an eyebrow.

 

He stared at me for a moment, looking a little mystified before speaking. “You’re awfully cheerful to someone who helped slaughter your dog friend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was a little more than a little surprised with the subjects behaviour towards him, she was happy and cheerful. Was she brain dead? He was one of the reasons that Jake was dead. He couldn’t contain his question. “You’re awfully cheerful to someone who helped slaughter your dog friend.”

 

She gave him a serious look for a moment. Her eyes were a cyan colour, they were bright. “Well, I might be angrier with you if he was in fact dead… but I got him to the other universe in time.”

 

Her eyes flashed to a red in colour. He almost stepped back and away from her, he wasn’t expecting that. He glanced to her soul to notice that the red within her soul was the brightest of all the colours. Her eyes reflected the temporary dominant colour in her soul.

 

She was just as interesting as he had imagined her to be, if not more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

She pressed all of her weight against the stone door, but it didn’t budge. It was too heavy.

 

“Hey! Kathleen!” Her assistants voice traveled closer as he caught up. He stopped when he noticed the door.

 

“Hey, help me open this.” She spoke as she continued to push against the door.

 

“Uh,” He quickly took in the writing engraved into the door. “You sure that’s a good idea? I mean you don’t know if whatever is in there is friendly.”

 

“Well, it’s fine. If we can move this door then I’m pretty sure it would have been able to as well.” She paused her pushing to answer him.

 

It made sense, but he still didn’t want to disturb whatever was in there.

 

“Well?” She questioned him.

 

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea.” He mumbled.

 

“It’s probably not even alive.” She pointed out. “I mean it has been hundreds of years.”

 

“Fine.” He responded, knowing that he was going to lose this fight. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful.

 

He placed his weight against the door next to hers, the door creaked and after a few long moments began to move. After about a foot it stopped abruptly, it felt like it was stuck on something on the other side of the door.

 

“That’s as far as I think it will open.”

 

Without a word Kathleen stripped off her backpack and wedged herself between the small slot that had opened.

 

“Uh, what are you doing? I can’t fit through there.” Her assistant Jason pointed out.

 

“It’s fine, you take a break and wait. I want to see what’s in here.” She waved him off once she was on the other side, and took out her flashlight.

 

She shone the light down at the object that had stopped the doors movement, more crystal. A large piece. When her light hit it, it cast a pink glow across the large room she was in. She glanced at the room. There were deep markings in the ground of the room, it looked like a magic circle. But, the most interesting thing in the room was what sat in the middle of the circle of markings, a huge pink crystalline stone. It stood at about eight feet tall and jagged. Protruding from the crystal were heavy chains that attached to the walls. The points where the chains touched the walls there were more markings. If she had to guess it was to keep whatever was there trapped.

 

The words on the door struck her.

 

‘Beware the Beauty of the Crystal’

 

She took a few steps towards the crystal and shone her light on it, she gasped and dropped her flashlight.

 

Within the crystal, on its knees, chained, was the dragon that was depicted on the on the door to the room.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Came Jasons voice from the other side of the door.

 

“Monsters turn to dust when they die.” She breathed. “It’s still alive.”

 

“It’s still alive!?” Jasons voice was drenched in panic.

 

“It’s fine… it’s trapped… Jason… do you still have your satellite phone?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I need you to make some calls.” She couldn’t tear her eyes off the crystal which was illuminated by the flashlight that had been dropped and forgotten about. The room glowed with a pink hue.

 

“Who should I call?”

 

“Everybody.” She turned and grabbed her flashlight before slipping out the stone door. “And get me a chopper. I need to get to New Home city immediately.” She threw on her backpack, and pulled the stone out of her pocket.

 

It was an interesting turn of events.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undefell-** **

** **

I didn’t like Sans, but I wasn’t stupid enough to tell him that outright. I also couldn’t escape, well if I really tried, maybe. But, it would be a bad idea to escape. My friends were on their way, which meant I had to let them capture me. My Sans still had my phone and I had no way of telling them if I got out that I was at a new location, the only location that they had any idea that I would be at would be the lab.

 

I stared at Sans in silence for a moment, he seemed surprised. I didn’t have the barrier over my soul up at that moment, I attempted briefly to bring the barrier back up, but failed. It hurt a little to try to bring it up, I assumed that I couldn’t due to the fact that the creature within my soul had shattered it and I was low on magic. It was the only reasoning I could come up with in that moment.

 

I furrowed my brows in confusion while looking up at Sans, I heard a familiar tune but different. It took me a few seconds to figure out what I was hearing. But when I did, my look changed to shock.

 

 I was hearing an altered version of Sans soul song, but coming from this Sans. It was like Sans with the tune, but darker and heavier. It was as if it was the same song playing, but with different instruments.

 

Wait, did that mean Sans could hear mine?

 

I didn’t have my soul barrier up.

 

He could, I figured from the look he was giving me.

 

It gave me a bad feeling and made me feel very vulnerable.

 

I went to get up to my feet, feeling the need to get up from a lying position. I felt vulnerable knowing that he could not only see my soul, but hear it as well. Being in a laying down position in front of the skeleton didn’t help my vulnerable feeling. I struggled to roll over onto my hands and knees which was difficult enough in my weakened state without the bone cuffs attached to my wrists.

 

He blinked back into reality after noticing my struggle.

 

“Need some help, sweetheart?” He chuckled at my misfortune.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Sweetheart…

 

“I’m fine. Don’t. Ever. Call me. Sweetheart. Again.” I struggled not to yell at him. There was only one skeleton allowed to call me that name, and it was most certainly not the one standing in front of me. I then noticed that he was holding a torn blue piece of fabric. That enraged me a little more. He wasn’t allowed to call me sweetheart, or hold my Sans sweater.

 

He raised a brow bone at me, his grin widening.

 

I heard my soul song change in my head, it was faster, angrier.

 

“Hit a soft spot?” He seemed a little amused that he was able to get a reaction from me.

 

I struggled to my feet, feeling a second wind of anger rush through me. I sent a glare in his direction.

 

I didn’t answer him. “Sweetheart?” His grin hit full force.

 

I had enough of his stupid attitude. I was tired of him constantly pushing me around every time he saw me. He was a better fighter than me which meant that I always seemed to be at his mercy.

 

Wait…

 

No…

 

I wasn’t.

 

I was valuable.

 

He couldn’t hurt me. Gaster had basically admitted that they would go through any lengths to make sure they had me. Chances were that they wanted and needed me in one piece. I was safe.

 

Sans couldn’t hurt me.

 

“What? I hurt your feelings? Gunna try to off yourself again, sweetheart?” He asked smugly. I didn’t notice the few guards stop to listen to our conversation.

 

I was done holding back against someone who no longer was a threat to me. “Well…” I stepped closer to him, looking him in the eyelights. His smile faltered for a moment. “If I did want to kill myself… I’d climb your ego and jump to your IQ.” I gave him my best sweet smile and snatched the shredded sweater from his hold.

 

He blinked in surprise for a few moments, seeming to have a hard time coming up with something to say. “Someone sure is a smart ass.” He chuckled.

 

I turned around began to walk away from him, my legs burned. Everything screamed at me that it wanted to give out, but I wasn’t ready to give him the satisfaction of me falling. “Yeah, I can be a smart ass… you have to be at least smart for that… you… you’re just an ass.”

 

“Holy shit… She has balls.” Undyne wasn’t even angry while speaking, just genuinely surprised.

 

“Well, I tried playing nice.” I shrugged.

 

“Uh, where are ya goin, pal?” Sans watched as I continued to walk away.

 

“Back to the lab.” I wasn’t going to make it all the way there from how my body was continuing to scream at me, but like hell I wasn’t at least going to get a cool exit first. A badass exit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yep, she was surprising. He hadn’t meant to push her buttons by calling her sweetheart the first time. But, when she had reacted, he had gotten curious. She was interesting to him. When he had called her that, her eyes had changed to red, than when he continued, they had changed to orange; bravery. Her soul song had turned to something strong, and empowering.

 

Unlike most monsters, he worked closely with souls. He was good at reading souls before coming to the surface, but after he had only gotten better, especially after the experiments had been created. Gaster had learned to what extent one could work with souls after one subject in particular; Subject 3-46 Alpha. He hadn’t met her, but he had seen the experiment videos that Gaster had shown him. Her power was incredible. Gaster had then begun to push him to better his own soul work abilities.

 

This being said, it wasn’t obvious, but he could hear the slight waver in her soul due to her pain. She was struggling, but doing a good job of hiding it. He didn’t say anything about his knowledge on her pain, he just stayed a few strides behind her and waited patiently to see how far she could get on pure determination and bravery.

 

He heard the song slow as she calmed down, out of curiosity he took a few long strides to walk beside her. He side glanced in her direction.

 

Purple.

 

Her eyes had changed once again, this time to perseverance. He was curious as to whether it was just the pain she was using that trait to get past, or it was dealing with the whole situation she was in at the moment.

 

The song faltered for a moment, and she nearly fell over, but she steadied herself in time to stop her descend.

 

Her soul song was slowing down, and becoming softer.

 

Was she calming down further?

 

The soul song continued on its path before it stopped at a point of sounding tranquilly calm, with an undertone of sadness. Movement from the edge of his vision caught his attention.

 

The tattered remains of the sweater she had been holding slipped from her grasp.

 

Sans quickly turned and reached out his arm to catch her. She had fallen unconscious, the exhaustion from earlier winning the battle over her body and mind. She had been stubborn enough to keep going until she literally passed out. He huffed slightly at being put on babysitting duty while hoisting the girl up to a piggyback position.

 

Now that she was out cold he could just teleport the two of them to the lab, and he could go grab her stupid piece of cake then be done with her.

 

The sound of her soul song echoed quietly through his soul, it was a relaxing yet lonely song.

 

He growled quietly at his weakness and continued to walk.

 

He would never admit willingly to walking just because he wanted to listen to the song a little longer.


	49. Playing Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the chapter longer, but i decided that if i put everything that i wanted to in this chapter it would have taken waaay too long to get out for you guys to read.

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I awoke to a familiar smell, it sent a shiver through me; antiseptic. The smell permeated the air, and I knew where I was immediately without the need to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and stared at the sterile ceiling, I was back at my old room in the lab. I sat up and looked around me, it was all too familiar, but at the same time it seemed surreal, like looking back into an old and long forgotten dream. It sent a wave of nervous nausea through me. While sitting there staring at the ceiling I noticed that the amount of magic I had at my disposal was practically non existent. I reached up to my collar which was still in place, although every stone had been removed. I blinked a few times while tracing the empty slots with my fingers. That’s when it caught my eye, the new bracelets I was currently sporting. They appeared to be stainless steel, each one sported three augments. The augments were smaller than the ones that were once on my collar.

 

I pulled myself up to a crosslegged position to examine them further, only to notice I wore matching bands on my ankles as well. I let out out a long sigh. At least they had let me keep my collar that still had the pendant that my friends had given me still attached. Although why, I couldn’t figure out.

 

I glanced around the room, wondering how the room I was sitting in was my old one. I had destroyed the old room a long time ago. Upon further inspection I realised that although it was incredible similar to my old one, it was not the exact same room. It was a rebuild based off the old design.

 

I was not in the old subject wing, but a replica of the old room I had originally been given.

 

My eyes stopped on a styrofoam container sitting on the small bookshelf bolted to the wall. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and made my way over to it.

 

Cake.

 

At least I had my chocolate cake.

 

I carefully picked up my boxed treat and made my way back over to my bed.

 

I stared at the chocolate treat for a moment, noticing that I was also left a plastic spork. The first and only other time I had ever tasted this wonderful desert was the first time I had seen Gears and Roman after years of being apart, it seemed a fitting treat to have on my birthday when my one and only wish had been granted; to free my friends from this hellish universe. I couldn’t help but smile down at the container sitting on my lap.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” I didn’t need to look over to know whose voice that was; Gaster.

 

I ignored him and began to eat my cake.

 

“Once you are done eating, we have some tests to get started on.”

 

“Oh?” I asked through a mouthful of chocolate, while pulling the barrier up over my soul. I was able to bring it up after the rest I had achieved in my unconscious state luckily.

 

“Yes, I wish to see just how much you have grown.” He spoke.

 

“Pain tests? Exhaustion tests? Soul tests? Or simple cat and mouse?” I nonchalantly asked which test they were planning on forcing me to endure first.

 

“That will be decided after you first answer a series of questions.”

 

I rolled my eyes and shoved a rather large piece of cake in my mouth, I was devouring the treat as though no one was watching, and getting a rather alarming amount of crumbs on me. I shrugged, not really caring.

 

“Firstly,” He pulled out a clipboard and pen. “have you any idea what heat is?”

 

I swallowed the bite of cake with disgust, I never thought it possible for cake to be ruined, but at that question it tasted like ash in my mouth. I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand, my cake was gone, and he had ruined the last bite.

 

“Sure, it’s the opposite of cold.” I knew what he was asking, but I wanted to gauge his reaction at my previous naivety, plus I didn’t really want to get into this conversation with him.

 

I eyed him curiously as he spoke. He seemed rather perturbed by my response. “I see, I expected the other subjects to explain to you what it was.” He trailed off thoughtfully.

 

“Is it important?” I asked, trying to keep my expression naive and curious, rather than suspicious and accusing.

 

“You could say that.” He continued to write things down on a clipboard while speaking.

 

I thought back to the time I had gone through heat, and how difficult it had been for me. Sans had been there for me, it was then that I really had started falling for him. It was his caring attitude that was shown in a variety of different ways, including his sense of humor. I missed punning with the wonderful skeleton. Speaking of my Sans. I glanced around the room in alarm for a moment while standing up.

 

“Uh, where’s my sweater?” Panic was rich in my voice as I jumped off the bed and glanced around the room.

 

“You mean that destroyed piece of fabric. It has been taken to a seamstress to be fixed.” He spoke without emotion as he answered my question.

 

I gawked at him awkwardly. “You… are… fixing it?”

 

He only hummed in disinterest as a response.

 

This was weird. Why were they fixing it?

 

“Now then, I do have some questions on the universe you came from and in particular the Sans that came to this universe with you.” He paused his writing to look back up at me.

 

He was buttering me up. Hoping for me to give them information on the other universe and my Sans. Like hell I was going to give them anything. I sent a glare at him in response while fisting my hands and taking a strong stance.

 

“I take it you are not willing to divulge that information.” Although the sentence was worded as a question, his tone was flat and unquestioning.

 

I did not respond.

 

He looked at me for a long few moments. “Perhaps another time we can try again. As for now, let’s begin with the first test.” I waited for him to tell me which test I was going to have to endure, all the while continuing to stare him down. “Blood work.” He gauged my reaction, I was sure I paled at the words.

 

“Uh… um… Roman already did that… and gave me my shots…” I raised my hands defensively.

 

“Really? Which shots were administered?”

 

“Uh…” I had no idea.

 

“I see. A bloodtest will tell me. Will you be difficult?” He asked.

 

Before I could respond, not that I was planning to, a familiar skull entered the room on the other side of the bars. Sans.

 

“Ya asked for me doc?” The short skeleton seemed rather bored.

 

“Ah, yes. I am in need of an assistant to help me with Subject 4-uh… Midnight.” The doctor corrected himself.

 

This was weirding me out. This was all wrong. It was almost like they were trying to get on my good side, which was futile and rather unnecessary.

 

“Don’t ya have other assistants? Why me?” Sans growled at the doctor.

 

“It seems they remember her from her last stay with us, many have refused to work with her.”

 

“Refused to work with her?” Sans sent me a curious side glance. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

 

“She has suffered from severe trypanophobia in the past; a needle phobia.”

 

My fear shifted to annoyance, I had almost forgotten what it was like to have people talk about me as though I wasn’t standing right within earshot of their conversation.

 

“And ya need me… because?”

 

“If she still has this fear your telekenisis would be most helpful.”

 

I was willing to stay at the lab. I was willing to take pretty much any test they planned to throw at me for my families sake, but I was not going to let this happen willingly. I knew I was going to lose this battle with my magic being caged off like it was, but that wasn’t going to stop me from bending into my irrational (Or rather completely rational considering who it was that was planning to stab me with sharp objects.) fear.

 

I glanced around the room nervously, without any magic at my disposal it was going to be harder if not impossible to put up a fight against the two teleporting skeletons.

 

Maybe I should just sit back and see if I could just let them do the blood work?

 

I watched as Gaster and Sans teleported in the room. Well, even if I wanted to make a break for it due to fear, that was very much not going to happen. They hadn’t even used the door, just teleported to the other side of the bars.

 

Gaster set down a small tray that I couldn’t remember him even carrying moments earlier on the small desk that sat against one of the walls in the room. On the tray were a few capped needles, vials, and the equipment needed for bloodwork. What I couldn’t help but notice was how one of the vials was already filled with a dark substance. I didn’t know what was in it, but I had a bad feeling about it.

 

Maybe it was just something to calm me down if I flipped my lid, maybe it was something else.

 

I didn’t want to find out which one it was.

 

“Please, have a seat.” Gaster gestured to the chair at the desk.

 

Please?

 

Please?

 

Since when was Gaster nice to me.

 

This was wrong, and although I should have been grateful to the change in how I was being treated… I hated it. I hated how they were all of a sudden caring that I got the sweater back, and mended of all things, I hated how he was treating me like I was a person and not just a creature he wanted to experiment on.

 

It all felt wrong and deceitful.

 

He was up to something, they were up to something.

 

“No.” I responded. Partially because I really didn’t want to, and partially because I wanted to see how far the fake niceness would go. I crossed my arms defiantly and glared at the doctor.

 

“I assure you that I will not harm you.” Gaster spoke gently, though a little forced.

 

“Like hell you won't!” I clenched my fists as I raised my voice. “That’s all you’ve ever done! Hurt me! Hurt my friends! Torture us! Stop us from being happy! I don’t know what you’re playing at,” I pointed accusingly at him. “but I will fin-” I stopped mid sentence as a realization hit me.

 

Why had they created me in the first place?

 

“I assure you that we will no longer be putting you through pain tests, exhaustion tests, or any tests other than blood work that have caused you discomfort in the past.” Gaster spoke as I half listened to him, still mauling over the realization I had come across.

 

They didn’t care about the other tests anymore, or testing my limits. They wanted to breed me. That was the reason they had created me. The question was, why were they being nice to me? Did it have something to do with breeding me? Was my happiness all of a sudden a concern?

 

It had to be.

 

But why, I had no idea.

 

Gaster took my silence and change of expression as me calming down, and becoming sensible. “Now if you would?” I wondered if it physically hurt him to treat me like a person.

 

I silently stepped over to the wooden chair, as if I was about to take a seat.

 

I had no choice but to endure whatever was in that vial.

 

But, that didn’t mean I had to make it easy on them.

 

I placed my hand on the back of the chair, looking as though I was readjusting it slightly.

 

My other hand clapped down on the chair and I turned to Gaster, throwing the chair at him and letting out my best battle cry.

 

Sans had not been expecting that, although really by now he should have always been expecting the unexpected to happen around me. I turned and grabbed the metal tray that the various needles and vials had been resting on and tackled the shorter skeleton, who was luckily standing close.

 

I was going to go down swinging.

 

Literally.

 

I straddled the fallen skeleton with the tray poised above, ready to bring it down in a swing at his face. He didn’t really know what to do for a moment, but was quick enough to catch the tray before it hit him.

 

I attempted to pull the tray back and out of his hands, but he was stronger than I and held a firm grip.

 

By that time Gaster had gotten back up to his feet and found the vial that had been rolling across the tile floor and a capped syringe.

 

A familiar bite caused me to flinch as the needle entered the soft flesh on the side of my neck. I lost grip of the tray, and Sans immediately threw it to the side out of my reach and shoved me off of him.

 

“Holy fuck, she’s got spunk.” Sans stood up, still feeling a little ruffled by how fast I went from completely calm and docile to an outburst of violence.

 

I laid on my back on the cold floor in silence for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

 

“At least I went down swinging.” I spoke out loud, much to my own surprise. I hadn’t meant to say that out loud it ju- “Why did I say that out loud?” I paused. “Why did I say THAT out loud?” I clamped my hands over my mouth. It felt like mentally I was there, just a little sluggish, but I couldn’t seem to keep my mouth shut. The filter between what I was thinking and what I was saying was nonexistent.

 

“I see, it was a success.” Gaster spoke while brushing off his lab coat.

 

I asked a question behind my hands.

 

Why was I holding back my talking?

 

I didn’t really care.

 

And was caring less and less by the second.

 

I let my arms drop and stared at the ceiling in front of me.

 

“Sans, get her up and onto the bed. I still need to draw blood.” Gaster spoke.

 

“Why can’t I keep my mouth shut?” I asked the question Sans was thinking as he helped me to my feet and over to the bed.

 

“It’s something called a truth serum.” Gaster hummed as he collected the supplies for the bloodwork.

 

“You’re an asshole, and I hate the lot of you.” My tone was flat, no emotion present. It was like I had become a zombie, just speaking the first words that came to mind it my hazy stupor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

What happened within the hours following her assistant making the various requested was not what Kathleen was expecting. She was expecting to have to wait up to two days for an archeology crew to arrive, so when she was stopped while documenting the various writings that adorned the walls by the sound of not just one helicopter approaching but multiple. She was shocked. She bolted out the entrance of the cavern to see four helicopters approaching from the distance. 

 

“They’re here awfully quick.” Jason spoke once he exited the ruins to see the same sight as the doctor. “With a lot more helicopters than I was expecting.”

 

Kathleen squinted at the helicopters in the distance. Something was off. This was not normal. She shrugged her backpack off to pull out a set of binoculars that she always kept in it.

 

“That’s because they aren’t from the lab.” She spoke as she watched the approaching aircrafts. “Those are military.”


	50. The Hidden Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> I love reading and replying to your guys comments!
> 
> <3

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I felt so out of it, it was almost ridiculous. I couldn’t comprehend reality around me. My jumbled thoughts tumbled out of my lips as an incoherent ramble of sounds and syllables. I could hear people talking around me, but I couldn’t figure out the meaning behind the words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaster drew the necessary blood from the sedated subject who was currently mumbling at the ceiling.

 

“Ya say it’s a truth serum, but it ain’t gunna do much good if she’s like this.” Sans pointed out the obvious.

 

“Indeed, but that will be easily fixed. The serum takes some time to work properly, so I gave her both the sedative and the serum at the same time. I have another shot that should take care of the sedative once I am finished with the blood work.” Gaster explained as he finished filling up the handful of vials with the girls blood.

 

The truth serum had been created during the great war twenty-five years prior, and it had been a success in aiding the monsters in their conquest for the surface. It continued to come in handy when it came to the rebels that still held various hideouts throughout the surface. If they could manage to catch one rebel, the serum led them back to their base. Humans, especially the rebels were otherwise impossible to get information from. They were a determined race.

 

Sans eyed the vial containing what was left of the truth serum sitting on the desk near the bed. He was finally going to be able to know how the girl who had intrigued him thought. He was curious, and hoped that now that the doctor had gotten what he wanted that he wouldn’t be sent off before he had a chance to hear what she had to say.

 

Gaster removed the needle that had been used to draw blood and pulled out a new syringe and vial. It would help wake her up from her sedated state, he wanted her fully aware to answer his questions. He wanted to know about the other universe and the Sans that lived there. Any information would not only be helpful if her friends ever attempted rescue, but would hopefully also help him figure out a way to breed her with Sans.

 

Sans had no idea what the doctors and the kings intentions for the girl were. He merely thought she was just another test subject. Yes she was interesting, but he didn’t know why Gaster and the king were willing to risk so much for the girl.

 

Gaster would tell him when the time was right. He hoped that nature would take its course naturally though. If not, Gaster had a plan b, he always had a backup plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The blurry veil clouding my mind began to ease up, and I found myself able to think a little more clearly. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop my random slur of thoughts from leaking out as I sat up and stared questioningly at the guilty doctor. My eyes drifted over to the vials sitting on the desk containing the red substance I knew was my blood.

 

“What do you want?” I asked, letting my hand slip away from my mouth for a moment to ask the question.

 

“I wish to know about the world you recently visited.” He pulled out a clipboard and pen; ready to take notes.

 

“You are an asshole, and I’m not telling you shit yo-” I recovered my mouth before I could spout out the long stream of profanities bouncing around my head. My voice was too muffled by my hand to be even half understandable.

 

“Please remove your hand, I would hate to have to retrain you.” Gaster sighed in annoyance at my defiant behaviour.

 

If he wanted me to remove my hand, fine, I would. But I would ignore all his words and instead focus my thoughts on the very important topic of trying to come up with imaginative new insults for these two. The truth serum, as far as I could tell, didn’t force you to answer questions, but removed the filter between thought and speech. Meaning if I could keep my thoughts somewhere else, anywhere else, that would stop them from learning anything that they wanted to know.

 

This was probably going to be awkward and embarrassing, but at least it would keep them from the truth. Including the rescue plan, above all else, I had to keep that a secret. Besides, awkward and embarrassing was my super power, might as well use it for the greater good.

 

Maybe I could awkward them out to the point of giving up?

 

First thing’s first, insult time. I was going to try to come up with the best insults ever for these two.

 

I removed my hand from my mouth and let my verbal vomit begin.

 

“When I look into your eyes, I see straight through to the back of your head.” I spoke without hesitation towards the doctor. The doctor seemed a little taken back while Sans erupted into laughter. “Wait... does that work? I can’t figure out if that’s a really good insult because you’re a skeleton, or a really bad one for the same reason. Hmmm, I think I can do better than that.” Sans laughed even harder at my question while I continued to speak. “Brains aren’t everything, in your case they’re nothing… wait, no. I’m still having the same issue as with the last insult. Skeletons are difficult to insult due to a lack of the mushy parts… like brains. Gotta be a better one than that.”

 

Sans bellowed with laughter as Gaster cleared his throat and interrupted me. “Back to the intended topic, the other universe… how would you descri-”

 

I cut him off. “Listen here doc, I’m not saying I hate you, but if you got hit by a bus, I would be the one driving it.” Sans laughter turned into a coughing fit as he listened to me outright insult the doctor. “Oh, that one was pretty good. I liked that one. I probably can’t do better, but I don’t really want to talk about the uni- erm insults.. insults… something insulting… not about intelligence… maybe age? You’re so old… You’re so old that when you were young rainbows were in black and white.”

 

“ENOUGH!” Gaster ran out of patience as he raised his voice at me.

 

“But, I’m not finished. I still need to come up with one for sharkface.” I defended. I opened my mouth again to speak, but felt a skeletal hand clamp over it. The doctor attempted to silence me so he could speak. I hadn’t let him get a word in edgewise.

 

Oh, he thought I was just going to let him weasel his way into my brain, and get me to think of the things he wanted to know about. Nope, that wasn’t going to happen. I was not only going to say the first thing that came to my mind, but I was going to do the first thing that came to my mind as well.

 

“Now, as I was saying. The monsters in that universe… Sans, Und-” The sensation of a warm and slimy object sliding across his fingers caused him to stop abruptly and pull his hand away from my mouth. I had licked his hand with as much slobber as humanly possible, which caused a string of drool linking his fingers to my mouth for a moment. He looked unbelievably disgusted.

 

Sans was almost on the ground with laughter, while Gaster held his temper back to the best of his abilities. He was furious. I didn’t care, they needed me.

 

“That was super gross, because you taste awful. Like rubbing alcohol and grossness, but that was totally worth it.” I spoke through a laugh as Gaster pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean his now slimy hand. “Oh, you’re pissed. But, I don’t care. You need me. You need me fo-uh don’t think of that… insults… insults… something about the both of you… something about you being related… uh… your gene… pool?… Yes, your gene pool could some chlorine! Oh! That one was a good one! I got both of you in one insult!”

 

Gaster at this point attempted to speak over my ramble. “The other universe! How does it differ from this one?”

 

“It differs because… it differs because…” Gaster readied his notes and pen, thinking that he had finally gotten through. I let my awkward self free and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “SUPER TURTLES!” I yelled as loud as I could. “This universe differs from the other one because here I am Subject 4-10 Alpha while in the other one I am QUEEN OF THE SUPER TURTLES, I’M QUEEN DRUNK TURTLE!”

 

If Gaster had a brain he probably would have suffered a brain aneurysm in that moment. “S-super turtles?” The doctor stuttered, unsure of what else to say or do.

 

Sans laughed hard enough that he was wheezing loudly. “Wha-what the fuck are super turtles?”

 

“Sans, don’t encoura-” But, it was too late, Sans asked a question that I was more than happy to answer.

 

“A turtles only weakness is getting stuck on its back, so if you tape two turtles together it would be an unstoppable super turtle. Cause if it rolls over on its back, the other turtle is standing upright! Thus it becomes a super turtle.” I blurted out, my words stumbling out of my mouth at record speed.

 

“That’s not… how turtles work…” Sans choked out while attempting to catch his breath.

 

“I know that NOW, but when I was drunk it seemed soooo logical and like a totally realistic thing!”

 

“You’re a real piece of work arentcha?” He continued to laugh.

 

“You could say that, I mean I do always manage to make a fool of myself in public. Like the time I accidentally told Sans that he needed to do something about his face, and it sounded like an insult, but-but-but that’s not what I meant! Or the time I yelled out the words ‘sex makes babies’ like really loud in the middle of a coffee shop, or the time I sang the skeleton song to Sans while I was on drugs.”

 

“The skeleton song?” Sans asked, still clearly amused, and wanting me to continue. I was very entertaining to be around. Gaster on the other hand was still pissed about everyone avoiding the topics that he wanted to discuss, Sans was not helping in the least, he was too busy satiating his own curiosity.

 

“Skeleton you are my friend! But you are made of bone! And you have got no flesh and blood running through you, to help you take the blow!” I quickly sped through the first few lines of the song. “You know that song right?”

 

“Can’t say I do.” He chuckled.

 

“Sans, we need to get her back on topic.” Gaster reminded Sans.

 

“But that song doesn’t remind me of you cause you’re a stupid butthead skeleton and not my wonderful and loving Sans. Oh, I know what song would suit you!” I continued my rant without stopping, and completely blocking Gaster out.

 

“Oh?” He was curious.

 

“Spooky scary skeleton!” I began to laugh as I sung the words. “Send shivers up your spine! Shrieking skulls will shock your soul! And seal your doom tonight! Hahahaha! Doesn’t it fit you so well?”

 

Sans erupted into another round of laughter.

 

It was then that Gaster realised how pointless the truth serum was on me, I had found a way to get around it; being an idiot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“Why, hello young ones!” Spoke a low but gentle voice from the doorway of the lab room, the heads in the room turned towards the voice. The room was fairly packed as it seemed the entire group was together; all the subjects aside from Midnight and Jake, Alphys, Sans, Gaster, Papyrus, and even Undyne.

 

“Hey, guys.” Came a familiar voice, stepping out from behind Asgore; Jake.

 

“JAKE!” Anika screamed as she attempted to tackle the wolf hybrid, he just laughed and stood unbudged while wrapping an arm around the child.

 

“Oye! S’good to see ya!” Gears pulled his wielding goggles off to glance over at the new comers.

 

“Hello.” Patience stepped over to the two still standing in the doorway, she noticed that the king had some form of tube object tucked under one arm, but decided against pointing it out. “You must be the King Asgore from this universe. I am Patience” She ducked into a slight curtsy before continuing to speak, she introduced each subject to the king.

 

“It is wonderful to meet you all, but just Asgore will do fine. I have not been king for nearly twenty-five years now.” His smile was gentle, and kind. Patience nodded in response. “Now then, I see your mission was a success.” He smiled happily before continuing, not noticing the how the atmosphere changed. “I actually brought something for the young Midnight that I thought she would find interesting.” He gestured to the cylinder object tucked under his arm, and looked around the room. “Where is the young girl?” That’s when he noticed the sad expressions around the room and his smile dropped.

 

“She didn’t make it?” Jake asked, but no one responded. “Damnit,” He was rarely someone to show any form of anger, that only made the low animalistic growl that erupted from his throat sound even more threatening. “I should have gone too.” He clenched his fists.

 

“It wouldn’t have done any good.” Anika all but whispered as she gripped Jake a little harder. He was her favourite person in the entire world, he was the one who had taught her to kick box, and helped to fuel her determination by telling her to never give up, even when she wanted to. “They slaughtered all of us… then I forced a reset… she stayed behind… to save us… we’re going back for her.” At those last words a fire erupted in the young girls eyes.

 

“I see.” Jake mulled over the information given to him.

 

“You know what a reset it?” Gears questioned Jake.

 

“Well, yeah. All members of the royal guard were given information on what a reset was… In case any humans we came across possessed the power. I know very little about the details of what the magic entails, but I understand the basics.” He confirmed.

 

The atmosphere in the room stayed dark and depressing as the last remaining piece of the group was absent. Sans was constantly and normally throwing out witty remarks, but none came to mind since returning to his universe. With Midnight gone, he didn’t feel like wasting his energy on comedy, he was too focused on getting the machines put back together to rescue her. Undyne had been there when they had returned, and upon finding out what happened, had immediately jumped into helping plan the rescue mission.

 

Even if they were to get back to the other universe, they had no idea how they were going to save her. It seemed impossible, they just didn’t have enough muscle for the task.

 

Even if they managed to save her and bring her back, Gaster had made it clear that they would continue to go after her and hunt her down.

 

Were they supposed to kill everybody?

 

He was willing to, but even he wasn’t strong enough to do it.

 

Was it all still pointless?

 

“You said you brought something for Midnight?” Patience’s voice cut through his dark thoughts.

 

“Yes, I did. In fact now that I think about it, Undyne, I believe you will find this quite interesting as well.” Asgore spoke softly as he pulled the cylinder out from under his arm and opened the lid. He stepped over to a table and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment. He unrolled it across the table, it was a rather large and old painting. “This was the royal guard before the war.” On the painting it showed nearly a dozen dragon monsters, Sans recognized the one standing strong in the middle immediately. It was Falon.

 

The dragon monsters on the canvas each had their own small skeletal dragons. All varying in size and colour. The royal guard wore extravagant and beautiful armor, many of them also sported golden earings, belts, bracelets and various bands of gold and gems. The one centered in the middle, Falon, had next to him a much bigger and scarier version of Dragoon. Dragoons spines seemed sharper and larger, along with his horns. Falon himself sported pink crystalline armour, it had delicate engravings of flowers and vines embedded into the breast plate, his scaly skin was a rich colour, not quite red and not quite pink. Hi also wore a white main and beard.

 

Not all the skeleton dragons were the same size, in fact one female dragon monster had her small baby skeletal dragon perched atop her head.

 

“Wow! Those guys look badass!” Undyne gawked at the page.

 

Sans could only stare at the page and think about how much Midnight would have loved to see the lighter side of her roots. His eyeslights stayed glued to the pink crystalline armour that Falon was wearing.

 

He missed her.

 

He missed her so much that his soul ached.


	51. Rise of The Falon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, i did NOT enjoy writing this chapter, and in the rough copy my writing reflected this... This would have been one of those chapters that i rewrite 3-5 times... and would have taken A LONG time to get out....
> 
> That being said...
> 
> I want everyone to congratulate AmyScarlet as my new editor... and thank her for doing the MASSIVE amount of work needed on this chapter... seriously i was pulling out my hair with frustration at the mess i had written... and somehow she managed to turn it into something readable. She is a life saver who deserves all the love that me and my readers can give her. It took her all night to sort out my writing.
> 
> She deserves so much credit that it's ridiculous.... i basically mashed my face against the keyboard... sent her the writing and she turned it into something understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and/or suggestions!
> 
> Love reading what you guys have to say!

** **Undertale-** **

** **

Kathleen pulled the binoculars away from her face. Why were the military here? What did that mean? It could only mean bad things as far as she was concerned. She set her binoculars down and dropped to one knee to root through her bag.

 

“What do you mean the military? What does that mean?” Jason asked with concern.

 

“I don’t know, but it can’t mean anything good.” She answered as she pulled out a spare sd card for her camera.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Jason watched as she switched out the SD card in her camera for an empty one.

 

“Something you’re going to pretend you didn’t see.” She answered as she hastily shoved the small SD card that contained all the pictures that she had taken since coming to the ruins into her bra, along with the small pink stone she had obtained.

 

“You’re going to smuggle out information in case they take over…” The realization hit him as to what she believed the military were going to do once they arrived. “Maybe they’re just here in case something happens?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Maybe, but I have my suspicions.” She responded.

 

She readjusted her top and put the binoculars back into her pack, grabbing her camera she turned and stepped back into the ruins. She needed to take some extra pictures so that her camera showed some proof that she had been using it to document everything, otherwise they might become suspicious.

 

Within minutes the four helicopters landed fairly close to the ruins, and men in uniform came rushing to the scene, many with their firearms posed, ready to take action. Kathleen dropped her camera as one of the men approached her.

 

“Ma’am, are you Kathleen Wells?” The man who approached her asked.

 

“That’s Dr. Wells for whoever is asking.” She responded, suspicion clear in her voice.

 

He handed her an envelope and contained within was a formal letter. She quickly read through the letter as the man in front of her stepped around her to enter a bit deeper into the ruins.

 

“What’s it say?” Asked Jason.

 

She growled at the letter. “We are to relinquish all information on the ruins and hand it over to the military. We are not to tell anybody what we found here. And…” At this point she was absolutely seething as she spat out. “We’re also being kicked off sight!” She turned to the man who was now a few feet away from her. “What the hell is this about!?” She yelled at him. “You can’t do this! What do you plan to do with him?” She gestured to the door that the man was currently standing in front of.

 

“That is no longer your concern.” He snapped back at her. “One of the helicopters will take you to the nearest airport where your trip home will be paid for.” He looked at the gap in the door, realizing that he was too large to fit through. He pulled out a flashlight and attempted to look through the space, but he still couldn’t see the creature that he was informed of.

 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to kick us off? I don’t think the monsters will be happy if you don’t start working on getting their friend out.“ A thought crossed her mind. “You aren’t planning on telling the monsters about this… That’s what this is about isn’t it!?” Kathleen knew a lot about monsters in her studies, and if she knew one thing, it was that monsters did not divulge the secrets of their magic to humans, not that she blamed them. Humans would probably do disgusting things with the information given to them. “You guys just see this as a ticket to get what they have!? They’ve shared their technology with us! They’ve forgiven us for what we’ve done! But, no, that’s just not enough for you is it!”

 

He didn’t answer, just ignored her as he walked by to grab her backpack up off the ground. “Your camera.” He held out his hand. She glared at him and passed it over. He eyed it for a moment, turning it on and flipping through the pictures quickly. He then stepped over to her assistant and asked for any information, data, or samples from the place.

 

She watched him, her eyes momentarily glancing over to the gap that was only just barely enough for her to slip through.

 

She was filled with kindness for the monster within.

 

She was filled with justice for the monster who had been caged for centuries.

 

She was filled with determination to help the monster who had been imprisoned by humans.

 

She was filled with bravery pushing her to run to the door and squeeze through the gap that was only just big enough for her small frame.

 

She heard the shouting of the soldiers behind her, demanding she stop were she was. She just hoped that the crystal holding the door shut was strong enough to buy her some time. She clumsily ran over to one of the walls, almost tripping over the crystals that seemed to jut out of every surface in the room. She felt her hands along the walls trying to find her way in the darkness, until she felt what she had been looking for. The spot on the wall that one of the chains connected to. She felt the engraving that circled that part of the wall, the incantation that held the creature captive. She pulled out the knife that she always kept at her side, and hoped it would be enough. She struck the blade against the stone, it ignited a spark, but barely dented the stone. The blade however chipped. It wasn’t as strong as stone.

 

She needed something harder to hit it with.

 

She reached into her shirt and pulled out the palm sized crystal. Praying that this would work, she struck the crystal against the wall, over and over.

 

She heard the military men preparing to set off a small blast to get them into the room.

 

Her hands felt warm as the sharp crystal began to cut her palms open from the repetitive strikes against the stone.

 

Finally, a piece of stone chipped away and fell. She dropped the crystal and felt along the engravings, finding a small part of the magical symbols destroyed.

 

She stepped back, waiting to see if something would happen.

 

A small explosion sent dust and debris into the air. As she lost her balance, a stone came flying towards her, but she couldn't see it with all the dust clouding the air and was unable to dodge. It slashed into the side of her head leaving a small gash. Light streamed into the room from the multiple flashlights being pointed into the room by the men now rushing in, guns up, and now aiming at her.

 

“You have deliberately disobeyed orders!” The man from before yelled at her. “You were going to be brought back to your home safely, but now you’re going to be placed under ar-”

 

A cracking sound broke through his words, and silenced the man. His attention turned to the large crystal object containing the ancient dragon in the middle of the room, and the now large crack running through it.

 

The room buzzed with magic, it was an overwhelming feeling. It clouded their judgments and filled every soul in the room with a sense of dread and fear, well, not every soul. There was one who felt nothing but determination and hope in the presence of the overwhelming magic.

 

Another loud cracking sound filled the room, followed by another and another. With each cracking sound, the overwhelming magic seemed to increase. Until a loud shattering sound echoed throughout the area, causing many to take a step back.

 

The crystal fell and shattered, as dust enveloped everyone's vision.

 

The silence was almost as overwhelming as the presence of such a strong magic.

 

A low growl could be heard from inside the cloud of debris.

 

It caused shivers and more dread to run through the men in the room, only one stood up without fear; Kathleen.

 

The growl turned louder, until a thunderous roar rang out. Almost everyone covered their ears, it was one of the loudest sounds that any of them had ever heard, and saying that about the military men, now that’s something. The chain on the other side of the room was torn off the wall.

 

The flashlights that the men were carrying went out, the force of the sound causing the bulbs within to break.

 

The room was once again plunged into darkness and silence.

 

The only light coming from the center of the room, where a set of pink orbs hovered. The pupils made them look like cat eyes.  

 

The eyes scoured the room, momentarily stopping on the patch of wall that contained the blood of the woman who had released him, before glancing over at her. The humans couldn’t see in the dark, but he could.

 

He noticed the blood on her palms, and the blood running down the side of her face.

 

A voice pulled his eyes off the woman and towards a man holding a gun towards the darkness. “I am General Hendrix, I am here to take you into the custody and protection of the US government for the time being.” His voice was strong and assertive.

 

Kathleen had figured he was a high ranking officer, but she would never have guessed just how high up on the chain he was.

 

“I am Falon Godwind, head of the Royal Guard and protector of not only his majesty, but of all monsters.” His voice was deep, commanding, yet calm and gentle. “And I will be going nowhere with you. I do not know how long I have been kept captive, but I suspect that it has been for quite some time considering the clothes you wear and the strange weapons you hold against me. I shall not be held captive again when there may be those that need me.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the general. “What has been the fate of monsters since their banishment to the mountain?”

 

Kathleen took a step forward, towards the glowing eyes that stood at nearly seven feet. The eyes turned to her in the darkness. “A lot has happened, it has been centuries. The monsters ar-”

 

“That is enough Dr. Wells, you have ignored previous orders, and you will suffer the punishment of that, but for now I would highly recommend that you listen.” The general cut her off.

 

She bit her tongue, she didn’t trust the situation, or what the general was going to say to the monster to cover up what he had done, or was trying to do.

 

“No, I wish to hear her speak. She was the one who released me I assume.” Falon spoke calmly, without hesitation. This seemed to irritate the general.

 

“By order of the military you are to come with us.” He attempted again to convince, rather poorly I might add, Falon to go with him.

 

“You cannot see in the dark, it would be unwise to trifle with me young one.” With that the pink orbs vanished.

 

“I am a General with decades of experience in the field under my belt, I am no-”

 

“Decades?” The creature sighed, slightly irritated. “Try centuries. Now, you spoke of this Dr. Wells, the one who released me. What order did she disobey?” When nobody answered his question he continued. “I assume from the blood that it was my being released.” Another long pause, the soldiers that backed the general readied their weapons, although they still couldn’t see a target to shoot. “I see my assumption was the correct one.” His footsteps were light but audible in the darkness. “I cannot allow you to take me, nor the one that I now owe my freedom to. If you wish to try and stop me, it would be not only childish, but futile in your current position, but if you let us leave I can guarantee that I will not hold today’s actions against you.”

 

“Let them go.” The general ordered, he was not happy about this turn of events, but he didn’t know what kind of power the monster possessed. It would be better to let him go rather that start a battle that could very well cost him every soldier’s life.

 

“My apologies, my lady, but you appear to have been injured for my sake. It would be most dishonorable of me to leave you here without any protection and in your current state.”

 

Kathleen felt something gently touch her back, a hand gripped her arm, as an arm reached down and hit the back of her knees. She was easily and effortlessly scooped up into the creatures arms in the darkness. She squeaked, startled by the sudden shift in movement and grabbed onto the creature.

 

He stepped around the blind humans with ease, as they attempted to find their bearings and the exit. Once they stepped into the light she expected him to let her go, but he didn’t.

 

“Um, I can walk.” She said while looking up at him and wiggled slightly.

 

“I am sure you do possess that ability, but I believe we should leave before they find their wits and weapons in the sun. I do not trust them.” He spoke while glancing around at his surroundings.

 

“Once again, I can walk myself.” She reminded him, this earned her a chuckle and a gentle smile.

 

“Once again I am sure you do possess that ability, but can you fly?” She blinked a few times at him and shook her head, he chuckled lightly as he spread open the wings that had been tucked neatly against his back. “I do not know the layout of the land, or the best destination. Would you perhaps know of a place we could go?”

 

“New Home City?” She spoke, still mesmerized by his wingspan.

 

He gave her an amused look while speaking. “That sounds like a name that King Asgore would come up with.” He chuckled.

 

“That’s because he did.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Direction?” He asked.

 

She didn’t speak but merely pointed in the direction that would eventually lead them to their destination. With that he took a running jump off of the edge of the cliff that they were standing near, and when both of his feet were off the ground, they seemed to vanish.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Gaster looked up from his paperwork at the skeleton seated on the other side of his desk, he had deemed using the truth serum on Midnight to be a useless tactic and had opted to leave her alone to work on other important matters, like what the next step to achieve their goal would be. It had been fairly difficult to tear the short skeleton away from the young subject, he seemed to find her banter, and his humiliation entertaining.

 

“So, whatcha want from me now?” Sans asked the royal scientist.

 

“Well, seeing as none of my other assistants are willing to work with her, I may need your help further.”He wasn’t lying, but he also wasn’t telling Sans the entire truth. He didn’t feel that he should divulge the fact that he was intending to see if he could or would pair with the young half human.

 

“Da fuck is that supposed to mean? Ya want me to help in the tests or somethin?” He asked, feeling rather annoyed with the idea of being taken away from his own work to be the doctors assistant. He could barely stand working in the same building as the egotistical uptight doctor, let alone working for him.

 

“Not exactly. It has been brought to my attention in the past that isolation is not good for the emotional wellbeing of humans, and with the other subjects gone, I need somebody who can handle her… antics. Not only will none of my assistants willingly work with her, but I fear if they were left to this job that Subject 4-10 Alpha may also attempt another escape.” As Gaster spoke he continued sorting through the various paperwork that cluttered the surface of his desk. “As for myself, I am much too busy for the task.”

 

“Ya want me to babysit her.” Sans spoke, unsure whether he was happy or annoyed by the thought of being on babysitting duty. “Say I agree to this, two things… what’s in it for me? And what would the job consist of?”

 

“You get to be paid to goof off at work, not that you don’t already…” Gaster trailed off slightly at the last part before continuing. “And as for what the job consists of, it would be making sure that the Subject is relatively happy, and escorting her on various activities that one might enjoy. Whatever they might be.”

 

“So what? Like taking her outside and shit?” Sans was slightly confused as to what ‘activities’ might include.

 

“Perhaps, just take her with you when you do your daily routine. I do know that you spend many of your evenings at Grillbys, perhaps she may find some entertainment in such an event.” Gaster answered absentmindedly as he continued what he was doing. “You will also be given an extra wage on top of what you already make.” Gaster attempted to persuade the skeleton further by writing a check, and slid the paper over to Sans.

 

It was more important to Gaster and the King that the plan worked. In fact when it came to the budget set aside for the experiments success, the amount written on the paper Gaster had given to Sans was actually quite meager.

 

Sans brows raised while reading the number, it was more than he made in six months.

 

“That would be your bi-weekly wage.” Gaster explained.

 

It was a lot of money, and he was very much the sort of monster that could be bribed to do dirty work, this work on the other hand he would have done without the raise.

 

“When ya want me to start?” He smiled devilishly at the doc

 

“The subject probably needs at least a day to rest after everything that has happened to her as of late, on that point I would say tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on the adventures for Red and Midnight during his babysitting duty?
> 
> What mischief do you think they should get into?
> 
> Any activities you would like to hear about?


	52. SANSational Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again many thanks to my editor, who not only made brilliant changes to the story, but also came up with many of the ideas used! AmyScarlet, you are the best!

** **Underfell-** **

** **

I was deep into the book I was currently reading, too deep to notice the skeleton hovering over my shoulder to take a peak at what I was reading.

 

“Wanna hear a joke?” He all but whispered in my ear, his voice was low and ominous. I was violently jolted back to reality and responded with all the grace, intelligence, and quick wit I possessed.

 

I shot up out of the chair, knocking it to the ground, flailed, hit the table, and fell over onto my side. I hit the ground and let out a very dignified yelp as I attempted in vain to hide my horror filled expression behind my book. Sans stared down at me for a moment before bursting out into a roar of laughter.

 

Yep.

 

I was as graceful as a drunk turtle.

 

I sighed and lowered the book to glance up at him over it’s edge, but kept a tight grip on the object. “Not really.”

 

“A man goes to the library and asks for a book on suicide. The librarian says ‘fuck off, ya won’t bring it back!” He ends his joke with a hardy laugh.

 

“Uh, you really do love your dark humor.” I mumbled while getting to my feet.

 

“Eh, food is like dark humor, not everyone gets it.” He chuckled and sent me a wink. I cringed in response.

 

Could this guy get any edgier?

 

I stared at him with a serious expression. “Do you even have any friends?”

 

“Uh, ya?” He looked at me with amusement.

 

“What do they see in you?” I shook my head while crossing my arms.

 

“Hehe, nothin.” He winked as he pulled up his sweater and shirt to reveal his bare ribs and empty gap where humans would normally contain their organs and other important stuff.

 

I stared at him wide eyed and raised a finger while opening my mouth, not understanding the joke at first and ready to ask him why he was flashing me. Then it hit me, I threw my hand over my mouth in a sad attempt to hold back my laughter.

 

“Oh my stars, I totally set that one up for you.” I snorted loudly behind my hand.

 

“So, she does have a sense o’humor.” Sans quirked a browbone with a chuckle as he pulled his sweater back into place.

 

“Only when the joke is ‘humorous’.”

 

He looked at me for a long moment before speaking, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, his toothy grin sent slight shivers up my spine. “Don’t start somethin you’re ‘bone’d to lose.”

 

“Hey, I won’t be scared off that easily. I’ve got real guts you know!” I spoke proudly while puffing out my chest, and resting my hands on my hips. If my Sans could see me then, he would have been so proud of me.

 

“Hehe, ‘eye’ see what ya did there. That was a real rib-tickler.”

 

“Tibia’ honest, I have had a ‘skeleton’ of practice.” I mentally fist pumped at my ability to keep up with the pros, although I couldn’t take much of the credit. All of the puns I was currently spitting out were ones I had learned from my Sans. I missed him.

 

“Hehe, not bad. So ya have been brushin up on your skelepuns.”

 

“Yeah, but” Snort. “I’m out of material. I’m skeledone.” I burst into a loud laugh at my own joke. “If you have any more…” I held my stomach as tears welled up in the edges of my eyes. “Let marrow!”

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but I beat him to it. “On second thought! Don’t… this entire conversation has been…” I paused for a moment, for dramatic effect as Sans stared at me widesocketed. “NonSANSical!” I couldn’t help laughing the hardest at the last one, I had actually managed to use his name in a pun successfully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know what to say. She had beaten him at his own game. She had been doing so well with her puns, even throwing out two in one go, but that last pun, came from out of left field. He was sure that he should have been upset with himself for losing a pun off with her, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling, but it most definitely wasn’t anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My laughter died down to light giggles, I wiped away the tears that clouded my vision to see Sans gawking at me. “What? Don’t think I’m funny?” I asked with mock offense. “Or are you just upset about loosing to me… Awe, shucks… don’t be so…” I covered my mouth in an attempt to contain my giggles, but erupted into laughter at the next word. “SANSITIVE!”

 

I was on a roll with no sign of stopping. “Just think of it like this…” By this point he was still gawking at me, unable to speak but fully aware of the words I was saying. “mistakes and losses are… lesSANS you can learn from!” I nearly dubbled over in my laughing fit, gasping for breath. “Oh my stars! I kill me!” I continued to laugh and slapped my knee, as Sans just stared at me with a look of loss and confusion. As though he wasn’t really sure what to say or do.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’ll stop. Wait. Wait. Wait. I have a joke, one I think you might like!” I poked him while giggling.

 

“Uh, ya?” Was all he could choke out, I noticed he was a little red in the face.

 

“How does a skeleton know it’s going to rain?” I let out a light snort thinking of the punchline.

 

His one red eyelight rolled, he had heard this one before. It was tame and boring. “He felt it in his bones.”

 

I looked at him with as much of a serious expression as I could muster, which only ended up with my making a funny face at him. “No dumbass, he checked the weather network.”

 

He stared at me blankly for a moment before roaring with a deep laughter. “Okay, ya. Ya got me there.”

 

After a few moments of laughter we finally calmed down enough to speak. “So, is there a reason ya came to visit me? Other than for my punderful jokes?” I attempted a poor impression of the skeleton.

 

“Hehe, that was terrible. But ya, takin ya out of here for some fresh air.”

 

I stared down at the white scrubs I was currently wearing, not exactly going out clothes. They were going to make me stick out like a sore thumb.

 

“Oh, ya. Almost forgot.” Sans handed me a couple of plastic bags that I assumed were filled with clothes. I looked him up and down for a moment, wondering where he had hidden the bags.

 

“Uh… where…? Um, nevermind.” I shook my head as I took the bags. “Uh, thanks.”

 

“Ya, can’t really be seen with ya like that.”

 

An awkward silence ensued, I looked down at the bags in my hands. “So, um, yeah… could you… you know… um…” I shook the bags slightly.

 

“Uh, oh ya. Sure.” He vanished without another word, realizing that I probably would like some privacy to get changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He teleported a little ways down the hall, leaning back he lightly thumped his skull against its plain beige surface. He felt like an idiot. He had completely froze around her, she had a strange effect on him. His mind had turned to mush when she had started spouting out puns left and right.

 

She was half human.

 

And a Subject of the facility; a testing Subject.

 

It was wrong to have feelings for her.

 

She was so bright, vibrant, and full of hope.

 

Humans were worthless creatures who liked nothing more than their greed, and hate. When they had arrived on the surface it was evident by how they had treated their world. Not that he really cared, he was a nihilist, he didn’t believe anything he did really mattered in the end.

 

She took both of those ideas and threw them away without thought. She didn’t know greed, and she rejected hate. Except when it came to chocolate cake apparently. Everything was against her, she should have been torn up about being back at the lab, but here she was, telling jokes like she was somewhere else.

 

His magic bubbled with want and need. Everything about her was getting to him.

 

She was fun, lovable, awkward, naive, and innocent. All the things that the monsters around him lacked. She was a glimmer of light standing against a gray backdrop. He had never felt greed before meeting her, not true greed at least. He was notorious as a money launderer in the streets, but this was different. His magic begged him to keep her for himself, to make sure the world never changed the bright star that was her.

 

His magic wanted him to…

 

Protect her?

 

He let his head hit the wall with an especially loud thump.

 

He barely knew her.

 

Everything about this was wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Sans eventually came back I was dressed in a plain outfit as usual; plain gray t-shirt, some comfortable yoga pants, socks, a plain pair of running shoes, and a blue sweater.

 

He wordlessly handed me a tag for my collar. I looked at it, it had a human registry number, but on the other side of the metallic tag in bold was printed ‘PROPERTY OF SANS ASTER’. I frowned at the tag, but knew why it was there. The work they did at the lab was highly confidential, the world wasn’t to know that the lab was creating hybrids. If word got out, there might be an uproar in the monster community.

 

I fastened the tag in place, it hung just above the chain that my friends had gifted me for my birthday. I missed them already. “So, what are we doing today?” I asked the skeleton.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

They had arrived at New Home City faster than Kathleen had expected. Whatever the move was that Falon had done, had been effective when it came to speed. Flying with Falon had been a memorable, almost dream like experience. Constantly slipping in and out of existence. One moment she was looking down at the trees bellow, then a feeling had washed over her, everything seemed hazy and void of colour. When they had come back to the real, they were somewhere completely new. She didn’t understand what had happened, but it was incredible to arrive at their destination so fast.

 

He gently set her down, the moment her feet touched the ground and he had released her from his grip she nearly lost her balance. He put out a steadying arm to support her.

 

“Sorry, I’ve never been good at flying in a plane, let alone being carried by a dragon.” She laughed lightly, not only at her inability to maintain her footing, but also at how silly her words had sounded.

 

He gave her a nod and a worried smile. “Perhaps we should have somebody look at your injuries.” He brushed some free strands away from her temple with a claw to access the damage.

 

She swatted his hand away. “Nah, I’ll be fine. More importantly, we should get you to the lab. The monsters have a lab in New Home City, the monsters there should be able to contact the king.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

It felt strange walking down the street so normally with Sans… It felt weird calling him Sans. Yes, he did look very much like my Sans, but he wasn’t.

 

“I’m going to call you Red from now on.” I spoke out of seemingly nowhere.

 

“Uh, I already have a name ya know.” He spoke with a slightly irritated tone.

 

“Yeah, but I already know a Sans, and since he’s way cooler than you… he gets to keep his name.” This earned me a snort of annoyance from the edgy monster.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“So you never told me where we’re going.” I reminded the skeleton.

 

“Meetin up with some monsters at the Kolasi Carnival.” I blinked at him a few times.

 

“Kolasi Carnival? There’s a carnival in town?” I had never heard of monsters having carnivals, but I guessed it wasn’t too surprising, I didn’t really go into town all that often.

 

“Ya, they come by once every couple of years. Never been there, s’posed to have some fun puzzle games, boss has been buggin me ‘bout goin for a while.” He ended his thoughts with a shrug which I returned.

 

“Does Kolasi stand for something? It seems like a strange thing to call a carnival.” Not that I knew enough about carnivals to know what a normal name would have been.

 

“Ya. It’s Greek, means somethin like hell, inferno, damnation etc…” He paused and turned around to look at me, for I had stopped dead in my tracks.

 

“Uh, I don’t know if I want to go to hell's carnival with a bunch of super edgy, murdery monsters. If I’m being honest here.” I stared at him with a deer caught in the headlights expression.

 

He gave me a wide toothy smile. “Awe, c’mon, it’ll be fun. Nothin’ll hurt ya.”

 

Bullshit.

 

“If this is your attempt at comfort, it’s awful. You’re awful and your face isn’t helping me feel better… shark face.”

 

He frowned for a moment, but then let out a low chuckle. “Fin-ished bitchin?”

 

“You mean ‘beach’in?” I defiantly crossed my arms and attempted to scowl at him.

 

He let out a loud guffaw. “C’mon, we’re almost there.” He continued to chuckle lightly as he led the way, I stayed a step behind him. I felt safer letting him head into the danger before myself.

 

Soon we arrived at what I assumed was the carnival, though from the screams coming from inside someone might have thought it was a war zone. There were large chain link fences put up to keep people from just walking into the carnival without paying. The only opening was next to the toll booth, and where I expected to see a ‘welcome’ sign… there was a black sign with red paint, the words had obviously been painted without much thought or care as the rich red colour dripped down the sign in spots and the letters were messily written.

 

I was not expecting what was written on the sign.

 

‘Go away!’

 

Well, they sure knew how to make people feel right at home, didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who told me to have them head to the amusement park, it was a wonderful idea...
> 
> What games do you think they should play? Hahahaha.
> 
> What's going to happen next!?


	53. Lily Liver Pansy Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments/feedback! Also, welcome my new co-author AmyScarlet! She has been helping me not only with editing, but also coming up with GREAT ideas!

** **Underfell-** **

** **

 

“Two tickets to Pansy Land.” I gave Sans a confused look at his choice of words. If he wanted to come why was he insulting the carnival? And a carnival with a name that literally translated to hell and damnation at that.

 

“Not going to leave your pet with us?” The monster at the gate asked, much to my dismay.

 

“Nah, takin her with me.” Sans answered with a shrug.

 

“We have an excellent care service if you change your mind. There are a variety of games and toys for them, and other humans to socialize with.” The monster at the gate spoke as he took Sans money and handed him back the change.  

Fuming silently at his words, I tapped my foot in frustration as the monster at the gate handed Sans a tag to attach to my collar. While Sans got a fancy new wrist band as proof that he paid to get into the carnival, I was given a bright yellow tag, easy to see from a distance. Just another silent reminder that I wasn’t a person with rights, there was no escaping what I was from this universe; either a lowly human, or an experiment. The monster also suggested a muzzle, or at the very least a leash. At that suggestion Sans gave me an amused glance, in return I attempted to explode his head with my mind.

 

He noted my expression. “Yeesh, guess bondage is outta the picture.” He leaned into me while talking, speaking in that low rough tone, only loud enough so I could hear him.

 

“What’s bondage?” I asked outright, giving him a confused look.

 

He blinked his sockets at me a few times before laughing. “Talk for another day.”

 

Curiosity immediately began tugging at me. “Is it a type bandaid? Or bandage?” I asked while clipping the tag in place.

 

Before he could answer a group of three monsters sauntered over, and I knew each and every one of them; Papyrus, Undyne, and Dr. Alphys.

 

These were the monsters he was talking about?

 

I mean, I didn’t mind Papyrus too much, but the other two?

 

Undyne was the one who stabbed Jake, and Dr. Alphys, I had known her the longest. She did love her fucked up tests.

 

But, I was stuck with them.

 

Better try to make the best of a shitty situation, and I could always keep working on my ability to explode peoples heads. Never know, could eventually work. I mean, what’s the point in having magic if you can never learn to explode heads with your mind?

 

Apparently I had gotten lost in thought, someone was saying my name.

 

“What?” I looked at Sans.

 

“Said we’re gunna start lookin around. Where were ya?” He asked, I giggled lightly in response. This only caused him to look at me in confusion.

 

“Not important.” I said with a grin. “Anyways,” I paused thoughtfully while following the monsters, taking an extra step so that I was walking alongside Sans. “Why did you say that I probably wouldn’t like bondage?” With that multiple heads spun around to stare at me, I didn’t notice. I did however notice Sans shrink into his sweater slightly, I brushed it off and continued. “It sounds like bandaid, or bandage. I mean, I’m not currently injured, but I’m not opposed to the idea of covering open wounds.”

 

A loud snort came from the fish monster. “Is she for real?”

 

“Uh… yeah?” I answered for whoever she was asking. “Although I'm not sure what leashes and muzzles have to do with medical treatment." I mused out loud.

 

This earned me a rather sympathetic look from Papyrus, much to my surprise. Unyne started laughing maniacally, while Alphys went a little red in the face and readjusted her glasses.

 

“Holy fuck! Fuhuhuhu!” She laughed before sending Sans a toothy grin.

 

“It was a joke!” Sans snapped at her.

 

That didn’t answer any of my questions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘Picking a Bite’

 

That’s what the sign said.

 

I stared down at the small pool filled with water… and piranhas. They seemed slow and calm, but the teeth they were armed with served as a dangerous warning that they were not toys. So why were we here? And what were we going to do with a pool full of piranhas? Why, what any rational person would do with a bunch of piranhas; attempt to grab them with your bare hands.

 

“So… this game entails us trying to grab piranhas… and after we catch one… we put it into that bucket…?” I asked apprehensively. This earned me a bored nod from the person working the booth, he was a human whose arms had been scarred from what I assumed were fish bites, and wore a red ID tag, indicating that he was with the carnival. “Any rules?”

 

“Don’t kill the fish.” He shrugged. “And no telekinesis either. If you get bit, you lose.” Sans frowned at the second part. He opted out of playing.

 

“So all else goes?” I asked thoughtfully.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

I looked around, trying to come up with a way of catching the deadly fish without getting bitten.

 

Meanwhile Undyne just sort of went for it, believing in vain that she would be faster than the fish.

 

I spotted something in a souvenir stall and immediately had an idea. I turned to Sans. “I have an idea, can I have some money?” My voice was cheery, and excited. He looked at me suspiciously. “Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” I was practically vibrating and bouncing.

 

“Jeez, fine. If it’ll get ya to shut up.” He reached into his wallet and barely managed to pull out a bill before I snatched it out of his hand and ran off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He stared at his empty hand dumbfounded for a moment, he had literally just handed her money and let her run off. That thought took a moment to sink in. That was an incredibly dumb thing to do. So, why had he done it? She asked for something, gave him those huge, happy, pleading eyes, and he had barely thought before handing the her the money and letting her run away.

 

He sighed and shoved his wallet back into his pocket, no one really seemed to notice what he had just done. Nobody except a certain small scaly monster who was now grinning at him.

 

Before he could start worrying that she had run off to stars knows where, leaving him to deal with the outrage of Gaster when he found out he had lost their prize subject, well their only subject now, she returned. She bounded over to him with a bright smile, a smile that had victory written all over it. In her hand she held… a handkerchief?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, watcha plannin with that, girlie?” He asked as I dropped to my knees in front of the pool. Undyne was grumbling about the game being stupid and impossible to win without either being bitten, or killing the fish.

 

“I’m going to catch some fishies.” I smiled as I rolled up my sleeves.

 

“No, you’re gunna get bit. Then your gunna bitch to me about it.” He snorted.

 

“Pfffft, watch my skills and learn.” Taking a deep breath, I sunk my hands into the water, the piece of fabric held open with both hands. I inched my arms into the liquid slowly, careful not to disturb the calm water.

 

“Uh, you know those are hungry piranhas, right?” The man at the booth asked as though I was brain dead.

 

In a hushed tone I spoke. “Shhh, just watch.” After a few long moments a toothy fish swam over my open handkerchief, I didn’t move.

 

Another.

 

On the third one, I slowly inched the piece of fabric up.

 

When I was sure that I was close enough to the surface so as not to get bit, I pulled my arms up as fast as I could and quickly threw the handkerchief into the nearby bucket.

 

I had caught three piranhas without so much as a nibble.

 

“Holy shit.” The man at the stall breathed.

 

From my still kneeling position I smiled up cheekily at the short skeleton who had doubted me.

 

“THAT WAS SURPRISINGLY INTELLEGENT FOR A HAL-ahem- A HUMAN.” Papyrus looked genuinely impressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so sick of this.” Undyne growled. “All these games and rides are for kids.” I looked at her in confusion, I didn’t really think a game about catching piranhas with your bare hands was appropriate for kids.

 

“INDEED.” Papyrus nodded in agreement.

 

“When can we head over to the real carnival?” Undyne asked, her voice dripping with impatience.

 

I readjusted my large piranha stuffed animal that I had won in my arms while speaking. “You mean this isn’t the real carnival?” This earned me a laugh from the monsters around me.

 

“Naw, didn’t you notice the signs everywhere?” Undyne pointed out one of the signs she was talking about. It was perched above one grouping of booths. The sign was black, and in colourful bubble words was written ‘Lily Liver Pansy Land’, and below in smaller letters wrote ‘kid friendly’.

 

Oh. If this area was for kids, I really wasn’t looking forward to the real deal.

 

“THESE GAMES AND RIDES ARE FOR BABY BONES! FAR TOO TAME AND CHILDISH FOR THE LIKES OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

 

"Although, looks like we'll need to upgrade our passes and get you one as well since that tag won't be enough over there" Alphys said with a dark chuckle.

 

I gulped loudly as I looked to Red. “Seriously?”

 

“Yep.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I carried my large stuffed piranha prize around with me as we wandered through the kids section of the carnival, in search of the entrance to the main area.

 

I stopped when I noticed a decent sized group gathering around a raised platform, the crowd seemed rowdy and was hooting and hollering. I wandered closer, my curiosity getting the better of me. The group of monsters that I had currently been with hadn’t noticed my leaving.

 

Armed with my large stuffy prize, I squeezed through the crowd.

 

An announcer stood on stage with a microphone in it’s hand. Behind the monster sat a basket, a block of wood, and an axe resting up against said block of wood. I noticed the red stain on the axe blade.

 

I wondered briefly what the game was about, when another monster drug a human to the stage, and pushed him roughly to his knees in front of the block of wood. The monster then pushed him down further so he was leaning over the block before picking up the axe.

 

“Test you strength in this renaissance styled execution game!” My blood ran cold at his words. “Long ago, humans used to execute sinners with an axe over a chopping block. Now! We bring this game to you! Prove your strength! It’s not as easy to decapitate a human as you’d think! The less swings it take you! The better the prize you win!” I gawked in horror, unable to tear my eyes off the terror filled expression the man on stage was wearing. The crowd cheered. “Now then! Who will be first to show their strength?” The crowd went wild, many monsters throwing their arms, or tentacles in the air; cheering to be the one picked.

 

“You! There!” The monster pointed to a cat monster. The monster gleefully bound up to the stage, where he was handed the blood stained axe. “Two strokes or less gets you a wonderful cash prize, anymore than that costs you money.” The announcer spoke as the excited monster nodded.

 

I couldn’t move, I was frozen in place. I had known the hatred monsters carried for humans and I had thought that I had known how little value was placed on a human life, I had been wrong. Monsters were literally paying to slaughter humans.

 

I couldn’t feel my arms or legs.

 

My stomach twisted.

 

I felt like I was going to vomit.

 

The monster swung the axe once. The mans cries rang out.

 

Another swing brought the mans screams to an end, but his body sat twitching.

 

Another swing, the crunching of bone fell silent over the roar of the crowd, but his head remained attached.

 

I didn’t notice that I had dropped the stuffed animal that I had been carrying.

 

Another swing, the axe was now half buried in the mans neck, a violent spasm caused the mans body to convulse.

 

On the fifth swing, his now decapitated head fell into the basket below.

 

“So close!” The announcer patted the very disappointed monster on the back and led him off the stage, the crowd continued to cheer. “You can pay what you owe over there.” He pointed the monster to a small desk where a couple of monster sat off to the side. “Now, who’s next?” The monster called out to the crowd, as another human was led onto the stage.

 

A child.

 

My heart all but stopped.

 

A young girl, no older than five was led to the chopping block. They pushed her over the block, her knees didn’t even touch the stage floor.

 

I moved without thinking, shoving my way through the crowd. A monster climbed onto the stage, it was a wolf monster. I continued to push through the crowd. He brought his axe up, readying himself for the downstroke. I jumped onto the stage, ignoring the protests of the announcer or the monsters who had tried to grab at me.

 

I grabbed the wolfs arm with one hand, and with the other I reached up for the axe. He turned to me, shocked, and began to stumble backwards. The axe that had been positioned above him came loose in his paws, he awkwardly attempted to catch the falling object, which only resulted in him losing his balance and side swinging the weapon.

 

It was as if it was playing in slow motion, the flat of the blade swung at me, I braced with my arms and flinched, turning my head to the side.

 

Pain exploded from my temple, then darkness fell over me before even I hit the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans continued to scour the kids section of the carnival for a missing Midnight. She had run off at some point, when, he had no idea. He was just thankful it had been before they entered the Land of Damnation as it was called. He was definitely going to put a leash on her when they got to the real carnival. It was going to be nearly impossible to find her even in this much smaller area of the massive carnival, she could be anywhere. He just hoped that she wasn’t lying dead somewhere, it wasn’t uncommon for humans to be slaughtered on sight if they attempted to run away. In fact, it didn’t take much for a monster to turn on a lone human, all she had to do was bump into the wrong monster.

 

His name being called over the speakers of the carnival cut through his thoughts.

 

“I repeat, would one Sans Aster please report to lost and found to pick up their lost human.” Relief swept through him as he scoured the signs around him, in an attempt to figure out where the lost and found might be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a splitting headache, the pain brought a wave of nausea over me. A muffled moan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times at my environment then peeled myself off the steel that I was currently laying on. I was in some form of kennel. I had no recollection on how I had gotten there, I didn’t have time to think about the previous events as my attention was drawn to the contraption stopping me from being able to open my mouth, let alone speak. I reached my hand up, feeling the object that was currently attached to the lower half of my face. It was held in place with straps and a lock, which I attempted to pull off in vain.

 

“We have placed an announcement over the speakers for your owner to pick you up.” Came the voice of a bunny monster.

 

I stared at her blankly.

 

Was she talking to me?

 

Owner?

 

What was she talking about?

 

In fact… What was going on?

 

Why was I in a cage?

 

Where was I?

 

…Who was I?

 

I attempted to remember what course of events would lead me to where I was. But, all I drew was a blank. Panic washed over me, not only did I not remember how I got there, but I couldn’t remember anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans entered the tent that sported a large lost and found sign above it, he was met with a with a small desk, and behind it sat a bunny monster. He could hear banging and some sort of muffled sounds somewhere near the back of the tent, out of sight.

 

“Ya called me over tha speaker.” He spoke, drawing the bunny’s attention to him.

 

“Sans Aster?” She asked, a look of annoyance clear across her face. He frowned and nodded. “It’s in the back, follow me.” She stood up, grabbing a ring of keys that had been sitting on her desk.

 

She led him towards a medium sized kennel, it was too small for anyone to sit up fully, let alone stand. Another wave of relief hit him as he looked down at Midnight, she was pressed up against the back of the cage. He gave her a confused look, the expression she was wearing was filled with panic.

 

“Heya, girlie.” He crouched down in front of the cage as the bunny woman handed him the key for the cage along with a second key for her muzzle, and a leash. The girl in the cage responded by pressing her back further against the far wall of the kennel.

 

“Where’d ya find her?” Sans kept eye contact with Midnight as he voiced the question. He noted the dried blood on the side of her face.

 

“She was brought here from the Execution Game, apparently she got on stage and tried to grab the axe for the game. Ended up getting hit, luckily only with the flat of the blade.” He turned his attention back to the monster currently speaking. She gave a careless shrug as she continued. “Got herself knocked out, only woke up a few minutes ago. She’s been freaking out since.”

 

He looked back at Midnight, she was still pressed against the far end of the cage. She was breathing rapidly, almost on the verge of hyperventilating. “C’mon, let’s get ya home.” She gripped the bars, and looked back at him with fear as he unlocked the kennel door.

 

He held the door open, expecting her to come practically running out of the cage. She didn’t budge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I had no idea who the hell this skeleton thing was talking to me, I didn’t care. Its teeth looked menacing, it held the door open for me. And there was no way in hell I was willingly going anywhere near that thing. I held a firm grip on the bars as I continued to stare at what I decided was most certainly a demon.

 

“Uh, I’ll leave you to it.” The bunny monster took the keys for the kennel from the strange skeleton thing before turning and walking away.

 

“Ya comin?” The demon held his boney hand out to me. I eyed its hand, but didn’t move. I really didn’t want to go anywhere with it. He… was it a he? Did skeletons have genders? He frowned at me, not understanding why I was acting so strange. “I mean, I get that the game probably freaked ya out and all… but ya can’t stay here.”

 

What game?

 

What was it talking about?

 

He turned his hand over, a strange red glow formed around it. I didn’t know why, but I had a bad feeling about that strange light emanating from its phalanges. Before I could question the meaning behind the glow, I felt my body being tugged harshly away from the bars I had been clinging to. I screamed in protest as I attempted to dig my finger nails into the steel bottom of the cage. Once I reached the opening of the cage, an arm wrapped around me. I continued my muffled scream in protest and struggled against the arm.

 

“The fucks gotten into ya?” The monster questioned my flailing as he attempted to restrain me.

 

I answered by thrashing further.

 

“Calm the fuck down, ain’t nobody gunna hurt ya.” He growled at me.

 

I let out a low muffled whimper, but stopped struggling. My headache had worsened from the thrashing and screaming. I breathed heavily into the device that was still strapped to my head, my face felt flushed.

 

“Calm?” He waited for a response, I stayed still, unsure of what else to do. I was sitting on the strange monsters lap, his arms were wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides, there was nothing else to do but wait. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, as Adrenaline coursed through my veins. “Good. Now I’m gunna take that muzzle off ya.” He removed his arms from around me.

 

Adrenalin took over, I pushed myself off of him and attempted to run away. Mid-step I felt a pull at my body, my feet lifted off the ground. I froze, unsure what to do, my gaze turned towards the strange monster who was still sitting on the ground, his arm outstretched. That same magical glow from before emanating from it.

 

“Seriously, what the flying fucks gotten into ya?” As a response, I attempted in a futile effort to remove the muzzle from my face. “If ya would just calm down for two minutes, I could take that off of ya.” I whimpered, but finally gave in. My head hurt, and I was exhausted from all of my struggling. I let myself go limp.

 

He looked at me suspiciously, but stepped towards me. Before setting me down, he clipped a leash to the collar that I hadn’t even realised I had been wearing. He made quick work of removing the muzzle, I took long deep breaths in an attempt to catch my breath. He looked at me, it felt like he was examining me. I backed away from him as far at the leash would allow.

 

“Wanna explain to me why you’re freaking the fuck out?” He asked while maintaining a tight grip on the heavy duty leash.

 

I opened my mouth to respond.

 

I didn’t know what to say.

 

“I don’t know.” I wiped away the tears that were currently running down my cheeks and sunk to my knees.

 

“Ya don’t know why you’re freaking out?” He stared at me dumbfounded.

 

“I don’t know anything?” A sob wracked my body as I continued. “I don’t know why I’m here, I don’t know who you are. I just don’t know!” I readjusted my position and pulled my knees up to my chest, letting my head fall forward I continued to cry and shake.

 

I had no idea where or who I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those that may be disappointed that we didnt explore the carnival more, no worries we will be heading back there.


	54. What Would Gaster Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave comments and suggestions! 
> 
> We love reading what you guys have to say!

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Gaster was going to kill him when he found out what he had stupidly let happen to her on his first day of babysitting duty. Sans stood, awkwardly holding the end of the leash as she sat on the ground and bawled. He really wasn’t sure what to do, he had never really been the most comforting of monsters. He sat down next to her, he didn’t know what to do to help, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Uh, wanna hear a joke?”

 

She sniffled a little but looked over her knees at him, he continued to stare at the far wall. “Sure.”

 

“How do ya make a hotdog stand?” It was a tame joke, but she seemed to like those best from what he had learned about her already.

 

“I don’t know, how do you make a hotdog stand?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Why was he telling me a joke?

 

I lost my memory, didn’t know where or who I was… and he was sitting there telling me jokes?

 

“I don’t know, how do you make a hotdog stand?” I asked quietly, for some reason I was expecting a dark response.

 

“Ya take away its chair.” He shrugged at the punchline, his gaze never leaving the far wall of the tent.

 

I stared at him for a moment, before erupting into a round of giggles. The laughing didn’t make my head feel any better, but it made my soul feel lighter. The strange demon smirked a little, but still didn’t look at me. It wasn’t so much that the joke was funny, although I did think it was, it was just the fact that this scary looking creature had told such a silly joke that got to me.

 

“What do ya get when ya cross a stream and a brook?” He stretched his legs out and leaned back against his hands lazily.

 

I couldn’t help but smile lightly at this strange creature. “I don’t know, what?”

 

He closed his sockets, and I briefly wondered what his face was made of. It looked like a skull, but it moved very similarly to skin. “Wet feet.”

 

I let out a light snort. “That was bad.”

 

“Hehe, you laughed.” He chuckled, his voice was low and if I didn’t look at him or his scary sharp teeth; soothing.

 

“I guess I like bad jokes.” I shrugged.

 

“What is the best thing ta do if ya find a gorilla sleepin in your bed?”

 

“Dunno, what’s the best thing to do?” I giggled before he even had a chance to say the punchline. The absurdity of the situation getting to me.

 

“Sleep somewhere else.”

 

“I thought the one before was bad… that was just awful.” In spite of my words I was laughing. My head pounded, and I felt another wave of nausea roll over me. I lifted my hand to my temple, my fingers touching the sore spot as I hissed in pain. I pulled my hand back to inspect the wetness that now stained my finger tips; blood.

 

I glanced up to see the strange skeleton thing looking at me, his hand was partially outstretched towards me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, but didn’t attempt to move away. I didn’t trust him yet, but he hadn’t shown any signs that he wanted to hurt me. And now that I was thinking relatively straight, running off on my own with no idea who I was seemed like a terrible idea. He gently cupped my chin with a bony hand and turned my head to the side, to take a look at the spot that was bleeding.

 

“We better take ya back to the doc, girlie.” For some reason, this made me scared. Although of what specifically I wasn’t sure.

 

“SANS?” Came a booming voice that caused me to jump to my feet with a squeak. The skeleton next to me stood up as well. I looked over to see another skeleton-demon-thing, he was accompanied by a rather scary fishwoman, and a small lizard thing with an unhinged look in its eye. Although the tall skeleton and fish woman looked like they should have been the scariest of the group, it was the small lizard that made my heart beat fast and made me retreat behind the short skeleton in fear. I gripped the back of his sweater and peaked out at the newcomers from behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was hiding behind him, she was depending on him to protect her. His magic fluttered at the realization. “Uh, hey boss.” He struggled to keep his voice steady, and the red that threatened to colour his face wasn't helping.

 

“So you found her? That’s good, Gaster would have been PISSED if you lost her! Fuhuhuhu!” Undyne set her hands on her hips, and shot him a devilish smile.

 

“Is that blood?” Dr. Alphys asked, while trying to look around him at the terrified girl currently using him as a shield. “Did she get hurt?” As Alphys attempted to get closer to them, Midnight gripped him harder. Her soul song frantic, a cacophony of sound. His magic bubbled and boiled, begging to be set free, to hurt whatever was causing her to be so afraid. He didn’t understand why his magic was responding so strongly. He put a hand out, stopping the doctors movement, as his other one looped behind him to wrap around the shaking figure currently gripping his sweater for dear life.

 

Alphys eyed not the arm outstretched towards her, to stay her movement, but the one that was currently comforting the terrified looking girl clinging to him. She let out a thoughtful hum, Sans was sure she was judging him for his show of weakness for the girl, but he didn’t know what else to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was terrified, mortified, my legs threatened to give out under the pressure of fear. I held firmly onto the fabric attached to the strange demon that I had decided to give my trust to.

 

That creature, that small underwhelming monster on the other side of my skeleton shield had caused my blood to run cold, and brought up a fear within me that shook me to my core. I had no idea why it scared me so much, but it did. She spoke, the words drifted through me like they had never been uttered, I was only focused on how she was attempting to walk around the skeleton to get a better look at me.

 

He reached his arm out, she stopped dead in her tracks, another arm reached around me, pulling me into him protectively. The arm brought a wave of emotions with it, many I didn’t understand. Fear, comfort, confusion… something warmer? A strange melody started to break through the pain in my head. I didn’t understand what I was feeling, but it made me feel calmer.

 

“What happened? Why the hell is she just NOW afraid of us?” Asked the fish monster. The skeleton next to it narrowed its sockets at me.

 

“Ya, bout that.” The skeleton in front me lowered his hand, sure that the small yellow monster wasn’t going to spook me, but keeping a reassuring arm around me. “She may be sufferin from a bit of amnesia… and by a bit I mean, she doesn’t even remember her own name…”

 

A long silence followed his words.

 

“What?! Gaster is going to KILL you!” At the strange fish womans words, I shrunk, the yelling was not helping my head, or my fear.

 

“SANS.…” The taller skeleton paused, noticing how I had shrunk with every loud word spoken. “Sans… you had one job, to keep her happy and safe. Currently, she looks neither happy, nor uninjured.” With this it shook its head and crossed its arms. For some reason it’s choice of words reminded me of something that I couldn’t quite recall, something that brought a feeling of fear, laughter, happiness, and safety. Also something about embarrassment.

 

I decided that I liked the tall skeleton.

 

The other two, not so much; especially the small and seemingly unassuming one.

 

I had no memories, only feelings to go off of. That had to mean something right? If it was the only thing I was being given, I would use it. I would not lose hope. So far my feelings were telling me that the most trustworthy things I had met thus far were the strange skeleton demons.

 

I came back to reality, realising I had zoned off into my own deeper thoughts, and briefly wondered if I did that a lot. The shorty skeleton had been talking to me.

 

“Huh?” I responded, he was looking at me over his shoulder, the arm that had recently been around me was now shoved into his pocket.

 

“Said we should probably get ya back home.” He seemed to be examining me again.

 

“Sorry, must have zoned off… do I do that a lot?” I looked at him, leaning into him to give me some kind of hint as to who I was.

 

He looked thoughtful. “Ya, ya kinda do. Constantly somewhere else.” He let out a low chuckle.

 

“Okay, that’s good… I think…” I paused for a moment, thinking of a question but deciding it could wait for another time. “So… where’s home?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Undertale-** **

** **

“Well, you don’t have clearance to enter the lab.” Kathleen rubbed her chin thoughtfully while looking at the outer gate to the lab. “Will you be okay to wait here?”

 

Falon responded with a nod. “If that is what you wish.”

 

She blinked a few times at his strange response but quickly shrugged it off remembering that he was from a different time. “Alrighty, I’ll be right back.”

 

She stepped up to the gate where a guard was watching something on his phone, barely paying attention. “Excuse me.” She tapped the glass that divided them.

 

“ID.” He set down his phone to look at her, and waited as she fished her ID badge from her pocket and slipped it in the slot under the glass pane. After a quick look at her badge he handed it back to her and turned away. A loud buzzing rang out, and the gate began to open. She quickly glanced behind her to see Falon patiently waiting a few meters back.

 

It took every bit of self control she had to not full on run into the lab, but somehow she managed. Once in the lab, she was required to show her ID badge to the front desk. Before walking away she asked the security guard at the front desk where she might find the royal scientist, he pointed her in the direction.

 

Somehow she still managed to get lost.

 

While wandering around she turned a corner a little too fast and slammed into a body, nearly falling she quickly corrected herself to see that she had bumped into a fairly stocky skeleton. She had never met the royal scientist, but she did know that he was in fact a skeleton monster.

 

“Oh! Just the person I was looking for!” She spoke in a cheery voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans stared at the strange woman speaking to him, unsure of what to say or do. When she had bumped into him, he had thought it was Midnight, the resemblance was uncanny. The colour of her hair was spot on to the colour of Midnight’s top layer, even their smile was identical. The big difference between the two was age, although not old, this woman was indeed older than Midnight. The subtle age lines, barely noticeable, and only when she smiled framed the edges of her eyes. Who was she?

 

She was looking for him?

 

He took a quick peak at her soul, what he saw shocked him further.

 

Seven brilliant colours stared back at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Uh, you were looking for me?” The skeleton responded, he was wearing a dumbfounded expression.

 

“Oh my, how do you talk without moving your mouth? Fascinating!” She spoke excitedly.

 

Sans couldn’t help but let out a laugh, they even blurted out questions the same way. “Magic.”

 

She laughed, with a snort. “Wow, should have seen that coming. You’re Dr. Gaster right?” Before he had a chance to correct her she continued. “Well, you see I was recently on a bit of an adventure to the middle of nowhere on the trail of a clue to something that had happened during the great monster human war, and I discovered something incredible! A monster! A dragon monster! Isn’t that incredible? Anyways, the military showed up and was all like ‘we’re taking over here’ and I was all like ‘you just want magic for yourselves!” Sans tried to hide his own laugh at the strange woman speaking, she was changing her pitch and practically acting out the scene. “Anyways long story short his name is Falon and I brought him here… or he brought me here.” She mused out loud.

 

“Wait. Falon’s still alive, and here?”

 

“Yep!”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

** **Underfell-** **

** **

“I know it seems bad.” Alphys spoke, standing in front of Gasters desk. “But, this is a great opportunity!”

 

Gaster gave her an annoyed look, but let her continue.

 

“Think about it, the likelyhood of her falling for Sans is now much higher. She was clinging to him for not only protection, but as a way to figure out her identity. She immediately attached to him.”

 

“She did?” This piqued the royal scientists interest, that certainly did sound good. “If that is the case, it may be a blessing in disguise.”

 

“There’s only one problem.” Alphys began. “What if she ever recovers her memory? Humans that have lost their memories will often subconsciously seek things out that help link their subconscious and their conscious mind. Meaning that this may or may not be permanent.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” The doctor leaned into his desk slightly.

 

“Well, along with altering the information given to her, such as giving her a proper room so she does not believe we have been keeping her here unwillingly… I’m also thinking that we attempt to hack her brain.”

 

“Hack her brain?” Gaster asked, unsure of where Alphys was going with this.

 

“Yes, well as you know, my magic is electricity based. It’s one of the reasons I was so easily able to hack into the governments systems during the war. Human brains aren’t so different, much more complex, but not too different.”

 

“And why are you just bringing this up now?”

 

“It is much more possible to do now that she is suffering retrograde amnesia, the information is there, but she is unable to access it. Meaning that, theoretically I should be able to bring back some memories, as well as alter said memories without her knowledge. Before it would have been nearly impossible to do as she would not have been a willing participant in the experiment and most definitely would have fought the treatment. But now, she is practically a clean slate, just waiting to be filled with information.” The doctor practically vibrated with excitement. “She’s going to willingly absorb any and all information given to her!”

 

“This seems very high risk.” Gaster responded, unsure of whether or not he was willing to put his prized subject through such a dangerous experiment.

 

Alphys readjusted her glasses and sent him a maniacal grin. “Oh, but there’s more. With this ability, I should also be able to witness her memories. Meaning, we’ll learn everything about the other universe, the monsters in it, and her relationship with that Sans.”

 

With this, the royal scientist made up his mind. “I’ll approve this test on one condition, you successfully mimic it on another human.”

 

With a quick nod she was off. She was going to make a few calls to the pounds in the area. She was going to need more lab rats to work with if she was going to practice memory substitution on living humans. The pounds were sure to have a few laying around.

 

If only she could get her claws on one that was also suffering amnesia, perhaps her first step should be to figure out a way to successfully cause amnesia.


	55. Happy valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, gangbang? I don't really know at this point....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been begging for some sexiness to finally happen... so... here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Midnight took her pants off.

 

Then proceeded to do the horizontal tango with some skeletons on a bed of rose petals in a room filled with scented candles and some romantic shit or something...

 

 

Happy fucking valentines day.

 

 

.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm so sorry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... im so sorry, I havent finished the real valentine chapter, so tomorrow the real one should be up and this one will be deleted..... 
> 
> D:


	56. Swimmin' With the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments or feedback! We welcome them! <3
> 
> Spam away my friends, spam away.
> 
> Ps, i know that the chapters have been coming out slowly, but please remember that AmyScarlet and i are still getting used to things, and secondly the chapters aren't exactly short... that being said, thank you so much for being patient!

** **Underfell-** **

** **

Sans watched as Midnight’s face lit up with an excited expression, she didn’t realise the inside joke to taking her to this spot in particular, but she seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. In the past she had called him shark face, spouted off about super turtles, and had wowed him with her ability to catch piranhas, so of course he had brought her to the Aquarium.

 

He had been shocked when Gaster had asked him to take her out for the day right after she had been patched up and checked out, he was the reason she was currently unable to recall any of the previous events in her life. But, Gaster had insisted, saying that he and Alphys needed time to discuss what they were planning on doing about the girl, he also warned against divulging information to her on her past. Sans could understand that last part, she was afraid and fragile at the moment, the last thing she needed was to find out that she was essentially their prisoner. Plus, she would be much easier to handle if she believed that she was hanging out with him of her own free will.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire building seemed to glow with a soft blue light, it was breathtaking. I wasn’t certain, but surely I had never seen anything so beautiful before. I immediately darted away from my skeletal escort, whose name I had learned to be Sans, and towards the nearest glass wall. There was a blowfish on the other side, it puffed up, spikes jutting out from all over its now much larger form. I responded to the fish by pressing my face against the glass and puffing my cheeks out.

 

“Uh, ‘water’ ya doin?” Sans asked with a slight chuckle.

 

“Talking to the fish.” I let my cheeks deflate to speak, but immediately puffed them back out. It was looking back at me.

 

“You’re tryin to talk with tha fish?” Sans erupted into laughter.

 

“I am successfully talking to the fish!” I corrected, before continuing my conversation with said fish. This earned me a hardy laugh from the skeleton standing next to me. I pulled away once satisfied that the fish had had enough socializing. “Ah, what a meaningful conversation!”

 

“You’re a strange one.” He let out another hardy laugh, I responded with a wide, cheeky smile and stuck my tongue out at him. “Let me rephrase that. You’re an immature one, ain’t ya?” Despite his words he let out a guffaw.

 

I responded this time by sending him a raspberry while making a weird face. This earned me another laugh.

 

We had been walking around for a while now, and by walking, I mean that I was running around excitedly, taking in all the wonders that this place had to offer, while Sans casually strolled along behind me. I couldn’t help it, it was beautiful, and the creatures were fascinating.

 

The aquarium was surprisingly quite I noticed, I briefly wondered why more people weren’t coming to such an amazing place when I was handed something by Sans. He had disappeared at some point, but returned before I could really wonder where he had gone. I sat next to Sans and stared down at the strange wrapped object before sending him a questioning look.

 

“I Scream.” He answered my wordless question.

 

“You scream? My, what would make such a scary monster as yourself scream I wonder.” I laughed while pulling the wrapper off my frozen treat.

 

“That was awful.” He chuckled.

 

I looked down at the wrapper in my hand, noticing that there was something written on it.

 

‘You’re lucky that you look good.’ I stared at the wrapper for a moment, while mumbling out a very confused thanks.

 

Sans leaned over and laughed at what was written on my wrapper before looking at his, it was my turn to peak over his shoulder and laugh.

 

‘What’s a monster like you, doing in a nice place like this?’ He let out a snort at the words before biting into the frozen treat, quite viciously in fact. I blinked a few times at how easily his sharp teeth seemed to cut through the frozen goodness, it sent chills up my spine, and gave me a bad feeling that I didn’t understand. I shrugged it off and let my eyes wander around my environment. That’s when I first noticed some form of large stuffed creature sitting on the bench on the other side of Sans, I sent him a funny look. He didn’t really seem like the type of guy who collected stuffed animals.

 

“What’s that?” I questioned and pointed with my frozen treat.

 

“A stuffed piranha.” He shrugged lazily.

 

“Alright… why?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright… why?” She asked him with large curious eyes.

 

Yeah, why Sans?

 

Why did you, a lazy guy, go out of your way to replace her piranha stuffy? he questioned himself.

 

He hadn’t planned on buying her a new piranha stuffy, he was just going to buy the stupid ice cream, but when he had seen it in the gift shop window, he had impulsively bought the thing. Along with another smaller stuffed animal that now sat in his pocket, he wasn’t sure if he should give the second one to her though. The piranha sort of made sense, after all it was his stupidity and carelessness that not only lost her stuffy, but had also gotten her hurt.

 

“Why not?” He retorted with a snarl, feeling a bit defensive.

 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to be so aggressive. He just had a lot of things muddling up his brain, it didn’t help that her soul song was a constant reminder of the feelings that he was attempting to keep at bay. He looked at her for a few moments, hoping he hadn’t scared her.

 

“Fine, be that way cranky pants.” She let out a playful huff. She didn’t appear to be scared or mad. “Keep you’re little secrets, see if I care.” She attempted to scowl, but just ended up making a goofy face at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I must have been a naturally curious person who just didn’t know when to quite, I kept wanting to bug him as to why he would buy such a thing. It seemed so out of place for an edgy monster like him. In an attempt to keep my curiosity at bay, I decided to change the subject.

 

“So, your name is Sans and… I’m Midnight?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“How long have I known you? How did we first meet?” I asked, hoping to attain some more pieces of the life that I had lost. “Also, what happened? What accident was I in that caused me to forget everything? Am I your pet? I have a collar on that has your name, and all the humans I’ve seen have them too. Are all humans pets?”

 

“Uh, here.” He shoved the piranha plushie at me, in an attempt to stop my questions.

 

“Oh? For me?” I asked while taking the oversized object.

 

“Ya, ya had one at the carnival earlier, but it got lost.” He looked pointedly anywhere except for at me.

 

I looked down at the soft plushie for a moment before looking back at Sans whose gaze was still going anywhere except for on me. A warm smile brushed across my face. He looked and acted like a tough guy, a tough guy who bought me a stuffed animal to replace my old one.

 

“Come on, let’s look around some more.” I spoke while grabbing his hand and yanking him onto his feet. The comforting, yet heavy song that I had started to grow accustomed to stuttered for a moment as Sans gained his footing. I noticed the soft red glow that appeared momentarily across his face, but brushed it off. Hand in hand with this strange skeleton and with my new stuffed toy tucked safely under my arm I began to wander the aquarium in search of my next adventure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans glanced down at the hand that had its fingers entwined with his own, it was soft and warm. Everything about this girl dragging him along behind her seemed to be that way. Was she always like that? Or was it just the amnesia? He figured it was more noticeable because she actually trusted him, and so was acting like herself. She seemed sweet, innocent, and naive.

 

Her song was bright and happy, with a hint of sadness.

 

She stopped abruptly to look in one of the enclosures at a few small, colourful fish. With her hand laying flat against the glass she leaned in to look at one in particular. It was a small clown fish. Sans couldn’t help but notice that she still held a gentle yet firm grip on his hand, he briefly wondered if she realized that she was still holding onto him.

 

“Hey you brats! If you're just going to stand there, might as well come and learn something to help fill those empty heads of yours. I'm just about to start the tour.” Sans looked up from his and Midnights entwined fingers to the familiar voice; Gerson. He quickly pulled his hand out of the young womans grip, the last thing he needed were rumours starting about him and his human pet. That would only lead to trouble, not that he believed Gerson would say anything. Gerson was an old monster, and hadn’t gotten this far in life without being smart enough to know when to keep his nose out of other monsters business.

 

He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket, feeling the object that he had purchased as a spur of the moment buy.

 

A devilish grin spread across his face as a wonderful idea came to mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The strange monster talking to us looked like a turtle… or maybe a tortoise? I really wasn’t sure which one.

 

“Tour?” I looked around, noticing that no one was around except us. “Um… if this a tour… where is the rest of the group?”

 

“You are the group, punks these days think they know everything already.” He ended his words with a grumble.

 

Huh, didn’t sound like we were really being given a choice.

 

“You sure you’re in the right place old man? Shouldn’t ya be in the history museum, with all the other fossils?” Sans snapped back.

 

Yeesh.

 

In spite of his words, the song that accompanied Sans continued its steady rhythm.

 

Speaking of which…

 

What was that song that I was constantly hearing around him?

 

I made a note to ask him about it when he wasn’t… insulting old turtles. Yep, insulting old turtles, very mature.

 

“Alrighty, a tour does sound nice.” I gave the turtle a warm smile, he seemed a little surprised. “Well, there’s a lot I don’t know.” Not just talking about the aquarium. “I wouldn’t mind learning something new.” I hummed happily. This earned me a hardy laugh from the weird turtle monster surprisingly. Sans just shrugged nonchalantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I noted the devilish grin he was wearing and sent him a questioning look as we began to follow our tour guide.

 

The first exhibit we stopped at had octopuses in it. Sans seemed distracted, but I watched the turtle and the squishy creatures through the glass with curiosity and wonder.

 

“Now then, this tour is all about ocean creatures, their reproduction cycle, and the strange and bizarre ways that some of them go about it.”

 

Huh?

 

What did he say?

 

Reproduction?

 

I blinked a few times, but listened anyways. Sans seemed deep in thought, I couldn’t figure out if he was paying attention or not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans thought about the small object he had bought at the gift shop, he hadn’t known Gerson would be here, but it served as a wonderful opportunity. He just had to find the perfect time to-

 

Wait, what’s with the look that Midnight’s giving him?

 

Was that a look of fear?

 

His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, trying to find the threat that caused the hybrid so much fear. Her soul song was not overly hectic, but getting there.

 

“and in some situations, the male will break off his hectocotylus once inserted into the females mantle.”

 

Sans blinked a few times, feeling completely lost.

 

“This is to help avoid being cannibalized by the female during the reproductive act, which can last hours.”

 

His eyelights drifted back over to Midnight, she had a look of pure horror planted across her face. He attempted not to laugh at the poor and naive girl. What? Didn’t she know what sex was?

 

….

 

Oh, ya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, my, stars. What?

 

What?!

 

Why?

 

What?

 

No!

 

“If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them. Because we’re going to be moving on to sea turtles next.”

 

I tentatively raised my hand.

 

He sent me a questioning hum, and raised an eyebrow. I gulped loudly before opening my mouth. “Uh, where’s the nearest exit?” This earned me a hardy laugh from Sans, who responded by throwing an arm over my shoulder.

 

“What? Plannin on runnin away, girlie? Don’t be a squider.” He let out a little chuckle at my expense.

 

Yeah, I was planning on running for it. I didn’t really know what sex was, but this felt like the WRONG way to learn about it. I must have been wearing a guilty expression, because Sans took one look at my face and started to laugh. I attempted to hide in my sweater.

 

Soon enough we reached the tank that held the sea turtles, and just as our tour guild opened his mouth to speak, Sans raised his hand. This earned him a grouchy ‘what?’.

 

“Ya got any superturtles?” Sans asked, with a mischievous grin.

 

Gerson gave him a very confused look, while I wondered if a superturtle was a real breed of turtle. “What’s a super turtle?” As the words rolled off my tongue, something felt familiar. As though I knew something about the topic in another lifetime.

 

“Tha’s a super turtle.” Sans pointed at Gerson, much to the old turtles confusion. “Ya see, a turtles only weakness is rollin over on it’s back… so if ya tape two turtles together, it becomes an unstoppable force.” At this Gerson turned around, attempting to look at the back of his shell, where a small stuffed turtle was taped to him. I quickly covered my mouth and let out a loud snort.

 

“Oh… my…. stars!” I erupted into a loud laugh, unable to contain myself. That was beautiful. “When did you even?”

 

“Now listen here yo-” Gerson started while trying to reach the small stuffy.

 

“Ya, been a shell of a fun time and all, but we turtly gotta go.” As Sans spoke as his arm moved from around my shoulders to my waist, pulling me closer. I fell victim to another round of giggles, as the tears in my eyes clouded my vision. I didn’t hear Gersons response before the scene changed.

 

Wait, where were we now?

 

I looked around, noticing that we were in a different area of the aquarium. “What? Did we just teleport or something?”

 

“Quite the shortcut huh?” He ended this statement with a wink.

 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t hide my smile. I turned my attention to the new area we were in; the shark exhibit. I immediately burst out into laughter and ran to one of the glass tanks.

 

“LOOK! IT’S YOUR FAMILY!” I let out a loud snort as I pointed to a couple of sharks on the otherside of the glass pane.

 

“Oh, hardy-har.” Despite his words, he was laughing.

 

“C’mon, they look just like you!” I poked the skeleton standing next to me while giggling. “Don’t be so crabby!”

 

“Hehe, I ‘sea’ whatcha did there, don’t ‘bait’ me.” He chuckled out while sending me a mischievous grin, pointedly showing off his shark like teeth.

 

Oh, it was on.

 

“Oh buoy, I have a feeling this is going to get out of ‘sand’ real fast.” I let out a light giggle, completely forgetting about the awkward sex talk from earlier.

 

He opened his mouth to continue the game we had just begun, when a loud thump brought our attention back to the glass.

 

There was a monster on the other side of the glass, the same fish monster from earlier, the one whose name I had learned to be Undyne. She was in the shark tank staring back at us with her face pressed up against the glass, and wore a maniacal smile as she used her nails to tear bloody strips into her arm.

 

Why was she in the shark tank?

 

Who would willingly jump into a tank filled with sharks?

 

I watched as a shark rushed her from the side, I brought a hand up to my mouth, expecting to see blood and gore next. She swiftly turned to the shark and…

 

Punched it.

 

Yes, she just punched a shark in its face.

 

Another shark rushed at her, mouth open, ready to tear into her. That one she kicked, straight into the pane of glass. I squeaked and dove behind Sans, unsure of whether or not I wanted to watch the display. I risked a peak from behind the skeleton, only to see her now wrestling with the shark.

 

These monsters sure were edgy, and hardcore.

 

She had the shark pinned up against the glass, it struggled, but she maintained her grip.

 

Crack.

 

“Um…” I stared at the crack that now ran across the clear tank wall.

 

Crack.

 

“Shit.” Came Sans voice, as he turned and attempted to grab at me. Before he could get his hand on me the glass shattered, a rush of water filled the area, and the stuffy I had been holding was swept from my grip as I attempted to grab hold of something. Anything. It was futile, I couldn’t see anything with the rushing water, let alone find something to grab.

 

“Fuhuhuhu! Now that, was fun!” Came Undynes voice, once the rushing water had finally been displaced.

 

I groaned as I recovered, I was laying face down in a good two inches of water. I immediately regretted opening my eyes; shark teeth.

 

There was a shark about a foot away from my face, it bared its teeth and attempted to bite me.

 

Before I had a chance to move, the shark was engulfed in red, and tossed…

 

Straight at Undyne, knocking her off her feet.

 

“The fuck, Undyne?” Sans was fuming, and completely drenched.

 

I went to stand up, but the water on the tiles made the floor very slippery, I ended up just flailing and landing on my face again. Sans apparently decided to take pity on me, the same red magic that had thrown the shark gently lifted me up and sat me back down on my feet.

 

“What the hell are you even doing here?” Sans growled at the fish monster.

 

“Not that it’s any of your fuckin business, but I am punching sharks.” She spoke very matter of factly, as though it was obvious and not a strange thing to be doing.

 

That didn’t answer any of my questions. Sans decided to respond by tossing another shark at the woman.

 

While the two edgy monsters bickered at each other I glanced around my surroundings, remembering that I had dropped a certain stuffed creature in the flood. My eyes stopped on the soaked plushie a few meters away. A smile perked my lips as I began to make my way over to it. It was soaked, but should make a full recovery. As I neared the object I noticed a shape next to it; another shark.

 

It was awfully close to my precious stuffy, I wasn’t sure about putting my hand that close to the sharks mouth, but this shark wasn’t moving. Maybe it was dead?

 

“Sans?” I called, he didn’t respond. He and the strange and rather violent fish monster were too busy yelling at each other.

 

I decided to try and save my stuffy myself. Making sure to be quiet so as not to make it aware of me if it was alive, I carefully padded over to it. It didn’t seem to be alive, it wasn’t moving.

 

I dropped down to my hands and knees and slowly crawled the last few feet, I slowly reached out towards the stuffy.

 

Fluff, soggy fluff everywhere. I threw myself back as the shark revealed its teeth and lunged forward. Its teeth latched onto the stuffy, and narrowly missed my retreating foot. It thrashed, tearing the poor piranha stuffy apart as I watched in horror.

 

R.I.P piranha stuffy.

 

Apparently the thrashing caught the two monsters attention.

 

“Ya okay?” Came Sans low, ruff voice as he crouched down next to me.

 

“Yeah, but… Finnegan didn’t make it.” I spoke solemnly as I picked up a bit of soggy fluff. I glared at the shark who still held the tattered pieces of my lost friend in its jaws.

 

“Finnegan? Ya actually named it?” Sans asked, looking a bit bewildered.

 

“Well, yeah? I thought it was a good name… and you gave it to me.” I pouted down at my hands, not noticing the red that had spread across the skeletons face.

 

“Pretty sure those things are cursed or somethin..” He scratched the back of his skull awkwardly while looking at the soggy fluff I still clutched in my hands. “but, if you’re gunna get all whiny about it I’ll get ya another one.”

 

“Fuhuhuhuhu! Really? Wow Sans, never thought you were that much of a wheenie! Going soft? Fuhuhuhu!”

 

This earned Undyne another shark to the face, specifically the shark that murdered my Finnegan.


	57. Apologies to anyone i let down....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

There has been a lot going on in my life lately, some of it i would be more than happy to expand upon but some of it I would rather keep personal. 

For all those that have stuck around and sent me kind words, I am so very thankful.

 

I almost forgot why I had gotten into writing this story...

 

You see, I have always wanted to be a writer...

 

but, I have always been afraid of failing. 

 

I can be a coward...

 

When I started this story, I had only intended for it to be a few chapters long, it was only meant to be a practice story...

 

But then i fell in love with what i had created, and with the family that i had come to know on here. I knew you guys by name... i had come to know you as individuals through your kind and hilarious words... you fuelled me to keep going and keep expanding...

 

But then i became afraid...

 

Terrified...

 

Of ruining it...

 

I became afraid of ruining this story that we created, that all of us created.. i was afraid of letting you guys down...

 

Then i got an eviction notice, and lost my job on the same day...

 

I was told by the people in my life that i wasnt worth it...

 

that i didnt belong..

 

that i was a hindrance...

 

I felt ashamed of who i was... of the things that i liked... i became depressed....

 

But then i met some people... we get together to play dnd... and i met even more people... people who like me and openly express it...

 

One of my best friends i found out like fanfictions and shes the first person from my real life that ive let read any of it...

 

And she made me feel better about it... whenever i used to storyboard after quitting for some time i felt bad... constantly fighting with myself... no self esteem... i stopped believing in my ability to write... but the people who stuck around helped me. I also changed my writing style. so the next three chapters are just being edited now, (i wrote them months ago) but after be prepared....

 

For two new books, one continues to follow this story... the second.... 

 

;)

 

All new style.

 

I have found myself, i have rediscovered why i write.

 

I was depressed when people in my life told me that i write to escape my life... because they say i dont like my life...

 

Because i dont like me...

 

I like who i am...

 

Im proud of me...

 

I write because i can be anything, i can create any world i want..

 

I write because, writing is freedom.

 

Not because i want to escape being me, but because i want to create. 

 

<3 I'll see you all very soon. ;) as soon as amy finishes editing the next chapter.... (hopefully)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted the prologue of the other book ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11480901/chapters/25747203
> 
> it is called 'The Rise and Fall of Men, Mages, and Monsters'


	58. A Touch of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that blue i see... could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have released the prologue to the prequel to this story 'The Rise and Fall of Men, Mages, and Monsters' So if you have time check it out, warning though it wont have Sans in it. ^.^

Underfell-

  The cold bit angrily at my soaked body as Sans and I slowly began to make our way back to the lab. I held my new replacement, replacement piranha stuffy that I decided looked more like a ‘Finley’ close to my shaking form as I trailed half a step behind Sans. 

 

  “Whatcha doin back there, girlie?” Sans asked over his shoulder.

 

  “Using you as a wind shield.” I smiled warmly at the skeleton, he gave me a sidelong glance before shrugging. Something about the look gave me an odd feeling, but I too chose to ignore it. 

 

  “Whatever makes ya happy.” He responded as he pulled out his cellphone. “Gotta make a call to the docs.” 

 

  “M’kay.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  “Dr. Gaster.” A fairly tall mantis monster spoke, catching the doctors attention. “You have a call from Sans.” She handed the doctor the phone. 

 

  “Yes?” Gaster asked through the receiver, his voice dripping with annoyance.

 

  “Hey, so we ran inta Undyne, long story short, we’re on our way back. Midnight’s soaked, gotta grab a fresh change of clothes before she freezes into a screamsickle.”

 

  “Absolutely not!” Gaster growled into the phone. “Your orders were to keep her out of the lab for the day!” 

 

  “Yeesh, what’s the big deal? S’not my fault Undyne came in and fucked it up!” The voice growled back.

 

  “The ‘big deal’ is that the new shipment of test subjects is coming in and being sorted, something that Subject 4-10 Alpha is not to see, canNOT see if this is going to work.” 

 

  “Still haven’t told me what the plan really is.” Sans voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, making Gaster realize that the subject was more than likely close to the skeleton while he was on the phone.

 

  “At the moment, you knowing is not important. What is important however is that you keep her away from the facility for the day. I don’t care how you do it, just do So.”

 

  “Not important? Ya got me playin babysitter, and she's startin' to ask questions. What am I s’posed to tell her?”

 

  “Divert the conversation. We can’t tell her any information about her or the world around here until we see how the tests go. The results of these tests will determine the information that we will be divulging to her.”

 

  “Easier said then done.”

 

  “Once again, I don’t care how you do it, just do it. You can come and pick up her stuff if you are so concerned for her health. She does not own much, all of her clothing and possessions are in the bag on her desk.”

 

  “Ya, ya, whatever” And with that the smaller skeleton hung up, leaving the royal scientist to continue with his task; helping Alphys sort and create files on the new test subjects arriving that day. A job that was sure to take most of the day. It was a menial job, but due to how classified the tests were for these subjects they were shorthanded on the staff allowed to do the job.

 

  Gaster wondered briefly if Sans was up to the job of taking care of Subject 4-10 Alpha, although she had lost her memory he doubted that she had lost her spunk. She was defiant to the point of self destruction before her memory was lost, this would be a great test to see if this was a natural trait or a learned trait. He hoped it was a learned trait, if it was that would mean that they could fix it if this test worked. None the less, whether or not it was a learned trait and whether or not Sans was up to the job, neither of them really had a choice seeing as he was the only one she trusted. 

 

  With any luck Midnight wouldn't do anything self destructive just to be defiant, Sans wouldn't lose her... again, she wouldn't figure out what was really going, or for that matter the truth behind the world she was in. 

 

  Gaster didn't believe in luck, there was no such thing as coincidence; only probability, but probability was working against them, and Gaster knew it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  The moment Sans brought the phone to his head his demeanor changed, although he appeared laid back and relaxed there was a rigidness to him that I couldn’t ignore. After a few moments, he glanced over his shoulder at me, and the same could be said for his expression. I couldn’t help but notice a wary expression slipping through his supposedly calm demeanour, and his voice seemed more hushed, almost as though he was trying to hide his conversation without being obvious. 

 

  This all sent warning bells ringing loudly in my head, but the icing on the cake soon followed. While he was speaking and acting super weird, the calm and steady song that usually coincided withand mirrored his emotions tripped. Almost as though it was a record on a turntable, skipping over a particularly deep scratch before speeding up in tempo.

 

  I clenched my jaw, feeling on edge but not wanting to say anything. Perhaps I was just imagining things due to the crazy day I'd been having. After all, I'm sure half drowning and talks of octopus sex would put most people on edge. Yes, I decided to blame the warning bells and defensiveness that I was feeling on stress and attempted to push the feelings away. For all I knew he was acting secretive because he was talking about something super embarrassing.

 

  I let out a quiet sigh, previously unaware that I had been holding my breath, and forced myself to relax and focus on my environment instead of Sans and his conversation.

 

  That’s when it caught my eye.

 

  A touch of blue in the distance caused me to stop in my tracks. Sans, unaware of my stop continued on his path. 

 

  I squinted at the distant object, and raised my hand to shield my eyes from the harsh glare of the sun as I attempted to make out the object that had captured my attention.

 

  A blue sweater approaching a crowd of monsters. 

 

  My heart felt as though it stopped for a moment, without me really knowing why. 

 

  I needed to follow it, I needed to see what it was. My brain screamed at me to go to it, and something within my chest felt as though it was attempting to break free to chase it down. Without thinking I took off running in its direction, even after it disappeared into the crowd, I kept running in the direction that I had seen it. 

 

  My footfalls were drowned out by the rowdy crowd the blue had disappeared into, I didn't spare much thought on why a crowd of monsters and a few humans had gathered outside of a shop, that is until a terrified voice cut through my all my thoughts of where the sweater had vanished to.

 

  “NO! PLEASE NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!” A male voice screamed from the center of the crowd, my curiosity took over and I ducked and pushed myself through the crowd towards the sound.

 

  When I got to the center I saw a human, he was in raged clothing and was screaming a jumble of words too fast to make most of them out while two monsters restrained him. A third monster stood in front, making sure that no one got too close I assumed. 

 

  “PLEASE! JUST KILL ME NOW! DON’T TAKE ME THERE!” He pleaded as he continued his futile struggling. The look of pure horror on his face sent chills down my spine, the words crossing his lips were anything but empty ones. He would rather die than go to wherever they planned to take him.

 

  Which left me wondering; where were they taking him? And why were they taking him to such a place? What had this man done that was so terrible to be sent to such a place. 

 

  I glanced around briefly, hoping to find the answers to my many questions when something caught my attention. I looked to my right and at some sort of fire monster. His flames were a vibrant indigo colour, and I briefly wondered why his glasses weren't melting and why his very formal outfit wasn't catching fire. I must have been staring for longer than I had intended, for I seemed to have caught his attention as well. He looked down at me, and without saying a word a heat began to beat off of him, and I remembered why I had looked at the monster.

 

  “Um, where are they taking him?” I asked the very intimidating monster, he seemed surprised by my words, and if I had to guess slightly amused.

 

  “The pound.” He spoke with a deep crackle.

 

  “Why?”

 

  The fire that he was made of flicked slightly in what I assumed was some form of blinking. “Interesting.” 

 

  I couldn’t tell exactly how he was looking at me from his features, but I think he was inspecting me and I didn't like the wave of feeling that washed over me in response. My gut told me that I had made a terrible mistake. Just as I was thinking that now would be a great time to try to get out of here and find Sans, a vehicle pulled up alongside the crowd, which quickly moved out of its path.

 

  It looked to be some form of truck, but the back was odd. It appeared to have no proper walls, the sides were instead lined with cage wire forming separate compartments, many of which hadhumans within. The humans within the cages were either cowering or staring out into the distance, any light from their eyes had long since vanished. 

 

  My attention was brought back to the human screaming and pleading for death over being brought to the place referred to as the ‘pound’. One of the cage doors was opened and the flailing human was thrown inside, this brought back feelings attached to memories I couldn’t quite retrieve, but filled me with further panic. I quickly turned away from the spectacle and towards the crowd, I wanted to get out of there.

 

  Where was I?

 

  What kind of world was this?

 

  What had that man done?

 

  Or… was this just how humans were normally treated?

 

Before we left for the aquarium, the taller skeleton known as Gaster had briefly explained that most humans were companions to monsters and that I was San's. So I was to stay close to him for the time being until we figured out a way to fix my memories. He talked about it in such an offhanded manner and Sans had shrugged it off like no big deal I never though to question what exactly it all entailed.

 

  The crowd continued its rowdy shouting, demanding violence, and disappointed at the lack there of. During their shouting and pushing I couldn't keep my eyes off the man in the cage, his knuckles white from grasping the bars so tightly. He was as pale as a ghost as he looked back at the monsters with a look of indescribable horror. My own grip tightened around the stuffed piranha I had been holding, reminding me of the object.

 

My piranha.

 

Finley.

 

The shouting and yelling died down once I entered the inner circle that the crowd had formed. I didn't need to look around to feel their confused and hate filled expressions boring down on me. I kept my eyes glue to the man in cage as I stepped closer. Whispers echoed around me as the monsters could only guess as to what I wash doing. The monsters that had put him in the cage began to move towards me, ready to stop me; I ignored them.

 

"I don't know who you are." I spoke quietly to the disheveled man. "I don't know what series of events led you here, but I am none the less sorry for what's happening to you." The rowdy monsters were hushed as they strained to hear what I was saying, I tightened my grip momentarily on my piranha stuffy. "Sans says that this stuffy might be cursed, apparently this is the third one I've owned. I'm not sure if I'm that superstitious..." I trailed off, feeling awkward and not really knowing what to say, so wordlessly I held my arms out, offering the stuffy to the man. "His name is Finley, I haven't had him for very long, but I think you need him more than me right now."

 

The man looked down at the plushy for a moment with a look of bewilderment before accepting the item.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

From the rooftop Sans spotted the girl...

 

In the middle of a crowd of monsters, next to a pound vehicle..

 

What the fuck had she gotten herself into now?

 

He quickly teleported behind the girl, much to the shock of the monsters around. Many of them he knew by name, one of them in particular. A certain indigo flame sending him a look of amusement that he quickly brushed off.

 

"His name is Finley, I haven't had him for very long, but i think you need him more than me right now." Midnight's voice came out, barely a whisper yet completely audible to all those close. The gathering had quieted their own voice, to listen in to what the girl had to say. After her words she offered her stuffy to the man, it was a little awkward getting it to fit between the bars, but after a few moments the stuffed creature gave in to the metal bars.

 

Sans didn't know what to say.

 

This strange girl had just given up her stuffy to a man she didn't know, just to make him feel a bit better from the look of it. He wasn't sure if this was her nature, or her nativity to the world was just due to her not remembering the world she lived it, but once again he was reminded of a spot of vibrant colour against a gray backdrop.

 

"I won't buy ya anythin nice anymore if you're just gunna give it away." He dropped a hand on her head, to which she squeaked and whipped around to look at him for a moment, before letting out a relieved breath and smiling cheekily at him.

 

Something about her innocent smile, and the upbeat song that sprang up happily when she saw it was him made his magic bubble.

 

She seemed genuinely happy to see him.

 

Within this society, that was rare. Even his brother, his own magic, didn't show happiness to seeing him.

 

Whispers began to surround them; judgment.

 

Sans was used to be the one judging, not the one being judged.

 

Weakness.

 

That's what he was showing, a dangerous trait.

 

He had to control the situation, before gossip could start. The monsters around him didn't know the entire story, but they didn't need to. All they knew what that Sans, the judge, was currently showing kindness to the enemy of monsters.

 

"Wanna hear a joke?" The words that normally rolled out so nicely, feeling good, made his magic recoil in disgust.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "Wanna hear a joke?" Despite his words, the song that accompanied him sounded dark. It sent a chill up my spine. The jokes he had told me thus far I had enjoyed, but...

 

I had a bad feeling.

 

"Uh, sure." My voice, without my permission came out shakily; I sounded afraid.

 

What was I afraid of?

 

Sans?

 

"What's got two legs, but can't walk?" I gave him a puzzled expression, but before I could answer he continued. "You, after I break your legs if ya ever run off again." My eyes widened and my mouth went dry at his words as his hand came down on one of my shoulders. I could hear chuckles from the crowd echo around me.

 

He was threatening me.

 

The grip on my shoulder wasn't overly tight, but tight enough to know that he wasn't playing around.

 

 Just as I was fighting to come up with something to say or do, the monster from earlier, the one that had been keeping the crowd back handed Sans something.

 

A leash.

 

He was putting a leash on me while my head attempted to wrap around what had just taken place. It clipped onto what I had previously thought was an accessory. Apparently I had been wrong.

 

“This one yours?” The fire elemental chimed in, curiosity laced through his crackling tone.

 

“Ya.” 

 

  “I didn’t know you had a human, last time I asked about it you told me that you weren’t planning on getting one.”

 

  Wait?

 

  What?

 

  How long had I been hanging out with Sans?

 

  “Ya, well, things change.” Sans growled defensively back at the fire monster, his grip on me tightening with every word.

 

  The monster from earlier that had handed Sans the leash chimed in. “Keep it on a leash until its properly trained, or somethings going to happen to it.” He warned.

 

  “Ya, ya. Whatever.” The hand on my neck loosened, but didn’t move from it’s position.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  What was with this wild girl?

 

  She always seemed to be finding her way into trouble, sure, she was pretty good at getting out of trouble. But, he was starting to think her ability to do so was just due to dumb luck.

 

  He continued his firm grip on the back of Midnights neck as led her through and away from the crowd, not that he thought she would run off while he was watching her, not that she could while she was leashed anyways. It was a display, he couldn't be seen being soft towards a human.

 

  Even with his display he could feel the heated and judgmental eyes of a certain fire elemental eyes on him. Many monsters owned humans to help them with daily chores and odd jobs, some owned humans just to display their wealth; one being Mettaton. Even Grillby owned a few humans to help him with his restaurant; usually with cleanup, as monsters were fairly offended to have a human waiting on their table. Sans recalled a conversation he had in the past with the fire monster, he had once told the elemental that he himself never wanted a human.

 

 As the rowdy crowd became quiet with distance he the sound of her soul became more audible; the song beating loudly with fear. He pointedly avoided eye contact with her, sure that her expression would mirror the song he was hearing.

 

This was just fucking great.

 

How was he going to avoid her questions now?

 

Now that she had seen humans treated like animals, herself included.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I wordlessly trailed behind Sans for a while, unsure of what to say and allowing Sans to guide my actions. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into, but whatever it was, it was more than likely the reason for my restlessness. Up to this point I had been blaming my anxiousness on the crazy events that had happened to me, but now I wasn't so sure that was the problem.

 

After a few blocks the edgy demonic looking skeleton finally broke the silence.

 

"We're headin' back to my place so ya can take a shower, girlie." His tone was flat and his words were clipped, the sound of the song that always seemed to accompany the creature was steady and calm with an undertone of something darker.

 

I nodded silently as he looked over his shoulder at me, unsure of what else to do, but positive that I shouldn't tell him why I had run off.

 

The blue sweater.

 

Something screamed deep within me not to tell him about that.

 

I needed time to process everything.


	59. A Breath of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! And thank you all so much for all the positive and loving comments. I'm back to work. due to my long absence and all that i have been through i am starting slow, 1-2 chapters a week at the moment. I may eventually submit more than that, but for now i think this is best. ^.^;;

Underfell-

 

Sans was pissed with Undyne. She had soaked the both of them, which wouldn’t have been an issue if Midnight was allowed to go back to the lab, but she wasn’t. Plus, he had been hoping to waste the day at the aquarium where she would be too distracted to ask questions, on top of that she was sure to have even more questions now. Yep, he had fucked it up yet again. He came to the conclusion that he really wasn't cut out for babysitting. She was too wild, unlike the humans he was used to seeing; she had heart. She was wild, unpredictable, too much of a busybody for her own good and filled with every form of determination there was. In short, nearly impossible to control and very good at getting herself into bad situations due to her curious nature.

 

He slumped back into the couch, unsure of what to do when the front door opened, and in walked Papyrus. 

 

“SANS? YOU ARE HOME EA-wait… WHY ARE YOU WET?! AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING THE COUCH WET?” Papyrus looked at Sans with a horrified expression. Papyrus was many things, and one of those was a neat freak. 

 

“Girlie is in the shower, I’ll take one after. Long story short, Undyne.” He gave his brother a nonchalant shrug.

 

“THIS DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU RUINING THE FURNITURE!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hot water from the shower felt good on my skin, and allowed me some time to take in everything that had happened. I had somehow, through a mysterious accident gotten amnesia, awoken to being trapped in a cage, was brought to a strange lab where scary people scanned my head, gone to an aquarium, watched a woman fight sharks, watched a skeleton throw sharks at same fish woman, watched a human get drug off to the mysterious place known as the 'pound' … and was now alone in said skeletons bathroom taking a shower, all in a span of a couple of days.

 

Was my life always so hectic? 

 

I thought back to the aquarium, and how Sans had given me Finnegan just as I was starting to ask questions. Was that because he didn’t know how to answer? Because he didn’t want to overwhelm me? Or was there more to it… a darker answer.I couldn’t help but to get a bad feeling about it. I had been trusting Sans up until this point, but I couldn’t help but wonder just how trustworthy he really was… I mean, I didn’t know anything about him. It was said that his job was to keep me safe and happy, but what did that mean? On top of that he had purposely avoided my questions. I let out a frustrated growl at my inability to remember anything.He was definitely hiding something, probably something to due with my being human. He didn't treat me the way the other human was treated until we were in public... the biggest question, was if it was for my sake?… or his.

 

Also, what was with these strange bands I was wearing that I couldn't take off?

 

I hadn’t noticed them until I had gotten undressed for my shower. Were they made to not let me take them off? Or, was I just an idiot that couldn’t figure out how to remove them?

 

I felt like I was forgetting something, something important. The moment I attempted to reach my lost memories my head began pounding. I couldn’t grab onto any of them, only feelings…

 

 

I felt…

 

Lonely and afraid.

  

Then another feeling rushed through me. 

 

Fight or flight.

 

Panic; something deep within me was screaming to escape. This puzzled me.

 

I slowly started to turn off the water, savoring the feeling of the changing temperature. When the water ran cold it brought new feelings with it; incredible sadness and isolation. I hesitated for a moment before turning the water off completely, in a vain attempt to grab hold of the reason why the feelings had come. 

 

Another headache.

 

I pulled back the curtain, the feeling of fight or flight back in full force. Why was I feeling this way? What was really going on behind the curtain? My eyes immediately fell on the bathroom window.

 

I let out a long and exhausted sigh as pulled my gaze off the window and to my worn backpack sitting on the bathroom counter, I had been so busy since the accident that I hadn't had time to really go through it. I quickly wrapped a towel around my dripping body and padded over to the bag.

 

Blue.

 

My fingers froze, hovering just barely over the soft blue fabric peaking out from the bag. A shiver ran through my core as the memories danced just out of reach, but not too far as to be completely lost.

 

My mind drifted back to the blue from the street, the blue sweater that I had followed and not really known why.

 

Hesitantly I pulled the fabric out.

 

A blue hoodie, unexpected, yet also, at the same time, expected..

 

Tears burned at the edges of my vision, threatening to cloud my gaze as I lifted the hoodie to my face. Without thinking I let my head fall into the plush fabric and breathed in the scent.

 

Ketchup?

 

A sob wracked my body as my legs grew weak, collapsing under the strain of the invisible burden placed on my shoulders.

 

I had no idea why I felt so broken, why my soul ached for a comfort that I couldn’t remember.

 

I bit back another sob as I pushed myself back up, refusing to give up so easily. I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if Sans wasn't going to help me. Gripping the sweater and filled with a new sense of determination my eyes fell back on the closed window. Without much though I stepped back over to the shower and turned the nob until a steady stream of water began to pour out, and hoped that would buy me some extra time.

 

I quickly dried myself off the best I could with the hurry that I was in, a plain shirt, plain yoga pants, and the blue sweater that both filled my with comfort and sadness.

 

I quickly scanned the room for a moment, making sure I hadn’t forgotten anything when my eyes stopped on the collar that was sitting on the bathroom counter. It had Sans name on it, and a strange heart pendant. If I wore that, then everyone would know who I ‘belonged’ to, or at least that’s what I assumed. Why else would someone wear a collar with someones name on it? I set the object back down. If I wore it, then I might be drug back before I figured out what was really going on here.

 

I went to step towards the window, but hesitated when I noticed the mirror. It came to me, I didn't even know what I looked like. The mirror was foggy from the steam, I reached a sleeved hand out to the moist surface and wiped part of it clear to see a stranger. A flushed face stared back at me with messy hair, and wild purple eyes.

 

There was something comforting yet dangerous about the person staring back at me.

 

What was this stranger hiding, and where did they come from?

 

I was going to find out.

 

The eyes staring back at me faded to another colour as a feeling began to scream at me from somewhere within my soul. 

 

Determination. 

 

Leaving the collar behind and the shower still running I turned to the window.

 

No lies, no diverting my questions. I was going to find out who I was. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“SANS!” He was jerked awake roughly by his brothers booming voice echoing through the room.

 

“Eh, wha?” He shifted up from his fallen position on the couch. Must have dozed off at some point, he tiredly thought to himself.

 

“I AM NOT USED TO THE STRANGE HABBITS OF HUMANS, BUT IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THIS ONE HAS BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR A VERY LONG TIME! BY NOW THE WATER HAS SURELY RUN COLD!” With these words Papyrus’s sockets narrowed suspiciously down the hall at the bathroom door.

 

Sans blinked his own sockets a few times before fishing his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

 

…

 

Shit.

 

She’d been in there for an hour and a half. 

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

She had a bad concussion, if she had fallen down, or passed out…

 

He teleported into the bathroom, not caring about personal boundaries. If she was dead, Gaster, Alphys, Undyne, AND Papyrus were going to kill him.

 

…

 

“That bitch.” Sans growled as he realized the bathroom was completely empty. His gaze immediately fell on the collar sitting on the counter. If she had left that behind then if she were found, she would probably be killed. 

 

He was definitely going to put a leash on that girl…

 

And a new collar.

 

“One with a lock.” He mused out loud as he grabbed the collar stuffing it into his pocket as he turned to the open window. She had even left the water running to buy herself more time, who knew how long ago she had run off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A slightly chilly breeze gently bit at my damp and exposed skin, it brought a feeling of comfort and freedom with it. I took in a deep breath as I made my way down the isolated sidewalk, taking in the scent of a nearby restaurant. The sun was slowly becoming consumed by the tops of the surrounding buildings, casting long shadows across the street. 

I felt like I had probably spent a lot of time on my own from how comfortable I felt with only my thoughts to accompany me. If it weren’t for the open streets and the occasional monster or person I passed, I would have felt right at home. But, for some reason those things sent a shiver of fear through me. Which led me to where I currently was, on an isolated and rather abandoned looking street; containing no shops, only houses.

 

I kept my hood up and my head down as my bare feet led me down the concrete sidewalk, my bag had contained fresh clothing but my shoes still remained by the front entrance of the skeletons house, and so I was left barefoot and not really sure where to go first for answers to the many questions that burdened my mind.

 

Who was that stranger with the wild eyes?

 

Where did she come from?

 

What was really the roles of humans within this world?

 

What kind of people were these monsters?

 

I had no idea where to go first for my answers. I mused as I turned thoughtlessly down an alley. I let the feelings that flowed through me guide my footfalls as I continued my path, the path that eventually led me to a fire escape which I climbed with a surprising amount of ease. The fire escape of the brick building carried me to the top of the structure, giving me a decent view of the street below and the ability to see the larger buildings in the distance. 

 

Standing on the rooftops and away from prying eyes gave me a sense of comfort and belonging, like shaking hands with a long lost friend. Any attempt to reach the reason for this was met with another ache in my skull that put an end to my prying thoughts immediately. 

 

My attention was drawn towards one direction in particular, although it wasn’t for what I saw, but what I smelled. An enticingly sweet scent wafted over from said direction, and with it new feelings; comfort, home, and… something. Something I couldn’t recall, but whatever it was, it was the only clue I had to go off of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Swapfell-

"So, you want our help to get you to the other universe. Then what? How do you plan to get back? And all we get, after all that fucking hard work is another you?" David spoke as he leaned back against one of his many work benches.

 

"And you get to NOT be on my list." Seven spoke calmly, a warning laced within the unspoken words between the lines.

 

"The fucks that s'posed to mean?" The engineer growled out while taking a large step towards the short woman.

 

"It means that I won't kill you." The words rolled off her tongue without much thought.

 

"Really." The word was not phrased as a question, but a rhetorical comment dripping with disbelief. This earned him a laugh from Seven. "You don't know what you're gettin' yourself into."

 

"So it would seem, though I do believe there is some weight to her words." Dr. Roman chimed in.

 

"What do you mean?" David turned his attention to his brother, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

"You didn't even notice her jewellery did you?" The doctor asked while thumbing through the beginning designs for the project she had requested. Although the project, or even the thought of the project hadn't been approved yet, that didn't seem to stop David from starting the plans.

 

David looked back from his brother to the girl now wearing a devilish smirk and toying with what he had previously assumed were ruby earrings.

 

"Those aren't rubies." He spoke with realization, noting that the scarlet gems weren't just on her earrings. She wore many pieces of jewellery, all containing more of the scarlet stones, including a choker, rings, and a few bracelets. "Augments?" He asked while examining the stones from a distance.

 

A wide smile spread across her face, revealing her second canines.

 

"To enhance you're magic?" He asked, but her raised eyebrow caused him to rethink his question. "To block your magic." His words nearly died before being voices as the realization hit him.

 

Normally augments were made to enhance ones magic, but she was using them for the opposite effect. Allowing the augments to leach away her magic. There were a few half monster hybrids created, and he had learned that often that changed the physical appearance of the hybrid, he himself had a scar that resembled that of Gaster’s. His brother on the other hand always wore gloves to hide his hands.

 

What was this creature standing before them?

 

With that many magic suppressing augments, that most surely wasn't her true form.

 

What beast lay beneath the unassuming mask?

 

"What are you really?" His tone surprised him, he sounded much more curious then he had intended. Although he should have felt fear, he couldn't hide his curiosity.

 

"Would you like to see?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper, yet echoed within the silent room as she reached up to one of her pendulum styled earrings. "I may appear human, but I assure you... that won't last much longer. My monster half lives within my magic, when that's stripped away, all that's left is an innocent looking human."

 

The two brothers watched her silently, neither sure how to answer. It would be a lie to say that they didn't want to know, and it wasn't as if she was threatening them.

 

"Let me show you what true power is. This form is rather tiring..." Disgust shone through her voice as she removed the first of her many pieces of jewellery. With every breath that left her lips, she synced her body with her magic. Feeling the beat of her heart matching the beat of her soul.

 

Freedom was not having to wear a mask.

 

Freedom was being who you were born to be.


	60. Ooooh A Piece of Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great to be back, i cannot thank you enough for all the love and support you all have given me. I love you all and cant wait to keep writing more!

Underfell-

Letting my nose guide me, I soon found myself staring at a shop. The outside of the building was a deep shade of purple, with a sign that read 'Muffets Cafe' in beautiful lacy print.

 

After taking a deep breath I pushed the door open and took a step into the shop, the intoxicating sweet scent only becoming more potent and enticing. There was a short lineup at the counter where a spider monster stood taking payment with two hands, while her other hands seemed busy at work making drinks. I noticed that within the glass display where the treats and goodies sat, smaller spiders scurried about; grabbing the treats and bagging them for customers. My eyes drifted over to the bowl that sat atop the glass display with a small sign leaning against it.

 

'Monster Candy. Take one.'

 

As I was contemplating whether or not I should succumb to my desire to take one of the mystery treats when voice broke through my thoughts.

 

"Hey."

 

I jumped slightly and turned to the voice, coming face to face with a monster that was about my height.

 

Blue.

 

The same shade of blue as before.

 

He was wearing a blue sweater, much like my own with the exception of sleeves. This yellow and beige monster didn't appear to have arms. The sweater filled me with a plethora of emotions, all confusing to me; warmth, comfort, fear, and longing.

 

Oh, crap. He'd been talking while I had been just dumbly gawking at him.

 

"Uh, what?" I stuttered out awkwardly.

 

His toothy grin fell slightly as he realized that I hadn't been listening before coming back; a devilish toothy grin.

 

"I said, could you grab me some monster candy?"

 

I was about to ask why when I remembered that he didn't exactly have hands to grab it himself.

"Uh, sure... I can grab you one..." I answered as I went to take a step towards the bowl.

 

"Can you grab a couple? I want to share it with my friend."

 

"But it says-"

 

"Yeah, I know. It's fine, no one will care, I do it all the time."

 

My stomach turned and rolled, a wave of something...

 

It was just candy right?

 

I had two options, and neither felt right. 

 

Within this world, it was obvious at this point that humans were considered lower than monsters. That being said, disobeying a monster was more than likely not a good idea, yet something within me screamed not to listen to this armless... thing.

 

"Just two?" I asked, my voice coming out shakily.

 

"Just two." His words sent another shiver up my spine. I eyed the monster one more time before turning away. There was something seriously wrong with him, he very outwardly and obviously seemed as though he was trying to trick me... but it wasn't as though I had much of a choice... and somehow I knew that he also knew that.

 

I looked around for a moment, making sure that no one was watching me, having a feeling that I was supposed to listen to the sign.

 

Although it was only candy...

 

A battle within myself ensued between two sides... the first stating that it's only free candy, something that no one should get overly upset about, and the other side arguing that I shouldn't assume anything with how little knowledge I had about this place.

 

I tentatively reached into the bowl, fisting my hand around a couple of candies. Not entirely sure of how many I took, and unwilling to open my hand and check due to someone seeing how many I took. I pulled my hand away from the bowl.

 

And yelped.

 

Something more or less bordering a squeal, when four purple hands came crashing down on my arm.

 

"You look guilty." Came the musical chime of her voice. The spider monster from behind the counter wore a toothy grin and ended her words with a giggle. "Let's see why."

 

Shit.

 

With a strength that didn't look like it could have possibly come from such an skinny looking creature, she drug me off to the side. Almost the entirety of the cafe staring at me, either smirking or laughing at my misfortune.

 

"I-I-I-I... he..." I went to point at the monster who had been wearing the blue sweater, only to find myself pointing at nothing.

 

This earned me another laugh from the spider woman. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Blaming others thief?" As she spoke, she twisted my wrist painfully, causing the candy that I had been holding to spill over the counter with a light clatter. "One... two... four... When it says to only take one. What a pity, that will cost you, dear." She held one of her free hands out expectantly.

 

She wanted... money?

 

My face went red, I didn't have money.

 

"Oh dear, a little short dear? Cheap AND a thief, you came here not planning to buy anything? Or were you just planning to steal?"

 

"No! I mean, I uh, um, you s-see, I was just.. um..." Any words that I had planned in my head died before leaving my lips.

 

With one of her free hands she tugged me closer by the collar of my sweater to examine me. "No collar? A run away? Well that's no good. Can't have a stray roaming the streets, stealing from fine monsters, monsters that could very well be customers."

 

I paled at her words, starting to understand what was happening.

 

"Call the poun-"

 

"Please, call Sans. I ran away from him." I spoke, regretting leaving my collar in the skeletons bathroom.

 

"Sans?" She eyed me suspiciously. "Everyone knows Sans doesn't have a pet, and even if he did... once a pet runs away..." She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to. Her words sent another chill through me, Sans couldn't help me, especially if he didn't know where I was.

 

"I called, they said they'd be here soon." A small spider squeaked from off to the side.

 

No.

 

No, no, no, no.

 

They were going to take me to the same place that man from earlier had been terrified of. Adrenaline pumped through me as my mind wrapped around this fact, the fear on his face had been indescribable.

 

With all the strength I could muster, I attempted to tear my arm from the spider creatures hold. It was a useless endeavor, she was much stronger than she looked. I quickly glanced around me for something I could use, fear taking over any rational thought. The only thing running through my head being escape, no matter what the cost. I would deal with the consequences of my actions later, I would run back to the skeleton monster, I would demand answers. I would find a new way to reach my lost memories, it was only truly sinking in the depth of danger for leaving on my own to discover my past solo.

 

My eyes spotted it.

 

The glass bowl that the monster candy was in.

 

With my free hand I reached the bowl, at this point an angry hiss rang out from the creature still holding my other arm, realizing what I was doing. I quickly whipped the glass bowl at her, throwing candy across the store at the same time. Luckily for the woman, she had seen what I was up to and narrowly dodged the projectile. My missing her didn't matter, she had let go. This was my chance to escape, and I was not missing it.

 

I ignored the string of angry hissing from the creature, the shocked gasps of some of the on lookers, and the toothy grins of others... waiting for the bloodshed that was so craved for within this society. Ignoring it all I turned towards the exit, only to find it blocked by thick strands of webbing.

 

Sirens.

 

I could hear sirens in the distance, and my gut was screaming at me that they were for me. I quickly turned around to find another exit, I was getting out. No matter the cost, I was not going down this easily. A light giggle escaped the creature, realizing that I was cornered. I was easy pray, trapped by her web.

 

Any monsters who were previously oblivious to the situation were now paying full attention due to the now broken bowl smashing.

 

"Oh dear. Feisty one."

 

The sirens grew closer, I was out of time.

 

The creature seemed to notice this as well. "And just when I was thinking how much my pet would have loved to have you for supper." I had a feeling that she hadn't meant for me to join for supper as much as be supper.

 

I didn't know which was worse, being brought to the place that caused the man from earlier to beg for death or be eaten by whatever thing was her pet. Both fates seemed grim.

 

Glancing around I noticed an empty chair, dashing towards it I picked it up and threw the object at one of the windows; breaking it.

 

"This must be the place!" I heard shouting through the now broken window. My blood ran cold, realizing that the pound people must be outside. But, I didn't have another escape route, I had to take a chance.

 

I took a running step towards the window before jumping through it, my body seemed to know better than my head as I landed with a summersault and hit the ground running. I was fairly agile and fit; running and jumping through a window came suspiciously naturally to me, although why I had no clue, and no time to think about it.

 

Before the monsters outside could fully comprehend what had just happened, I zig-zagged between the obstacles.

 

I had to get out of here.

 

I had to go back to Sans.

 

He was going to be pissed... 

 

But, it was probably a much better fate than whatever was lying in wait for me at the 'Pound', or that strange woman's pet...

 

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" A voice from one of the monsters I'd passed yelled out. I ignored it, and let my body lead me away. My stamina seemed pretty good, after two blocks I was still sprinting with no sign of stopping.

 

Relief began to hit me all too soon, for right after the first wave of feeling safe, the sounds of sirens echoed through the street. The chase was on, and the moment the sirens sounded, a new adrenaline rushed through me. I was no longer trapped in a cafe, we were out in the open, and something about this change filled me with bravery and determination'

 

As to why, I had no idea.

 

All I knew for sure was that I was not going to be taken in easily. I let natural instinct take over as I made a sharp turn down a side street, then another down an abandoned alley. I knew the layout somewhere deep down, and going by feeling I was guided along my.

 

Once down the alley, I immediately spotted a fire escape. I was going to take the chase to the rooftops, where I knew I would have an advantage. I didn't know how I knew this, I just did. Like all other small pieces of what I assumed was my previous life, it came to me in feelings.

 

Using a half closed dumpster to reach the ladder for the fire escape, I bolted up 7 flights of stairs until I reached the top. Along the way, I couldn't help but smirk as one of the monsters in pursuit mentioned my agility to it's colleague.

 

The moment my foot hit the top of the apartment, I upped my game and pushed everything I had into a fast sprint across the top of the building. Once I hit the edge, I jumped.

 

For a moment.

 

I felt it.

 

A touch of freedom.

 

Close enough to just barely feel, too far to touch. Something within me yearned for more, to close the distance between myself and something else...

 

But what?

 

The feeling was both refreshing and a punch in the gut hard enough to knock the wind from my lungs. For a moment though...

 

I almost had it...

 

I almost touched my past...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Undertale-

 

The air smelled dirty, it felt dirty. Everything was different from back then, so much time seemed to have passed during his slumber. Humans ruled everything, he could sense it. He could sense how few of his people walked within the city in comparison to the humans, yet this was the capital of monster kind. If this was the city to which the royal family resided it should have been teaming with monsters, yet…

 

Another horseless carriage passed, leaving a scent in its wake that caused Falon to scrunch his muzzle up slightly in disgust… there was no magic in what these humans were doing… only science, that much the ancient creature knew.

 

“I wonder what has happened to that young one…” He mused allowed as he scratched his chin thoughtfully while watching another vehicle pass. “Speaking of wondering what has happened to others…” His gaze left the strange stone path and to the odd looking castle she had entered. Its entrance was guarded by a man in a uniform behind glass, he seemed to be the gate keeper. “She asked me to stay… but… is it really wise to allow a lady to venture alone into such a place… she does not even know magic.”

 

After a long pause of thought he stepped towards the gate keeper, standing at nearly seven foot eight inches he was considered a giant to most humans. It was painfully obvious from the gate keepers expression that he was no exception.

 

“You are the gate keeper?” The young man, seemingly in his mid twenties did not move at his question. With eyes wide he stood frozen in place. “You are the one that controls who enters the gate…”

 

“Y-ya!” The keeper snapped back to reality, though his fearful expression remained.

 

“I require entry.” Falon stated blandly.

 

“Um, do you have an entry card?” The man whose nametag read ‘Andrew’ shakily managed to voice.

 

“What is an ‘entry card’ and how would I acquire one?” The dragon inquired with an eyebrow raised.

 

Before the man could answer a feeling washed over the dragon, a familiar feeling, a familiar magic.

 

A magic he knew well.

 

A magic that once was bonded to his own. Glancing around, looking for the source he ignored the gate keepers response to his question.

 

The buzz of magic was frantic.

 

It was…

 

In pain.


End file.
